Lost in Translation
by magical-fantasy
Summary: UA. Kurt invita a un estudiante de intercambio a vivir con la familia Hudson-Hummel durante ocho semanas, pero su nuevo invitado no es lo que esperaban.
1. El Intercambio

Este es el primer capítulo de la primera historia que voy a traducir. Cuando la leía me pareció preciosa y espero que, para los que lo lean, también os lo parezca. Al ser una traducción nada de lo que aparezca me pertenece. Esta increíble historia es de la usuaria The Minsk. Si queréis leer la versión original, aquí tenéis el link:

s/7716191/1/Lost-in-Translation

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Lost in Tranlation**

**Capitulo Uno: El Intercambio**

−Por favor, papá. Carole ya ha dicho que sí y el hecho de que tú aún no estés de acuerdo con tu mujer y media naranja realmente me desconcierta. –Burt le echó una mirada a Kurt desde el otro lado de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Finn y Carole permanecieron mudos. No querían formar parte de aquella conversación y Finn se llenó la boca de puré de patatas para tener una excusa para mantenerse callado.

−Sé que Carole ha dicho que sí, pero esta es mi casa y yo soy quien tiene la última palabra –por encima de la mesa buscó y cogió la mano de su mujer –Y no me gusta que vayas a mis espaldas y le pidas permiso antes de que lo consulte conmigo. Carole es tu madrastra, pero yo soy tu padre y aquí mi palabra es la ley −.

−Pero papáaa… −se quejó Kurt, alargando la última palabra, a lo que Finn hizo una mueca a causa del ruido. –Esta es mi oportunidad de perfeccionar realmente mi destreza con la lengua y de dar un poco de cultura en esta casa. Ya le he dicho a Madame Tartuffe que podía participar en el Intercambio de Inmersión Cultural −.

−Bueno, no deberías haberlo hecho antes de aclararlo primero conmigo. Lo siento Kurt, pero no voy a permitir que un extraño de un país extranjero viva en mi casa. Me niego −.

Kurt miró a su hermanastro, y Finn dio un gran sorbo a su coca-cola cuando este se centró solamente en él. Odiaba estar envuelto en peleas familiares, sobre todo en las que no tenían que ver ver con él. De todas formas, él ni siquiera hablaba francés por lo que apenas podría comunicarse con el extranjero cuando llegara. –Finn, ¿qué opinas de esto? –le preguntó Kurt alegremente, mientras le daba un leve codazo en busca de apoyo.

−Bueno, ehm… −miró alrededor de la mesa, hacia sus padres y Kurt y encogió los hombros despreocupadamente. –Creo que estaría guay, porque, no sé, Estados Unidos mola, ¿no? Deberíamos expandir nuestro dinero−. Su familia lo observó confundida.

−Dirás, expandir nuestras riquezas, ¿no? –le aclaró Kurt.

−Sí, expandir las riquezas. Ya sabes, mostrar a esta persona lo genial que es nuestro país. No puede estar mal, ¿no? –Dios, era un idiota. No es de extrañar que no haya tenido novia en meses.

La mirada de Burt fue a parar a su hijastro cuando su mujer acarició su mano. −¿cuánto tiempo estará aquí, ese estudiante de intercambio?

−Ocho semanas –contestó Kurt. –Se irá durante las vacaciones de primavera −. Burt negó con la cabeza y Kurt comenzó a suplicarle. –Papá, soy el que mejor habla francés de mi clase, y el alumno de intercambio necesita a alguien con quien se pueda comunicar. Esta podría ser una gran oportunidad para toda la familia de aprender sobre una cultura y una lengua que es muy diferente a la nuestra. Por favor, no dejes que la desaprovechemos. Esta podría ser una increíble experiencia para nosotros.

−Burt – finalmente dijo Carole, mirando a su marido a los ojos. Finn siempre ha tenido una gran amor y un gran respeto por su madre, y estaba encantado de que haya encontrado a alguien que la quiera de verdad. Él esperaba algún día encontrar a una chica que le hiciera tan feliz como Burt hacía a su madre. –Creo que debemos hacer esto. Siempre he querido ir a Francia y, en lugar de gastarnos todo ese dinero en un viaje, podemos traer Francia a nosotros. Quizás realmente aprendamos algo de esta experiencia −.

−O, ¡quizás ese alumno de intercambio sea un psicópata! ¡O un terrorista! – Kurt rodó los ojos dramáticamente.

−Papá, ahora estás siendo irracional –refunfuñó Kurt.

Con un gran suspiro, Burt miró alrededor de la mesa, hacia su familia, y Finn casi pudo ver la decisión asomarse. Kurt dejó ir un chillido de alegría cuando Finn pudo acabarse lo que le quedaba de cena en paz. No se le veía muy afectado por la decisión, ya que además de la leve invasión de intimidad, estaba contento por su hermano. Sabía lo mucho que esto significaba para él y quería apoyarlo como sea.

−¡Sí! –Gritó, levantando los puños al aire. –Ahora puedo poner "Anfitrión en un Intercambio Internacional" en mi solicitud para NYADA. ¡Los de la Oficina de Admisiones se tendrán que preparar para esto! –

−Sí, bueno, tú eres el que tendrá que preparar la habitación de invitados para ese estudiante de intercambio. Aparte de ti ninguno de nosotros habla francés, así que te harás cargo de todo lo que necesite. ¿Crees que podrás encargarte de esto? –

−¡Por supuesto! Espero que sea quien sea el que envíen tenga una estilo clásico parisino. ¡Será mejor que vaya a sacar mis discos de Edith Piaf y Serge Gainsbourg! –Kurt se pegó un salto de la mesa y salió corriendo después de dejar sus platos en el fregadero –Voy a acabar la solicitud del intercambio y a llamar a Mercedes. ¡Esto es fabuloso! –Finn sonrió cuando su hermano se marchó y él se terminó lo que le quedaba de comida.

−_Sacre bleu_ – murmuró Burt con trozo de chuletas de cerdo en la boca mientras Carole le sonreía. –Esto va a ser un desastre −.

Cuando quedaban semanas para la llegada del estudiante, Kurt estaba prácticamente flotando en el aire, lleno de exitación y de entusiasmo gracias a su visitante extranjero. Finn nuca había visto a su hermanastro tan animado por algo, y era un tipo de felicidad contagiosa que a él le gustaba. Kurt había estado cantando solamente canciones francesas durante días en el Glee Club, e incluso había empezado a llevar boinas por casa. La habitación de invitados ya estaba preparada y Carole compró un libro de cocina lleno de recetas francesas que podían probar con su nuevo invitado.

Finn simplemente continuaba con su monótona vida diaria como siempre, completamente ajeno al cambio que estaba a punto de sufrir la casa de los Hudson-Hummel. Él iba al Glee Club, se sentaba en clase, e intentaba no pensar en el hecho de que no tenía planes para el año que viene, mientras que todos los demás estaban preocupados por sus propios planes de futuro. Los videojuegos fueron una alternativa bien recibida para afrontar la realidad, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía pensar en ello, viendo que sólo quedaban seis meses de clase hasta la graduación.

Hasta entonces, el instituto era un recordatorio constante de que se encontraba vagando durante el resto del año sin ambiciones o metas, y cuantos más amigos le seguían hablando acerca de sus planes de futuro, más se estresaba por el suyo propio.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo después de las clases, con su mente profundamente sumida en sus propios pensamientos, cuando un ruido le sacó del trance. Inmediatamente, vio a Kurt en su taquilla con su novio Blaine, su cara roja y con la impresión de que estuviera a punto de llorar. Hoy se suponía que era el día de la llegada del estudiante de intercambio, pero, ¿por qué estaba tan deprimido? Finn rápidamente cruzó el pasillo y llegó hasta su hermano mientras se preguntaba qué podría haber pasado para que Kurt estuviera tan agitado en el que se suponía que iba a ser un grandioso día para él.

−¡Se suponía que íbamos a discutir acerca de tendencias de moda masculina! Pensaba que admiraría mi ropa y que iba a parecerse a un model de Louis Vuitton. ¡Mis sueños se han arruinado! –cuando se acercó a los chicos, oyó los llantos de Kurt a través del hombro de Blaine.

− Hola, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó cuándo Blaine agitó la cabeza con un suspiro exasperado.

− Kurt ha recibido hoy la información acerca del estudiante de intercambio −, dijo mientras frotaba, formando círculos, la espalda de Kurt. –Parece ser que se equivocarón con su solicitud del intercambio y ha habido un malentendido –.

Finn frunció el ceño a la vez que Kurt lloraba abrazando a su novio −¿qué tipo de malentendido? –

−¡Están trayendo a una chica! –gritó mientras Finn miraba a su hermano en shock. No entraba en los planes de la familia para el intercambio.

−¿Qué quieres decir con que están trayendo a una chica? ¡Pensaba que habías dicho que traían a un chico! –A su padrastro no le iba a gustar que una chica francesa viva en su casa con dos chicos adolescentes, aún si uno de ellos fuera gay. A Finn no le importaba en absoluto, pero Burt y Carole no iban a estar contentos.

−La solicitud estaba en francés, pero no me di cuenta cuando puso mi segundo nombre en la columna del nombre. Así que en lugar de Kurt Eilzabeth Hummel, me apuntaron como Elizabeth K. Hummel y me mandaron a una chica de estudiante de intercambio. –

Fin pudo notar como su corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa dentro de su pecho. ¿Una chica francesa? ¿Viviendo con su familia? ¿Compartiendo el lavabo de arriba? Había pasado bastante tiempo desde su última novia, así que no pudo evitar imaginarse como era su invitada francesa. ¿Era guapa? ¿Le gustaban los chicos americanos? Esperaba que hablara al menos un poco de inglés, sólo por su propio bien.

− Bueno, ¿cuándo viene? Pensaba que llegaba hoy – preguntó Finn.

− Está aquí, en el aula de francés –dijo Blaine. –Kurt la miró una vez y salió corriendo y gritando. –

Él se giró hacia su hermano y le envió una mirada asesina. −¿La has dejado sola en el instituto en su primer día? ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Kurt observó a su hermanastro aun abrazando a su novio.

−Fue echar un vistazo a su conjunto de bibliotecaria chic y apenas pude soportarlo. Creía que Francia era supuestamente un país con estilo −. Finn negó con la cabeza, decepcionado con el comportamiento de su hermano.

−Has estado esperando este dia durante semana y, ¿ahora te vas a quedar aquí de pie como un niño mimado mientras tu invitada extrajera se queda ahí, perdida en un país nuevo? –

Kurt se sonó e hizo un puchero como si fuera un niño –Bueno si lo pones de ese modo, parezco una mala persona. –

−¡Ves ahí y cuida de tu invitada! Tú querías esto! – dijo Finn, levantando las manos al aire exasperado. Blaine dejó ir a Kurt mientras si hermanastro se secaba sus ojos.

−Sí, bueno, no habías dicho nada en absoluto acerca de esta estudiante de intercambio hasta que descubierto que era una chica, así que no dejaré que me hagas sentir mal conmigo mismo. Buscaba a Gaspard Ulliel, no a Marion Cotillard. –

−Voy a pretender que no he oído eso –dijo a su lado Blaine, inexpresivo. Finn no sabía quiénes eran aquellas personas, pero ignoró a su hermano y lo empujó hacia el aula de francés, donde la estudiante de intercambio extranjera les estaba esperando. Cuando Kurt, Finn y Blaine entraron al aula, encontraron a una chica bajita hablando animadamente en francés con Madame Tartuffe y con una sonrisa. La porfesora vio a los chicos y empujó a la pequeña chica hacia adelante.

−Oh, ahí estás, Monsieur Hummel, −dijo alegremente la profesora, pronunciándolo como "uh-mell". –Me preguntaba que te había pasado. Me gustaría presentarte a Mademoiselle Rachel Beri, de París. –la pequeña chica sonrió y Finn se paralizó ante la increíble imagen delante de él. Ella era bajita, pero delgada, y cada centímetro parecía haber estado diseñado a la perfección. Sus uñas estaban cortas y cuidadas y su flequillo le llegaba hasta el final de su frente, a juego tenía el pelo voluminoso, brillante, castaño, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Llevaba puesta una boina blanca en la cabeza, que combinaba con su suave jersey blanco que abrazaba su figura perfectamente. Le destacaba una falda negra y lisa sobre sus bien formadas piernas y unos modestos tacones. No obstante, cuando sus ojos llegaron a su cara, se perdió en sus grandes ojos marrón oscuro que le miraban a él desde el otro lado del aula y que parecían estar observarlo a través de él.

Sus labios llevaban un color rosa, como el de los pétalos de la flor, y ella se los lamió antes de presentarse con un alegre "_Salut_". Ella dio un paso hacia adelante y le dio un beso en cada mejilla de Kurt, del mismo modo en el que los famosos lo hacen en la alfombra roja. Kurt le hacía ver ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo y siempre pensó que era raro, pero cuando Rachel lo hizo, parecía sofisticado y con clase. Kurt también la observó medio impresionado.

A Finn le impactó que hiciera lo mismo con Blaine, y después se acercara a él para repetir el mismo gesto amigable. Aun cuando se puso de puntillas, apenas pudo llegar a sus mejillas y cuando las presionó con las suyas, su nariz le rozó ligeramente sobre su piel. Siendo honestos, era un poco grande, pero le quedaba bien a ella y a su belleza única. Cerrando los ojos, respiró profundamente mientras ella invadía su espacio personal y la esencia más celestial entró en su nariz. Ella olía como a grandes almacenes o algo así, a algo de flores frescas y chic.

Él nunca había visto una chica con ella en su vida; su estilo, su cara, su comportamiento. Todo en ella era único.

Le dijo "Hola" como un idiota después de que esta se presentara, y aunque no dijo nada en respuesta, pudo ver como sus mejillas se enrojecían mientras dio un paso para separarse de él. Llevaba puestos unos pendientes de la Torre Eiffel y, por algún motivo, le hizo sonreír.

Finn y Blaine se quedaron a un lado mientras Kurt, Madame Tartuffe y Rachel hablaban muy rápido en francés. Había tres grandes maletas en un rincón de la clase, y fue entonces cuando Finn se dio cuenta de que esa chica iba a vivir con ellos.

Durante ocho semanas enteras.

Finn creyó que su sonrisa se iba a quedar permanente en su cara. ¿Cuánta suerte debía tener para que una de las chicas más guapas que había visto estuviera viviendo en su casa? Claro estaba, la barrera del lenguaje podría suponer un obstáculo, pero se la arreglaría sólo para estar más cerca de ella. Tal vez hasta Kurt podría enseñarle una frase o dos.

Hablando de su hermano, Kurt aún no estaba del todo entusiasmado con el hecho de hospedar a una chica francesa durante ocho semanas, pero forzó una sonrisa por su propio bien cuando Madame Tartuffe se marchó del aula. Los tres chicos se quedaron cerca de Rachel mientras esta miraba alrededor del aula un poco intimidada por quienes la rodeaban. Pasaron un par de minutos incómodos antes de que Finn le diera un leve codazo a Kurt, murmurándole bajito.

−Haz algo, tío. Este es su primer día en América y si fuera ella pensaría que es penoso. –

−Bueno, está en Lima, no en Los Angeles, −dijo entre dientes Kurt. –No es que haya un montón de cosas que hacer aquí. –

−Llévala a dar una vuelta por la escuela o algo. No te quedes ahí parado –le ordenó, fijándose antes en la forma en que ella se rizaba el pelo con sus dedos. Kurt se giró hacia Rachel y le preguntó en francés si le gustaría dar una pequeño tour por el instituto, a lo que ella aceptó con un suave "_oui_". Finn le sonrió educadamente en cuanto salieron todos juntos de la clase. Sintió la necesidad de decir algo, pero le asustaba la barrera del idioma que había entre ellos. Él pensaba que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar, así que juntó toda su valentía e intentó presentarse a sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, iban a compartir un lavabo.

−Soy el hermano de Kurt −. Le dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo junto a los otros chicos. Kurt le indicó algo en francés y Rachel asintió con la cabeza, pero observó confusa a Finn cuando este suspiró. Esto no iba a acabar bien, pero tenía que intentarlo.

−Kurt – le señaló a su hermano y lentamente le anunció –es mi hermano −. Dijo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo y ella asentía. –Vivimos juntos. Tú te hospedarás con nosotros.−.

−Kurt, ¿tu hermano? –le dijo ella, se le notaba bastante el acento, pero era increíblemente adorable. −¿Nos quedaremos _chez vous_? –

−Sí, −le contestó, levantando su mano, −me llamo Finn −.

−Finn −, respondió ella, y lo pronunció como _Feen_, pero no le importaba en absoluto. –_Enchantée_ – le dijo con una sonrisa.

−Enchanté –repitió él mientras su corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa.

−¿Él también es tu hermano? – señaló a Blaine y Finn no pudo evitar reírse.

−No, ese es Blaine. Es el novio de Kurt. –asintiendo su cabeza, él no estaba seguro si ella le había entendido, pero Rachel no preguntó más acerca de ello. Finn no podía quitarle la mirada de encima mientras continuaban caminando junto al otro por los pasillos de la escuela. Realmente era una de las chicas más preciosas que había visto nunca y su acento era profundamente adorable. Lamentablemente, después de su pequeña presentación, Finn no sabía que más decirle. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y siguió caminando a su lado en silencio, mientras que Kurt y Blaine le daban una vuelta por el instituto.

−_Ze_ escuela es grande – dijo ella, mirando por la ventanadesde el segundo piso hacia el campo de fútbol. –Muy grande –pronunció otra vez, mientras abría sus brazos para articular lo que quería decir.

−Sí, es mucho a lo que acostumbrase, pero no está mal −.

−¿No está mal? –repitió Rachel con un tono inquisitivo. Kurt se acercó a ella y le susurró la traducción, cosa que hizo que se le abrieron los ojos con entusiasmo.

−No, ¡es _formidable_! –le dijo ella, mezclando palabras francesas con inglesas. –Todo en América es muy grande. –miró a Finn y se sonrojó bastante. – ¡Incluso _ze_ chicos! –çel creyó que se le salía el corazón del pecho a causa de si angelical sonrisa y su actitud entusiasta. Se dio cuenta de que era realmente contagiosa en cuanto sintió sus propios labios formar una sonrisa.

−Eso no es nada, Rachel, ya verás el centro comercial –le dijo él y ella ladeaba a un lado la cabeza, confusa.

−¿Qué es el centro comercial? –preguntó, pero antes de que Finn contestara, Kurt la cogió por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.

−Antes de que empecemos a maravillarla con los encantos de América, ¿qué tal si vamos a casa antes? Tenemos que hacerles saber la noticia a nuestros padres acerca de que nuestro estudiante de intercambio es una chica y estoy seguro que mi padre no va a estar muy contento. –Kurt hablaba tan rápido que Rachel que Rachel no entendió lo que decía y miró hacia los otros chicos en busca de una explicación. Finn le dio una sonrisa forzada, pensando en Burt y en la discusión en la que se iba a meter.

−¿Nos vamos? –ella le preguntó educadamente, y Finn asintió cuando regresaron al aula de francés a coger su equipaje. Él cogió las maletas más pesadas y siguió a Rachel, Kurt y Blaine fuera del instituto mientras Kurt hablaba con ella en francés. Cuando habló en su lengua materna, Finn se quedó casi hipnotizado por el sonido de su voz y su acento, y, por primera vez, deseaba haber elegido francés en lugar de español, sólo para poder comunicarse mejor con ella.

Rachel se sentó en los asientos traseros del coche de Kurt, junto a Finn, y los ojos de este nunca dejaron de observar su figura, mientras cruzaban Lina para llegar a su destino. Todo lo que ella veía le asombraba, y él no pudo evitar preguntarse porqué. Ella era de París, una de las ciudades más bonitas de todo el mundo, pero ahí se encontraba ella, observando los compaos de maíz como si estuvieran hechos de oro. ¿Qué había de especial en esta triste ciudad? Finn no lo entendía, pero ella disfrutaba de todo aquello.

−Es preciosa −, susurró mientras el resto de Lima se mostraba delante de ellos.

−Sí −, dijo él mostrándose de acuerdo, pero solo la miraba a ella, −preciosa −.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un par de notas acerca de la traducción:

Por si alguien no entiende los de los _Ze _que hay, eso es a causa de que la historia originariamente está inglés, y cada _the_ que ella dice, lo pronuncia al estilo francés. Así que lo he dejado tal cual para que se note un poco su, por ahora, mala pronunciación.

He intentado que todas las expresiones que se usaba queden lo más parecido posible. Evidentemente hay cosas que han cambiado, pero espero que de todas maneras se entiendan.

Me disculpo por anticipado por mis posibles faltas de ortografía, seguro que hay algunas (o bastantes), pero aún no estoy acostumbrada a la nueva ortografía y, pese a que no suelo hacer muchas, siempre se me pasan algunas.

Aceptaré todo tipo de comentarios, si queréis dejarlos, evidentemente (aunque espero que los dejéis), y los contestaré. Además me tomaré bien las críticas constructivas que pueda haber acerca de cómo mejorar con la traducción.


	2. Las Normas de Casa

Este es el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Debo decir que pese a lo que ocurre actualmente me sigue gustando esa serie. Tal vez no lo veo con las mismas ganas de antes, pero sigue siendo mi favorita. :) Finchel siempre tendrá un hogar en mi corazón xD

Por si alguien no ha leído la introducción del capítulo anterior, la historia no es mía. La idea original es de la usuaria The Minsk, que muy amablemente me ha dejado traducirla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo Dos: Las normas de casa.**

De camino a casa, el ambiente en el coche era tenso después de que Kurt dejara a Blaine en la suya. Rachel aún miraba lo que había fuera de la ventana de su asiento, intimidada por las casas que tenían el césped perfectamente cortado, símbolo del arquetipo americano. Se encontraba completamente ajena al hecho de que Finn y Kurt se iban estresando en sus asientos por culpa de la tormenta que se iba a formar en el hogar de los Hudson-Hummel en el momento en el que entraran por la puerta principal.

−Mi padre va a matarme –le suspiró a Finn mientras que Rachel apuntaba a diferentes cosas diciendo "ooh" desde su asiento.

−Tenemos que mantener con calma, no la va a dejar en la calle −, le dijo, pero levantando después una ceja −¿lo haría? –

Kurt negó con la cabeza. –No creo que sea tan cruel, pero a estas alturas, no te puedo asegurar nada. Necesito ver su reacción inicial y, después, encontrar una forma de tranquilizar la situación −.

−¡_Mon Dieu_! –gritó Rachel desde su sitio. –¡_Ze_ casa son enormes!

−¿Es el único adjetivo que conoce? –dijo bruscamente Kurt, llegando a su casa. Finn le envió una mirada para después, ayudándose del espejo retrovisor, dirigir su vista hacia Rachel. Su boca estaba levemente abierta y un pequeño grito ahogado se escapó de sus labios en cuanto entraron al aparcamiento donde se encontraban el resto de coches de la casa.

−Muchos coches… −dijo ella, dando pequeños saltos desde su asiento. Después cogió su pequeña maleta con ruedas y su bolso de mano, mientras que Finn le quitaba su equipaje pesado del coche. Ella se sonrojó y le dijo un tímido "_merci_" cuando dirigía su mochila hacia la casa. Finn se iba poniendo cada vez más y más nervioso a medida que se imaginaba la furiosa cara de su padrastro, así que se centró en Rachel y en sus entretenidas reacciones hacia todo lo que la rodeaba. Rachel tuvo que girar su cuello para poder ver toda la fachada de la casa, y sus ojos se le agrandaron a medida que se acercaban a la puerta delantera.

−Es un château –susurró para sí misma en cuanto Kurt abrió la puerta. Finn entró por la puerta antes que Rachel, deseando poder ocultarla con su gran cuerpo, cuando pudo ver a su madre y a Kurt en la cocina. En el comedor había un cartel que decía "Bienvenue" y también se había acomodado la mesa de modo que pudieran comer cinco personas. Fue entonces cuando sus padres entraron al salón. Hasta el último momento, Finn y Kurt se quedaron de pie en frente de ella. Finn sintió su boca muy seca y, antes de nada, tragó saliva.

−¿Y? –les djo su madre, sonriendo antes de nada. −¿Dónde está? –

Finn y Kurt se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir con sus cabezas y hacerse a un lado para mostrar la persona escondida detrás de ellos. Kurt dio un gran suspiro en cuanto le volvió a circular después de ver la expresión en la de sus padres. –Os presento a la señorita Rachel Beri, de París −.

Se hizo el silencio en el salón por lo que por un momento Finn creyó que se había vuelto sordo a causa del estrés del momento. Sus padres simplemente la observaban con si nunca hubieran visto a una chica antes. Burt parecía estar a punto de decir algo cuando de repente Rachel se acercó a ellos, aún con su maleta con ruedines en la mano, y un "Bonjour tout le monde" salió de su boca, mientras Finn y Kurt observaban aterrados la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ellos.

Cuando Rachel se acercó a Burt, ella estaba hablando una mezcla de francés con un poco de inglés. –¡He venido con regalos _pour vous_! –dijo dejando su maleta en el suelo y abriéndola rápidamente, luego sacó una bufanda y la enrolló alrededor del cuello de Burt, antes de darle dos besos en cada una de sus mejillas. –Esto es para _ze Papa_, una caliente _écharpe_ para _ze_ frio invierno americano −. Luego se acercó a Carola y le enrolló otra en su cuello, dando besos mientras esta se reía por su gesto. –¡Y una _pour Mama aussi_! –se pudo ver hasta donde llegaba su límite con el inglés, por lo que lo mezcló con el francés y Kurt rápidamente tuvo que traducirla.

−Dice que se ha pasado toda su vida en París y que siempre había soñado con venir a América – dijo él frunciendo el ceño en gesto de concentración, mientras que Finn la oía hablar en su lengua nativa. –Guau, habla tan rápida que apenas puedo seguir lo que dice… está hablando acerca del camino a seguir para conseguir el sueño americano y de experimentar nuestra cultura y perfeccionar el idioma. Promete mejorar su inglés pronto, dice que sólo necesita un poco de práctica −. Rachel miró a Burt y sonrió.

−¡Tengo dos _Papa chez moi_! –dijo ella alegremente y sin vergüenza alguna. –¡Y ahora tengo un _Papa_ americano! –luego se dirigió a Carole, le cogió las manos y las acarició. –¡Y ahora por fin tengo una _Mama_! ¡Estoy muy contenta! –

Carole sonrió a la chica, y por un momento a Finn le pareció ver llorar a su madre. –Oh, Burt, ¡es un tesoro! – puso a Rachel entre sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras esta le devolvía el gesto. −¿Nos la podemos quedar? –

Instantáneamente, Burt pasó de un blanco pálido a un rojo potente causado por el shock y que fue sustituido por el enfado. –Carole, ella no es muy gato abandonado, ¡es una adolescente! Tenemos a dos chicos bajo este techo y no estábamos esperando esto. –Rachel miró hacia Burt y Carole sin entenderles, mientras que Finn y Kurt observaban la discusión que se estaba formando.

−¿Qué esperas que hagamos? ¿Mandarla de vuelta? Este es su sueño y le prometimos un lugar en el que quedarse. Ahora no podemos dar marcha atrás. –Carole se encontraba acariciando el pelo de Rachel y miraba a su marido. –Además, en el fondo siempre he querido tener una hija. –

−¡Hey! –dijo Finn sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

−Lo siento, carió, pero es cierto. Creo que Rachel estará muy feliz aquí – dijo Carole, lanzando a Burt cierta mirada que Finn no logró comprender. –Mientras pongas ciertas normas para que esta casa mantenga su funcionamiento habitual, no veo ningún inconveniente para que se quede con nosotros −. Burt se forzó a asentir la cabeza y Carole cogió a Rachel por lo hombros. –Ven querida, vamos a desembalar tus cosas mientras que Burt habla con los chicos −.

En el momento en el que Carole se llevó a Rachel, Finn sintió en su pecho el presentimiento de que iba a ser gritado ahora que las chicas se encontraban en la planta de arriba. Mantuvo contacto visual con Rachel un leve segundo y vio que prácticamente rebosaba alegría cuando se despidió de él con la mano, cosa que hizo sonreír a Finn.

Desgraciadamente, esa sonrisa se volvió una mueca cuando vio a su padrastro. Estaba observando a Kurt con el ceño fruncido y parecía tan tenso que Finn estaba preocupado por su salud.

−¿Qué coño ha pasado, Kurt? –gruñó cuando las chicas ya o podían oírle. –¡Pensaba que nuestro invitado era un chico! –

−Yo me voy a ir yendo… − dijo Finn, intentando escaparse a su habitación. No era culpa suya que Kurt se equivocara con su solicitud, ¿por qué tenía que aguantar estos gritos? Pero Burt apuntó a Finn dándole también a él una mirada severa.

−Tú no te moverás ni un milímetro, Finn. Esto también te concierne −. Finn se quejó, pero acató la orden sentándose en el sillón. Kurt se sentó a su lado y Burt comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro del salón, repasando las opciones. –Vale, este es el trato, ahora que ella se va a quedar con nosotros, ella es mi responsabilidad, así que mis normas van a ser la ley de aquí en adelante. –

−Sí, señor – repitieron los chicos.

−Bien –Suspiró Burt, aún abrumado por el giro de acontecimientos. –Entonces, otra vez, ¿esto como ha pasado? −

Kurt dio un profundo suspiro y se acarició las sienes. –Me equivoqué con la solicitud y me enviaron a una chica porque pensaron que yo también lo era −. Burt sacudió la cabeza y se pellizcó en la punta de la nariz, frustrado.

−Vale, regla número uno, bajo ningún concepto vais a ir a su habitación. Ninguno de vosotros. La habitación de invitados está prohibida a todo aquello que tenga un cromosoma Y −. Los chicos asintieron a la vez con la cabeza. Luego el prosiguió –Segunda norma, a ella no se le está permitida la entrada a vuestras habitaciones de ninguna manera. Si os queréis socializar, tendréis que hacerlo aquí abajo y con supervisión paterna −.

−Pero papá, ella está aquí para aprender de nosotros, ¿cómo puedes ponerle límites acerca de a dónde puede ir por casa? ¿Qué pasa si quiere coger uno de mis DVDs o usar el ordenador de Finn? Ella no es muestra cautiva, ¡es nuestra invitada! –

−Vale, si tiene que ir a alguna de vuestras habitaciones por cualquier motivo, la puerta deberá estar abierta todo el tiempo y debe de haber un adulto en casa. Va en serio –.

−Lo entendemos, lo entendemos –dijo Kurt cuando Burt dirigió su mirada hacia Finn con los ojos entreabiertos.

−Y a ti más te vale vigilarte cerca de ella −. Finn se levantó de su asiento deprisa y observó exasperado a su padrastro.

−¿Qué he hecho? –preguntó Finn, −¡nada de esto es culpa mía! –

−Sé que no ha sido tu culpa, pero no me tengo que preocupar de que Kurt se encapriche de la pequeña y guapa chica francesa. Si no puedo confiar en ti en casa, entonces tendremos que tomar algunas medidas drásticas –.

Finn miró a Kurt para que se lo aclare, pero su hermanastro levantó los hombros. –No iras a echarla, ¿verdad? –preguntó Finn, pero Burt negó con la cabeza.

−No puedo pedir que se vaya porque ahora está legalmente a mi cargo, aunque por precaución puedo enviarte lejos hasta que se marche −. Finn dirigió su vista a sus pies, completamente atónito por la vuelta que habían dado los hechos y se volvió hacia Burt.

−¿Por qué siento como si me estuvieras castigando por algo que ni siquiera he hecho? ¡Esto es ridículo! –

−No tendrá importancia siempre y cuando todos sigamos las reglas y respetemos los límites que estoy estableciendo. No quiero ser el malo de la película, pero ahora soy responsable de una adolescente francesa, joven e impresionable, y si quiere ser tratada con un miembro de la familia, entonces voy a protegerla como a mi hija −.

−¡Pero soy tu hijastro! –dijo Finn casi gritando. ¡Era injusto! −¿No confías en mí? –

−Lo hago, Finn. Lo hago. Pero ahora que tenemos a Rachel aquí, las normas van a ser mucho más estrictas durante las próximas ocho semanas. Mientras todos las sigamos, entonces no tendremos problemas −. Burt puso una mano sobre el hombre de Finn y le miró directamente a los ojos. −¿Está claro, hijo? –

−Sí −, dijo Finn quitando su mano de encima. –Clarísimo −. Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Kurt saltara del sillón dando una palmada con sus manos.

−Bueno, ahora que todo está solucionada, creo que iré a ver la cena… −Kurt dio dos pasos antes de que Burt dirigiera su enfado a su hijo.

−No tan rápido, chico. Harás el doble de trabajo en la tienda para arreglar todo el estrés que le estás causándonos a Carole y a mí. Y si oigo alguna queja, entonces no te permitiré ir a Miami Beach con las chicas durante las vacaciones de primavera −.

−¡Papá! –gritó Kurt horrorizado.

−¡Ni te atrevas! No creas que te libras de esto solamente porque no me tengo que preocupar de que te encapriches de la chica francesa −. Hablando de la chica francesa, su madre y Rachel escogieron el momento perfecto para bajar al piso de abajo y reunirse con los chicos, justo cuando el temporizador de la cocina sonó.

−Me siento como una _princesse_ –dijo Rachel, observando asombrada la casa. –Vuestra casa es _très belle_, _Madame Uh-mell_ −.

−Gracias querida –respondió Carole a la chica con una sonrisa. –Por favor, llámame Carole −.

−Rachel –la llamó Burt cuando se les unió en el salón. –Hay un par de cosas que necesito hablar contigo −.

−_D'accord_ –dijo ella con una indecisa sonrisa. −¿Hay algún _problème_?

−Bueno, sí −, le dijo Burt, cosa que hizo que Rachel frunciera bastante el ceño.

−¿He hecho algo mal? –preguntó la chica bajando su cabeza.

−Hay un par de cosas que debemos discutir −. Se dirigió a su hijo. –Kurt, por favor traduce para que pueda entenderlo todo −. Kurt dio un paso hacia ellos y comenzó a traducir en beneficio de Rachel −. Mientras estés aquí, tendrás que seguir nuestras normas, y, de ahora en adelante, te mantendrás alejada de los chicos, así que no puedes ir a sus habitaciones a no ser que la puerta esté abierta y haya un adulto en casa. ¿Lo has entendido? –

−_Oui_ –dijo ella, con determinación en la mirada mientras asentía. Por un breve segundo, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Finn desde el otro lado de la sala y él tuvo que apartarla. Era con si le estuviera leyendo la mente. Él sientió como si pudiera ver a través de él.

−Y los chicos tampoco tienen permitido entrar a tu habitación, a menos de que estemos en casa y la puerta esté abierta −.

−_Oui_ – dijo con firmeza, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez más. –Lo prometo −.

−Burt le dio una cálida sonrisa y le dio una leve pero incómoda palmada en el hombro. –Bienvenida a la familia −.

La cena fue como una pausa entretenida. Durante toda la comida, Rachel habló efusivamente sobre la comida, el tamaño de la casa y del número de coches que la familia poseía. Prometió que al día siguiente iría a comprar después de clase sólo para poder cocinarles la cena, y la familia parecía contenta por la cocina francesa que ella les iba a servir. Finn disfrutó intentando traducir su multilingüe conversación y escuchando como hablaba con su acento nativo francés. Era realmente adorable, pero los avisos de Burt estaban resonando en sus oídos con si fueran unas campanas de emergencia que quería que parasen.

No dudo en ningún momento que Burt iba en serio acerca de enviar lejos a Finn; estuvo a punto de hacerlo durante su segundo año de instituto por culpa de un incidente que tuvo con Kurt en donde utilizó un término homofóbico contra él, y aún si no tenía esa clase de intención cuando la usó, Burt le echó de su casa un tiempo. En el fondo, sabía que Burt no dudaría en volverlo a hacer si Finn rompía las normas sobre Rachel, por lo que decidió, por su propia seguridad, mantenerse alejado de Rachel. Después de la cena y sólo para poder evitarla, Finn se marchó rápidamente al piso de arriba a jugar con sus videojuegos en lugar de ver la tele con Rachel y su familia.

El reloj de su mesita marcaba las 9:30 cuando oyó un suave golpe en su puerta. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con Rachel de pie delante de su puerta, mirando entretenida su habitación.

−Uhm, hola – dijo Finn incómodo e intentando no caerse de su silla, mientras se las arreglaba para verla a la cara. Ella se había cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba un juego de pijamas rosas y ahora llevaba el pelo con una trenza que reposaba en su hombro. Él solamente llevaba unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta blanca, así que no pudo evitar sentirse un avergonzado cerca de ella.

−_Bonsoir_ –dijo ella mirando a los posters de su habitación. Sus ojos fueron a parar a la batería que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación y su cara se iluminó con excitación −¡_Ah, c'est génial_! –dijo ahora, atravesando el umbral de la habitación y acercándose al instrumento. −¿Tocas? –

−Sí, me encanta la batería. Toco desde que era pequeño −. Estaba nervioso ya que se encontraba en su habitación, rompiendo la norma más importante de la casa. –Pero, esto, no deberías estar aquí −. Odiaba sonar como un memo, pero prefiere admirarla de lejos que ser echado y no poder verla en absoluto.

−Ah, _les règles_ –dio un suspiro. –Pero _ze_ puerta está abierta –dijo ella, encogiendo los hombros.

Miró a la puerta y le envió una sonrisa forzada. –Sí, creo que tienes razón −. Desgraciadamente, aquello no podía detener su corazón de latir a mil por minuto. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que una chica entraba en su habitación a parte de su madre? No tenía ni idea, cuando Rachel tocó ligeramente el platillo de la batería con la punta de su dedo, produciendo un fuerte y resonante ruido.

−Tú tocas para pronto –le pidió ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. –Y yo cantaré para ti −.

−Vale –acordó él, imaginando como sería su destreza musical. −¿Te gusta cantar? –

−¡_Oui_! –dijo Rachel muy entusiasmada. –¡_C'est ma passion_!

−¿Tu pasión? –repitió Finn.

−Oui –sus ojos pestañeaban muy deprisa u con entusiasmo.

−¿Vendrás a la práctica del Glee Club mañana? –preguntó él con el presentimiento de que le gustaría.

−¿Glee Club? –dijo ella, repitiendo la extraña palabra. −¿Qué es Glee Club?

−Yo y Kurt estamos en él. Cantamos, bailamos y actuamos en competiciones. Te encantará −.

−Creo que no entiendo –dijo juntando las cejas.

−Está bien, lo verás mañana –ella parecía entusiasmada con el hecho de entender que era el Glee Club, y por mucho que él quisiera que se quede en la habitación y hablar, sabía que podía meterse en un gran lío si Burt subía las escales. Era su primer día aquí, y no quería que le pillaran rompiendo las normas el primer día, cosa que haría que sus padres ya no confíen en él. –Debes irte a la cama. Mañana es una gran día −.

−¿Gran día? –le imitó con los ojos bien abiertos.

−Sí, es tu primer día en la escuela americana –dijo Finn y ella, contenta, dio palmadas con manos. Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza así que se dirigió a su estantería y cogió un libro pequeño, de bolsillo. –Ten, esto es para ti –dijo él, entregándoselo.

−_Qu'est-ce que c'est_? –preguntó ella, ojeando las páginas y mirándole a él con los ojos abiertos.

−Es un tesauro. Kurt me lo dio este año con la esperanza de incrementar mi vocabulario, pero creo que tú lo usarás mejor que lo que yo lo haré jamás −. Los ojos de ella seguían ojeando las páginas y su entusiasmo aumentaba por segundo.

−¡Es un libro de palabras en inglés! –dijo Rachel, iluminándosele la cara.

−Sí, así podrás practicar y aprender más palabras –ella aguantó el libro en su pecho y lo abrazó fuertemente.

−_Merci bien, Feen_ –le dijo saliendo de la habitación y abriendo el libro –Eres muy… −buscó entre las páginas hasta encontrar la palabra que quería. −…caballeroso. _Un gentilhomme_ −. Finn no sabía que era un "yenti-am", pero esperaba que fuera algo bueno. –¡_Bonne Soirée_! –dijo antes de desaparecer de su vista.

−Bonne Soirée –repitió él, despidiendo su puerta como un loco. Kurt pasó por su puerta un segundo después y le miró, de pie y haciendo adiós con la mano como un memo, con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

−¿Qué narices haces? –le preguntó, exasperado, sacando a fin de su trance provocado por la francesa.

−Rápido, Kurt, ¿qué es un "yenti-am"? – pidió Finn velozmente y Kurt le observó como si estuviera loco.

−¿Un qué? –

−Un "yenti-am", ella me ha llamada "yenti-am", ¿qué quiere significa? –

Le tomó un rato a Kurt antes de entender a qué se refería. −¿Un gentilhomme? ¿De verdad te ha llamado eso? –Finn asintió y una sonrisa cómplice apareció en la cara de Kurt. –Significa que cree que eres un caballero –se rió él. –Tal vez papá tenía razón con las normas −. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba, pero observó a su hermano para remarcar la existencia de las omnipresentes reglas.

−Burt no tiene de que preocuparse. No tengo intención de romper las normas −.

−Sí, pero, ¿qué pasa con la princesa? Lo único que necesita es un noble caballero para que su sueño de hadas se haga realidad −.

−Sólo vete a la cama –le dijo Finn intentando ignorar los comentarios de Kurt. –Todos tenemos mañana un gran día por delante. Ella va a seguir cada uno de nuestros movimientos durante las próximas ocho semanas, así que será mejor que nos preparemos para eso −.

−Oui, bien sûr− gruñó Kurt, en su voz se notaba el sarcasmo. –No puedo esperar −. Kurt arrastró sus pies hasta su habitación, probablemente para llamar a Blaine sobre su lavado de cara, mientras Finn se quedó de pie en el pasillo y miraba la puerta cerrada de Rachel. Ella estaba tan cerca de él, pero a no ser que rompa las normas de Burt, no había posibilidad alguna de que sean algo más que amigos. De todos modos era probable que ella tuviera novio en Francia, dijo pensado para sí mismo y con amargura cuando se dirigía de vuelta a sus videojuegos en vez de irse a dormir. Ella estaba allí para aprender, y después de ocho semanas se marcharía para siempre.

Hasta entonces, él se encargaría de que ella tuviera la mejor experiencia americana de la historia.

De todos modos, ahora era un miembro más de la familia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notas de la traducción:

Ha habido momentos en los que me ha costado escribir algunas cosas y he tenido que cambiar algunas expresiones por otras que se asemejan.

Las cosas en francés las estoy poniendo tal cual salen originariamente y salen en cursiva, por si alguien no sabe francés. No por nada en especial sino porque quería. xD

Una vez más me disculpo por las faltas de ortogradía que puedan haber en la historia. Ya de paso si hay algo incoherente y alguien lo ve, que me avise para que pueda modificarlo. Lo agradecería mucho!


	3. Depresión Escolar

Aquí viene el capítulo tres! Yay! xD Me entretiene traducir los textos. Lo malo es que me distrae de cosas que debería estar haciendo en su lugar (como deberes por ejemplo xD).

Últimamente he estado publicando casi seguido, solo son tres pero aun así, pero puede que varíe y publique cada dos o tres días, debido a que me tengo que centrar un poco más en mis estudios.

Esta increíble historia pertenece a _The Minsk_, quien ha sido muy buena persona y me ha dejado traducir sus historias. Por si por curiosidad ve esto… HI! :D

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capítulo Tres: Depresión escolar**

A la mañana siguiente, prepararse para ir a clase fue un desafío, como poco. Por un momento, Finn se olvidó completamente sobre su invitada y pensó que la preciosa chica que se cepillaba los dientes en el lavamanos era un espejismo, producto de su imaginación. Tuvo que tartamudear un disculpa y correr hacia su habitación antes de que ella se diera cuente de que no llevaba puesto nada a parte de sus bóxeres, luego se negó a salir de ahí hasta que se aseguró de que ella se encontraba en la planta baja.

Finn no sabía cómo comportarse delante suyo, sencillo y simple. No es como si tuvieran mucho en común, además de que ella se encontraba aquí para aprender el idioma y para experimentar su cultura, por lo que no necesitaba distraerse. La barrera del lenguaje era razón suficiente para mantenerse al margen, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía simplemente evitarla y actuar de forma extraña delante de ella durante ocho semanas. Tal vez lo mejor sería mantenerse alejado de ella y esperar pacientemente que pasen las siguientes ocho semanas hasta su partida hacia su país.

Para cuando finalmente estuvo vestido y Kurt y Rachel ya se habían marchado al instituto, con la intención de llegar lo más pronto posible, para que ella encontrara su taquilla y se adaptara a su nuevo ambiente escolar. Finn desayunó en silencio antes de dirigirse a la escuela y entró justo cuando Kurt le presentaba a Rachel algunos miembros del Glee Club, quienes se encontraban alrededor de la taquilla de ella. Rachel era el centro de atención y parecía estar disfrutando que la gente le hiciera preguntas y que Kurt le hiciera de intérprete.

Rachel llevaba puesto una camiseta de cuello alto azul marino, junto a una lisa falda roja y unas medias blancas. Una boina blanca reposa en su cabeza y un cinturón ancho rodeaba su cintura, además sus pendientes de la Torre Eiffel se balanceaban con cada uno de los movimientos de su cabeza.

En general, parecía una bandera francesa andante.

−¡_Feen_! –gritó ella cuando le vio y le pidió con la mano que se acercara. −¡He hecho amigos! –No pudo evitar sonreír en el momento en que se acercaba a su grupo de amigos y saludó a Tina, Mike, Mercedes y Artie, quienes la rodeaban. −¿No es _super_? –

−Sí –asintió la cabeza en muestra de estar de acuerdo. –Estamos todos juntos en el Glee Club −. Rachel abrió la boca con asombro mientras miraba al grupo a su alrededor.

−¿Cantáis? –le preguntó ella y el resto se rio por la pregunta.

−Oh, chica, ¡no tienes ni idea! –dijo Mercedes agitando una de sus manos.

−Somos el mejor Glee Club de la región –añadió Tina. –Probablemente del Estado −.

−El Estatal es en cuatro semanas. ¿Te unirás a nosotros? –preguntó Artie y Rachel se giró hacia Kurt para que le tradujera.

−¿El Estatal? –preguntó Rachel, y Kurt rápidamente le describió el proceso de competición. Abrió bastante la boca asombrada, mientras aprendía más y más acerca del club de canto. −¡Ahí estaré! –dijo cuándo la campana sonó. Su entusiasmo era contagioso ya que el resto sonrió y se despidió.

Aún les quedaban un par de minutos antes de que se les marcara que había llegado tarde, por lo que el grupo se disipó, dejando a Finn, a Kurt y a Rachel en el pasillo. Los tres comenzaron a caminar cuando de repent, detrás de ellos, vino Santana, cogió la boina de la cabeza de Rachel y la aguantó en alto para burlarse de ella.

−Mala suerte francesita –dijo burlándose, mientras que Kurt se rio a lo bajo y para sí mismo.

−Oye, devuélveselo, Santana –dijo Finn, dando un paso hacia ella y cogiéndolo de sus manos. Se lo pasó a Rachel quien le murmuró un "_merci_" como agradecimiento. –Dale un respiro, es su primer día −.

−Bien, Montón de Masa, si quisiera darle un respiro la hubiera ignorado, pero creí que le hacía un favor al facilitarse saber cómo funciona este instituto −. Rachel parecía herida y un tanto confusa mientras miraba a Finn y a Santana en busca de un aclaración. –Diviértete en América, Pastel de Crema –dijo dulcemente Santana hacia Rachel, moviendo sus caderas cuando se marchó junto a Brittany. –¡Sigue juntándote con el Montón de Masa , de ese modo podréis abrir una pastelería! –la cara de Rachel pasó a reflejar un gran enfado cuando miró marcharse a las dos animadoras. Luego se volvió a poner la boina y dio un pequeño rugido.

−Chicas malas –susurró ella. –_Zey_ las hay _partout_ −.

−Oye, no dejes que te molesten. A mí siempre me molestan –dijo encogiendo los hombros y con una sonrisa que ella no pudo devolver porque Kurt la empujó por el pasillo, en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba la primera clase de Finn.

−Andando, vamos a llegar tarde −. Rachel se despidió de él con la mano y siguió obediente a Kurt para ir a clase. El único momento en el que tenían algo juntos era la comida, así que Finn sabía que no vería a Rachel hasta entonces. Al menos tenía la comida y el Glee Club para intentar aguantar el resto de la mañana. Muchas veces se encontraba pensando en Rachel, y en cómo le estará su primer día de clases. ¿La gente estaba siendo mala con ella? El incidente con Santana seguía en su mente cuando la campana sonó y se dirigió a la cafetería.

Finn encontró a su grupo de amigos inmediatamente; estaban todos sentados en su mesa habitual, pero esta vez había una silla de más y que ahora estaba usando Rachel. Se la veía más contenta que nunca mientras el Glee Club la rodeaba, incluso Santana estaba ahí con Brittany a su lado, y parecía bastante dócil en aquel momento. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó enfrente de Rachel con una sonrisa.

−Hola chicos –dijo saludando mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado de su silla. Su amigos le devolvieron el saludo y Finn notó que Rachel estaba en medio de una conversación con Tina, cuando Puck se acercó a él y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

−Sigue así, Hudson. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la chica francesa iba a estar tan buena? – Puck hablaba en voz baja para que nadie en el ruidoso comedor les pudiera oír.

−Finn encogió los hombros. –Yo no he planeado nada −.

−Sí, pero, ¡está viviendo es tu casa! – Puck hecho una miradita a Rachel, de reojo, y sonrió lascivamente. −¿Crees que se depila? He oído que las chicas francesas no lo hacen −.

Finn le dio un codazo a su amigo. –Para el carro, capullo.

−Hablo en serio, tío! Lo vi en una extraña película extranjera con desnudos, ¡la axila de la mujer parecía un arbusto! –Finn sacudió su cabeza intentando ignorarle, pero fue en vano. –Tampoco se depilan ahí abajo. Cuando lo averigües, avísame −.

−Yo no averiguaré nada, Puck. Ella es una estudiante y está viviendo con mi familia. Eso es todo −. Estaba bastante enfadado por la forma en la que Puck hablaba de Rachel y no le gustaba nada. Observándola de reojo, pudo apreciar lo feliz que parecía, y lo bonita que era su sonrisa cuando sonreía a sus nuevos amigos.

Finn estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y preguntar cómo le había ido en su primer día, pero de repente la señorita Pillsbury se acercó a la mesa, mirándole directamente a él con una indecisa sonrisa. Todo su cuerpo se congeló del miedo en el momento en el que sus amigos la saludaron. Pero ella dirigió su atención hacia Finn produciendo pasar a ser el centro de atención de todo el grupo.

−Finn, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento en mi oficina? –su sonrisa era amable y cálida, pero no aliviaba en absoluto la tensión que se había surgido en su cuerpo. La señorita Pillsbury era una mujer amable; le gustaba y era realmente buena dando consejos y siempre tenía jabón desinfectante si lo necesitabas, pero existía una razón por la cual Finn no quería hablar con ella.

Una enorme y gran razón.

−Um – dijo él, rascándose la parte trasera de su cuello, intentando pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarle a evitar lo inevitable. −¿Tengo que ir ahora? ¿no puedo ir después de clases?

La señorita Pillsbury le lanzó una mirada. –Ambos sabemos que hoy tienes práctica del Glee Club después de clase, Finn. Sígueme, te prometo que no muerdo −.Todos en la mesa lo estaban observando con diferentes niveles de diversión, excepto Rachel, quien le miró confusa y un poco triste. Con un fuerte suspiro, Finn cogió su mochila y se levantó de la mesa, mirando levemente a Rachel una vez más. Casi podía sentir los ojos de ella seguir su espalda hasta que salió del comedor y seguía a la señorita Pillsbury hacía su despacho.

Pasó un minuto incómodo antes de que ella le diera una dudosa sonrisa.

−Finn, creó que ambos sabemos porque te he llamado –dijo amablemente. Finn negó con la cabeza mientras su pulso se aceleraba con anticipación.

−Um, creo que no –mintió Finn, intentando apartar sus problemas lo más lejos posible. La señorita Pillsbury le lanzó una mirada severa después de abría un documento en su ordenador.

−Finn, la última vez que estuviste en mi despacho fue en noviembre y el chico con el que hablé, no es el mismo que ahora está frente a mí −. Él intentó mirar hacia otro lado que no sean a sus amables y serviciales ojos cuando la culpa le carcomió para que dejara a un lado su indiferencia. Su estómago le empezó a doler cuando recordó su última visita al despacho de la señorita Pillsbury y aquello de lo que hablaron. −¿Podemos hablar sobre el reclutador de la Universidad Estatal de Ohio?

−No –dijo él, a la defensiva. Eso era algo de lo realmente no quería hablar.

−Finn –dijo ella, severa. –En noviembre estuvimos rellenando juntos su solicitud en la Estatal de Ohio. Después de que el reclutador vino y se marchó, fue como si te hubieras transformado en una persona completamente diferente a lo que al instituto se refiere. Al final nunca solicitaste plaza y no has vuelto a hablar conmigo desde entonces −. Exhaló ella profundamente antes de continuar. –Sé que querías jugar al fútbol en el Estatal de Ohio, pero hay otros centros en los que pueden solicitar plaza −.

−No quiero solicitar plazo en otro sitio −.Dijo bruscamente Finn, sintiendo la decepción como si fuera un ácido.

−Bien, entonces me gustaría conocer tus ideas, Finn. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer el año que viene? – cuanto más lo forzaba en pensar en su futuro, a él le apetecía menos afrontarlo.

−No lo sé –admitiéndolo en alto por primera vez. –Yo sólo… quiero ser feliz −.

La señorita Pillsbury le enseño una triste sonrisa. –Lo sé Finn. Yo también quiero que seas feliz, por eso estoy aquí. Tienes tanto potencial que quiero que reconsideres tus opciones −. Finn creyó poder desconectar en los siguientes minutos hasta que la señorita Pillsbury le dijo el bombazo. –Ya he llamado a tus padres para hacerles saber que estoy preocupada por ti, Finn. Quiero hablar con ellos y ver si puedes encontrar algún plan para el futuro –.

−¿Ha llamado a mis padres? –repitió él con terror. De repente se sintió como aumentaba la temperatura en la pequeña oficina cuando pensaba en la reacción de sus padres.

−Estoy consternada, Finn. Es enero y la mayoría de tus compañeros ya saben a qué escuela irán el año que viene. La universidad no es la única opción disponible, ¿sabes? Habla con tus padres y mirad si podéis llegar a algo −.

−Sí –resopló Finn, −¿ahora puedo marcharme a comer? –la señorita Pillsbury le dio una leve y simpática sonrisa cuando el cogió el pase y se marchó del despacho. ¿Cuál era el objetivo de saber qué hacer con su futuro cuando está destinado a ser un perdedor de Lima el resto de su vida? No había podido impresionar al reclutador del Estatal de Ohio y el fútbol era la única cosa que podía llamar suyo. Él no tenía el talento suficiente para entrar en un programa de música y sus notas siempre han sido mediocres. Todo lo que veía para su futuro era la tienda de neumáticos, una barriga cervecera y una vida llena de miseria.

Finn volvió a su mesa en la cafetería cuando todos ya estaban dejando sus platos. Rachel lo miró y saludó con entusiasmo, intentando entablar una conversación con él cuando lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer.

−¡Feen! ¿Dónde fuiste? –encogiendo los hombros, él solamente intentó meter toda la comida posible en su boca antes de que la campana sonara y perdiera la oportunidad de comer. Rachel frunció el sueño por la falta de respuesta y aunque se sintiera fatal por ello, decidió simplemente ignorarla en vez de forzarse a hablar con ella de algo que no entendería. Al final Rachel se marchó y comenzó a hablar con Kurt y las chicas mientras que Finn se encerraba en sí mismo enfrente de todos.

La nube de depresión le persiguió toda la tarde. No había tenido tiempo para comer durante el poco tiempo que le quedó así que estaba hambriento, y lo único que tenía en mente era la conversación que estaba a punto de tener con sus padres aquella noche. Cuando se dieran cuenta de lo poco que había progresado en sus planes de futuro , iban a estar furiosos.

De hecho, estaba tan molesto que su miseria lo persiguió toda la hora del Glee Club, la cual era normalmente su forma de aliviar su estrés diario. Cuando entró, encontró a Rachel, pero no le podía importar menos. Últimamente era el centro de atención cuando el resto de miembros del grupo la rodeaba para hablar y él se dirigió directamente a la parte más alejada con la esperanza de que nadie le prestara atención.

Por lo que el equipo sabía, el señor Schuester estaba encantado de tener a Rachel en la práctica y ordenó al grupo que presenten el espectáculo que les hizo ganar las Eliminatorias para mostrarle el verdadero talento del Glee Club. Finn simplemente se quedó en la parte trasera e intentó no equivocarse demasiado enfrente a ella que veía la actuación. En algún momento, su mandíbula se abrió y ella se tapó la boca con la mano, mientras ellos realizaban su número de 8 minutos de Michael Jackson, incluida la coreografía. Durante su solo, Finn tuvo que intentar no verla a los ojos; su mirada era tan intensa que incluso distraía.

Para cuando acabaron el número, Rachel ya estaba de pie, aplaudiendo muy fuerte y casi llorando.

−¡_Bravo_! –gritó ella, la emoción claramente visible en su rostro. −¡_Formidable_! ¡_Super_!

−Bueno, ¿qué opinas del club, Rachel? –preguntó el señor Schuester. −¿Te gustaría hacer una audición? –ella asintió la cabeza mientras el resto de miembros se iba sentando pacientemente.

−És _génial_ –dijo Rachel, con una sonrisa que casi irradiaba felicidad. –Canto para vosotros ahora −.

−Bueno, ven y enséñanos qué tienes –Finn volvió a sentarse atrás y miró a Rachel prepararse así misma delante del club. Cogiendo bastante aire, cerró los ojos durante un segundo antes de abrirlos de nuevo y comenzar a cantar.

El sonido proveniente de su boca casi lo deja K.O. en su asiento.

Estaba atónito mientras veía su audición para el resto del grupo. Mercedes y Santana, las divas del club, se miraron la una a la otra con un obvio pánico en sus ojos, mientras que el señor Schuester la miraba como si estuviera hecha de oro. Finn se acercó para susurrar al oído dfe su hermano, cuando ella continuaba daba todo su corazón y llenaba la sala con el sonido más asombroso que él jamás había oído.

−Tío, ¿sabías que podía cantar así? –Kurt negó con la cabeza mientras Blaine buscaba en su mochila un pañuelo.

−De ningún modo. No tenía ni idea –Blaine se sonó la nariz a su lado y le pasó un pañuelo Kurt, quien lo había aceptado y se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. –Es fantástica −.

−Es nuestro billete al Nacional –le dijo Sam a Finn, levantando su mano para chocarla. Finn le devolvió el gesto, pero apenas podía apartar sus ojos de Rachel, ni siquiera un segundo. Su voz lo hipnotizo y por un momento se olvidó de todas las presiones de la escuela, del trabajo y de la vida en general y sólo se centró en el sonido de salía de la boca de ella.

Era el sonido más maravilloso que había oído nunca en la vida.

Cuando Rachel acabó la canción con brazos abiertos, manteniendo la nota i haciendo que a Finn se le pusiera la piel de gallina, la nube de depresión que lo envolvía se había disipado cuando el resto de miembros del club le daba una gran ovación. Santana se negó a aplaudir, en su lugar rodó los ojos y salió pisando fuerte mientras sus compañeros felicitaban a su nueva adquisición. El señor Schuester dio la bienvenida a Rachel a New Directions y le entregó el horario y otra información necesaria.

−¡l Estatal es dentro de un mes y tú vas a ser nuestra arma secreta! –Rachel parecía eufórica y Finn estaba aliviado que ahora el equipo tenga otra estrella arrasar durante las competiciones.

Desagraciadamente, el señor Schuester dio por finalizada la práctica después de la audición de Rachel y Finn se vio forzado a afrontar los demonios que le esperaban cuando llegara a casa, por lo que en lugar a plantarle cara a lo inevitable, decidió hacer una hora o dos en la tienda para mantenerse ocupado.

Salió del instituto con Kurt y Rachel, quienes iban detrás de él de camino al coche. –Kurt, dile a Burt y a mamá que estaré en la tienda un rato. Hay un par de cosas de las que me tengo que encargar −. Fue a abrir la puerta de su coche cuando una pequeña mano con una manicura perfecta lo cogió por la muñeca y se lo impidió.

−¡_Mais non_! ¡Ya hago _ze_ comida esta noche! –le dijo con enfáticamente, sus ojos lo miraron con severidad y puso su otra mano en sus caderas en señal de protesta. Su cara mostraba su enfado y él no pudo evitar sonreír a lo adorable que estaba, aun si intentarlo.

−Estaré en casa sobre las 6, Rachel. Lo prometo −. Ella lo miraba no muy convencida, pero al final soltó su muñeca. Su piel sintió un cosquilleo a causa del contacto cuando de un salto se colocó en su asiento y se dirigía a la tienda.

Lo más probable era que se quedaría en la tiende toda la vida, así que era mejor que se acostumbrara.

Finn llegó a casa exactamente a las 6 de la tarde, corriendo a la planta superior para poder esquivar a sus padres y su inevitable conversación. Dejó su mochila en el suelo con un suspiro y se miró en el espejo, cogiendo un bastante aire cuando oyó la voz de Rachel llamándole por su nombre des del piso de abajo.

Ya está, se dijo a sí mismo antes de descender por las escaleras hacia la planta principal. Rachel estaba llevando platos de comida en sus manos que llevaba hacia el comedor donde el resto de la familia ya estaba sentada y lista para comer. Miró a su madre, pero luego deseó no haberlo hecho; ella lo observaba con una profunda preocupación reflejada en los contornos de su cara y seguía murmurado algo con Burt, que le miraba del mismo modo. Finn estaba tan asustado como para mirar a su padrastro a los ojos cuando cogió una verdura un tanto cremosa y se lo llevaba a la boca. Estaba delicioso, pero no podía saborear el sabor si sus padres lo observaban como si fueran a saltar encima de él.

−Preparo mis platos favoritos –dijo Rachel animadamente cuando puso más platos en la mesa. – Y _pour les desserts_, ¡yo '_ave_ [tengo] _pâtisseries _que he hecho yo misma! –miró a Finn, irradiando orgullo.

−Está muy bueno –dijo él, cogiendo más comida con su tenedor para llevarla a la boca cuando periféricamente vio a sus padres mirarlo. Se tragó la comida y su madre empezó a hablar.

−Finn, hemos recibido una llamada hoy de la señorita Pillsbury –Kurt levantó una ceja sospechando algo y los ojos de Rachel se dirigían a Finn y a sus padres, confusa. El corazón de Finn empezó a latir deprisa y sintió como las paredes empezaban a acorralarlo. −¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que no solicitaste plaza en la Estatal de Ohio? – él vio un trozo de comida caerse del tenedor de Kurt mientras este miraba a su hermano en shock.

Él encogió los hombros e intentó mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible. −¿Qué más da? De todos modos no iba a entrar −.

−Finn −la voz de Burt era severa y autoritaria. –Queremos que tengas todas las opciones posibles para ti el año que viene. Quizás después de la cena podemos hablar cursos de corto plazo o internados −.

Finn dejó que se le cayera el tenedor de la mano. La comida de Rachel estaba deliciosa pero ya no tenía hambre. –No quiero hacer un curso de corto plazo – dijo, sonando como un bebé quejica delante de Rachel y de Kurt.

−Bueno, si reconsideras hacerte cargo de la tienda de neumáticos, entonces tal vez un par de clases acerca de negocios no serían mala idea –añadió su madre, y solo nombrar la tienda hizo que todo su control se perdiera como una cinta elástica.

−¡No quiero hacerme cargo de la estúpida tienda! –gritó él, levantándose de la mesa y asustando a Rachel de tal modo que dio un pequeño chillido desde el asiento de al lado. –¡No quiero esa vida para mí! No quiero quedarme en la penosa Lima toda mi vida −.

−¡No te atrevas a hablarle a tu madre de eso modo! –dijo Burt, también levantándose. –Estamos intentando ayudarte, Finn, pero tú también tienes que querer que te ayuden. La señorita Pillsbury echarte una mano, nosotros intentamos lo mismo, y tú estás intentando echar nuestra ayuda a un lado delante de nuestras narices −.

Burlándose, ignoró la comida que tenía en frente y se alejó de la mesa. Su estómago estaba rugiendo como loco, ya que casi no había probado bocado, y ahora estaba huyendo de una de las comidas más deliciosas de su vida por culpa de la presión que apenas puede aguantar. Estaba avergonzado a causa de la pelea con sus padres delante de Rachel, y la pilló observándole con una mirada preocupada cuando él fue llamado por encima de sus hombros.

−Quizás no quiero ninguna ayuda –dijo secamente cuando subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Él cerró la puerta nada más entrar y la cerró con llave, se tumbó en su boca abajo en su cama y se aisló de las conversaciones del piso de abajo gracias a la música alta.

Pasaron horas antes de que su familia apagara todas las luces. Finn se había quedado en su habitación toda la tarde, sin decir a nadie 'buenas noches' y sin disculparse a ninguno de sus padres mientras su estómago rugía de dolor. Pensaba que podría comerse un caballo entero, y esperó pacientemente a que todos se fueran a dormir para poder bajar y buscar algunas sobras.

La cocina estaba a oscuras cuando bajó las escaleras, salvo de una pequeña luz en el horno. Todas las sobres de Rachel ya estaban envasadas y guardadas en la nevera, y Finn cogió algunas y las puso en un palto para comer comérselo frío. Estaba tan deprimido por la mierda de día que ni se molestó en calentar nada y se comió la mayoría de sus pensamientos. Un paquete rosa pálido que había encima de la encimera llamó su atención y cuando lo cogió, al abrirlo encontró las pastas más perfectas que había visto en su vida. Tenían una pinta deliciosa y rápidamente se metió una en su boca, luego cogiendo otra.

−No me extraña que Santana me llame culo-gordo todo el tiempo –se dijo a sí mismo en medio de la oscuridad de la cocina cuando se metió otro en la boca. Sin carrera en fútbol, iba a acabar como todos los fracasados de Lima; infeliz, gordo, quedándose calvo y atrapado en un trabajo que odiaba. –Pero estos pasteles están jodidamente fantásticos −.

−¿Jodidamente _fantastique_? Él oyó una dulce voz femenina que repitió su basto lenguaje. −¿Eso es bueno? –Él se giró rápidamente, dejando la caja rosa con las pastas de vuelta a la encimera e intentó aparentar que no se había comido cinco.

−Ehm… − tartamudeó. –Sí, eso creo. Pero no deberías usar esa palabra –.

−¿_Fantastique_? Repitió ella con la cabeza ladeada a un lado. −¿O jodidamente? –la cara de él se sonrojó mostrando su culpabilidad cuando la palabrota salió de los labios de ella. Rachel hizo que sonara tan sexy con su acento que él tuvo que morderse su lengua.

−La segunda –dijo Finn, apoyándose en un pie y en otro, incómodo. –Aunque la comida estaba muy buena −. Ella asintió una vez entendiendo lo que decía y continuó de pie en la cocina sonriéndole. Eso le ponía algo nervioso. −¿Qué haces despierta? Es tarde −.

−Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, cosa que dejo a Finn confundido. Incluso cuando nadie podía entenderla, ella seguía hablando e intentando decir algo, así que su silencio lo ponía nervioso. −¿Có- cómo ha estado tu primer día? –

−Me gusta la escuela –dijo Rachel suavemente. –También me gusta el Glee Club –-

−Me alegro –dijo el genuinamente. –Tu voz es asombrosa y nos ayudará bastante en el Estatal −.

−Merci –dijo ella, mostrando sus mejillas rojas, cuando lo miró con sus ojos. –Cantas très bien −. Él se sonrojó por la alabanza e intentó quitarse el color de encima, pero no funcionaba si con un pequeño cumplido hacía que su corazón latiera muy deprisa. –Sé porque estás triste –dijo de repente, por lo que parte de él quería dar marcha atrás y volver a su habitación, pero algo lo mantuvo quieto. Esos enormes ojos marrones probablemente le estaban leyendo la mente.

−¿Qué?

−Kurt me dice. Dice… −parecía tener problemas con las palabras. –Tú no saber qué quieres hacer después de la escuela −.

−Oh – dijo él, sintiéndose reacio de que Kurt traicionara su confianza con una completa desconocida. –Bien, tiene razón −. Ella asintió la cabeza una vez y se acercó a él, capturándole entre su pequeño cuerpo francés y la dura, fría encimera.

−¿Quieres saber un secreto? –le preguntó ella, sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo.

−¿Cuál? –Finn estaba tan cerca de ella que podía oler su perfume de flores que bañaba su piel.

−Yo tampoco tengo planes –le dijo.

−¿En serio? –preguntó Finn, su esperanza se encendía como una vela.

−_Non_ – le respondió con una sonrisa. –Tengo sueños, y quiero hacer '_zem_ [los] realidad −.

−Oh. Guay –contestó él, perdiendo la esperanza una vez más. Incluso una chica francesa tiene ambiciones por las que luchar cuando se gradúe. ¿Qué tiene él?

−Tu ven conmigo –dijo Rachel de repente, y Finn miró de nuevo a la pequeña chica que lo tenía atrapado en su propia cocina.

−Sí, claro –le replicó Finn secamente y ella le golpeó en el brazo con la punta de su dedo.

−¡_Je suis sérieuse_! –dijo ella, y aunque no hubiera entendido lo que había dicho, casi podía sentir su emoción crujir en el aire. Estaba hablando en serio.

−Bueno, ¿cuáles son tus sueños? –preguntó Finn, curioso de saber sus ambiciones. Si ella le estaba invitando para ir con ella, él debería saberlo, pero una sonrisa cómplice apareció en su rostro y sacudió lentamente la cabeza en señal de negación.

−_C'est un secret_ –contestó Rachel, moviendo su dedo juguetonamente. Él no entendía a qué juego estaba jugando, pero quería saber cuál era su próximo movimiento. –_Bonne Soirée, Feen_ –dijo ella, retrocediendo finalmente y dándole su espacio. Pestañeándole una vez, volvió a la parte superior de la casa sin decir palabra alguna, dejándole solo en la cocina, lleno de preguntas que nadie salvo una chica francesa podía contestar.

−Esta chica debe de estar loca –dio un suspiro Finn, hablando consigo mismo y abriendo el paquete rosa para coger otro pastel y llevárselo a la boca. –Pero, dios, sabe cómo hacer un buen pastel −.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Notas de la traducción:

Si creía que había tenido problemas con el anterior, con este… buuf xD

Como he dicho con anterioridad, las cosas en francés las estoy dejando tal cual salen en el original, pero en ciertos casos, tal vez no se entiendan. Por eso he puesto lo que significaría, por si alguien no lo sabe. :)

En general, creo que no hay nada más de lo que deba hablar.

Si alguien ve algo raro o cree saber un forma de que alguna parte quede mejor, que me avise!

Oh! Y mención especial para ClauBerry, que ha sido la primera persona en dejar un review! Yay! Jajaja No en serio un saludo y espero que sigas leyendo! :D


	4. Mi Héroe Americano

Siguiente capítulo. Bien! xD Aviso que a partir de mañana, ahora seguro, dejaré de publicar más seguido porque me tengo que leer un libro para mi clase de francés. Irónico ¿no? xD

Esta increíble historia es de The Minsk, quien me ha dado permiso para traducirla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo Cuatro: Mi héroe americano**

Finn no durmió para nada bien esa noche; no sabía si era por toda la comida que se había tragado o la cara de decepción de sus padres durante la discusión, pero algo lo mantuvo toda la noche despierta, yendo de un lado a otro de la cama. Tal vez era el secreto que había guardaban los ojos de Rachel lo que lo mantuvo despierto; se moría de ganas por saber cuáles eran sus planes a los que ella lo invitaba a unirse, pero quizás sólo estaba coqueteando con él. Era imposible que una chica francesa preciosa y ambiciosa como ella se enamore de un perdedor como él, así que no quiso esperanzarse en vano. No, la inquietud que sufría era resultado del estrés que últimamente sentía acerca de su futuro.

Sí, tiene que ser eso.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó más temprano de la habitual, probablemente debido a la falta de sueño en toda la noche. Cuando bajó las escaleras para desayunar, vio a su madre en la cocina e inmediatamente se sintió culpable por la discusión de la noche anterior. Ella le dio una amable sonrisa mientras removió su café cosa que le hacía sentir peor.

−¿Mamá? –dijo Finn, acercándose a ella con indecisión. –Siento lo de anoche −. Ella le abrió los brazos para darle un abrazo y él inmediatamente se dirigió a ellos, abrazándola fuerte y sintiéndose como un enorme bebé.

−Yo también, cariño. No debimos sacar el tema durante la cena de ese modo delante de Rachel y de Kurt –.

−No, yo no debí haberte gritado de ese forma – dijo él, separándose de ella. –No es culpa tuya que no sepa qué hacer con mi vida después de la graduación −. Ella acarició sus brazos con ternura y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

−Ya encontraremos algo, Finn. Lo prometo −. La sonrisa que él le dio a ella no le llegaba a los ojos y ella cogió su bolso y su abrigo. –Te veo esta noche. Ya hablaremos más −.

−Sí, claro –dijo él cuando su madre se salió de casa para el resto del día. Finn se sentía abatido mientras se sirvió un bol de cereales. Cuando estaba comiéndoselos, Kurt y Rachel descendieron por las escaleras y se unieron a él en el desayuno. Rachel llevaban hoy un vestido rosa claro, su siempre presente boina blanca reposaba en su cabeza cuando le envió una brillante sonrisa desde el otro lado de la mesa.

−¿Hoy trabajas después del instituto? –le preguntó Kurt mientras Rachel seguía sonriéndole de un modo que lo dejaba semiinconsciente. ¿Tenía algo en la cara?

−Um, no –contestó Finn cogiendo un servilleta y limpiándose la boca por si acaso. No tenía nada. –No lo había pensado −.

−¡Hoy vamos al centro comercial! –dijo Rachel alegremente cuando se metió un fresa en la boca. –Tú vienes también –aquello era más bien una orden más que una pregunta.

−No creo que deba. He prometido a mamá que esta tarde hablaríamos de mis planes para después de la graduación −. La cara de Rachel pasó a expresar tristeza gracias a su ceño fruncido y el puchero de su boca.

−_Mais Feen_ –dijo Rachel, su labio inferior le temblaba. –Dices que vemos 'ze centro comercial −. Sus enormes ojos marrones se abrieron más, suplicándole, y él sintió como su determinación decaía bajo su mirada. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no a esta chica? Se la veía muy triste y Finn odiaba ser la causa de aquello.

−¿De verdad quieres que vaya? –le preguntó él, rascándose la parte trasera del cuello tímidamente. Kurt le mandó una mirada suspicaz por encima de la mesa, pero Finn decidió ignorarla.

−¡Bien sur! – dijo ella, mostrando cada vez más alegría.

−Vale –cedió él mientras, divertido por la situación, una de las cejas de Kurt se alzaba. –Vendré −.

−Podemos coger mi coche para ir a clase hoy, necesitaremos espacio extra ya que Blaine también viene con nosotros. Tenemos que empezar a coordinar nuestro vestuario para el Estatal −. Kurt cogió su bolsa y empezó a recoger lo del desayuno. –Venga chicos, vamos a llegar tarde −.

Obedientemente, Finn siguió a Kurt y a Rachel hacia el coche y se sentó en la parte de atrás para que Kurt se pudiera sentar con Blaine cuando lo fueran a buscar. Era cómodo estar en la parte trasera con Rachel; ella estaba más pendiente en mirar por la ventana, pero hoy la chica francesa se giró hacia Finn con la misma sonrisa traviesa con la que lo había estado mirando toda la mañana.

−¿Qué pasa? –finalmente preguntó él, sintiéndose un poco tenso ya que ella seguía mirándolo.

Su respuesta fue una simple sacudida de la cabeza y la misma sonrisa cómplice.

Y, maldición, era una sonrisa preciosa.

Llegaron a clase a tiempo y Finn siguió a sus amigos a través de los pasillos del instituto McKinley hasta que pasaron por un valla que puso a Finn los pelos de punta. El pasillo estaba bloqueado por Rick the Stick y los imbéciles de su equipo de hockey. Todos llevaban unos conocidos vasos blancos, llenos hasta arriba de frío granizado.

Un batallón de granizados estaba esperando a Kurt, a Blaine, a Finn y a Rachel, que se quedaron quietos en donde estaban. Rachel iba a seguir caminando, ignorando el claro y presente peligro, y Finn la cogió por la muñeca, poniéndola detrás de él.

−No te muevas –le ordenó. –Quédate ahí −.Finn la vio asentir la cabeza de reojo cuando dirigió la mirada hacia Rick y deseó poder arrancarle el pelo grasiento de su cabeza.

−¿Dónde está la chica nueva, Hudson? Debe ser iniciada –.

−Vete por ahí –dijo Finn mientras Blaine se le acercó en acto de solidaridad. Al menos sabía que Blaime podría esquivar un puñetazo si es que lo había. –Sólo déjala en paz y no habrá ningún problema −.

−De ninguna manera –contestó con una sonrisa maligna después de lo dicho. –Ella encaja con todos los criterios para un granizado en la cara; es nueva, se ha unido al Glee Club y va por ahí con vosotros, los fracasados −. A la risa de Rick se le unieron la del resto, y cuando se giró hacia Finn una vez más, se sorprendió de que Finn lo cogió por el brazo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara.

El vaso salió disparado de su mano y una masacre comenzó.

El hielo morado estaba volando por el aire y Finn tiró a Rick al suelo, sus puños estaban por todas partes. Cuando Rick lo llamó fracasado, algo dentro de Finn se encendió y perdió el control de sus emociones, liberando sus frustraciones en el capitán del equipo de hockey. Blaine también se metió en la pelea, y Finn vio a Kurt arrastrando a Rachel lejos de la alborotada pelea, en ese momento el portero saltó encima de la espalda de Finn e intentó conseguir que soltara a Rick. La gente se iba resbalando ya que el suelo estaba escurridizo y Rick le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago a Finn, noqueándole y produciendo que jadeara para respirar.

−¿Qué significa todo esto? –Un gran rugido se pudo oír detrás de Finn y todo el movimiento cesó en cuanto la entrenadora Beiste se puso en medio de la fría y escurridiza pelea. Finn miró a la entrenadora con verdadero pánico en los ojos cuando ella intentaba mantenerse de pie sobre el suelo resbaladizo. –¡Hudson, Anderson, venís conmigo!¡ El resto de vosotros, al despacho de Figgins! ¡Moveos! –Todos los chicos se pusieron de pie, intentando no caerse por el pegajoso pasillo. Finn estaba todo cubierto de granizado; tenía empapada hasta su camiseta interior y casi sentía como si estuviera nadando sus zapatos. Siguió a Beiste hacia el vestuario y ella apuntó a las duchas.

−Lavaos y id a verme a mi despacho. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar −. Blaine y Finn fueron obedientes y siguieron las órdenes. Se ducharon rápidamente y se pusieron su ropa del gimnasio.

Blaine fue el primero en hablar una vez llegaron al despacho de Beiste, y la entrenadora no parecía contenta. –Disculpe, me gustaría empezar esta dicusión diciendo que este incidente no ha sido culpa nuestra. Los chicos del hockey lo incitaron y amenazaron con tirarle un granizado a la chica nueva. Nosotros sólo intentábamos protegerla −.

Lo entiendo, Anderson, pero no podéis luchar dentro del recinto, y tú tampoco. Figgins se va a encargar del equipo de hockey, pero quiero saber porque dos chicos respetables como vosotros han recurrido a la violencia –.

Finn encogió los hombros, la palabra fracasado aún resonaba en su mente al igual que Rachel y la imagen de ella cubierta de ese líquido morado. Él no podía dejar que Rick se saliera con la suya. –Lo siento, entrenadora. No volverá a pasar –.

−No debió de haber pasado en primer lugar –dijo dando un gran suspiro mientras les escribía pases para primera hora. –Odio hacer esto pero ambos estaréis castigados conmigo el sábado −. Mierda, sus padres iban a matarlo. Primera la señorita Pillsbury iba detrás de él, ahora la Bieste también. Blaine dio un gemido y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que Finn intentó no imaginarse la cara enfadada de Burt. –Ahora marchaos y manteneos al margen –.

−Sí, entrenadora Bieste –dijeron ambos al unísono cuando salieron del vestuario.

Blaine se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones deportivos mientras iban por los pasillos y Finn le miró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. –Gracias por cubrirme la espalda hoy, Blaine. Realmente lo valoro −.

−Sí, no importa. Nunca dejaré que un acosador vaya detrás mío o de mis amigos en ningún momento, además Rachel no se merecía el granizado. Es chica encantadora −.

−Sí –se puso de acuerdo Finn, imaginándose su cara horrorizada de esta mañana y esperando que esté bien. –Es genial −.

Él sintió como Blaine le daba un juguetón codazo. −¿No sentirás algo por ella, no? –le preguntó Blaine mientras Finn se sonrojaba por lo dicho.

−¡D-de ningún modo! –respondió Finn, demasiado rápido e intentando mirar, avergonzado, hacia otro lado. –Ella vive en mi casa −.

−Sí, pero, no sé, la forma en la que te sonríe… −dijo Blaine cosa que hizo que la cabeza de Finn se levantara de golpe. ¿Él también lo había notado?

−¿Qué? –Blaine, con un gesto con la mano, dejó a un lado el tema.

−Seguramente estoy viendo más de lo que hay. Al final Kurt me lo está contagiendo –dijo él con un sonrisa cuando estraba a clase. –Te ve luego tío −.

−Vale –dijo Finn para sí mismo ya que debía seguir solo con su camino hacia su primera clase. Su cabeza aún estaba llena de preguntas que necesitaban respuestas. –Te veo luego −.

Fue una larga y tediosa mañana para Finn mientras este intentaba concentrarse en sus clases. Su mente solía estancarse en Rachel y, aunque intentaba numerosas distracciones, lo que incluso incluía hacer la faena y prestar atención, no podía alejar a la estudiante transferida francesa de ahí.

Al menos sabía que no estaba loco; Rachel realmente lo había estado mirando de forma divertida e incluso Blaine lo había notado, así que se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Él no quería pedirle a Kurt que le hiciera de intérprete porque sería muy vergonzoso que le pillaran preguntando por la estudiante de intercambio y estaría muy preocupado por cual iba a ser la respuesta.

Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Todo lo que tiene que hacer era esperar hasta el almuerzo y entonces estaría seguro. Si ella aún lo observaba divertida, entonces le iba a comentar algo al respecto. No puede estar siempre incómodo a su alrededor.

Desgraciadamente para Finn, Rachel no estaba en la comida con Kurt y el resto de sus amigos. Él se acercó a su hermanastro y le preguntó dónde se encontraba. Este dijo que había desaparecido para llamar a sus padres. Aparentemente Paris estaba seis horas adelantadas a Ohio y a mediodía era la mejor ocasión para llamarlos. Finn no pudo evitar decepcionarse cuando ella llegó en el momento en que el timbre sonaba. Al menos due a sentarse directamente a su lado.

Sin embargo, esta evitó mirarle a los ojos.

¿Estaba alucinando o algo? Esta mañana ella parecía estar perforándole con la mirada y ahora ni siquiera lo mira a la cara. Ahora era él quien la observaba hasta que la hora de la comida acabó y cuando el timbre sonó, Finn la siguió por el comedor y la cogió por la muñeca para poder hablar con ella. Rachel dio un pequeño grito ahogado cuando dio la vuelta y lo vio a los ojos. Por un momento él creyó ver el miedo en sus ojos.

Él dejó ir su muñeca instantáneamente. ¿Quizás lo de esta mañana la haya asustado? ¿Tal vez creía que no era más que un enorme bárbaro y un bruto?

−¿Seguimos yendo hoy al centro comercial? –le preguntó a Rachel cuando un ligero rojo cubrió la cara de ella.

−_Oui_ –fue todo lo que dijo junto a una asentamiento de la cabeza, antes de prácticamente salir huyendo de él, hacia otra dirección. Finn se sintió como la basura el resto del día, deseando que hubiera una forma de que pudieran comunicarse más fácilmente y que ella pueda entender. Él no quería entrar en una pelea, sólo intentaba protegerla. ¿Acaso no lo entendía?

Siguió evitando su mirada cuando se encontraron, después de clase, cerca del coche de Kurt. De hecho, Ella se encontraba increíblemente callada todo el viaje al centro comercial, e incluso los esfuerzos de Kurt para iniciar una conversación en francés había resultado en vano ya que se había encerrado en sí misma.

Su felicidad contagiosa volvió, sin embargo, en el momento en que llegaron al centro comercial. Le dio un vistazo al gigantesco edificio y a las tiendas que este ofrecía, y no pudo evitar sonreír y dar saltitos cuando iba de tienda a tienda. Rachel los empujó a entrar en Macy's, y Finn se separó de los demás para poder escoger un nuevo jersey para sustituir el pegajoso que aún seguía en su taquilla del gimnasio, en el instituto. Dar vueltas por el centro comercial era una agradable distracción de su ajetreada semana y de todos los problemas que ha tenido que afrontar. Al final, encontró una camisa decente y la pagó, usando su altura como ventaja, buscó a Rachel, Kurt y Blaine por la tienda. Vio a su hermanastro con Blaine por la sección de perfumes y siguió observando a su alrededor para encontrar a Rachel, quien no estaba a la vista.

−Oye, –les saludó mientras apartaba la vista de los conocidos vestidos rosa claro. −¿dondé está Rachel? –los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de golpe mostrando horror, mientras que Kurt se dio la vuelta para observar a Finn, con preocupación en la mirada.

−Creíamos que estaba contigo –le dijo. Su cara se estaba poniendo muy pálida. –Te estaba siguiendo cuando te marchaste, pensábamos que estabais juntos todo el rato −. El pánico se apoderó rápidamente de él, como si fuera una droga, mientras que su pulso empezaba a acelerarse.

−De ninguna manera, tío, yo creía que estaba contigo −. Finn miró a la multitud cercana a él y, desde su perspectiva, ninguna de las personas llevaba puesta una boina blanca. Rachel estaba perdida en un centro comercial sin manera alguna de encontrarle a él y pudo sentir como un chorro de adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo. –Bien, separémonos. Vosotros dos id a las partes superiores y nos encontraremos en el Starbucks. Tiene que estar en alguna parte del centro comercial, solamente tenemos que encontrarla −.

−Finn, la chica apenas habla inglés –dijo Kurt corriendo a toda velocidad por todo Macy's.

−¡Entonces empieza a gritarle en francés! –Finn los llamó, se separaron y él dejó que la adrenalina que se encontraba en sus venas lo ayudaran a buscarla con más ganas. Él fue a todas las secciones de Macy's y esta no aparecía por ninguna parte, así que continuó con la búsqueda desesperada de ella. −¡Rachel! –gritó fuertemente a través de las cabezas de la gente que estaba a su alrededor. No hubo respuesta alguna y la gente lo observaba como si estuviera loco.

−¡Joder! –maldijo e alto, saliendo de Macy's y entrando a los largos pasillos del centro comercial que estaban llenos de gente. Rachel no tenía ni siquiera un móvil al que llamar, y dudaba que pudiera seguir las indicaciones para volver. Necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba encontrarla ahora.

Corrió a través del sector de comida, donde la multitud se volvió más grande y más densa. Un destello brillante de color le llamó la atención y miró a través del centro comercial, por donde se encontraba la parada de galletas de Antie Anne. Una chica bajita con una boina blanca estaba cogiendo fuertemente una mochila y miraba a todas partes, confusa. Finn acercó sus manos hacia boca y la llamó. −¡Rachel! –La chica se giró inmediatamente y Finn dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio en cuanto reconoció a la invitada de su familia. Él empezó a correr hacia ella y esta hizo lo mismo, rápidamente acabaron con la distancia que los separaba y el pánico disminuyó.

−¡_Feen_! –chilló ella. −¡_Feen_! –él redujo la velocidad cuando ella se le acercaba, pero Rachel comenzó a ir más deprisa y fue directamente a su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y enterrando su cara en su camisa.

−Whoa –dijo Finn, mirando a la gente para ver la reacción de la gente. Nadie parecía haberles notado, así que él también la envolvió su diminuta figura con sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. −¿Estás bien?

−_Non_ –contestó Rachel, llorando levemente cuando lo miró a los ojos. Se la veía molesta y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas –No te vas −. El corazón de Finn se estremeció por ella al notar el pánico en su voz. Sus brazos apretaron más su cuerpo y dejó reposar su mejilla encima de la suave y blanca boina.

−No me voy a ninguna parte, Rachel. Te tengo −. Su cuerpo era cálido y suave, y estaba presionado contra él de un modo íntimo, que tuvo que separarse para dejar espacio entre ellos.

−Estaba tan perdida, –dijo ella, agitando la cabeza. –Yo no entender las señales −. Lo miró a él y el mismo anhelo que el de esta mañana volvía a hacerse visible en su mirada. Si solamente entendiera lo que significaba. Finn empezó a dirigirlos hacia el Starbucks y rápidamente le envió un mensaje a Kurt para decirle que había encontrado a la chica francesa. –_Ze_ centro comercial es muy grande −.

−¿Por qué dejaste a Kurt? –le preguntó él cuando ella se agarró a su manga, demasiado asustada para dejarla ir mientras caminaban por el centro comercial, el uno al lado del otro.

−Quiero hablar contigo –respondió con tristeza, mirando hacia otro lado.

−Vale –dijo Finn, encogiendo los hombros. −¿De qué quieres hablar? –

−_C'est le problème_ –suspiró. –No saber _ze_ palabras −.

−Oh –finalmente entendiendo su comportamiento cuando estaba cerca de él. Estaba claro que quería decirle algo, pero no sabía el inglés suficiente para poder expresarse. –Entonces puedes hablar con Kurt y que él lo traduzca para mí −. Cierto terror entró en su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

−Non, '_zey_ son mes secrets. Yo te digo −. Rachel se mostraba inflexible en su decisión y él no quería presionarla. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su brazo y Finn disfrutó del simple contacto y de que parecía no quererle soltar.

−Hoy creí que estabas enfadada conmigo –le confesó él de repente. –Después de la pelea de esta mañana −.

−¡_Mais non_! –respondió ella, cogiendo más fuerte la camiseta. –Estaba triste –intentó explicarle.

−¿Por qué? –

−C'était ma faute –dijo ella. –Tú peleas por mí –.

−Bueno, intentaba protegerte –admitió Finn con un rojo potente cubriéndole la cara. –No quería que te atacaran de ese modo −.

Rachel dejó de caminar, y como seguía pegada a su brazo, él también frenó. La mirada en sus ojos era tan intensa que asustaba, pero Finn no apartó la vista. Los ojos de ella lo hipnotizaban de un modo que no podía entender y se quedó ahí de pie como un loco cuando ella se puso de puntillas, dándole un suave y dulce beso en la mejilla. Su corazón se contrajo fuerte en su pecho mientras observaba las lágrimas en sus ojos.

−_Merci bien, Feen_ –descendió para abrazarlo una vez más y, esta vez, él no dudo en envolverla con sus brazos. –Cuando aprenda ze palabras, te digo _mes secrets_ −.

−Rachel… −dijo él, abrazándola más fuerte mientras su corazón latía con mucha fuerza en su pecho.

−Lo prometo –le contestó ella rompiendo el abrazo y viéndole a los ojos otra vez. Las ganas de acercársele y besarla eran casi tan fuertes como para ignorarlas mientras que sus suaves labios rosas lo llamaban, bajando su cara casi hasta el mismo nivel. Rachel lo miró y sus cuerpos inconscientemente se iban acercando hasta tal punto que ella se lamió los labios con anticipación.

Una aguda pero familiar voz se oyó de repente en su oído así que se dio cuenta de que Kurt y Blaine se les estaban acercando y gritando a todo pulmón. Finn se apartó de inmediato de Rachel, justo antes de que Kurt tirara de ella para un firme y asfixiante abrazo.

−Oh, dios. No había estado tan asustado desde que olvidé poner a grabar el especial HBO de Bette Midler −. él le habló deprisa en francés mientras que Blaine y Finn empezaron a dirigir al grupo fuera del centro comercial. Kurt siguió enviando a Finn esas miradas extrañas que no podía entender mientras conversaba con Rachel y Finn se situó para poder llevarlos a casa, dejando a Blaine antes de volver a casa de sus padres.

No había nadie en casa cuando entraron y Finn vio que Rachel fue inmediatamente a la cocina para empezar a hacer la cena. Él quería ayudarla, o al menos hacerle compañía, cualquier excusa para estar cerca de ella o pasar tiempo con ella, pero Kurt se lo llevó a toda velocidad a la planta superior y cerró la puerta de su habitación después de entrar él mientras se ponía en guardia frente a si hermano.

−¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Finn, sin que le gustara la forma en que su hermano lo estaba observando desde el otro lado de la habitación.

−¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? Pasan un montón de cosas ahora mismo, Finn. Primero, ¿qué tal si me explicas lo de la pelea de esta mañana, eh? Has metido en problemas a mi novio por culpa de esa pelea –Finn imitó la misma mirada que tenía Kurt.

¿De verdad creías que iba a quedarme quieto y permitir que le lancen un granizado? –

−¡Nosotros pasamos por eso todos los días! –

−Sí, ¿y? ¡Ella no se lo merece! –Kurt entrecerró los ojos sospechando algo.

−Realmente sientes algo por ella, ¿verdad? He visto la forma en os miráis cada día −.Finn levantó las manos al aire, frustrado de que nadie le creyera.

−¡No! –Kurt no parecía muy convencido así que continuó con la bronca.

−Porque todo el día no podido dejar de hablar de ti. Primero la proteges durante la pelea, luego la encuentras en el centro comercial. Ahora todo lo que sale de su boca es _Feen_ esto y _Feen_ lo otro y _Feen_ es alto y _Feen_ puede cantar y _Feen_ es _beau_ y… −

−¿Qué? – preguntó de repente Finn. −¿Qué es esa palabra? –Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de lo acababa de decir. −¿boo? –

−_Beau_ –repitió Kurt. –Significa guapo −. La mente de Finn empezó a ir a gran velocidad mientras se centraba en ella. –Sólo lo estoy haciendo peor, ¿no? –

Su atención volvió a su hermano y Finn dio un gran suspiro. –Mira, Rachel es una gran chica, pero no hay nada entre nosotros. Lo juro −. Kurt rodó los ojos y él continuó. –¡Apenas habla inglés y no sé nada de ella! –Se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y Kurt abrió para desvelar a una sonriente Rachel, mirándole directamente a él.

−Hago más _pâtisseries, Feen_ –dijo ella alegremente, llevando una bandeja. –_Pour vous, mon héros Américain_ −. Kurt le envió una mirada suspicaz e intentaba mantener su voz calmada.

−Gracias, Rachel. En un minuto estaré abajo −. Ella asintió y se fue dando saltitos con una sonrisa mientras que Kurt observaba a Finn con una expresión que claramente gritaba: Te lo he dicho.

−Para ti, mi héroe americano –le tradujo Kurt sonriéndole. De repente Finn se sintió sobrellevado cuando pensaba en el significado detrás de sus palabras. ¿De verdad pensaba en él de esa manera? –¿La boda será aquí en Lima o tendremos que hacer todo el camino a Paris para las nupcias? –Finn intentó en vano ignorar sus burlas cuando seguía a Rachel y a las delicias horneadas del piso inferior, llamando a si hermanastro por encima del hombro.

−Cállate y déjame disfrutar de mis pasteles de héroe en paz −.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notas de la traductora:

Está hecha a las tantas de la noche, así que no me lo tengáis en cuenta. Por favor! xD

Creo que en este capítulo no he tenido grandes complicaciones.

Gracias otra vez a mi fiel lectora: ClauBerry . Gracias por los reviews y los ánimos!


	5. Clases de Inglés

Bueno ya he traducido otro capítulo. :) Quise publicar otro antes de irme de viaje y para mi super lectora especial ClauBerry (quien muy simpáticamente me deja un review en cada publicación), pero resulta que al final no me voy, así que simplemente es para mi lectora honorífica. ¡SIGUE LEYENDO! xD

Bueno, este fantástica historia está escrita por la usuaria The Minsk, a la cual seguía en Twitter pero no lo sabía. xD

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capítulo Cinco: Clases de Inglés.**

−Estás castigado –dijo Burt severamente a Finn mientras este se sentaba en la cocina metiéndose los pasteles de Rachel en la boca con vigor. Él encogió los hombres a la vez que se lamía el relleno cremoso que había en la punta de sus dedos.

−Sí, me lo imaginaba –contestó tranquilamente cogió otro pastel y se lo llevó a la boca. Rachel observaba, con una sonrisa tímida, como se comía sus pasteles desde donde su posición en la cocina y Finn apenas podía quitarle la vista de encima.

−Finn, ¿puedes ponerte serio al menos un momento? –dijo su madre, claramente molesta. –Estamos muy preocupados por ti. Primero ignoras las solicitudes de las universidades, ¿ahora te metes en peleas en clase? –

−Te he dicho que la pelea no ha sido culpa mía –dijo él defendiéndose. –Intentaban tirarle un granizado a Rachel −.

−Lo sabemos, Finn, la entrenadora nos lo ha contado pero pelearse no es la solución para afrontar vuestras diferencias. Tú eres mejor que eso –pudo ver la decepción en los ojos de su padrastro cuando apartó la bandeja de los pasteles dulces de hojaldre y se concentraba en sus furiosos padres. –Aunque estoy muy orgulloso de ti por defender a Rachel. Solo si Figgins quitara la maldita máquina de granizados del centro −.

−¿Significa que me he librado? –Rachel silbaba una leve melodía mientras removía un bol lleno de ingredientes, manteniéndole distraído. Ella seguía lanzándose miradas con él con la misma sonrisa traviesa y cómplice.

−No –dijo su madre con firmeza. –Este fin de semana aprovecharás el tiempo y volverás a empezar a buscar programas y clase en las que puedas involucrarte el año que viene. No demasiado tarde para encontrar algo, Finn −.

Encogiendo los hombros, Finn sonrió en beneficio de sus padres mientras intentaba centrarse en ellos y no en la chica francesa de su cocina y que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en su obsesión. –Supongo que puedo intentarlo −.

−Bien. ¿Por qué no vas arriba y empiezas a acortar el camino? –le ordenó Burt y Finn se levantó de la mesa del comedor y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Fue directo a la silla del ordenador, abrió el Facebook, puso algo de música, y jugó a videojuegos durante el resto de la noche, ignorando la orden de su padrastro.

Ya tenía toda la semana para empezar a planificarse, ahora debería disfrutar del tiempo.

El resto de la semana paso lenta y monótonamente para Finn ya que su castigo continuaba. Sólo se le permitía salir de casa por tres motivos: las clases, el Glee Club y la tienda de neumáticos, así que el viernes ya estaba impaciente por su libertad. No es como si tuviera mucha compañía; Kurt y Rachel estaban cada día más unidos, ya que este se había acostumbrado a ella, y él disfrutaba saliendo con ella y enseñándole las ventajas que América podía ofrecerle. A la mayor parte del tiempo, Finn se quedaba encerrado en su habitación, obsesionándose en sus muchas distracciones para no tener que preocuparse de sus planes de futuro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había pasado el Zelda por tercera vez aquella semana, supo que tenía que encontrar algo productivo para hacer, pero aún seguía posponiendo la búsqueda para encontrar algo en lo que centrarse el año que viene.

Rachel se ha estado acondicionando bien a su nueva vida americana. Ella preparaba la cena a la familia todas las noches y siempre hacía un par de pastas especiales que apartaba para disfrute de Finn. Kurt ha estado ayudando a hacerse amiga del resto de miembros del Glee Club e incluso fueron todos juntos a cenar el viernes por la noche. Desafortunadamente Finn no pudo ir, pero cuando regresaron de ver películas ella prácticamente irradiaba alegría y no pudo dejar de mostrar efusiva gracias al maravilloso rato que había pasado. A Finn le hacía feliz saber que disfrutaba de su estancia en Estados Unidos, y su inglés estaba mejorando día a día.

El sábado fue más que una tortura para Finn y Blaine a causa del castigo con Bieste. Esta les hizo encerar el suelo a mano del gimnasio y alrededor de mediodía, su espalda lo estaba matando. Cuando entró en la vacía casa, lo único que quería hacer era untarse un poco de pomada y dormir el resto del día. Subió las escaleras y estuvo a punto de caer en su cama y estirarse, cuando notó algo en su habitación que no debía estar allí.

Rachel. Ella estaba en su habitación, de pie cerca del escritorio y mirando intensamente a los fotos de los marcos, ignorando por completo que él estaba en casa.

−¿Rachel? –preguntó él, sorprendiéndola de tal modo que dejar escapar una pequeño grito, para luego cubrirse la boca y dirigir su cara hacia él.

_−¡Feen!_ –dijo ella con un rojo delatador en su cara. Parecía asustada e intentó pasar por su lado y marchar, pero él movió el cuerpo para que su única ruta de escape estuviera bloqueda. Chocándose con su pecho, ella dio un paso atrás y lo miró a los ojos. –L-lo siento –tartamudeó. –Yo no pertenecer aquí −.

−No, está bien, no me importa que estés aquí –Finn miró a alrededor de la habitación y nada parecía estar fuera de lugar. –Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

−Um –dijo tímidamente, apartando un par de mechones detrás de las orejas mientras miraba a todas partes menos a su cara. –Soy _ze_ única aquí y soy _curieuse_ –admitió.

−¿Dónde está Kurt? –Ambos habían estado inseparables en los últimos días, así que, ¿dónde podría estar?

−Quiere estar con Blaine, así que digo '¡ves!' –contestó ella, enfatizando con un gesto de despedida con la mano. –Estad con ze que amas −.

−Eso es muy bonito de tu parte, Rachel –dijo genuinamente. −¿Dónde están mamá y Burt? –

−Burt trabaja y Carole está en el _marché_ −.

−¿El _marché_? –repitió.

−Sí, ella hace la compra −.

−Ah –dijo Finn dándose cuenta que está solo en su habitación con Rachel y sin ninguna supervisión parental.

Aun así, él no hizo esfuerzo alguno por mover de su sitio. Lo que mamá y Burt no supieran no les haría daño.

Rachel aún parecía preocupada, como si él estuviera molesto de que ella hubiera invadido su habitación, pero él no le importaba en absoluto. El único y verdadero problema era la clara violación de las normas de casa, pero no es como si hubiera pasado a propósito. −¿Estás enfadado conmigo? –preguntó ella con sus enormes ojos marrones llenos de pánico −.

−No –dijo Finn intentando tranquilizarla para después entrar en su habitación y acercarse a su escritorio para ver qué estaba observando ella. Había fotografías de él con el uniforme, en los partidos de futbol, actuando con el Glee Club, incluso una vieja foto del él junto a Quinn en su segundo año, cuando solían salir juntos. Rachel se quedó a su lado y señaló en la que estaba Quinn.

−Quinn es _très belle_ –dijo ella, un cierta tristeza en su tono. Él se rió resentidamente cuando los amargos recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

−Sí, que mal que me arrancó el corazón y luego lo pisoteara −. Ella sacudió la cabeza confusa.

−No entiendo −. Él cogió la fotografía y la puso dentro del cajón superior del escritorio y fuera de vista.

−No es nada, No te preocupes por ello −. Finn dio un gran resoplido cuando el antiguo dolor que normalmente intentaba ignorar se sintió renacido y fresco. –Fue hace mucho tiempo −.

−¿La amas? –preguntó ella con los ojos bien abiertos.

−No –respondió él, negando con la cabeza para hacerse entender lo mejor posible. –Ya no −.

−Ah, _bon_ –dijo ella, girándose hacia la foto de él en el fútbol. Se encontraba apoyado sobre una rodilla con su casco en la mano, una pelota bajo el brazo y una brillante sonrisa en su cara. En aquel entonces él pensaba que el fútbol sería su billete ida. −¿Juegas a _les sports_? –

−Sí, jugaba al fútbol −. Había bastante confusión en su mirada cuando lo observó.

−¿_Le football_? –repitió ella, señalando a la pelota en sus manos. –_C'est le football américain_ −.

−¿Qué? –preguntó él, confundido. La barrera del idioma que existía entre ellos era una gran inconveniente cuando Kurt no estaba cerca.

−En Francía, _le football_ es diferente –explicó Rachel. –Le _football_ es _soccer–._ Dijo ella con cierta dificultad por la palabra extranjera.

−Así que yo juego fútbol americano, ¿es eso? –ella asintió la cabeza enérgicamente.

−_Oui_ –respondió ella. –Pero no conocer '_zis football_. ¿Juegas bien? –preguntó, aun mirando la foto.

−No –dijo él, alejándose de ella y sentándose sobre el escritorio mientras su depresión volvía con fuerza. –Quiero decir, creía que lo hacía, pero no lo suficiente −.

−¿No lo suficiente? –repitió Rachel, sin entenderle. Él no tenía ganas de explicarle cada uno de sus fallos cuando aún se sentía avergonzado por ellos, así que agitó la cabeza e intentó cambiar de tema.

−Bueno, ¿qué has hecho todo el día? –preguntó mientras encendía la Xbox.

−Miro películas y aprendo inglés –contestó ella, sacando pecho con orgullo. –Estudio todo el día −.

−Bien por ti –dijo él amigablemente, intentarse no centrarse en el hecho de que aún estaba en su habitación y que todas las reglas de la casa estaba siendo ignoradas. –Tu inglés ha mejorado bastante desde que llegaste −.

−¿_Vraiment_? –le preguntó Rachel cuando se sentó en su cama. –¿Estás siendo _sérieux_?

−Sí, por supuesto –dijo Finn produciendo que un color rosado cubra de la cara de ella. Realmente era una de chicas las guapas que había visto nunca y estaba sentada en su cama como si fuera un regalo esperando a ser abierto. Incluso se había estirado sobre las sábanas y se relajaba en sus cojines, mirándole mientras él miraba entre sus juegos y entraba en la Xbox Live.

Ambos se quedaron así la mayor parte de la tarde; Rachel le miraba jugar a los videojuegos en silencio mientras que él intentaba ignorar que una sexy estudiante de intercambio francesa estaba en su cama. ¿No tenía que estar estudiando, o viendo una película? Ella lo estaba tentando de la peor manera posible y podía sentir sus ojos observándole toda la tarde entera.

−Rachel, ¡he vuelto! –Finn pudo oír a su madre llamar a Rachel desde abajo, y ella salió disparada de su cama, como si las sábanas le estuvieran quemando. Al menos se dio cuenta de que había estado rompiendo las normas, pero no parecía importarle demasiado.

−Yo vuelvo –le dijo antes de correr a la planta baja. Él dejo escapar un gran suspiro mientras miraba como salía de salto de su habitación. Aun había un montón de cosas acerca de ella que no comprendía, que quería saber, pero la barrera comunicativa se interponía en su amistad. Tirando el mando al escritorio, se levantó de la silla y le dejó caer en la cama de cara, inhalando el maravilloso perfume que aún se olía entre sus cojines.

La esencia floral de Rachel debió de haberle inducido a que se echara una siesta, ya que cuando abrió los ojos, la luz del sol que entraba en su habitación empezaba a desvanecerse. Algo ligero lo estaba empujando fuera de su cama y pudo notar como alguien le sacudía mientras él gruñía entre las almohadas. _−¡Feen!_ –Al abrir los ojos, vio la imagen borrosa de Rachel cerca de su cama.

−¿Qué pasa? –murmuró con voz grave a causa del sueño.

−_Ta mère_, te llama –dijo Rachel, tirando de él por la muñeca hasta que finalmente él mismo se levantó de la cama. Debía de parecer bastante asustado cuando bajaba las escaleras e iba hacia donde se encontraba trabajando su madre. Le echó un vistazo a su aspecto despeinado y casi dejó caer la cuchara con la que estaba mezclando dentro del bol en el que removía.

−Finn, ¿has estado durmiendo toda la tarde? –preguntó ella mientras él soltaba un gran bostezo.

−Uh, no, solo que estaba muy cansado después del castigo −. Rachel se sentó en la mesa del comedor con un periódico, un diccionario francés-inglés y una libreta rosa chillón en la que garabateaba frenéticamente.

−¿Ya has mirado algún programa nuevo? –le preguntó su madre mostrando con los ojos su sospecha, mientras dejó a un lado el bol. Cuando Finn no contestó inmediatamente, Carole dio un profundo suspiro y levantó las manos, frustada. −¿Me estás diciendo que has malgastado toda la tarde durmiendo y sin hacer nada cuando habías hecho un trato acerca de este fin de semana? – Él notó como la presión encima de él aumentaba mientras intentaba buscar un excusa.

−Bueno… −dijo él, pero de repente se vio interrumpido por Rachel quien saltó de la mesa.

−¡_Mais non_! –dijo Rachel, acercándose a Finn y pasando una mano por su brazo. –¡_Feen_ me ayuda a aprender! –Este la observó con confusión y ella asintió la cabeza con entusiasmo.

−¿Lo ha hecho? –preguntó Carole.

−¿Lo he hecho? –repitió tontamente él.

−¡_Oui_! Él me ayuda hoy y yo lo ayudo mañana –De pronto ella le pellizco fuertemente en la piel del brazo y él tuvo que aguantarse un aullido de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella quería hacer. Esta era consciente de que se había pasado todo el día sin hacer nada, pero le estaba dando una coartada para que no se metiera en problemas enviándole su significativa sonrisa traviesa.

−Oh, sí –respondió él, frotándose la parte trasera de su cuello. – Después del castigo, la he estado ayudando a estudiar inglés y luego me he echado una siesta −.

_−Oui_ –dijo Rachel alegremente. –¡Y mañana, yo ayudo encontrar _futur!_ –

Carole parecía impresionada y continuó con lo que hacía en la cocina. –Bueno Finn, no me había dado cuenta de que te preocuparas tanto por la educación de Rachel −.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y Rachel se quedó observándole con sus ojos, los cuales bailaban traviesamente. –Bueno, ha venido aquí para aprender inglés, ¿no? Yo también debería ayudar −.

−¿Por qué no os ponéis a estudiar ahora, antes de que la cena esté lista? –sugirió su madre cuando Rachel le sonreía.

−¡_Oui_! ¡_Vas-y_! –contestó Rachel, tirando de él por la muñeca y empujándole hacia la silla del comedor situada a su lado. Finn no sabía cómo había conseguido engañarla, claramente él no era el adecuado para enseñar a nadie inglés, pero no pudo decirle que no cuando ésta, con una sonrisa, cogió el periódico.

−Yo leo, para _ma prononciation_ –dijo ella, girando la página y leyendo los artículos en alto para mejorar su nivel en el habla. Cuando se encontraba con una palabra que no conocía, la escribía en su libreta y la buscaba en el diccionario. Parecía demasiado trabajoso para Finn, pero este corregía cuidadosamente su pronunciación tal y como había prometido.

−... El equipo de gobierno del estado de _O-ee-oh_ se reunirá… −Finn negó con la cabeza y arregló el error.

−O-ha-i-o –dijo él, enfatizando la 'h' cuando ella intentó repetirlo. –Ohio −.

-¿_O-ai-o_? –preguntó Rachel, sin pronunciar en absoluto la 'h'.

−No, debes decir la 'h', nunca lo hacer cuando hablas −. Ella se enfurruñó indignada y luego le lanzó una mirada.

−¡_Zis_ sonido no existir en francés! –dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

−Bueno, si lo hace en inglés, así que tienes que intentarlo –dijo Finn, intentando alentándola. Su madre los llamó desde la cocina y ambos se giraron a verla.

−Voy arriba a darme una ducha, el temporizador para la cena está puesto. Sólo apagad el horno cuando suene, −con una sonrisa subió las escaleras y ellos volvieron a la lección. Finn le cogió la libreta y escribió su nombre con sus garabatos mal hechos.

−Ves, mi nombre es Finn Hudson –dijo él, resaltando la 'h'. Se apreciaba confusión en los ojos de ella cuando lo miró.

−¡Pero, _zis_ es la familia _Uh-mell_! –él negó con la cabeza.

−Mi madre se casó con el padre de Kurt el año pasado –explicó Finn. –Mi apellido es Hudson −.

−_Ud-son_ –repitió ella. –_Feen Ud-son_ −. Este no pudo evitar reírse. Pensaba que la forma en la que lo pronunciaba era adorable, pero tenía que aprenderlo de la manera correcta o sino estarían perdiendo el tiempo.

−Finn −.

_−Feen_ −.

−Finn – repitió el más despacio.

_−Feen_ –dijo ella, y él pudo notar como su boca se estiraba extensamente mientras intentaba decir su nombre. Finn negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella, poniendo la parte trasera de su mano contra la mejilla de Rachel y rozándola ligeramente contra su piel.

−Relaja las mejillas –murmuró, sus caras cada vez se iban acercando más, y se miraron a los ojos. –Mira mis labios cuando lo digo –le ordenó, y vio cono sus ojos parpadeaban y observaban su boca. –Finn.

−Finn –repitió, sus ojos se abrieron bastante cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho correctamente. Él sonrió al escuchar en sonido de su nombre en sus labios. Aun había un poco de acento, pero era casi imperceptible.

−Hudson –pronunció después, intentando con una palabra más complicada. Su mano se desplazó de su mejilla y frotó su pulgar gentilmente por el labio inferior de esta, el cual estaba temblando. –Sólo exhala un poco más fuerte −.

−H-Hudson –repitió Rachel, su voz temblaba. –Finn Hudson −. Su nombre sonaba celestialmente en sus labios, especialmente con el ligero pero persistente acento. Sus caras estaban sólo a un par de centímetros del otro cuando él acarició la piel sedosa de esta con las puntas de sus dedos. Los ojos de Rachel se cerraron y el cuerpo de Finn se acercó a ella por voluntad propia y acabó con la distancia entre ellos. Sus labios se encontraron en un tierna caricia y el corazón de él empezó la latir deprisa.

Rachel jadeó ligeramente cuando los labios de él estaban presionados firmemente contra los suyos y su mano aún seguía acariciándole la cara cuando ella envolvió su cuello con los brazos. Fue un beso lleno de deseo, pero cuando sus labios se separaron un momento y él se acercó para darle otro, un fuerte pitido sonó, llenando el vacío a su alrededor y los sacó bruscamente de la burbuja en la que estaban.

−_Ze_ food –Rachel saltó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina para apagar el horno mientras la cabeza de Finn daba vueltas a causa del beso. Su corazón palpitaba más fuerte que una batería cuando ella volvió a la mesa y vio un resaltante rojo en sus mejillas. Lo único que quería hacer era acercase a ella y volverla a besar, pero sabía lo malo que era. Si los pillaban, entonces echarían a Finn y no podría volverla a ver nunca más.

La sonrisa de Rachel era tímida cuando lo miró otra vez a través de sus párpados caídos. −¿Nos besamos más? –preguntó con inocencia.

−No –dijo Finn, yendo en contra de cada fibra de su ser que le pedía a gritos volver a cogerla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta perder el sentido. –No podemos −.

−_Mais_, ¿_Pourquoi_? –preguntó ella, haciendo un mohín con el labio inferior.

−Porque va en contra de las reglas –intentó explicar él. –Si nos cogen, Burt me enviaría lejos −.

_−¿Quoi?_ –jadeó Rachel, cubriendo su boca con una mano mientras asentía la cabeza.

−Me haría dejar esta casa. No podría verte otra vez, ya lo ha hecho antes −. Agitando la cabeza, ella lo contemplaba con los ojos tristes.

−Él da miedo –admitió por lo bajo.

−Pero por eso vamos a seguir las normas, Rachel. Así aún podremos estar juntos y hablar de este modo. –Finn buscó la mano de ella y la acarició, frotando suavemente. −¿Lo entiendes? –

−_Oui_ –dijo acordando con él y asintiendo la cabeza rotundamente. Él pudo oír como su madre volvía por las escaleras por lo que apartó su mano de la de Rachel y esta cogió el periódico y empezó a leer otra vez. Ella siguió mirándole aun cuando se encontraban ante la atenta mirada de su madre y Kurt volvió a casa acompañado por Blaine para que todos cenaran juntos.

−Hola, ¿chicos, qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí abajo? –dijo burlonamente Kurt mientras que Rachel cogió su libreta y hablaba rápidamente en francés con Kurt y este levantó las cejas sorprendido.

−¿Estás dejando que Finn te enseñe inglés? –preguntó Kurt con incredulidad. –Me sorprende que aun no estés diciendo tonterías −.

−¡_Mais, non_! –contestó Rachel osadamente. –Finn es _très_ inteligente −. Kurt y Blaine la observaron como si tuviera tres cabezas y Finn intentaba contener su alegría. Nadie antes había pensado que Finn era listo y sus elogios le hacían sentirse orgulloso de si mismo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Para cuando Burt llegó a casa después de un largo día en la tienda, esta estaba llena y la familia cenó junta tranquilamente mientras que Finn intentaba en vano mantener sus ojos lejos de la chica que lo había hipnotizado profundamente. Ahora que habían compartido un beso prohibido, sus sentimientos por ella se habían solidificado en algo completamente nuevo y un poco terrorífico. Todo acerca de ella lo atraía; su sonrisa, su acento, la pequeña boina que llevaba a todas partes. Se sentaron al lado del otro para cenar y cada vez que ella le rozaba, el corazón de él empezaba a latir muy deprisa. Tuvo suerte de que Kurt y Blaine monopolizaran toda la atención en cuanto se sentaron a cenar, ya que él y Rachel estaban sonrojados y lanzaban miraditas al otro. En algunos ratos, su mano y la de ella se entrelazaban y Finn sentía cosquilleos en la piel a causa del contacto.

Aquella noche, los cuatros amigos decidieron mirar películas juntos así Finn no tenía que estar solo, y en medio de la oscuridad del salón nadie se daba cuenta de la proximidad entre Finn y Rachel cuando esta puso su cabeza encima de su hombro, acercándosele.

−_Merci_, Finn Hudson –le susurró cuando comenzó la película. Este bajo la vista hacia su cara sonriente, frunciendo el ceño.

−¿Por qué? –preguntó Finn y ella negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

−Te lo digo pronto –respondió Rachel , acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a dejar su cabeza sobre su hombro una vez más y concentrándose de nuevo en la película. –Aprendo más y más cada día −.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Notas de traducción/traductora:

Vamos a ver… he aquí las dificultades:

Supongo que ya sabréis que la pronunciación varía bastante del inglés al español, al francés o a cualquier otra lengua. Ha sido un poco complicado la parte de Ohio, porque para nosotros se diría que se dice /o-ja-i-o/, pero para los de habla inglesa y oficialmente es /o-hi-o/ (variaciones mínimas pero importantes). Sin hablar ya de que por cómo se escribe, en francés, tal y como pone en la historia, de diría /o-ee-o/. Lo más gracioso de todo es que cuando fui de intercambio a Francia y oía como pronunciaban el inglés me reía e intentaba corregirles un poco, pero ellos me decían que su pronunciación era la correcta. xD

Lo de soccer/fútbol: como sabréis al fútbol conocido como balompié o fútbol europeo, en USA lo llaman soccer. Para nosotros, su fútbol es fútbol americano. ¡No confundir con rugby! ¡Que la gente que juega tales deportes no les gusta que los confundan! Lo sé por experiencia. xD

Por lo demás nada muy importante por remarcar. Las _ze_ son los 'the' (el, la, los las), los _zis_ son 'these'/'this' (este, esta, estos, estas) y los _zey_, que creo que en este capítulo no ha salido ninguno, son los 'they' (ellos, ellas). Supongo que por ahí tal vez aparezca un _zem_, que serían los 'them' (a ellos y, en algunos casos, les).

Como siempre si encontráis algún error notable, tipo: oye la frase tal está mal ordenada o aquella otra no se entiende, avisadme. Quiero hacer todo lo posible para que el resultado sea positivo.

Para acabar, espero que os esté gustando para aquellos que lo estéis leyendo :D


	6. Le Futur Proche

¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Yay! xD bueno ayer me dediqué a traducir un poco esté capítulo y de paso me volví a leer toda la historia. Me encanta… es que… hay… pero pensé que era más larga xD

Bueno esta asombrosa historia no es mía, yo jamás podría escribir algo así, creedme xD Esto pertenece a The Minsk, a quien sigo esperando que publique otra historia a la que engancharme. :D

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capítulo Seis: ****_Le Futur Proche_**

Finn pensó que seguía soñando cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente: los rayos de luz solar entraba en su habitación a través de las cortinas, pero eran esta suave luz la que le indicaba que era temprano por la mañana. Su cama estaba caliente y era cómoda cuando él aún seguía envuelto entre las sábanas, las cuales estiró más para que estén encima de él y lo protejan del frío matutino. Lo único que quería era volverse a dormir y gozar de aquel domingo por la mañana, pero algo iba mal con las sábanas. Finn seguía tirando de ellas, pero no se movían, era como si tuvieran peso encima. Dándose la vuelta, se limpió las lagañas de los ojos y se agachó para ver la hora, pero su mano entró en contacto con algo tibio y firme.

−_Bonjour_, Finn –una suave voz femenina le susurró cuando los ojos de Finn se acostumbraban a la luz.

−¿Rachel? –dijo él con voz áspera cuando tiró de las sábanas que había a su alrededor hacia él. Ella estaba estirada encima de su edredón, con su cabeza apoyada en un puño y una radiante sonrisa en la cara. Vestía con una simple sudadera rosa y una corta falda gris, no llevaba medias por lo que a sus piernas bien cuidadas les daba la luz de la mañana. Finn se asustó instantáneamente; él sólo llevaba unos pantalones tipo bóxer y nada más y como era por la mañana… tenía razones para estar nervioso. Se alejó pitando de ella lo más lejos posible pero sin caer de la cama. −¿Q-Qué haces aquí? –

−Shh –contestó ella dulcemente y señaló a la puerta. –Yo rompo _ze_ reglas −.

−Ya lo veo –dijo Finn, su presencia fue con un chute instantáneo de cafeína cuando se sentó en la cama, manteniendo las sábanas pegadas fuertemente a su cuerpo. No le gustaba que la gente lo viera sin camiseta. –Pero ¿Por qué? –

−Mantengo _ma promise_ – le explicó, levantándose de los cojines y apoyándose encima de sus piernas cuando se sentó en la cama. –Hoy te ayudo a encontrar _futur_ −.

−Ugh –refunfuño él, estirándose de nuevo en su cama con un golpe seco. Mientras él pensaba en que su fantasía más secreta y profunda estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad, lo único que ella quería hacer era trabajar. Finn cogió una almohada y, frustrado, se la colocó en la cara. –Lo haremos más tarde, Rachel –dijo enfadado. No tenía ganas de tratar sus problemas a primera hora de la mañana. –Déjame dormir un poco más −.

−¡_Mais, non_! –enunció ella, acercándose a él y sacudiéndole. –Nosotros trabajamos ahora −. Él se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y la observó. Ella era adorable y lista y una gatita traviesa enviada para destruirle, pero podía ser bastante molesta cuando quería.

−Rachel, es domingo y es más temprano que la hora a la que suelo despertarme para ir al instituto. Podemos hacerlo luego −. Se dio la vuelta de modo que le daba la espalda y pudo sentir como se levantaba de la cama. Sin embargo, su monumental victoria duró poco ya que ella dio la vuelta y fue al otro lado del colchón, agachándose para poder estar al mismo nivel.

−¡Miento por ti! –dijo severamente, su voz se levantaba más a cada palabra. Él la calló rápidamente, asustando de que despertaran a alguien y los pillaran. –¡Miento a _ma mère américaine_ por ti! –Cuando mantuvo su mirada con la de él, hubo un fuego en sus ojos que Finn jamás había visto antes. –No haces nada, sólo juegas juegos, comes y duermes. Hoy trabajamos −. Él se levantó de la cama, furioso, las sábanas cayeron, revelándole su torso desnudo y produciendo que los ojos de esta se abrieran más.

−Estoy cansado de esta mierda –le dijo fríamente mientras intentaba mantener su voz baja. –La recibo de los profesores, la recibo de mis padres, no lo necesito también de ti −.

−Eres como un _bébé_ –contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos por encima del pecho y levantando todo su peso. –Ignoras lo que no gustas. Lo que no quieres hacer −.

−¡No soy un bebé! –protestó Finn, sonando justamente como uno. –¡Es sólo que no sé qué puedo hacer! No soy lo bastante bueno para la universidad, ¿qué aparte de eso? –

−Eh, _bon_ –dijo ella despreocupadamente, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mientras a él le invadía el sentimiento del fracaso. La mirada que le envió antes de salir fue severa; la mirada de decepción que había en sus ojos le llenó de una vergüenza que nunca antes había sentido. –No quieres intentar, no ayudo −. Rachel abrió la puerta y se marchó, cerrándola detrás de ella suavemente para que nadie se diera cuenta de su encuentro matutino.

Finn se estiró de nuevo en la cama, con un gruñido, e intentó cerrar los ojos y bloquear en su mente la conversación que había tenido con Rachel. Lo único que quería hacer era volver a dormir y olvidarse de todo, pero la voz de ella seguía resonando en su cerebro; la decepción en su tono lo hacía sentir peor que cualquiera de las conversaciones con sus padres o la señorita Pillsbury lo hubiera hecho. Lo distrajo tanto que no pudo volver a dormir y, con un gran suspiro, se quitó las sábanas de encima, se levantó de la cama y se vistió.

Llegó abajo en cuestión de minutos, aún se sentía un poco atontado pero quería disculparse a Rachel. Había sido un idiota, lo sabía, pero su futuro era algo con lo que aún no estaba listo para tratar. Aunque había algo en ella: algo que de verdad le hacían querer superarse por ella. Quería mostrarle que era más que un vago ex jugador con un gran complejo. Ella realmente quería ayudarle, así que él debía aceptarlo con un poco más de cortesía.

La encontró sentada en la mesa del comedor junto a su libreta, el diccionario y el periódico del domingo abierto por la sección de entretenimiento. Ella lo miró un momento, sorprendida, y no dijo nada, para luego volver a sus estudios. La culpabilidad lo atormentaba a medida que se iba acercando a la mesa. La noche anterior se había besado aquí, la memoria le producía a piel de gallina. ¿Le besaría otra vez, después de que le haya devuelto instantánea y tan maleducadamente su amable gesto?

Seguramente no.

−Hola –dijo Finn suavemente, sentándose al lado de ella en la mesa y esperando su respuesta. Ella no dijo nada. –Siento lo de antes, no debí haber hablado de ese modo −.

Pasando la página al periódico, Rachel no hizo esfuerzo alguno para mirarle a los ojos o responderle y seguía leyendo y garabateando.

Él dejo escapar un gran suspiro mientras dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos. –Es sólo que me siento perdido, ¿sabes? –Si siquiera sabía si ella lo estaba entendiendo, pero necesitaba quitarse ese peso de encima. –Todo el mundo sabe que va a hacer el año que viene. Dios, todo el mundo sabe que quieren hacer el resto de su vida, pero yo no tengo ese lujo. Ni siquiera puedo descubrir que es lo que quiero hacer hoy y cada vez que alguien hablo con alguien, siempre vuelve al tema de mi futuro y lo odio. Yo sólo quiero olvidarme de todo, pero de ese modo me quedaría atrapado aquí para siempre y en ese caso preferiría pegarme un tiro antes de que eso pase −. Levantó la cabeza y vio que ahora tenía toda la atención de ella. –Así que no quiero quedarme en Lima, pero no puedo encontrar que puedo hacer que pueda hacerme marcharme de este sitio −. Admitirlo en voz alta por primera vez se sentía bien; fue como quitarse parte del peso que tenía sobre los hombros y no tenía que afrontarlo todo él solo.

Aún cuando su confesión aún estaba en el aire, Finn se levantó de su asiento y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo para desayunar. No sabía si Rachel aún estaría dispuesta a ayudarle; dios, ni siquiera sabía si ella había entendido todo lo que le había estado diciendo, pero al menos fue capaz de disculparse. Sólo esperaba que ella lo acepte en cuanto volviera a la mesa con un bol de cereales. Rachel lo había estado esperando pacientemente, dejando a un lado sus materiales de estudio y centrando toda su atención en él.

−Necesitas _passion_ –dijo solemnemente, observándole desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras él se metía los cereales a la boca.

−¿_Passion_? –repitió Finn con bastante cantidad de comida en la boca.

−_Oui_ –asintió ella. –_Some'zing_ que adores hacer −.

Finn encogió los hombros con un suspiro. –No soy lo suficientemente bueno para hacer ninguna de las cosas que me hacen feliz −.

−No lo suficientemente bueno –dijo Rachel, levantando las manos al aire. –No lo suficientemente bueno, ¡_zis_ es _ze_ único que dices! –Lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. –¡Tienes que trabajar por _ze_ cosas que amas! No intentas −.

−¿Cómo tú? –preguntó él, señalando a la libreta. –¿Es por eso que estás aquí, aprendiendo sobre América y perfeccionando tu inglés? ¿Porque quieres tu futuro aquí? –ella frunció el ceño y agitó la cabeza.

−¡_Pas de distrantions_! ¡Hablamos de ti! –Su enfado era palpable cuando lo apuntó a él. –Yo sé _mon futur_. Trabajo duro por _mon futur_ −.

−Lo sé –dijo Finn, intentado aliviar un poco la tensión que había en la conversación. –Puedo ver lo mucho que quieres esto, y tu inglés realmente está mejorando −. Se llevó una mano a la cara, exhausto. –Desearía tener algo que me importara del mismo modo −.

−Tú encuentras uno –dijo ella firmemente, −luego trabajas mucho −.

−Pero, ¿y qué pasa si no quiero? –preguntó él, expresando en alto sus miedos. −¿Qué pasa si no encuentro algo que ame? ¿Qué pasa si me quedo atrapado aquí para siempre haciendo algo de deteste? –Rachel, por encima de la mesa, buscó la mano de Finn y la cogió junto a la suya.

−_Je regrette_, Finn. No sé _ze_ respuestas –, su sonrisa era suave, triste, pero compresiva.

−Ojala lo hicieras –admitió él. Los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron y Finn besó el dorso de la mano suavemente. –Siento haberme peleado contigo. Si aún quieres ayudarme, creo que estoy preparado para empezar a buscar diversas opciones −.

Rachel cerró la libreta que estaba en frente de ella con una sonrisa mientras sostenía sus manos delicadamente. –_D'accord_ –respondió dulcemente. –_Vas-y_ −.

−Tocas _ze_ batería, ¿_n'est-ce pas_? –preguntó, mirando entre los folletos que la señorita Pillsbury le había enviado a su casa. Rachel le dio uno de ellos para que le eche un vistazo y viera la imagen de una orquesta entera y un directo al lado de un atril. Él lo agarró de sus manos y lo abrió para ver el logo de la Universidad de Akron junto a la dirección de vuelta. Cierto, no era el Estatal de Ohio, con lo que él había soñado toda su vida, pero aparentemente la UA tenía un fantástico programa de música y una concentración entera para los instrumentos de percusión.

−Sí, aunque nunca me he imaginado que podría hacer carrera con ello –dijo Finn, leía con detenimiento la fina impresión. –Vale la pena intentar −.

−¡Super! –expresó Rachel, ordenando en montones los folletos que había puesto en la mesa. Un montón era para programas que interesaban a Finn y el otro era el montón para descartar. Este último montón aún era bastante pequeño en comparación, pero estaban haciendo progresos cuando los otros miembros de la familia empezaron a levantarse.

−¿Qué pasa aquí abajo? –preguntó Burt, adormilado, cuando bajaba por las escaleras. Parecá horrorizado cuando vio a Finn y Rachel en la mesa cubierta de panfletos. –Finn, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano? –

−Estamos viendo programas universitarios –respondió él despreocupadamente y levantó el de la UA con una sonrisa indecisa. –Si no es muy tarde, aún puedo enviar una audición visual para el programa de percusión −.

La boca de Burt se abrió de la sorpresa y miró a Rachel, después a Finn, y luego otra vez a Rachel. −¿Le has hecho hacer esto? –le preguntó a ella asombrado y esta asintió con la cabeza.

−¡Mais oui! –contestó alegremente. –¡Necesita _la motivation_! –

−¿Puedes volver a decir eso? –murmuró, rascándose la parte trasera del cuello mientras iba de camino a la cocina. –Eh Rachel, ¿crees que hoy podrías hacer más de esos pastelitos rellenos de crema? Anoche Finn se comió los que quedaban −.

−¡_Bien sur_! _Zey_ serán el postre de esta noche −. Miró al panfleto de la UA que Finn le había pasado y lo miró más cuidadosamente.

−Finn, ¿puedo hablar contigo en la cocina, colega? –Burt lo llamó desde la cocina y él se levantó de la mesa resoplando. Se reunió con su padrastro en la cocina, esperando a que le grite por algo, pero se horrorizó cuando este le dio una sonrisa cómplice.

−¿Qué pasa? –le pidió él, arrastrando cada uno de sus pies. ¿Acaso podía saber que ambos se habían besado la anterior noche? ¿Su temprano encuentro matutino lo había despertó de algún modo?

−Sólo quería decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. Tu madre y yo estábamos empezando a preocuparnos por ti, pero parece que te las arreglas solo −.

−Lo intento –respondió y se sintió culpable ya que él no lo había iniciado todo. Si Rachel no le hubiera arrastrado literalmente fuera de la cama, seguramente él aún seguiría durmiendo y demorándolo todo. –Además Rachel también me ha estado ayudando −.

−Sí, es una gran chica –dijo Burt para luego mirarle interrogativo. –Eso era lo otro de lo que te quería hablar −.

Uh-oh. Aquí viene la explosión.

−¿Qué es? –preguntó Finn nerviosamente.

−Sólo quería asegurarme de que las cosas entre Rachel y tú son amigables –dijo Burt.

−Lo son –explicó Finn, mintiendo ligeramente.

−Y que se quedaran de ese modo – añadió Burt.

−¡Lo harán! –respondió el, intentando calmar su acelerado corazón por la imagen de sus cuidadas piernas encima de las sábanas de su cama.

Burt le dio una palmada en el hombro y mirando a Finn directamente a los ojos, intimidándole bastante. –Bien. Confío en ti con ella, Finn. Confío tanto en vosotros, chicos, que me voy a llevar esta tarde a tu madre para pasar tiempo juntos. No hagas que me arrepienta −. Finn asintió la cabeza como si fuera un reflejo, ya que seguía intimidado para hacer algo más.

−Sí, señor –dijo diligentemente mientras Burt se servía una taza de café.

−Me alegra que nos entendamos, hijo. Vuelve al trabajo −. Finn salió de la cocina y volvió a la mesa, dónde Rachel aún seguía observando atentamente el folleto de la UA. Ella de lanzó una sonrisa cegadora cuando él comenzó a ver el panfleto de la Estatal de Kent.

−Finn, mira zis –le dijo ella, señalando con una brillante sonrisa la sección roja de la parte inferior de la página. Finn cogió el papel de sus manos y empezó a leer la sección titulada Estudio en el Extranjero.

−Guau –expresó él, su interés decayó a medida que leía la fina impresión. Tenían un programa en donde los estudiantes podían estudiar música en París durante un semestre entero, incluso un año. Los instrumentos de percusión también estaban incluidos dentro de este programa y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más le interesaba la idea de estudiar música. –Yo no puedo hacer eso –dijo por lo bajo.

−¿_Pourquoi pas_? –preguntó Rachel, levantado los hombros. –Te gusta la música, ¿_n'est-ce as_? –

−Me encanta –admitió abiertamente. –Es una de las cosas que de verdad me gustan. Pero nunca pensé que podía, no sé, ser pagado por ello −.

−¡_Mais oui_! –insistió ella, agitando su brazo. –¡Estudia _la musique_ y serás feliz! –le se fijó en la radiante sonrisa de ella y sintió como sus labios formaban una también. Ella tenía ese don de simplificar sus problemas hasta que ya no importaran más, aliviándole toda la tensión por arte de magia.

−Finn, estás despierto pronto –dijo su madre, alegremente sorprendida al bajar las escaleras en pijama y zapatillas. Burt le pasó una taza de café con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla cuando Finn cogió el panfleto de la UA para que ella lo viera.

−Mamá, ¿qué opinas de mi estudiando música en Akron? –esta parecía tan sorprendida que Finn se asustó al pensar que iba a dejar caer su vaso.

−¡Creo que es una idea estupenda, Finn! –contestó alegremente cuando salió que su estupor momentáneo, sus ojos expresaban entusiasmo. Se acercó a la mesa y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla, delante de Rachel, lo que provocó un gruñido de protesta por parte de él. –Oh, cielo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. ¡Tenemos que acordar una cita con la señorita Pillsbury pronto! –Finn pudo ver un par de lágrimas en los ojos de ells y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

−Mamá, por favor, no llores –dijo él, avergonzado cuando Rachel se levantó de su silla y fue a abrazar a Carole. Kurt escogió este momento para descender por las escaleras y mirar, confuso, hacia los miembros de la familia.

−Vale, Finn, ¿qué has hecho ahora? –vio a Rachel abrazada a Carole y automáticamente asumió lo peor. –Oh, Dios, ¿Rachel está embarazada? –

−¡No! –gritó Finn, su cara roja por la vergüenza. –Finalmente he decidido que voy a estudiar el año que viene −.

−Ah, bueno, felicidades –dijo simplemente, entrando en la cocina mientras que Burt lo observaba por el comentario del embarazo. Finn se asustó de que Burt cancelara sus planes con su madre por la mordaz afirmación, pero no dijo dijo nada a Finn cuando este recogió todos los folletos de la mesa para que su familia pudiera sentarse y comer.

−Bueno, ya sabes que la mayoría de las fechas límite ya han pasado –comentó Kurt cuando se sentó en la mesa, bebiendo un trago del café y cruzando las piernas. –Puede que consigas entrar este otoño −.

Finn se encogió. –Entonces, me cogeré el año libre. Tal vez haga algunas clases por aquí y consiga algunos créditos −.Su familia lo observó como si tuviera tres cabezas mientras que Rachel sonreía alegremente. −¿Qué pasa? –dijo de golpe. −¿Por qué me miráis como si estuviera loco? –

−No creemos que estás loco, cariño –le susurró su madre. –Es sólo que estamos emocionados de que por fin te estés tomando esto seriamente −.

Él encogió los hombros, mirando periféricamente a Rachel. –Bueno, es mi futuro, ¿verdad? Tengo que trabajar duro o sino no llegaré a ninguna parte −.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana, la influencia de Rachel lo había inspirada bastante y, por primera vez en la vida, no estaba aterrado por lo que le pudiera deparar el futuro. Ahora mismo, el futuro que estaba planeando sonaba locamente sublime. Si estudiaba en París, entonces quizás pudiera encontrarse con Rachel. ¡Ni siquiera necesitaría una traductora! Estudiaría la batería y aprendería a tocar nuevos instrumentos y viajaría alrededor del mundo.

De repente, todo el trabajo duro parecía valer la pena cuando sus planes se solidificaban en su mente. Incluso si no lo aceptaban para en semestre de otoño, siempre podría trabajar en la tienda para ahorrar dinero y coger un año libre.

Al salir de sus fantasías sobre el futuro, se dio cuenta de que todos en la mesa seguían observándole con diversas expresiones en las caras y él se retorció incómodo. Su madre le miró como si fuera a volver a llorar y Rachel lo hacía con esa intensa mirada en los ojos que significaba que le estaba leyendo la mente. Sabía que toda esta mejora era gracias a ella, y parecía satisfecha mientras seguía echando un vistazo al resto de información que había escampada por la mesa.

−Creo que me voy a practicar –dijo Finn, levantándose de la mesa y retirándose por las escaleras. –Llamadme si me necesitáis −. Subiendo los escalones de dos en dos y, en cuanto entró a su habitación, fue directamente hacia su batería. Se sentó en el taburete y agarró las baquetas por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Claro, él tocaba a menudo la batería en el Glee Club, pero, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había practicado? No lo podía recordar, y si quería tocas la batería en la universidad, entonces tenía que acostumbrarse a practicar todo el tiempo.

Cuando empezó a tocas, le dio la sensación de que las baquetas era extensiones de sus brazos; algo rápido y violento estalló dentro de él cuando descargó el resto de sus frustraciones en la batería. Tocar la batería siempre había sido algo natural para Finn; nunca se había esperado que lo llevara a ningún sitio en la vida, pero siempre le había servido para descargarse. Era la única cosa que podía aliviarle cuando su vida estaba fuera de control.

Ahora podía darle un montón de oportunidades que nunca antes había soñado. Podría ser su ticket para salir de Lima y abrirse al mundo. París no era la única ciudad en la lista de la sección de Estudios en el Extranjero; Londres, Roma, Edinburgh, Barcelona; podría ir a donde él quisiera y estudiar música y librarse para siempre de Ohio.

¿Y quizás Rachel también quisiera venir? Era justo invitarla a sus aventuras después de que ella lo había invitado a las suyas. La necesidad de descubrir los planes de ella se hacía cada día más fuerte, y estaba esperando a que su inglés mejore lo suficiente para que ella pudiera explicárselos pronto. La curiosidad lo mataba.

Perdió la noción del tiempo practicando, entregándose a la música y perdiéndose en el ritmo que estaba creando. Es cierto, había pensado en cantar en la universidad a causa de su experiencia en el Glee Club, pero tocas la batería le era más natural. Quizás nunca sería el mejor cantante, pero podría tocar la batería con todo su corazón y toda su alma y eso era lo único que importaba. Vagamente se preguntaba si la UA tenía algún equipo deportivo que pudiera aceptarlo. Tampoco quería darle la espalda a los deportes.

Para cuando acabó de practicar, era bien entrada la tarde. Ya estaba cansado por haberse despertado tan temprano por la mañana y además había practicado enérgicamente, pero al menos aún se sentía realizado por algo. Bajó a la planta baja para ver a su familia y vio a Rachel en la cocina, removiendo algo en un gran bol.

−Hola –dijo él, llamando su atención y ella se giró a verle con una sonrisa. −¿Dónde ha ido todo el mundo? –

−_Vos parents_ están fuera y tu padre está tomando _une douche_ −.

Tuvo que escuchar de nuevo lo que oyó salir de su boca. −¿Un qué? ¿Kurt está haciendo qué? –dijo asustado.

−¡_Une douche_! –repitió ella mientras se avergonzaba por la imagen que se le había venido a la cabeza. –Está tomando una ducha −. El alivió le embargó como una ola cuando finalmente pudo entender los que estaba diciendo. Maldita barrera del idioma, asustándolo de esa forma. −¿Por qué ríes? ¿Qué digo? –

−Nada –contestó Finn, escapándose un ligera risa de sus labios. –Sólo asegúrate de decir ducha la próxima vez −. Ella agitó la cabeza, confusa, pero menos mal que no pidió una explicación. –Y, ¿qué haces? –

−Hago más _pâtisseries_ –dijo añadiendo azúcar al gran bol. –Le hago promesa a Burt −.

−Ah, ya veo –Finn miraba como ella se movía fluidamente por la cocina, completando la receta sin necesidad de instrucciones. −¿Sabes? Eres muy buena con esto −.

−¿Quoi? –preguntó ella, que no había estado prestando atención.

−Haciendo pastas –respondió él y pudo ver cierta tristeza en su mirada mientras seguía preparando la masa para hornear. –Nunca he conocido a alguien que pueda hacerlos como tú −.

−_Merci_ –dijo ella fríamente, alejándose de él. ¿La había ofendido o algo? De repente actuaba de forma extraña cerca de él y no entendía por qué.

−¿Cómo te volviste tan buena? –ella se giró lentamente, con aspecto casi triste cuando lo observó desde el otro lado de la cocina.

−_Mes papas_ –dijo. –Poseen _pâtisserie_ −. Dijo para luego aclarar. –Una pastelería −.

−¿Hacen pastas para vivir? –preguntó él impresionado por su talento natural. −¿Y también te han enseñado? –

−_Oui_ –respondió ella. –_Je le déteste_ −.

−¿_Déteste_? –reiteró Finn, confuso. −¿Odias hacer pastelitos? –

−_Pas vraiment_, pero… −parecía estar buscando las palabras pero podía encontrarlas por lo que se encogió. –No quiero _zis_ vida −. En sus ojos pudo ver la misma desesperación que lo había perseguido a él durante meses, lo reflejaba en su mirada. –No quiero _zis_ futuro −.

−No quieres quedarte atrapada trabajando para tus padres −.Dijo Finn, leyéndole la mente por primera vez y un par de piezas del puzle empezaban a ordenarse. –No quieres hacer pastas toda tu vida −.

−_Oui_ –dijo Rachel, su voz se entrecortó cuando una sola lágrima cayó de sus ojos. –Quiero más –enfatizó ella, y él se hipnotizó por el lagrimón que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Finn caminó hacia ella lentamente, eliminando la distancia entre sus cuerpos mientras se acercó y tocó la lágrima con su dedo, limpiándola. –Tenemos el mismo problema, ¿lo sabías? –

−_Oui_ –respondió ella, cogiendo la mano que aún estaba presionada en su mejilla y mirándole a los ojos. –Kurt me habla sobre _ze_ tienda de neumáticos −. Se miraron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y él acarició la suave piel de su cara. Se parecían más de los que Finn se había dado cuenta; ella sabía exactamente con se sentía, lo que probablemente explicaba por qué lo había presionado a hacer lo correcto.

−No te quedarás atrapado en la pastelería de tus padres, Rachel. Yo tampoco me quedaré atrapado aquí −. Ella se dejó caer en sus brazos, abrazándole tan fuertemente que él dio un pequeño grito ahogado para poder respirar. Finn envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y cerró los ojos, deleitándose del confort que cada uno daba al otro. Ella lo entendía de un modo que pocas personas habían hecho, y por primera vez sintió que no estaba solo frente a sus inseguridades.

−Eres demasiado bueno para _ze_ tienda de neumáticos, Finn −, le dijo Rachel, presionando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

−Y tú eres demasiado buena para hacer pastas el resto de tu vida –hundiendo sus dedos en su suave y fragante pelo, Finn levantó la cara de ella para que lo viera a los ojos. –Eres demasiado preciosa para quedar atrapada haciendo pastelitos el resto de tu vida −. Rachel lo miró sorprendida por las palabras que acaba de pronunciar.

−¿_Moi_? –preguntó ella, apuntándose a sí misma. −¿_Belle_? –

−Sí, muy _belle_ –repitió, mirando como un ligero sonrojo aparecía en su cara, haciendo que su piel prácticamente resplandeciera. Cada uno de sus instintos le chillaba que la besara; cogerla y romper cada una de las normas, hasta la más pequeña, sin rechistar. La visión de la cara de su padrastro se le apareció, recordándole las reglas y la confianza que tenía en Finn, pero no le importó. ¿Cómo podía importarle cuando Rachel estaba entre sus brazos, sus labios prácticamente rogándole por ser besados?

Él se acercó a ella, ya preparado para romper todas las normas de su padrastro y traicionar cada ápice de confianza que este les había otorgado. Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe, sus cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más por pura necesidad y Finn se moría por besarla otra vez. Sus labios estaban a un par de centímetros de los de ella y se iban acercando a cada segundo.

−¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Una voz los llamó, sacándoles del trance. Finn se giró y vio a Kurt en su bata de ducha y con esponjosa toalla alrededor de su pelo. Estaba de pie en la entrada de la cocina, con sus manos en la cintura y una gran mueca en la cara. −¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo? –

Finn rápidamente se horrorizó; Kurt conocía las normas tanto como Finn, y estaba seguro que había sido testigo del casi beso que acababa de pasar. ¿Se lo iba a decir a Burt? ¿Por qué lo observaba de ese modo?

−No, sólo miraba a Rachel haciendo unos cuantos pastelitos –dijo él, poniendo una amplia distancia entre ellos mientras ella volvía a su tarea. De reojo pudo verla observándole, pero Kurt seguía con el ceño fruncido, cosa que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Kurt se entrecerraron del enfado y Finn empezó a marcharse lentamente de la cocina. −¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarla? Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar algo más productivo que hacer arriba −. Se sintió mal por dejar a Rachel justo después de haber compartido aquel momento íntimo, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Rachel, más se ataba a ella, lo que era muy inconveniente teniendo en cuenta que sólo le quedaban siete semanas en el país.

−Sí, tal vez sea buena idea –dijo Finn, despidiéndose con la mano de Rachel y Kurt antes de volver a su habitación.

Apenas un minuto después, Kurt irrumpió en la planta de arriba y atravesó directamente su puerta, parecía estar tan enfadado como nunca antes Finn lo había visto. ¿Qué pasa, tío?

−¡Yo te diré lo que pasa! –dijo él, quitándose la toalla mojada de la cabeza y lanzándosela en la cara a Finn. −¡He visto ese beso, Finn! –

−¡No la he besado! –dijo sinceramente, quitándose la toalla de la cabeza. –Fue una pre-beso, pero nuestros labios no se tocaron −.

−Se tocaran o no, ¡no debería pasar! –le gritó, golpeándole el brazo con cada silaba. –Ella es francesa, Finn, no americana. No puedes besarla; ella no sabe cómo funcionan las relaciones en Estados Unidos y tú no sabes cómo funcionan en Francia. Vas a acabar haciéndole daño −.

−Nunca le haría daño –contestó él, y la seriedad de su voz fue tan severa que casi se asusta a sí mismo. –Me gusta Rachel. Me preocupo por ella −. Kurt le lanzó una mirada sombría antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

−Pues deja que cumpla con las cosas por las que ha venido aquí y aléjate de su camino. Si no la dejas en paz, entonces le diré a papá acerca de lo que acabo de ver y ya veremos cómo se las apaña −. Con un fuerte portazo, Kurt salió de la habitación, dejando a Finn solo, mientras se desplomaba detrás de la batería con su fuerte suspiro.

Le dolía admitirlo, pero Kurt tenía razón acerca de su relación con Rachel. Ella estaba aquí para cumplir con sus metas, para alcanzar sus sueños, y él se estaba interponiendo en su camino distrayéndola. No es como si pudieran salir juntos, así que debería mantener las distancias con ella. Rachel lo había ayudado a encontrar sus metas, ahora él tenía que ser un buen amigo y ayudarla también.

Si su media familia no lo mataba antes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Notas de la traducción/traductora:

Nada, remarcar que por ahí hay un 'something' que he dejado tal cual (_some'zing_) que es cómo lo diría Rachel y cómo ya había mercado dejaré tal y como esté en la historia original.

La parte de la douche se debe a la pronunciación de la palabra, ya que se parece a otra palabra en inglés (/dush/). Si esto lo dices en inglés es algo de la vagina, por lo que entiende algo así como ducha/irrigador vaginal, o en otros casos se refiere a personas cretinas o chulitas. Ambos casos quieren decir algo diferente a ducha, por lo que Finn, al no estar seguro de lo que dice, se preocupa.

El título dice: El Futuro Cercano. Además es uno de los tiempos verbales franceses que equivaldría al _voy a + infinitivo_.

Y recordar lo de las _ze_/_zis_/_zem_/etc.


	7. Escandalo Cultural

Después de semanas, creo, vuelvo a subir capítulo. :) No es que me haya olvidado (bueno un poquito, sí xD), pero es que tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer para la universidad. Sé que no os interesa mi vida, pero he tenido un examen un tanto complicado para el que me tenía que preparar. Empecé a traducir este capítulo ayer y lo he terminado hoy, aprovechando que oficialmente, ¡ya estoy de vacaciones! ¡YAY! xD Como tendré más tiempo libre, quitando los días en los que tengo que hacer trabajos y otras cosas, así que tendré más tiempo para subir más capítulos :D (si no se acaba el mundo xD)

Agradecer a mis lectoras incondicionales (ClauBerry y Chantel0319) por los reviews en el capítulo anterior También a un "guest" que anteriormente me ha dejado un comentario. ¡Un saludo desde mi casa!

Además una mención especial para la autora original: The Minsk. Que tengo pensado que cuando acabe esta historia, que aún le queda, ya sé cuál traducir. :) Aunque en el fondo da igual, todas sus historias son estupendas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo Siete: Escandalo Cultural**

−Bueno, Finn, tu expediente ya está listo y tus redacciones para las admisiones me parecen bastante buenas. ¿Tienes el vídeo para la audición? –

−Aquí mismo –dijo él, pasando la tarjeta de memoria con la presentación de su audición a la señorita Pillsbury, quien lo cogió con una sonrisa. Finn se encontraba escoltado por un padre a cada lado y su madre le agarraba el brazo fuertemente mientras él se movía en su asiento. −¿De verdad cree que me admitan? –

−No veo porque no –dijo amablemente la señorita Pillsbury. –Sé que es un poco tarde para presentar solicitudes, pero lo peor que pueden hacer es decir que no y entonces puedes volver a intentarlo el semestre siguiente o incluso el próximo año −.

−Supongo que vale la pena intentarlo –dijo el joven mientras sus padres se ñevantaban y cogían sus abrigos. Su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

−Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Finn. Te veremos esta noche; estoy preparando tu comida favorita para cenar. Diviértete en la práctica de Glee −. Con un adiós en la mano final, Finn se despidió de la señorita Pillsbury antes de dirigirse a la sala del coro para el ensayo de Glee.

Una parte de él ni siquiera quería ir. Habían pasado un par de días desde que Kurt cogió a Finn y a Rachel juntos en la cocina y su hermano no había dicho palabra alguna desde entonces. Es cierto, Burt aún seguía sin darse cuenta de su creciente relación, pero Finn podía ver el enfado en los ojos de Kurt cada vez que lo observaba. Su hermanastro realmente sabía cómo acumular rencor.

Las cosas entre Rachel y él tampoco estaban yendo bien. Estaba intentando dejar las cosas con ella en una simple amistad, pero cuanta más distancia él ponía entre ellos, más veces echaba de menos pasar tiempo con ella. Echaba de menos su suave acento y el perfume de flores de su piel. Echaba de menos su risa y la forma en que lo llamaba _Feen_, aún si su inglés iba mejorando bastante cada día. Mantener las cosas neutrales era mucho más difícil de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero no podía estropear su estancia en América por no poder controlar sus sentimientos cerca de ella.

Caminó hacía la sala de ensayos y nada más entrar notó que el señor Schuester no estaba. Mike informó a Finn que se encontraba en una sesión extra de ayuda y que seguramente llegaría pronto, así que se dejó caer en la silla más cercana e intentó ignorar a las chicas y a Kurt, quienes estaban arrimados en un gran grupo, riendo y cotilleando. De reojo pudo ver a Rachel e intentó todo lo posible por no observarla.

−¡No, Francesita! Si quieres acurrucarte con un chico americano, ¡tienes que seguir las normas! –Finn pudo oír a Santana por toda la sala de ensayos y el tema de la conversación le intrigaba. ¿Rachel quería a un chico americano?

¿Por qué eso le hacía querer dar una patada a la silla más cercana?

−¿Normas? –repitió Rachel inocentemente.

−Sí, las normas. Como en beisbol –añadió Brittany. La cara de Rachel se frunció, confundida, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

−No conozco _zis_ beisbol −. Brittany se rió muy alto mientras ella y Santana compartían una sonrisa malvada.

−Bueno, las citas y el beisbol tienen esa pequeña cosa en común llamadas bases –Santana explicó y el corazón de Finn le daba un vuelco en el estómago. Este tren estaba a punto de estrellarse, podía sentirlo.

−¿Bases? –repitió Rachel.

−Sí, la primera bases es el beso francés –dijo Brittany mientras Tina y Mercedes se reían por la confusión que reflejaba la cara de Rachel.

−¿_Quoi_? Nunca he oído acerca de _zis_ beso francés –dijo ella como si eso fuera una grosería.

−Es cuando besas a alguien con la boca abierta, y usas mucha lengua –dijo Santana. Rachel se giró hacia Kurt para buscar una aclaración, pero incluso su explicación la dejó perpleja. Finn escuchaba secretamente, ahora sin perderse, pero notó como todos los chicos también prestaban bastante atención a la conversión, por lo que no parecía tan idiota.

−Vamos, míranos –la boca de Finn se abrió, conmocionado, cuando Santana le dio a Brittany un salvaje y apasionado beso, apartando los labios e introduciendo su lengua dentro de la de Brit. Se apartaron de la otra ligeramente, de modo que todos pudieran ver sus lenguas acariciarse. Finn se movió incómodo desde su silla mientras que los demás chicos estaban prácticamente babeando. Rachel parecía tanto intrigada como intimidada.

−Ah, _d'accord_ –dijo tosiendo Rachel, levantado la vista y manteniendo momentáneamente contacto visual con Finn, antes de dirigirse a las otras chicas. –Veo ahora −.

−Sí, esto es sólo la primera base –añadió Quinn mientras las chicas continuaban con su ininterrumpida sesión de besos. –También están la segunda, tercera, y entonces llegas al final −.

−¿Llegas al final? –dijo Rachel ladeando confusa la cabeza a un lado. Kurt tradujo los eufemismos de Quinn a Rachel y ella observó a sus amigos americanos como si estuvieran locos. –_Mais_, ¿_pourquoi_? –preguntó. –Hay demasiadas normas, ¡es complicado! –

−¿Por qué? ¿Cómo son las citas en Francia? –preguntó Tina mientras Rachel se apartaba el pelo a un lado, pensando profundamente. Ella encogió los hombros e intentó explicar, por lo que Finn prestó más atención a su respuesta. Tal vez debería coger un trozo de papel y coger un par de notas.

−Te gusta alguien, os besáis, practicáis el sexo, y si no sentís _some'zing_ especial, quedáis como amigos −. Lo explicó en una larga frase y la cabeza de Finn empezó a darle vueltas. Las citas en Francia parecían ser más claras y concisas, y todo el mundo se miraba entre ellos, asombrados.

−Eso nunca funcionaría con nosotros –se rió Mercedes mientras le daba un codazo a Kurt. –Casi cada una de las personas de este club se ha liado con otra y siempre ha acabado siendo un desastre −.

−¿Liarse? –repitió Rachel.

−Significa hacer locuras con alguien sin estar emparejados entre ellos –agregó Puck. –Si estás interesada Francesita, yo siempre puedo enseñarte cómo funciona −. Finn tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de golpear a Puckerman en la cabeza mientras Rachel se sonrojaba y lo miraba directamente.

−¿Quién se lía? –preguntó Rachel, aun observando a Finn mientras este sentía su cara quemarse de vergüenza.

−Yo me he acostado con casi todos los chicos de este club –dijo Santaba. –Con algunas chicas también −.

Puck se puso a contar con sus dedos. –Santana, Mercedes, Quinn. Quizás llame a Sugar esta noche para tener algo dulce, si sabéis a lo que me refiero −.

−Puck y yo incluso hicimos juntos un bebé y aún no estamos juntos –añadió Quinn.

−Mike y Artie –respondió Tina. Rachel observó a sus amigos americanos y se movió incómoda en su asiento mientras miraba de reojo a Finn. La conversación empezaba a ponerse un poco desagradable para Finn cuando notó lo nerviosa que se estaba poniendo Rachel.

−Demasiadas normas –dijo ella, agitando la cabeza con un leve matiz de desesperación en sus ojos. –No sabía −.

−¿Qué ocurre, Francesita? ¿Nunca has salido con alguien en Francia? –preguntó Santana, sonriendo malévolamente. −¿Nunca "has practicado el sexo" antes? –

−_Mais oui_ –contestó Rachel, encogiendo los hombros mientras que Finn tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de caerse de la silla. El Glee Club la observó con varias miradas de asombro y diversión, pero Finn se esforzaba por calmar su acelerado corazón. La imagen de Rachel durmiendo con alguien le hacía sentir como si su estómago estuviera lleno de cristal roto.

−Oh, ¿en serio? –canturreó Kurt. –Dinos −.

Ella negó con la cabeza y frunciéndola. –Es un chico que trabaja con _mes papas_. No me gustaba, así que ahora somos amigos −.

−¿Y ya está? –dijo bruscamente Santana. −¿Dónde está el drama? ¿Dónde está el escándalo? –

−En Francia, _ze_ sexo está _partout_ –explicó mientras Puck y Sam estaban prácticamente babeando cerca de ella. –No es tabú, como en _ze_ Estados Unidos −.

−Maldición, desearía vivir en Francia –murmuró Puck a Mike mientras que Sam asintió para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo. Finn se quedó completamente callado durante toda la explicación, su mente le daba vueltas a causa del influjo de información que había recibido de Rachel.

−¿Así que qué piensas, Pastel de Crema? –le sonrió Santana. −¿Estás interesada en encontrar un novio francés aquí en Estados Unidos? –Todos los ojos fueron a parar en Rachel, una vez más, volvía a ser el centro de atención, y Finn pudo ver un leve sonrojo cubrir las mejillas de ella por culpa de la vergüenza.

−¿Un novio? –repitió suavemente. –Pero conozco a muchos chicos −.

−No, no –dijo Quinn, negando con la cabeza. –Un novio. Alguien que beses −.

−¡Finn! Dijo Rachel de repente, apuntándole directamente a él y con una radiante sonrisa cubriéndole toda la cara. –Finn es novio. Nosotros besamos −.

De golpe hubo un silencio antes de que empezara la explosión.

−¿Qué habéis hecho qué? –gritó Kurt, levantándose de su silla y mirando directamente a Finn con veneno en la mirada. Finn levantó las manos en seña de inocencia, mientras que Puck le daba palmaditas en el hombro.

−Genial, colega. Sabía que acabaría pasando eventualmente −.

−Eu –fue la respuesta de Santanta. –Yo he besado a Finn y no es algo por lo que entusiasmarse −. Rachel parecía herida y Kurt empezó a chillar.

–¡No te creo! –gritó Kurt, aun observando a Finn. –¿Las normas de mi padre no significan nada para ti? –

–No tenía intención de romper las reglas, simplemente ha pasado –dijo Finn restándole importancia y mirando a todas partes menos a Rachel y Kurt.

–¿Mi novio es Finn? –preguntó Rachel inocentemente. – La mayoría de las chicas negaron con la cabeza mientras que Finn quería desaparecer.

–No necesariamente. Si no te lo pide oficialmente, entonces aún sólo estáis liados –.respondió Tina mientras que Rachel fruncía el ceño. De repente el ambiente de la sala del coro se volvió agobiante y Finn rogaba por escapar y Kurt seguía mirándole.

–¡Mira que confusa está ahora, Finn! Te dije que esto iba a pasar, cuando Burt se entere… –Estaba a punto de acabar su amenaza cuando Rachel se levantó de golpe de su silla, corriendo hacia Kurt, cogiéndole por la manga de su jersey.

–¡Mais non! ¡No puedes decírselo a Burt! –y cambió del inglés al francés, hablando a la velocidad de la luz mientras el resto del Glee Club se esforzaba para comprender la conversación en extranjero. Por un momento parecía que estuvieran discutiendo, y no pararon hasta que el señor Schuester finalmente llegó al ensayo.

–Muy bien chicos, tomad asiento –miró a sus alumnos y pudo notar la tensión que había en el ambiente. Rachel y Kurt estaban sentados junto al otro, pero parecían enfadados y ambos estaban sospechosamente callados durante todo el ensayo.

Eso empezaba a poner nervioso a Finn. Ninguno de los dos había estado nunca tan callado.

El ensayo fue estresante, como poco. Rachel y Kurt apenas dijeron nada a nadie y el resto de miembros no dejaban de lanzarles miradas extrañas a Finn durante todo el ensayo. Este estaba aterrado de que Kurt hablara a Burt y a su madre acerca de su relación con Rachel, aun si este iba poco a poco deteriorándose completamente por culpa de las incondicionales normas de casa que lo asustaban a cada paso que daba. Tal vez debería hacer la maleta e irse con Puckerman durante unas semanas; eso podría hacer la vida de todos más fácil.

Para cuando llegaron a casa, Finn estaba seguro de que Rachel y Kurt nunca se iban a volver a hablar en la vida. Rachel ni siquiera le miró a los ojos cuando se dirigió inmediatamente escaleras arriba.

–Kurt, tío, tenemos que hablar –. Su hermano se giró hacia él mirándole con desprecio.

–No tengo nada que decirte, Finn. Estoy tan enfadado contigo que podría gritar –.

–Bueno, ¿podrías hacer algo en lugar de ignorarme? ¿Qué te ha dicho Rachel? –

–Me hizo prometer que no le diría nada a nuestros padres acerca del beso –dejó ir Kurt. –Si vas a seguir con lo que tienes con ella, será mejor que la trates correctamente, Finn, porque esta chica opina maravillas de ti –.

–¿En serio? –preguntó, asombrado.

–En serio –un poco de la dureza en la mirada de Kurt se desvaneció. –Pero ella seguirá aquí 6 semanas y media más, Finn.¿Qué esperas hacer con alguien que solamente se quedará unas semanas? –

–A mi sólo me gusta pasar tiempo con ella –explicó Finn. –Es lista e interesante y guapa –mientras cambiaba de pie para apoyarse, su mente divagaba entre sus pensamientos de Rachel. –Me hace querer mejorar –admitió, para mayor sorpresa de Kurt. –Quiero mejorar por ella –.

–De verdad te gusta –dijo Kurt, asintiendo con la cabeza. –Pensaba que te querías volverte como Puckerman e intentar llevártela a la cama, pero te estás enamorando de ella, ¿verdad?

–¡No! –dijo él inicialmente, actuando por instinto. Sin embargo, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más difícil era negarlo. –Quiero decir, no lo sé –suspiró. –Quizás –Kurt le envió una mirada de complicidad. –Vale, un poco. Sí –.

–Ah, el gozo del amor joven. Ahora sé porque fue tan insistente en mantenerlo en secreto. Ella también quiere mantenerte a su lado. –Kurt no parecía tan furioso como lo había estado antes, pero el disgusto aún estaba escrito de lleno en su cara. –Sólo no dejes que papá os pille. No le hablaré sobre el beso porque me preocupo por vosotros y quiero que seáis felices si vuestras intenciones son puras. Sin embargo, si me entero de que estás jugando con ellas, o si eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para que te pillen, entonces no te ayudaré –.

–Lo pillo –dijo Finn asintiendo. –Gracias, tío –.

–Sólo no le hagas daño –le rogó este cuando se iba por las escaleras. –No quiero enviarla de vuelta a Francia con un corazón roto y esa estúpida conversación con las chicas la tiene exasperada –.

–¿Exasperada? –preguntó Finn antes de que Kurt desapareciera por las escaleras.

–Sí. Cree que no te gusta –.

Sabía que estaba mal; estaba rompiendo las normas, sin pasar por alto que había admitido la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos por Rachel, y sus pies se movieron solos hacia la habitación de ella, una zona estricta de no-chicos mientras el comentario de Kurt resonaba en su cabeza.

Ya no le importaban las reglas. Tenían mucho de qué hablar y Finn quería ser el primer en acercarse a ella. Golpeó la puerta y ella contestó con los abiertos; obviamente pensando que era alguien más. Rachel comenzó a jugar con su pelo nerviosamente mientras lo observaba desde la puerta.

–_Salut_ –dijo suavemente.

–Hola –dijo entrecortadamente él, las palmas le sudaban cuando los frotó contra sus pantalones. –¿Podemos hablar? –

–_Bien sur_ –respondió ella, sonriendo. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño alto y casi escondido en su totalidad por su singular boina, y llevaba un ancho vestido rojo que abrazaba cada curva de su cuerpo. Solamente estar cerca de ella le hacía estar en las nubes y no habían hablado propiamente hacía bastante. Pudo sentir cómo su control se tensaba como si fuera una cuerda elástica.

–Quiero ser tu novio –fue directamente al grano, sorprendiéndose de que ese razonamiento haya salido de sus labios. –Sé que las citas son diferentes aquí en USA, pero uno de los motivos por los cuales hay tantas reglas es porque los sentimientos pueden perder el control. Aquí vamos más lentos, paso a paso, hasta que estamos seguros de que es lo correcto –. Respiró profundamente, confesándole más de lo que se esperaba. Aún no había acabado. –No soy del tipo de chico que sólo se lía con las chicas. Te besé porque me preocupo por ti, Rachel. Más que por cualquier otra chica que he conocido jamás, pero te vas a marchar pronto y ya estoy asustado por perderte, incluso antes de empezar a salir –.

–Lo sé –dijo ella, con los ojos tristes. –Siento _ze_ mismo –. Ella buscó y le cogió la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, acariciándoles ligeramente. –Soy feliz cuando estoy contigo –.

–Pero nadie puede saberlo –dijo él rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor sospechosamente para asegurarse de que, de hecho, estaban solos. No había moros a la costa así que volvió a dirigir la vista hacia ella una vez más. –Quiero decir, el Glee Club lo sabrá, obviamente, pero si Burt decubre lo nuestro, me enviará lejos –.

Rachel apretó más su agarre. –No quiero que _zat_ pase –. Él levanto las manos enlazadas y besó la parte trasera de las de ella.

–Así que depende de ti, Rachel –dijo él, su corazón latía, anticipándose, mientras el joven intentaba parecer cortés. –Podemos hacer esto de la manera americana o de la manera francesa, pero tiene que mantenerse en secreto –. Los ojos de ella se abrieron mucho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras. Finn esperó su respuesta con el aliento agitado.

–Estamos en América, ¿no? –dijo ella levantado las cejas, divertida. –Vuestra manera es lenta, pero me gusta –. Una sonrisa radiante le cubría toda la cara. –Ahora tendré un novio americano –.

–Novio secreto americano –corrigió Finn con una sonrisa.

–¡_Oui_! –asintió la chica francesa rápidamente y señalándose a sí misma. –Novia secreta francesa –. De repente, frunció el ceño y Finn le acariciaba la mejilla.

–¿Qué pasa? –

–Kurt, él sabe –había preocupación en sus ojos. –Él dirá a Burt –.

–No, no lo hará –le aseguró Finn. –Ya he hablado con él. Ha prometido mantenerse callado, pero no podemos dejar que no pillen, Rachel. Todavía no quiero perderte –.

–No preocupes, Finn –. Un portazo alarmó a los tortolitos secretos de la presencia de un adulto en la casa, así que Rachel retrocedió deprisa a su habitación. En lugar de dejar que se escape sin ser visto, ella tiró de él dentro de la habitación y cerró con llave cuando entraron, rompiendo de golpe dos de las reglas principales de la casa.

–¡Rachel! ¿Qué estás ha- –fue cortado cuando la chica le cogió la cara atrayéndole hacia ella, gracias al cuello de su polo, presionando sus labios contra los de él y haciendo que este se olvide del motivo por el cual estaba tan sorprendido antes. Finn la envolvió con los brazos y la presionó hacia él, reposando sus manos sobre sus ligeras curvas y dejando que estas recorrieran la parte baja de su espalda. Cuando separaron los labios un poco, los de ellas estaban dulces, y antes de que se diera cuenta, sus lenguas se acariciaban suavemente y ella suspiró en su boca.

Rachel se separó de él, sus ojos centelleaban, casi toda su existencia irradiaba felicidad cuando le empujó hacia la puerta. El joven se acercó para robarle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ella se ría cuando atravesó la puerta.

–¿A qué ha venido eso? –preguntó Finn y ella encogió los hombros con una sonrisa.

–Beso francés de novia francesa –dijo ella juguetona, antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notas de la traducción/traductora:

Lo de siempre, si veis un _zat_, _zis_, _ze_… siempre es lo mismo que en los capítulos anteriores. Si no lo sabéis, miradlo de ahí. :)

Ha habido un par de expresiones que no he sabido como traducirlas, pero lo he intentado hacer lo más parecido posible teniendo en cuenta a lo que se refieren con cada una o adaptar las frases hechas con las que podrían ser su equivalente.

Si veis algún error garrafal, pues avisadme. Estoy aquí para mejorar, evidentemente.

Para quien lo quiera saber, he sacado un 10/10 en un examen de comprensión escrita de francés, pero un 6/10 en expresión escrita. Al menos de media quedó un 8/10. xD


	8. Rendez-vous

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡He subido nuevo capítulo! Feliz Navidad y año nuevo, pero muy retrasado. :) Siento de verdad, de verdad, haber tardado tanto en seguir la historia. En serio. Lo que pasa es que los hacía con mi ordenador de sobremesa, con pantalla grande y unas cosas... pero se me ha estropeado, por lo que ahora lo tengo que hacer con mi pequeño portátil y tardo mucho más. Lo siento, en serio. Seguiré, pero tardaré un poco.

Quiero agradecer vuestros reviews, no penséis que me había olvidado de esta historia, para nada. Pero debo añadir que también he estado bastante liada por culpa de la universidad.

Saludos a mi lectoras incondicionales: ClauBerry y Chantel0319. A la también tengo que añadir a NaxiGleek. Os mando un abrazo de disculpas y por las fiestas ya pasadas. :D

Recordad que la historia no es mía, sino de la maravillosa TheMinsk, quien ha subido una nueva historia. Corta, pero preciosa. :)

Ahora después de esta disculpa, disfrutad de la historia. :D

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo Ocho: ****_Rendez-vous_**

Se movía con energía aquella noche; era ese tipo de energía cinética que no se disiparía sin importar que intentara hacer él para distraerse. Gimió en la batería durante horas después de hablar con Rachel y no hizo nada para aliviar la adrenalina que le recorría por las venas. Un grito atravesó sus pulmones, encontró alivio gracias a la música que había creado, dejando que Rachel y su creciente romance fueran su musa durante aquella tarde. Tocar la batería era algo rápido y excitante; tal y como lo era su relación con ella.

En la cena Finn no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Estuvo sonriendo como un idiota durante toda la comida, lanzándose miradas con ella a través de la mesa y esperando pasar desapercibido por su familia. Cada vez que Rachel lo miraba y él la pillaba observándole, su cara era radiante y estaba cubierto por un leve sonrojo que provocaba que su corazón se acelerara. Sus padres eran felizmente desconocedores de los secretos que se habían intercambiado y que pasaban delante de sus narices y Kurt estaba completamente callado durante toda la comida. Carole asumió que el buen animo de su hijo era gracias a un reflejo de sus mejoras culinarias ya que este había engullido tres platos de pollo frito antes de que la cena hubiera acabado.

Rachel decidió pasar la tarde estudiando en el comedor, así que, aquella noche, Finn decidió ver la televisión abajo con su familia para que de ese modo podría vigilar de reojo a su novia. El simple recuerdo de su beso encendió algo poderoso dentro de él, y, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, sentía como si pudiera conquistar el mundo. Ella le había devuelto la fuerza que creyó haber perdido el noviembre pasado, después de todo sus sueños se había ido por el desagüe.

Rachel se había retirado antes aquella noche; recogió sus libros y dió a toda la familia un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba, hacia su cama. Él la siguió poco rato después, la agitación de todo el día seguía avivando su vigor así que decidió jugar algunos videojuegos para hacerlo desvanecer un poco. No era posible en absoluto que se fuera a dormir cuando aún sentía como si pudiera correr un maratón y ganar.

De pie en el pasillo de fuera de su puerta, Finn se giró y, en la lejanía, observó la puerta cerrada al final del pasillo; la habitación de Rachel. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero un fina linea de luz en la parte inferior, le informaba de que aún continuaba despierta. Sería tan fácil atravesar el pasillo y dar unos suaves golpes en su puerta. ¿Quizás podría conseguir otro de sus adictivos besos franceses antes de ir a la cama?

Agitó la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, citándolo como si fuera un deseo que quisiera que se cumpla antes de morir. Mantener la relación en secreto era la parte fácil; la parte dura era encontrar ocasiones para pasar tiempo juntos en casa, que era donde eran más vulnerables. Ella estaba sólo a unos metros, pero la distancia le parecía que eran kilómetros; los obstáculos de su relación eran las barreras que los separaba del camino del romance.

Entrando en su habitación, dejó la puerta entreabierta y luego se dirigió al monitor para revisar el Facebook y su correo. Se entretuvo un rato en el ordenador; oyendo como el resto de su familia se retiraba cada uno a su habitación para dormir, mientras que su insomnio continuaba. Cuando el reloj del escritorio que estaba al lado de la cama señalaba que era medianoche, Finn sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que irse a dormir o sino, al día siguiente, parecería un zombie en el instituto.

La habitación estaba oscura cuando se metió entre sus sábanas, su mente aún estaba agitada por Rachel y su relación secreta. Ahora ya no tenía que negar sus sentimientos por ella, estos eran más fuertes que nunca, y las ganas de verla se estaban volviendo tan fuertes como para ignorarlos.

Un ruido lo alejó de su descanso nocturno y oyó como se abría la puerta de su habitación. Se giró para ver quién estaba entrando en su habitación y pudo ver la delgada silueta de un cuerpo bajito y con curvas se metía dentro. Ella cerró la puerta suavemente cuando entró y se dirigió de punillas hacia su cama.

−¿Rachel? −preguntó, atontado. Finn retiró las sábanas y le permitió que se metiera en su cama, su era cálido y suave cuerpo cuando lo presionó contra él.

−No puedo dormir −le murmuró en su abrazo. La habitación estaba muy oscura y lo único que se podía oír era el suave sonido de su voz y el latido de su propio corazón, −Te echo de menos −.

−Yo tampoco puedo dormir −él envolvió con sus brazos su vientre y su pijama era fina y sedoso. Él acarició sus dedos en el material y la acercó para un suave, delicado beso. La sensación era de puro gozo cuando ella suspiró y le correspondió. −Aunque no deberías estar aquí. ¿Qué pasaría si nos pillan? −

−Shh −dijo ella, silenciando sus preocupaciones con otro beso. −Tenemos un _rendez-vous_ secreto, para el novio secreto −. Finn la cogió por un lado de la cara, pasando su pulgar por la curva de su mandíbula. Los labios de ella se separaron y levantó la mirada hacía él, sus ojos poco a poco se iban adaptando a la ausencia de luz hasta el punto de su figura se volvía más clara.

Esto estaba muy mal; ella no debería estar ahí, rompiendo las normas tan abiertamente cuando podían pillarlos. Un chorro de adrenalina corría por sus venas cada vez que pensaba en el peligro por el que estaban pasando y se dio cuenta, con una sonrisa, de que tenía cierta gracia. Sus ojos finalmente se adaptaron a la falta de luz y pudo ver su oscuro pelo reposando en las almohadas. Finn pasó los dedos a través de él, notando lo suave que era cuando se le acercó y presionó los labios contra los de ella.

Sus besos ahora eran una droga para él, y cada vez que creía que estaba satisfecho, su antojo de ellos, la necesidad se hacía más intensa. Sus labios eran dulces, sus besos tiernos y dolorosamente suaves. Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad bajo sus caricias y él gentilmente separar sus labios, cambiando de forma drástica el ligero y el apasionado beso que habían compartido antes. Esta vez tenían la oportunidad de apreciar los sentimientos que surgían entre ellos; un sensual aturdimiento se apoderaba del control y hacía que el mundo entrara en un difusa felicidad de emociones.

Sus lenguas se rozaban la una con la otra, él desplazo sus manos, desde su cara bajó hacia su cintura, envolviéndola entre sus brazos y haciendo que se sonroje contra él. Sabía que ella podía sentir su erección a través de sus boxers, pero no le importaba. A ella parecía no molestarle ya que empezó a presionarse lenta y tortuosamente hacia él, provocando que brillen estrellas en sus ojos.

−Rachel −gimió en la boca de ella, su voz era agrietada y débil cuando esta le mordisqueó el labio inferior. Los puños de ella se enlazaron en su camiseta mientras seguía arrastrando su cuerpo contra él. Las manos de Finn descendieron y las dejó en sus suaves y perfectas caderas, rozando la piel de su trasero y ella se balanceó más hacia él. Él se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la sobreexitación, así que gentilmente la apartó, creando cierto espacio entre ellos y ella suspiró.

−¿_Qu'est-ce que c'est_? −le cuestionó suavemente, sus murmureos lo envolvían en la oscuridad.

−Es demasiado −respiró él pesadamente. −Me estás haciendo perder el control −. Su respuesta en forma de sonrisa fue lo suficientemente brillante como para eliminar la oscuridad.

−Me gusta _zat_ −respondió ella, su voz estaba sofocada. Las manos que estaban constantemente cogiéndole la camiseta fueron hacia el borde de esta y empezaron a bajar por su pecho hasta que reposaron en los bordes de sus boxers. Inhalando pronunciadamente, daba la sensación de que de cada nervio de su cuerpo brotaba chispas y ella dirigió sus uñas por la sensible piel de sus cinturas.

Daba la sensación de que ella lo iba matando lentamente.

−Rachel −suplico él, sin saber exactamente porque estaba suplicando. Su suspiro era agitado y le dolía el cuerpo, duramente y sentía el calor, se movía con necesidad. −No puedo aguantar mucho más −, comenzó a entrarle el pánico mientras su visión se nublaba.

−Shh −le arrulló ella, sus labios se encontraron con los de él cuando el calor de su cuerpo empezaba a ser insoportable. −_Viens pour moi_ −. En ese momento, Finn rozó las manos contra la piel de ella, sin duda alguna; sus caricias eran cada vez más frenéticas a medida que todo se estaba volviendo demasiado fuerte para controlarlo. ¡Él jamás había sentido tanta intensidad anteriormente y ella apenas lo estaba tocando! Rachel lo tenía sentado encima de la palma de su mano y él estaba totalmente a su merced.

No es como si se estuviera quejando o algo así.

El débil dominio que él tenía sobre sus emociones se le estaba escapando, y se agarró más a ella como si fuera un salvavidas mientras su control se desvanecía acercándose a un profundo final. Los labios de ambos aún seguían unidos por un flamante beso cuando ella bajó las manos hasta la parte delantera de los pantalones cortos de Finn, rozando su erección con ellas, por lo que él se alejó de ella con un grito reprimido causado por ese simple gesto que le había hecho perder todo el control que le quedaba, provocando que se corriera en sus pantalones. Cuando su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo, él pudo ver estrellas pasar fugazmente por delante de sus ojos, y la apretó con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo mientras regresaba de su eufórica nube.

Su respiración era pesada, dura e irregular cuando separó su cuerpo del de ella, sintiéndose sucio e incómodo y estúpido y tonto al ver que Rachel, quien estaba a su lado, dejaba escapar un ligero suspiro. Finn estaba tan avergonzado que no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos; ella seguramente pensaba que era un perdedor de proporciones gigantescas por culpa de su falta de control y ahora realmente necesitaba cambiarse de pantalones. Ella era una sensual y sexy víbora enviada a los Estados Unidos para matarlo, estaba seguro de ello.

Si ella creía que era un perdedor, definitivamente no parecía mostrarlo. Esta se acercó a él hasta que su cuerpo cubría el pecho de Finn y lo observó con una angelical sonrisa en la cara que iba dirigida directamente a él. Tuvo que volver a mirarla y acariciarle la mejilla con la mano, sólo para asegurarse de que ella era real.

−¿Sientes bien? −preguntó simplemente Rachel, recorriendo alegremente con los dedos los bordes de la camiseta de Finn. Le llevó otro rato poderse calmar lo suficiente para poder contestarla, y su respuesta fue entrecortada, además de ser lo más bajito posible.

−Sí −dijo él, aún intentando recuperar el aliento. −Eso ha sido... guau −.

−¡_Formidable_! −chilló ella levemente, riéndose mientras besaba alegremente la nariz de Finn. Como él seguía dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar, no mostró en mismo entusiasmo que ella, además que las olas de placer aún le recorrían el cuerpo. Pese a que ella apenas lo había tocado, seguía siendo la experiencia sexual más intensa de toda su vida.

Si esto era como se sentiría al liarse con ella, entonces no podía esperar a tener sexo.

−Pero ¿qué pasa contigo? −preguntó él, mirándola mientras que ella negaba con la cabeza.

−No esta noche. Hago _zis_ por ti −. Finn la agarró, obligó a que sus labios se vuelvan a encontrar una vez más y que casi resurgiera ese fuego internaba que ya se estaba marchando. Las manos de ella cogieron ambos lados de su cuello, abrazándolo más contra ella, cuando una ola de cansancio lo golpeó.

Se habían pasado bastante de la hora de acostarse y aquella no era la única norma que estaban rompiendo.

Separándose de ella, apartó de las sábanas y metió el cuerpo en la cama. Rápidamente encendió el monitor del ordenador para que hubiera algo de luz en la habitación y dirigirse con una sola pierna hacia la cómoda y cambiarse los pantalones. Rachel lo miraba desde la cama, divertida, mientras se relajaba entre sus almohadas. Su brillante piel se veía a través de la tenue luz azul que provenía de la pantalla, y las tiras de su camisón habían caído, revelando la cremosa piel de sus hombros. Él deseaba que ella no tuviera que ir, pero si los pillaban en la cama juntos, entonces su relación secreta sería la más corta de toda su existencia.

−Debo irme −dijo tristemente, con una voz aún susurrada, cuando él apagó la pequeña luz una vez más y se volvió a encontrar con ella en la cama. Se la acercó, besándola en la frente y sintiéndose más unido a ella que con cualquier otra persona en toda su vida.

−Pero esa es la mejor parte de vivir con tu novia secreta. Puedo verte cuando quiera −. Se rió alegremente antes de alejarse ella misma de la cama, acercándose de puntillas hacia la puerta y sacando fuera su cabeza para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa.

−_Au revoir_, Finn −dijo simplemente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y atravesando toda la distancia del pasillo. Él pudo oír el suave portazo de la habitación de su habitación y luego toda la casa se cubrió por un profundo silencio.

El sueño lo encontró instantáneamente y en sus sueños, Rachel ya lo estaba esperando.

Estaba exhausto cuando se levantó tarde a la mañana siguiente; pensaba que aún seguía durmiendo cuando vio la hora en su reloj y saltó de la cama rápidamente para vestirse. Ya llegaba tarde a primera hora y le entró el pánico al recordar las preguntas de matemáticas que tendría que hacer a segunda hora. Gracias a Rachel y las distracciones que esta le había proporcionado la noche anterior, jamás encontró el momento para estudiar.

Bajó las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, justo a tiempo para ver a su madre y a Burt caminar a la puerta delantera para dirigirse al trabajo. Los dos observaron a Finn con curiosidad cuando descendió, apresurado, los escalones.

−Lo siento Mamá, lo siento Burt. Me he dormido −dijo rápidamente cuando se metió en la boca algunos de los huevos que habían sobrado. Burt negó con la cabeza, decepcionado mientras su madre le sonreía.

−No, está bien, de hecho me alegra que estés aquí −, Carole se miró en el espejo una vez antes de marcharse. −Pensábamos que ya te habías ido así que íbamos a dejar a Rachel en el instituto, también se ha dormido −.

−Oh −dejó escapar él, intentando sonar sorprendido. −¿Lo ha hecho? −

−Sí, pero ahora tu puedes dejarla −, cogió su bolso del cual sacó un trozo de papel, garabateando una nota y pasándosela a Finn. −Aquí tienes, lleva esto a la escuela contigo, así no os meteréis en problemas −. Se metió el justificante en los bolsillos e intentó mirara cualquier parte menos a los ojos de su madre ya que un mal sentimiento de culpabilidad lo estaba consumiendo. Carole le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de seguir a su marido hacia la puerta. −¡Que tengas un buen día, cielo! −

−Sí, tú también −le sonrió al despedirse con la mano a la vez que Rachel salía del lavabo de la planta baja, esperado ver a Carole y a Burt. Parecía mucho más contenta una vez que se dio cuenta que estaba sola con Finn.

−¡Finn! ¿Tú también vas _en retard_? −preguntó, dándole un sonrisa cómplice.

−Sí −respondió alegremente. −Algo me mantuvo despierto hasta tarde −. Se acercó para agarrarla, pero ella dudó, mirando alrededor, como si estuviera nerviosa.

−_Vos parents_ −le advirtió ella, pero él lo ignoró con una sonrisa.

−Se han ido. Me han dado esta nota para que no tuviéramos problemas por llegar tarde −. Ella asintió suavemente y de repente le vino a la cabeza una idea retorcida que se negaba a marcharse. Sonriendo como si estuviera loco, se dirigió a la ventana para asegurarse que sus padres ya se habían marchado y no volverían en todo el día. Sólo vio su camioneta en el aparcamiento y cerró las cortinas firmemente antes de acercarse a Rachel una vez más.

−Deberíamos perdernos la primera clase −dijo, sintiéndose espontáneo y valiente. Las acciones de la noche anterior habían despertado algo peligro dentro de Finn y todo lo relacionado con Rachel se volvía tan adictivo como la heroína.

Ella era oficialmente su nueva droga favorita.

−_¿Quoi?_ −

−Perdérnosla, ¿sabes? −Rachel negó con la cabeza. −Escogemos no ir −. Ella abrió mucho más los ojos a causa del shock y luego volvió a agitar la cabeza rápidamente, negándose.

−¡_Mais, non_! ¡Estaremos en problemas! −Él levantó la nota que Carole le había dado con una sonrisa lasciva.

−No, no los tendremos, tenemos esto −miró el reloj y sabía que la segunda hora empezaba a las 8:45. Mientras estuvieran en la escuela a tiempo para realizar el examen de matemáticas, no tendrían ningún problema. Nadie tendría porque saberlo. −Vamos, Rachel. Hemos roto cada una de las reglas de la casa −, movió las ceja, emocionado, y la resistencia de ella empezó a decaer delante de sus ojos. −¿Por qué no deberíamos también empezar a romper las normas del instituto? −

Ella no respondió, en su lugar dio un fuerte chillido y se lanzó a sus brazos, él la cogió y ambos cayeron de espaldas sobre el sillón. Cogiéndola por la cintura, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, levantando su ridículamente corta falda, dándole acceso directo a la parte inferior de su cuerpo, mientras que ella rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello y encontraba sus labios en un profundo y sensual beso. Las manos de él se extendían por la piel de su espalda, bajando cada vez más abajo y dejándolas en la firme curvatura de su trasero. Lo apretó y obtuvo una aguda exhalación de placer por parte de ella cuando inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza. Cuando atacó la piel de su cuello, la mordisqueó y succionó, mientras que ella dejaba caer su trasero más cerca de su entrepierna.

Esta vez, sin embargo, él mantuvo el control. Ella se había encargado de él la anterior noche y ahora tenía que devolverle el favor. Una de sus manos dejaron la suave piel de su espalda y las dirigió adelante, cogiendo uno de sus pechos con las manos y dándole una leve caricia mientras apretaba al pezón con su pulgar. El suspiro de aire fue tan agudo que creyó que tal vez la había lastimado, así que cuando se alejó para verla a los ojos, no esperó ver en sus ojos una mirada de placer.

−¿Estás bien? −preguntó suavemente, pellizcando la piel de su cuello, mientras continuaba agarrándola dentro de su posición íntima. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, y las emociones que reflejaban su cara intensos pero ilegibles. Ella negó con la cabeza y su voz era ronca por la necesidad, haciendo que su acento fuera grueso y más sofocante.

−No lo sé... −dijo ella, retorciéndose para encontrar las palabras. −Ze sentimientos son demasiado fuertes −.

−¿Creía que habías dicho que ya habías hecho esto antes? −preguntó él, confuso. Si ya no era virgen, ¿por qué esto tendría que ser un problema? −

−Practico el sexo, pero nunca... −dejó de hablar, sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas. −No era como esto −. Un sentimiento de orgullo le sacudió cuando cogió su sonrojado aspecto y sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Tal vez no sea virgen, pero nunca antes había recibido el placer apropiado, y él iba a devolverle el favor y a enseñarle exactamente qué se estaba perdiendo.

Cogiendo un pecho con una mano y su trasero con la otra, suavemente dio un masaje a la piel, moviendo sus manos por todas las partes que alcanzaba. Acariciándole el pecho ligeramente, tocando las tetas mientras ella gimoteaba de placer y desplazó las caderas más hacia él, creando una deliciosa fracción que solo encendió más el vigor de Finn.

Sintiéndose atrevido, él movió los cuerpos de ambos para que ella pudiera sujetarse sobre el reposa-brazos del sillón. La apoyó gentilmente, una mano aún acariciaba su pecho, mientras que su falda empezaba a levantarse a causa del frenesí provocado por el movimiento. Con la cabeza de Rachel estirada sobre e reposa-brazos del sofá, se colocó encima de ella y dejó que la mano se deslizara por debajo de la falda, tocando sus bragas y haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran de golpe a causa del éxtasis.

−_Mon Dieu_ −gritó ella, sus ojos estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza cuando arrastró los dedos por la parte externa de su ropa interior. Las piernas de Rachel se abrieron lentamente y él la provocaba, acariciando la costura con suaves círculos, mientras que sus piernas se abrían más. Él quería tocarla, cada parte de ella, pero aún no estaba listos para eso. Él tampoco estaba listo, ¡y ni siquiera era virgen! −_Je viens_ −susurró ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando su cuerpo se arqueó anticipadamente. Con un grito de agotamiento, su cuerpo se tensó debajo de él, sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de la mano de Finn, mientras que este continuó torturándola de placer. Profundos, agitadas respiraciones eran el único sonido de toda la casa cuando él se sentó para darle algo de espacio.

Los ojos de Rachel estaban aturdidos y descentrados cuando finalmente los abrió, y lo miró con una sonrisa, que él quería conservar toda su vida, mientras se sentaba y se arreglaba la falda. La cara la tenía sonrojada y su respiración aún era pesada, pero su sonrisa era tan radiante como el sol de la mañana que brillaba a través de las ventanas del salón.

_Santo cielo,_ dijo para sí mismo cuando la realidad lo golpeó como si fueran una tonelada de ladrillos. _Acabo de saltarme el instituto y de dar placer a Rachel en el sillón del salón._

_¿Cuándo había decidido que tenía un deseo antes de morir y que quería llevar a cabo?_

Mientras que él estaba entrando en pánico silenciosamente por la posibilidad de ser descubierto dando placer a la estudiante de intercambio, Rachel se acercó lentamente hacia él y le dio un beso a Finn que le hizo olvidar acerca de porque estaba preocupado. Su piel estaba prácticamente irradiando felicidad y ella lo observó durante bastante rato sin decir nada.

−¿Qué pasa? −finalmente preguntó, después de ser el centro de atención demasiado tiempo.

−Entiendo ahora −dijo ella, una sonrisa de alegría la adornaba.

−¿Qué entiendes? −

−¡_Ze_ bases! −insistió ella. −_Ze_ normas −. Cogió una bocanada de aire antes de explicarse. −Es lento, oui, pero es intenso. Excitante. Poderoso −. Ella se acercó y el acarició la mejilla con una de sus palmas. −Lo sientes todo −.

−Sí −suspiró él, asintiendo con la cabeza, en trance, ya que la mirada en sus ojos lo habían hipnotizado. −Todo −. Los labios de Rachel estaban con los de él durante un instante, y si no hubiera aprovechado un rato para mirar hacia el reloj, entonces quizás se abría pasado el día entero besándola y dándole placer con las manos.

Desgraciadamente, ya se habían perdido la primera hora, y si no se iba ya, entonces no tendrían excusa que pudiera salvarlos de meterse en problemas. Con el justificante metido asta el fonda en su bolsillo, Finn gentilmente finalizó el beso y dirigió a Rachel hasta dentro de la camioneta para irse al instituto.

Llegaron cuando sonaba el timbre, dejando la nota en la oficina de asistencia y asegurándose de que nadie los descubriera.

_Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era sobrevivir todo el día sin su nueva droga favorita._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notas de la traducción/traductora:

Una vez más, lo siento de verdad, verdadera (como decían en los anuncios de la tele xD).

Tengo intención de publicar el próximo capítulo en menos tiempo que este.

El título del capítulo significa "quedada"/"cita" (esta última en ciertos casos).

Las normas de las pequeñas fracciones en francés son las mismas (si hay dudas mirad las notas anteriores o preguntadme directamente).

Este capítulo no ha supuesto muchos problemas, salvo alguna que otra expresión, pero nada serio.

La tardanza se deberá un poco a mis evaluaciones y mis problemas de ordenadores, pero subiré el próximo capítulo.

Nos vemos en la próxima ocasión. :D


	9. Inolvidable

Hola de nuevo amigas mías! (digo amigas, porque sois más que lectoras para mí, ya que dedicáis parte de vuestro valioso tiempo en leer mi traducción, pero sin peloteo, eh! xD.) He tenido algo de tiempo para poder traducir otro capítulo :) Espero que os haya gustado el anterior!

Gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis enviado, me alegraron el día.

AVISO: Puede que vuelva a haber parón a causa de mis evaluaciones, el fin de semana que viene me lo pasaré estudiando y antes de eso me tengo que leer un libro de catalán, hacer un examen de japonés... bueno unas cosas de final de semestre... en cuanto encuentre algo de tiempo traduciré lo máximo posible, si tardo en publicar, lo siento!

Lo anterior ha hecho que me dé prisa en subir este capítulo, para compensarlo un poco :D

Si tardo, no me olvidéis, volveré! XD

Esta maravillosa historia pertenece a TheMinsk. La única escritora que me ha hecho esperar con ansias los martes de publicación y ha conseguido que esté haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio, mientras leía su historia. (true story, xD)

Ahora, dejando a un lado la charla, os dejo disfrutar de capítulo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo Nueve: Inolvidable**

−Creo que Rachel y yo deberíamos cantar un dueto en el Estatal −. No sabía qué le había poseído a levantar la mano aquella tarde durante el Glee Club, pero en cuanto la sugerencia salió de entre sus labios, captó toda la atención del resto. Rachel estaba sentada a su lado, con una radiante sonrisa en la cara, mientras lo observaba, entusiasmada. −Quiero decir, ambos sonamos bastante bien juntos y esta es su única oportunidad para formar parte de la competencia. Podría ayudarnos a ganar −.

−Um, ¿perdona? −Santana argumentó, enfadada, desde el otro lado de la sala. −¿Desde cuando decidimos rendirnos en la competición por la chica nueva? Este es mi último año y me fastidiaré si mi momento para triunfar se lo dan a la Francesita de aquí solo porque tenga buena afinación −.

−Um, ¿tener buena afinación? −dijo él desafiante a Santana y a su normal pero abrumador reinado. −Rachel es probablemente la mejor cantante de esta sala y podría ser nuestra arma secreta para el Nacional −. Era una extraña ocasión en donde Finn se enfrentaba a alguien, especialmente a la ira de Santana, y los ojos de esta se estrechaban mientras el silencio cubría a todo el grupo.

−Y, ¿de dónde viene todo esto, tonelete? −dijo burlándose abiertamente la latina. −La última vez que lo comprobé, apenas eres capaz de moverte apropiadamente estando en segundo plano, y ahora ¿quieres un solo? −

Finn sintió un ardiente sonrojo aparecer de repente en sus mejillas al ver que se volvçia el centro de todas las miradas. Normalmente no era de la clase de chicos que se ofrecían voluntarios para btener un solo, pero él tenía sus razones para querer cantar con Rachel.

Y la mayor parte de estas razones incluían estar a solas con ella para practicar.

−También es mi último año −dijo, intentando restar importancia al maleducado comentario de Santana. −Todos los de este club deberíamos tener la oportunidad de cantar y de ser parte del grupo −.

−¿Así que esto no tiene que ver con el hecho de que tú y Rachel habéis estado inseparables toda la semana? −preguntó Santana con una sonrisa malvada en la cara. −¿O el hecho de que os lo estuvierais haciendo con la mirada, lo cual todos hemos tenido que presenciar diariamente? −

−Santana −, advirtió el señor Schuester a causa de su lenguaje y después ordenó a ambos a sentarse. −Este club está lleno de estudiantes con talento quienes quieres una oportunidad de brillar. Creo que sería una fantástica idea para Finn y Rachel cantar el solo en el Estatal, y podemos separar los demás solos prontos −.

−Esto es una mierda −respondió Santana, cruzándose de brazos y lanzando a Rachel una mirada maligna. −Lo más probable es que estén follando −.

−Y tú probablemente seas la bruja más celosa a la que jamás había oído burlarse de ese modo, así que yo me callaría su fuera tú −, el tono de Kurt no dio opción a para discutir, ya que él mismo había se había apartado de la conversación. Santana estuvo callada, pero furiosa, durante el resto de la práctica, mientras que Finn dio a su hermanastro una mirada de gratitud. Cuando el señor Schuester siguió con el ensayo, Finn se sintió agradecido de tener el apoyo de Kurt.

Sólo quedaban dos semanas para el Estatal y era duro para Finn tratar y aceptar el hecho de que Rachel ya había estado viviendo con ellos unos 15 días. Desde que empezaron a verse bajo el radar, el tiempo parecía pasar cada vez más rápido y más rápido, pese a que lo que Finn quería era pararlo. Todo estaba organizado por horarios, un horario muy apretado, y poder quedar alguna vez para estar a solas con Rachel era cada vez más y más difícil. Al menos si usaban el hecho que tenían ensayo del Glee Club como escusa, podrían pasar solos más tiempo de lo que hacían ahora. Burt había estado dando a Finn más trabajo en la tienda que nunca y cada rato pasado ahí, era menos tiempo que podría estar con Rachel.

Ahora al menos tenían una excusa para estar solos. No podían arriesgarse todas las noches con sus secretos encuentros y la gente empezaba a sospechar acerca de su relación. De todo el mundo, el único que conocía la verdad era Kurt, pero Finn estaba seguro de que Blaine se había enterado por este. Decidieron mantenerlo en secreto lo máximo posible; cuanto menos personas lo supieran, mejor, y no podían arriesgarse a que el señor Schuester se entere y se lo cuente a Burt. Eso sería una pesadilla.

Por lo que dejó a un lado el comentario de Santana acerca de su vida sexual e intentó centrase en el ensayo en lugar de en su novia secreta que estaba a su lado. Realmente habían estado inseparables toda la semana, pero eran cuidadosos de no mostrar demasiado afecto hacia el otro. A veces Finn la cogía de las manos en el pasillo, pero eran mucho más vulnerables durante el Glee Club y la comida, donde tenían la oportunidad de estar tocar físicamente al otro, pero ambos debían abstraerse de ello. Lo único que los torturaba más eran las tardes en casa, donde debían obviar todas las tentaciones bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres.

En su opinión, su solo en el Estatal era una de las pocas oportunidades de pasar verdaderamente algo de tiempo con Rachel en clase. Se negaba a que alguien le arruine esto, Santana se podía fastidiar.

−Estoy contenta de que cantamos juntos −se acercó Rachel y le murmuró, mientras que el resto del Glee Club prestaba atención a lo que explicaba señor Schuester. Finn la observó de reojo y le dio una suave sonrisa.

−Yo también, nena. No puedo esperar para empezar a practicar −, con un guiño provocador, ella empezó a reír, y lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo, después dejó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Este le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y se fijó que Santana los estaba observando. Decidió ignorarla e abrazó a Rachel más cerca de él, mientras el ensayo continuaba hasta entrada la noche. Habían decidido los solos y ejercicios de las coreografías empezaron la semana siguiente.

Finn estaba animado al acabar el ensayo, pese a los intentos de Santana por hacerse con el mando del club. Aún tenía el brazo colocados alrededor de los hombros de Rachel cuando juntos salieron del aula del coro, y ella le susurró a su lado, feliz.

−Quiero decirte algo −, dijo suavemente, mirándolo con su resplandeciente cara.

−¿Qué pasa, Rachel? −

−_Zis_ solo, es uno de mis sueños −, admitió, su cara mostraba un sonrojo de vergüenza.

−¿En serio? Eso es fantástico, Rachel −. Ella lo miró sorprendida por la respuesta.

−¿No crees que es _stupide_? −

−¡De ningún modo! Esto es algo grande y deberías estar orgullosa −. La sonrisa que apareció en su cara era tan brillante como el sol.

−Siempre sueño en el escenario −, explicó ella tristemente. −Pero los Glee Clubs no existen _en France _−.

−Bien, esta es tu oportunidad, Rachel. Vas a estar genial −. Él estaba emocionado de que finalmente ella esté empezando a compartir con él aspectos de su vida en Francia y se moría por conoces más acerca de los sueño y metas por los que ha estado trabajando.

_Desgraciadamente, Santana eligió seguirlos fuera de la sala del coro y interrumpir, con mala educación, al pasar delante de ellos pavoneándose con burla._

−Disfruta de tu tiempo en el centro de atención, Francesita, mientras dure −. Se paró enfrente de ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. −el único motivo por el cual no estoy luchando más duro es porque solo te tengo que aguantar durante seis semanas más y después te habrás ido. No tendré que lidiar contigo otra vez, y todo será como si nunca hayas existido −. El corazón de Finn bajó al estómago cuando las mezquinas palabras se lo recordaban. −Así que disfruta de mi Glee Club−, dirigió una mirada a Finn y sonrió malvadamente. −Disfruta también de mis chapuceros segundos −. Con un meneo de sus caderas, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando solos a Finn y Rachel de pie en el pasillo y con los ánimos por los suelos. Finn bajó los ojos a la cara de su novia y en ella había tristeza penetrando su mirada mientras observaba hacia adelante y veía a Santana irse.

Él la acarició suavemente por un lado, cogiéndola por los hombros y se forzó a sonreír para ayudarla. −No la escuches. Solo está celosa de tu talento −.

−_Oui_ −respondió, triste, sin mirarlo a los ojos. −Pero tiene razón −.

−¿Qué quieres decir? −ella se encogió de hombros desanimadamente y con un suspiro.

−Me voy pronto. No estoy aquí siempre −, acercándose más al abrazo, ella dirigió la cabeza hacia su pecho y apoyó la cabeza ahí. −No quiero pensar eso −.

−Yo tampoco −, admitió en voz baja. Desde que ella llegó a USA, Finn sentía como si estuviera viviendo una fantasía que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Ahora, como las breves imágenes de todos sus sueños, un día cercano, la fantasía se desvanecería y ella habrá salido de su vida para siempre.

Pero no tenía que dejarla marchar, aún no. Aún tenían tiempo.

−Creo que debemos centrarnos en lo más importante ahora −, ella lo observó y se sonó la nariz ligeramente. −El Glee Club, tus prácticas de inglés. Seis semanas sigue siendo bastante tiempo −. Ella forzó una sonrisa, pero no le llegaba a los ojos.

−_D'accord_, Finn −, dijo ella, su voz era hueca. −_Vas-y_ −.

Rachel desapareció inmediatamente a su habitación en cuanto llegaron a casa; dijo que tenía que llamar a su padres antes de que se fueran a dormir, pero para Finn, parecía que quería estar solo. Él quería coger a Santana y sacudirla por haber herido a Rachel tan mezquinamente, y cada vez que intentaba hacerla sentir mejor de algún modo pero nada parecía dar resultado. Jamás la había visto tan melancólica y deseaba que hubiera alguna forma de ayudarla.

Se sentó en el salón con su familia antes de cenar, viendo la televisión e intentando no pensar en cerrar super pegamento la taquilla de Santana, entonces su madre lo llamó desde la cocina.

−Finn, ¿puedes traer a Rachel para la cena, por favor? −

−Claro, Mamá −dijo él, levantándose del sillón. Se dirigió hacía la planta superior y caminó en dirección la puerta de Rachel, donde la oyó hablando animadamente en francés por el teléfono.

−¡_Mais non_, _Papa_! ¡_C'est pas assez_! −Sonaba molesta mientras seguía, y Finn deseaba saber qué estaba diciendo. −¡_Je ne pas rentrer_! ¡_Je veux rester ici avec mes amis_! −

No quería interrumpir su acalorada conversación, pero realmente quería ver y saber porque parecía tan molesta, así que tentativamente levantó la mano y golpeó su puerta. Ella la abrió de golpe, mirándolo, con un leve rastro de lágrimas en los ojos, mientras en su mano sujetaba el teléfono fijo.

−Siento molestarte, Rachel, pero la cena está lista −. Ella asintió una vez, mirando hacia otra dirección que no sea la suya y él notó una lágrima caerle por la mejilla.

−_Nous parlerons bientôt_, −. Colgó el teléfono e intentó empujar a Finn para llegar a la planta baja, pero él la cogió por el brazo pero que no se moviera.

−Hey, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? −Ella se negó a mantener contacto visual con él, mientras intentaba escapar de su agarre.

−_Rien_ −, dijo ella, su voz era cortante. −_Laisse-moi tranquille_ −.

−No uses el francés para intentar esconderte de mí, Rachel −. Ella cesó, levantando la mirada con desesperación. −Por favor, dime que pasa −.

−Estoy cansada −, dijo ella, y sus ojos le estaban suplicando que lo dejar ir, cuando la severa voz de su madre llegó por las escaleras.

−¡La cabeza se está enfriando! −apartando el brazo de su agarre, él la siguió hacia abajo en silencio, mientras contemplaba su ánimo. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Seguía aún molesta por lo de Santana?

Rachel prácticamente lo ignoró durante toda la comida, y volvió a su habitación en cuanto la cena había acabado. Sus ojos nunca se encontraron y el resto de la familia inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su mal humor, por culpa de la falta de su entusiasmo habitual. Kurt seguía enviándole miradas de confusión durante toda la tarde y lo único que pudo hacer era encoger los hombros y observó a Rachel con silencioso pánico.

Finn se dirigió a su habitación temprano, queriendo desesperadamente ir a comprobar con estaba y asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. Cuando entró en su habitación, tuvo que aguantar para no pegar un grito a causa del shock de ver a Rachel sentada tranquilamente sobre su cama. Él cerró la puerta deprisa y después puso el seguro, aun si su familia entera seguía despierta en la planta baja.

−Dios, Rachel, no veas como me has asustado −. Ella no le respondió, y cuando él se acercó a la cama, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. −¿Qué pasa? −

−¿Tienes _un passeport_? −preguntó de repente, dirigiendo sus ojos a los de él por primera vez en toda la noche. Él negó con la cabeza, triste, sintiéndose desanimado.

−No. Jamás he estado fuera del país −. Ella asintió tristemente y miró hacia la nada.

−Ah −dijo. −¿Tal vez consigas uno? −El dolor de su voz le rompió el corazón cuando se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, su corazón le latía con fuerza a causa de su sugerencia.

−¿Quieres que consiga uno? −

−_Oui_ −dijo ella, y él le limpió una lágrima con la yema de su pulgar. −Lo necesitas −.

−¿Por qué? −Por fin ella se giró a verle, y la expresión de su cara era ilegible. Negó con la cabeza, prohibiéndose decir lo que sea que también quería decir antes de levantarse de donde estaba sentada en la cama.

−No importa. _C'est stupide_ −. Ella empezó a marcharse por la puerta, pero él no quería que se fuera.

−Rachel, por favor, no te vayas −, ella dejó de caminar y lentamente se dio la vuelta hacia él. −Sabes, en Estados Unidos, se supone que las novias comparten sus problemas con sus novios, de ese modo estos pueden ser atentos, y bueno, destrozar a la gente que las molesta y todo lo demás −. Él intentó forzar una sonrisa para ella. −¿Hay alguien a quien quieres que le dé una paliza? −

−_Oui_ −, dijo sécamente. −_Zatsalope_, Santana. La odio −.

−Bueno, no puedo pegarla, pero lo entiendo −, dijo estando de acuerdo y acercándose un paso hacia ella. −Yo también la odio a veces. −

−Pero tú practicas el sexo con ella −, contestó enfadada, sus ojos le brillaban. Tenía cierto temperamento cuando estaba molesta. −_Zat_ es _ze_ significado de 'chapuceros segundos' , ¿_non_? −

−Bueno, sí −admitió él. −¿Pero cómo te has enterado? −

−¡_Ze_ internet! −dijo furiosamente, y se dio la vuelta para volver a ir. Rápidamente él se acercó hacia ella y le bloqueó la ruta de escape, esperando a que sus padres se mantuvieran al margen de la conmoción de la planta de arriba.

−Rachel, tener sexo con Santana no significó nada para mí. Fui estúpido y de segundo año y lo único que quería era perder mi virginidad con cualquiera. Ni siquiera me importaba con quien, y Santana estaba dispuesta a hacerlo −. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando la dejó cautivada por su confesión. −Ella jamás significó nada para mí, y jamás será nada más que una amiga. De todos modos ni siquiera le gustan los chicos, es lesbiana −.

−Pero es preciosa −, Rachel dijo con un puchero, llevándose las manos al pecho. −Y tiene muy grandes... −Dejó las manos sobre su pequeño pecho avergonzada y él tuvo que sonreír.

−Sí, se aumentó las tetas hace un par de veranos. No son naturales −. Se acercó hacia ella y le acomodó un fino mechón detrás de la oreja y dirigió su mirada hacia Rachel, serio. −No como tú, Rachel. Todo acerca de ti es precioso y natural y especial −. Le levantó la cabeza y depositó un suave beso en sus labios y sintió como su tensado cuerpo se relajaba. −Me preocupo por ti, Rachel, de un modo en que jamás he sentido por Santana −. Después de un par de minutos, finalmente asintió, el estrés cada vez desapareciendo de ella y luego se dejó caer entre sus brazos, con un fuerte abrazo.

−Tengo _une question_ −, dijo suavemente, mirándolo después de separarse del abrazo.

−¿Qué pasa, nena? −

−Cuando vuelva a Francia −, se detuvo un momento, mirándolo con lágrimas aún inundando sus ojos. −¿Me olvidarás? −Su corazón se estrujó en su pecho mientras ella esperaba la respuesta. En su garganta se quedó atascado un grueso nódulo, antes de que pudiera decir algo.

−Nunca −su repuesta era firme y definitiva. La empujó a su pecho, rodeándola entre sus brazos y sin querer soltarla jamás. −Jamás me olvidaré de tí, Rachel. No modo alguno en que pueda olvidarme de ti −.

−Visítame en Francia −, dijo, su voz prácticamente le estaba suplicando. −¿Por favor? −

−Por supuesto −, contestó él, haciendo promesas que ni siquiera sabía si podía mantener. En este punto, diría lo que fuera para calmarla y que deje de parecer tan molesta, pero visitarla en Francia era una fantasía que había estado rondándolo por la cabeza desde su llegada. −Pero ahora no deberíamos preocuparnos por eso, Rachel. Aún hay tiempo −.

−No es suficiente −, dijo ella, agitando la cabeza. −Santana dice... −

−Que le den a lo que diga Santana −interrumpió con énfasis. −Lo único que importa es lo nuestro, y el tiempo que consigamos pasar con el otro mientras aún estés aquí −. Ella agitó la cabeza, negando, y él levantó la barbilla con su dedo, forzándola a mirarlo. −No dejes que ella arruine lo que tenemos. Céntrate en lo que está pasando ahora −, él le mandó una sonrisa malvada al tiempo en que acababa con la distancia entre ellos. −Porque ahora mismo voy a besarte −.

Finalmente fue capaz de sacarle una sonrisa antes de presionar sus labios con los de ella y callar sus preocupaciones. Ella se derritió en su abrazo cuando una repentina y desesperada necesidad cruzó todo su cuerpo. Colocó las manos sobre su cintura mientras que ella enredaba sus dedos en su pelo, agarrándose a él como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Sujetándola por las caderas, la cogió entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta encima de la cama, colocándola suavemente y mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación. Seguía con el seguro puesto y los ruidos de abajo atravesaban las paredes, pero ellos seguían rompiendo cada norma de la casa con cierta imprudencia.

Él se sostuvo encima de ella, obteniendo una visión completa de su cuerpo antes de balancear su peso sobre ella y separar lentamente sus piernas con las suyas. La cara de ella se sonrojó y su respiración se volvió más pesada mientras él recorría su cuello con sus besos, deteniéndose en el nacimiento de sus pechos. Finn buscó los botones de su camiseta y ella cruzó las manos encima de su pecho una vez más, escondiéndolas de su mirada. Él las apartó de su camino gentilmente y continuó desabrochando la blusa hasta el punto de revelar su sujetador de encaje. Quitándole la camiseta por los hombros, el joven besó la piel de su cuello otra vez, dejado cálidos besos con la boca abierta desde encima de sus pechos hasta por debajo de su escote. Las caderas de Finn se chocaron involuntariamente contra las de ella y pudo oír una inspiración aguda debajo de él. Alcanzó la espalda de la chica y desabrochó la prenda, revelando la cremosa piel morena de su pecho cuando la dejó en el suelo. Finn observó el torso desnudo asombrado. Sus pechos eran pequeños, sí, pero estos eran "alegres", botaban un poco y una de las vistas más bonitas que había jamás presenciado en su vida

Rachel lo observó con ternura, y en sus ojos él pudo ver un profundo afecto que se correspondía con el suyo cuando sus labios se colocaron encima de la piel más oscura del pezón. La piel estaba tensa y dura en el momento en que pasó la lengua por el pequeño bulto y ella gimió de placer y movió la cabeza hacia atrás entre las almohadas. Un agudo resoplido se escapó por los labios de la chica y pasó los dedos por el pelo del joven. Sus reacciones hacían que su pene se endureciera tanto que dolía, e hizo rodar las caderas en círculos, apoyándose contra el cuerpo de ella y esta se arqueó hacia atrás al darse cuenta.

Una de las manos que sujetaban su cabeza, bajó por su cuello y descendieron hasta el borde de sus pantalones. Gimiendo anticipadamente, ella lentamente metió una de las manos dentro de sus boxers y él levantó un poco el peso para que pudiera tener mejor acceso mientras este empezó a ver como las estrellas pasaban delante de sus ojos. Cuando su pequeña mano finalmente agarró su aparato, Finn tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir un ruidoso gemido que amenazaba en escaparse de sus labios. Su mano era suave y gentil cuando empezó lentamente a bombearle de arriba a abajo su longitud con el puño. Su asalto en sus sensibles pechos continuaba cuando la presión entre ella seguía creciendo.

Mientras que sus labios permanecían firmemente atacando sus pezones, las manos comenzó a bajar hacia sus piernas, y llenó el vacío entre ellas con sus manos hasta alcanzar su ropa interior. Esta vez, movió lentamente el fino borde de un costado y frotó sus bordes, donde pudo sentir como se ponía caliente y escurridiza. Ella lo estaba torturando poco a poco con las manos, pero él aún era capaz de mantener la concentración mientras deslizó uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, para añadir luego otro.

Ella gimió tan fuerte que creyó su hora de la muerte le había llegado. Finn rápidamente movió sus labios de su pecho hasta sus labios y continuó con los dedos en ella, amortizando al mismo tiempo los gritos de placer de ellas y los propios, mientras seguían trabajando en el otro para llegar al final.

Los movimientos de la chica se volvieron más rápidos a la vez que él continuaba su labor introduciendo sus dedos en ella, y el sentimiento que le atravesaba era indescriptible. Jamás se había sentido tan cercano a otra persona, tan conectado. Era este pensamiento lo que lo acercaba a la cima mientras las manos de Rachel lo llevaban hacia ella, las manos de esta suavemente lo acariciaron cuando se corrió. Él movió los dedos en su interior una vez más y la chica se unió en el éxtasis. Suspirando contra su boca cuando apartó las manos fuera de sus pantalones. A Finn ni siquiera le importó el lío de lo causado cuando quitó sus dedos fuera de ella y se ajustó, meneándose a un lado y dándole espacio.

Ella instantáneamente de acurrucó junto a él, poniendo su cuerpo lo más cerca posible del suyo, mientras el placer aún le zumbaba a través del cuerpo. No podía creer que no los hubieran pillado, luego la adrenalina fue poco a poco remplazándose por sentido común. Tenían que empezar a ser más cuidadosos o sino no tampoco tendrían seis semanas para pasar junto al otro.

Sus peores miedos empezaron a materializarse cuando oyó a alguien subir las escaleras. El pánico entró en su sistema como si fuera una bala y se levantó a toda prisa de la cama, intentando poner espacio entre él y Rachel, como si marcara una diferencia si los pillaban. Los ojos de ella se abrieron del pánico cuando la voz de Kurt atravesaba la segunda planta.

−¿Rachel? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya estás durmiendo? −Se pido oír un fuerte golpe en la puerta que era de Kurt, quien llamaba en la puerta de Rachel. Finn rápidamente corrió al pasillo, cogiendo a Kurt por el cuello de la chaqueta y arrastrándolo dentro de la habitación.

−¡Cállate! −dijo Finn, cubriendo la boca de Kurt con la mano. −Nos vas a meter en problemas −. En aquel momento, Rachel se estaba abotonando la blusa, mientras que Finn regañaba a Kurt, y su hermano frunció los ojos, furioso, cuando notó el sujetador de Rachel en el suelo.

−¡Eres increíble! −siseó Kurt cuando Finn le quitó la mano. −¡No puedo creer que hayáis tomado este riesgo tan irresponsable! ¿Qué pasaría si fuera mi padre? −

Finn meditó la pregunta durante un par de minutos antes de contestar. −¿Tu padre posee una escopeta? −

−Probablemente −, Kurt cerró la boca enfadado y apretando los dientes. −Así que si yo fuera tú sería más cauto −.

Finn se frotó la nuca, incómodo, mientras que Kurt lo observaba como si su mirada lo acuchillara. −Gracias por mantenerte en secreto, Kurt. Eres un hermano de verdad −.

−Sí −, dijo este, molesto, cogiendo a Rachel por la mano y levantándola fuera de la cama. −Ahora realmente necesito descubrir si mi padre posee una pistola. Lo más probable es que me disparará a mí también si alguna vez descubre algo acerca de esto −. Antes de que pudiera arrastrar a Rachel fuera de la habitación, Finn la cogió para darle un beso final, lleno de anhelo y el más profundo afecto que jamás haya sentido. Esta noche era la prueba de que haría cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a Rachel, incluso si eso significaba tener que cruzar un océano sólo para verla. Con una despedida final con la mano, ella fue arrastrada fuera de la habitación por su furioso hermanastro, quien estaba murmurando insultos por lo bajo mientras se iba.

Intentó dormir aquella noche, pero no lo conseguía hasta que finalmente se levantó de la cama y buscó en google "como solicitar un pasaporte estadounidense".

Había una promesa que debía mantener.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notas de la traducción/traductora:

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)

Si a alguien le interesa saber que decía la Rachel francesa durante su conversación de francés, avisadme!

Las normas de los zis, zat, etc. creo que ya han quedado claras, pero si alguien quiere repasarlas (xD) que mire las notas de los capítulos anteriores. :D

Si tenéis alguna sugerencia de traducción o si veis algún error, decídmelo! Estoy aquí para aprender! :)


	10. Fluidez

Hola de nuevo! Como va todo? Ya he acabado mi primer semestre universitario y con él llega una semana libre. Esto significa que podré traducir los capítulos más a menudo. :)

En cuanto acabé, empecé a traducir el capítulo de hoy, además que ya he empezado a traducir el siguiente.

Gracias por los reviews y espero que me sigáis dejando más. Cada vez que suba capítulo, prometo responderlos! :D

Esta asombrosa historia pertenece a The Minsk, una escritora muy buena y de la cual he leído una historia anterior a esta que me ha encantado. :)

Sin más demora os dejo el capítulo:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo Diez: Fluidez**

−Y bien, ¿habéis pensado ya en alguna canción para Estatal? −preguntó amigablemente el señor Schuester durante el siguiente ensayo del Glee. Desde el asiento, Finn la observó de reojo, sentado frente a la hilera de asientos, al lado de Kurt, mientras ella asentía con entusiasmo la cabeza.

−¡Oui! −Dijo alegremente, saltando de su silla uniéndose al señor Schue, en frente, para dirigirse al resto del grupo. Finn pudo ver como Santana rodaba los ojos abiertamente desde el otro lado de la sala. −¡Opino que debemos cantar una canción de mi cantante favorita! −Su sonrisa era contagiosa cuando sostenía algunas partituras. −¡Céline Dion! −Todo el grupo oyó un alto quejido y Rachel frunció el ceño.

−Tendría que haberlo imaginado −, se quejó Santana por lo bajo.

−¿Hay _une problème_? −preguntó ella, confusa. −¡Ella es una estrella internacional! Es mi ídola, aunque sea _canadienne_ −.

−Sí, y sus canciones son, con diferencia, difíciles de cantar −, dijo Kurt lastimosamente. −Nosotros nos referimos a ese tipo de canciones como canciones de diva, ya que solo una persona es capaz de exhibirlas. Intentamos y nos mantenemos alejados de ese tipo de canciones durante las competiciones −.

−_Mais_, _non_ −insistió ella. −Podemos... −encogió los hombros buscando las palabras correctas para decir y Finn observaba como se ponía visiblemente molesta con el grupo. Su rosada cara la delataba ya que su sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y Finn se sintió mal por ella por no poder presentar su opinión. Al final, se dirigió a Kurt y le pidió que tradujera.

−Dice que tiene una mezcla de canciones de Céline que podríamos separar para el grupo. Ya ha dividido algunas canciones para que todos podamos cantarlas, y de ese modo ella y Finn podrían tener las voces líderes −. Explicó Kurt.

El señor Schuester cogió las partituras de Rachel, quien aún parecía avergonzada y molesta por su falta de comunicación. Una cosa era cometer errores delante de él y su familia, pero cuando se equivocaba delante de sus amigos, se lo tomaba como algo muy personal. Finn tenía muchas ganas de acercarse a ella y consolarla de algún modo, pero sabía que no podía cuando esta volvió a su asiento en silencio. El señor Schuester observó toda la partitura, impresionado, y luego sonrió a Rachel. −Esto es estupendo, Rachel. Creo que, de hecho, esto podría funcionar. Hablaremos acerca de los solos durante el próximo ensayo. Que todos tengáis un buen día −.

Despidiéndoles con la mano y una sonrisa, el grupo se separó, y Finn se mantuvo detrás de Rachel, Kurt, y Blaine cuando el resto se marchó. Santana y Brittany, riéndose entre ellas, se acercaron y se marcharon, cuando pasaron cerca de ellos, cruzando la mirada con la Rachel para ponerla más incómoda, mientras que él buscó su mano. Acariciándola suavemente, ella por fin lo miró y él pudo ver las emociones que se reflejaban en su cara. Vergüenza, frustración, enfado; toda su conducta era taciturna y triste.

−Hey, ¿todo bien? −Ahora que el resto del grupo se había ido, Finn era capaz de mostrar algo de afecto, acercándosela a su lado y envolviéndole los hombros con uno de sus brazos. Ella se hundió en su abrazo, sonándose ligeramente y agarrando su camisa.

−Me hace enfadar mucho −, dijo ella, su acento era tan fuerte como su frustración. −No puedo decir _ze_ cosas que quiero decir −.

−Rachel, apenas llevas aquí unas tres semanas. Has estado estudiando inglés sin parar. Ya mejorarás −.

−¿Cuando? −Preguntó esta, la tristeza permanecía en su mirada. −Para cuando aprenda a hablar _ze_ inglés, estaré de vuelta en Francia −.

−No digas algo así −, le regañó Finn, ese simple hecho hacía que su corazón se agitara por la ansiedad. −Cuando lleguemos a casa te ayudaré a estudiar, ¿vale? −Ella asintió la cabeza, triste, y siguió a los chicos en dirección al coche. Se mantuvo callada durante todo el camino a casa, aun cuando Kurt estuvo intentando todo lo posible para animarla.

−¿Sabes? Me llevó tres años para hablar francés con esta fluidez, −dijo él desde el asiento delantero produciendo que sus ánimos se hundieron aún más.

−¿Tres años? −Repitió tristemente.

−Tío, no estás ayudando −, susurró Finn, enfadado.

−Ah, pero yo jamás estuve tan inmerso en el idioma del mismo modo que tú, Rachel. Algún día, todo cobrará sentido. ¡Así de fácil! −Chasqueó los dedos y luego giró por la calle de Blaine. −Una luz se encenderá dentro de tu mente y después el inglés fluirá mucho más fácil. Ya verás −.

Ella lo miró con poca convicción y cruzó los brazos encima del pecho. −Eso espero −.

Cuando llegaron a casa, esta estaba vacía y Rachel, inmediátamente subió las escaleras para coger sus libros. Finn fue a la mesa pacientemente, esperando a que llegue Rachel para que puedan trabajar. Ella repartió todos sus libros por la mesa y cogió el diario que estaba sobre la encimera para poder estudiar.

Trabajaron juntos hasta entrado el atardecer. Finn corregía su pronunciación y Rachel seguía escribiendo las nuevas definiciones en su libreta rosa. Un rato más tarde, ambos comenzaron un nuevo ejercicio en el cual Rachel debía leer uno de los artículos del periódico, luego hacerle un resumen, con sus propias palabras, a Finn.

Decir que Rachel estaba en aprietos era quedarse corto. Parecía tan frustrada que él creyó que iba a llorar.

−Durante el fin de semana, en California, alrededor de cuatro c-cien... −

−Cientos −, corrigió educadamente Finn.

−Cuatro cientos protestantes son arrestados... −

−Fueron arrestados −.

−Fueron arrestados −, continuó ella con unos ojos que llenos de frustración. −Después de atracar... −dijo bajando la voz, su cara se frunció a causa de la concentración mientras buscaba en su cerebro la palabra.

−_Ze_ centro... −agitando las cabeza, dio un puñetazo a la mesa con un agudo suspiro. −¡_Merde_! −Dejó escapar para sus adentros. −_C'est impossible_ −.

−No, no lo es, Rachel. Vamos, lo has estado haciendo muy bien −.

−¡No mientas a mí! −Dijo furiosa. −Conozco _ze_ palabras, estudio _ze_ conjugaciones, pero cuando hablo nada tiene sentido −.

−Solo necesitas más tiempo −, dijo él, intentando mostrarse comprensivo.

−¡Tiempo no tengo, Finn! −Ella lo observó y él pudo ver la desesperación en sus ojos. −Trabajo muy duro y no mejoro −. Su voz era chispeante y él vio sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Él se acercó a ella y esta se levantó de su asiento para sentarse en su regazo. Ella adaptó su cuerpo al de él mientras Finn la abrazaba firmemente contra él, acariciándole la espalda y alrededores.

−Vamos, descansemos un rato. Hoy has estado trabajando realmente duro −. Ella asintió desde su pecho y se separó poco a poco, agarrándole de la mano mientras él la seguía escaleras arriba. Dejando los libros en la mesa de la cocina, ambos se retiraron a la habitación de él y se estiraron juntos en la cama, sus caras estaban a solo un par de centímetros de distancias, luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Ella le correspondió con fuerza, sus besos tenían necesidad mientras que Finn sintió una gota de humedad caer encima de su piel.

Rachel estaba llorando.

−Hey −, arrulló él, cogiéndole la mejilla con la mano y frotó para hacer desaparecer sus lágrimas. −Por favor, no llores −. Ella lo observó con desesperación en la mirada y empezó a hablar a un kilómetro por minuto. Normalmente cuando eso pasaba ella empieza a hablar en francés, o una extraña mezcla entre francés e inglés, pero lo sorprendió cuando al abrir la boca, salió un inglés perfecto y sin errores por sus labios.

−No sabes hasta que punto esto me avergüenza −, dijo ella, sus ojos estaban húmedos y rojos. −Intento tan duramente poder comunicarme y nadie me entiende −. Ella empezó a sollozar mientras Finn vio como se descargaba. −Lo único que quiero es decirte lo que siento por ti. Cómo me quedo en vela todas las noches porque cada segundo de sueño es otro segundo que podría estar contigo −.

−Um, ¿Rachel? −

−Quiero hablarte de mis planes al acabar el instituto, y cómo deseo desesperadamente poder quedarme en Estados Unidos contigo y tu asombrosa familia −.

−Rachel −.

−Y lo más importante, quiero decirte lo mucho que quiero estar contigo y lo especial que me haces sentir. Pero no puedo y me está volviendo loca −.

−Um, ¿Rachel? −Él finalmente captó su atención cuando una sonrisa apareció por su cara. Sus palabras lo ponían eufórico cada las volvía a reproducir en su cabeza. −Lo has hecho −.

−¿Qué? −dijo ella, completamente inconsciente de lo que acababa de pasar.

−¡Estabas hablando inglés! −Dijo Finn, apoyándose sobre sus hombros y mirando hacia abajo. −¡He entendido todo lo que has dicho! − Ella seguía incrédula por un momento antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

−¿Lo estaba? −Preguntó Rachel, agitando la cabeza. −¡Lo estoy! ¡Estoy hablando inglés! −Salió disparada de la cama, sus ojos bailaban de excitación y cogió una profunda bocanada de aire. −Durante el fin de semana, en California, alrededor de cuatro cientos manifestantes fueron arrestados después de atracar el centro comercial de ciudad −. Mirando a Finn a los ojos, este pudo ver la alegría que irradiaba cada uno de los poros de ella. Estaba emocionada y su alegría era contagiosa. −¡Kurt tenía razón! ¡_Ze_ luz se ha encendido en mi cabeza! −

−¡Tu acento suena realmente fantástico! −, dijo sinceramente. A medida que iba cogiendo confianza, el acento se suavizaba hasta el punto que apenas se le notaba. Cayéndose entre sus brazos, ella lo volvió a empujar contra la cama, en un fuerte abrazo, apretándole tan apasionadamente que una burbuja de risas estalló entre ellos.

−¡Me has ayudado, Finn! −dijo cubriendo su cara de besos. −¡_Merci_!

−No he hecho nada, Rachel. Lo has hecho tú sola. Te has ganado esto −. Y besó su frente, con ternura, mientras se relajaban entre las almohadas. Él la mantuvo en su sitio por lo que pareció bastante rato ya que la luz solar que entraba en su habitación empezaba a desvanecerse.

−¿Finn? −Ella lo llamó desde las almohadas.

−Sí, ¿Rachel? −

−Ahora estoy lista para contarte mis secretos −. Esto captó su atención rápidamente ya se sentó en la cama, poniéndose cómodo, mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

−¿Estás segura? −

−_Oui_ −dijo ella asintiendo una vez con la cabeza. −Prometí que te los contaría en cuanto mi inglés mejorara y lo ha hecho −. Inspiró profundamente y envió una pequeña sonrisa a Finn antes de proseguir. −Mi primer sueño... −

−¿Tienes más de uno? −La interrumpió cruentamente, esta entrecerró los ojos.

−¡_Mais_, _oui_! Tengo muchos sueños y todos se van a hacer realidad! −Dijo ella con gran seriedad. Asintiendo, él le pidió que siguiera. −Quiero visitar los 50 estados −.

−¿En serio? −Preguntó el joven y ella le dijo que sí con la cabeza, entusiasmada.

−¡Oui! Y cogeré algo de cada uno de ellos para probar que los he visto todos −. Finn asintió, sonriendo a causa de su entusiasmo.

−Entonces, supongo que aquí es donde entro yo, ¿no? −cuestionó, recordando la conversación de hace unas semanas. −¿Quieres que yo también vaya contigo? −

−¡_Bien sur_! Viajaremos juntos −. La chica sonaba tan segura de sus planes que tuvo que mostrarse de acuerdo con ellos, aunque dudaba que eso llegara a pasar. Sin embargo, era un sueño precioso y se permitió entrar dentro de esa fantasía durante un segundo, antes de volver a la conversación.

−Bien, eso no parece difícil −, razonó él.

−Hay algo más − dijo ella, dejando que cierto miedo entrara en su mirada. −Quiero ser una estrella −. Finn esperó a que continuara, pero parecía que ella estuviera esperando la reacción a las novedades. Él encogió los hombros, indiferente.

−¿Eso es todo? −

Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron cuando colocó las manos en sus caderas. −¡_Oui_! Quiero ser una celebridad famosa −.

−Guay −, fue una respuesta sincera. Esto era América; todos querían ser estrellas, por lo que, ¿por qué hacía que sus sueños sonaran fueran tan inalcanzables? −

−¿Guay? −Repitió ella, su buen humor se vio reemplazado rápidamente por algo oscuro. −¿Me estás vacilando? −

−No −, esa fue una respuesta rápida y firme. −Hablo en serio, Rachel. Está claro que tienes el talento necesario para conseguirlo, yo no veo cual es el problema −.

Ella negó con la cabeza, frustrada por su respuesta. −No entiendes vida en Francia −.

−No, no lo hago −, dijo de acuerdo. −Así que, ¿por qué no me lo explicas?

Ella le mandó una dura mirada, antes de continuar. −¿Cuántos actores actores famosos de Francia conoces? −

−¿Um? −El chico escaneó su cerebro por algún nombre, pero no se le ocurrió ninguno. −La verdad es que no conozco ningún actor francés −.

−¿Cuántos cantantes franceses conoces? −

−¿A parte de la que vamos a cantar en el Glee Club? Ninguno −, admitió.

−Eso es porque es casi imposible convertirse en una estrella en Estados Unidos cuando eres de otro país. Ser capaz de introducirse dentro de _ze_ cultura americana es un logro con el que siempre había soñado −. Guau, su inglés realmente había mejorado en aquel instante. −Celine Dion, Marion Cotillard, Audrey Tautou; ellas son mis ídolos. Ellas fueron capaces de romper con la barrera del idioma francés y consiguieron dar un gran impacto en la cultura americana −.

−Así eso es por lo que estudias inglés −, dijo Finn, uniendo las piezas en su cabeza. −Así podrás ser una gran estrella en los Estados Unidos −.

−_Exactement_ −, contestó alegremente. −Sé que puedo conseguirlo en Francia, pero ser una estrella aquí es mi verdadero sueño −. El joven se acercó a ella y cogió su mano con la suya.

−Eso es fantástico, Rachel −, dijo él. −Y ahora, ¿qué es lo que tienes que para poder convertirte en una actriz francesa en Estados Unidos? −

La estudiante de intercambio negó con la cabeza, triste. −Hablo perfectamente el inglés −, dijo bruscamente. −Primero tengo que hacer algo grande en Francia y después encontrar el modo de introducirme dentro de la industria cinematográfica americana −. Dio un suspiro pesado. −Nadie en casa cree que pueda conseguirlo. _Zey_ piensan que soy un chiste −.

−Bueno, no lo eres −, contesto Finn con firmeza.

−No tengo muchos amigos en París −, admitió tímidamente. −_Zey_ opinan que soy demasiado ambiciosa y que estoy muy obsesionada con América −. Ella lo miró a los ojos y, para Finn, su dolor era casi palpable. −Pero aquí tengo amigos y gente que me apoya −. Rachel cogió su mano y la unió con la suya. −Te tengo a ti −. Él levantó las enlazadas manos y besó la parte trasera de la de ella, suavemente.

−Eres una verdadera estrella, Rachel. Ya sea en Francia o en Estados Unidos, vas a conseguir algo grande −.

−¿De verdad crees tanto en mí? −preguntó ella, su acento se volvía más presenta cuando estaba molesta.

−Y mucho más −, la animó acariciándole con la mano. −¿Sabes? Me preocupo por ti −. Un leve sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas cuando ambos se sentaron juntos en la cama, y lo poco que quedaba de sol se oscurecía hasta llegar al crepúsculo. −¿Esos son todos tus secretos? Conquistar América de todos los modos posibles? −

−_Oui_ −, dijo Rachel, sonando satisfecha con su confesión. −¿No crees que soy estúpida? −

−¡De ningún modo! −contestó él. −Es mejor que los planes a medias que yo tengo para el año que viene. América es tu pasión y vas a ir a por ello. Creo que es asombroso −.

−_Merci bien_, Finn −, respondió suavemente, cuando una voz los llamaba de la planta baja.

−¿Finn? ¿Kurt? ¿Rachel? ¡Chicos, venid a limpiar la mesa! −La petición de Carole trajó a Finn de vuelta a la realidad, mientras Rachel salía a toda prisa de su habitación. Él dejó escapar un pesado suspiro antes de seguirla hacía abajo y ayudar a si madre a poner la mesa.

Más o menos a mitad de la comida, Rachel se levantó de su asiento y pidió la atención de todo el mundo. Levantó su vaso al aire y observó hacia su familia americana con una sonrisa.

−He estado aquí durante casi tres semanas y antes jamás os había dado, apropiadamente, las gracias por toda la hospitalidad que me habéis mostrado desde que llegué. −Carole, Burt y Kurt la observaron asombrados por el modo el en que se desenvolvía perfectamente en inglés.

−Rachel, ¿desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan bueno tu inglés? −Preguntó Carole y un ligero rubor apareció en los rasgos de la muchacha.

−Finn y Kurt me han ayudado mucho −, ella levantó el vaso en el aire. −Pero me gustaría daros las gracias a todos por vuestra amabilidad. Sois unas personas fantásticas y os quiero a todos. −Rachel miró directamente a los ojos de Finn mientras seguía hablando y él pudo sentir como su corazón se agitaba en el pecho. Levantó otra vez en el aire el vaso y su familia hizo lo mismo, brindando por su éxito en América y por todo el progreso que había conseguido. Finn bebió un gran sorbo de su refresco mientras que que sus ojos nunca dejaron los de ella.

El resto de la comida pasó sin eventos. Rachel estaba exhausta de hablar inglés durante toda la tarde, y para cuando la cena acabó, ya había utilizado toda su habilidad lingüística y murmuró un cansado "_bonne soirée_" a toda la familia antes de ir a la cama. Era cierto que su inglés había sido perfecto durante un rato, pero no duró bastante antes de que volviera a su habla entre francés e inglés por culpa de la fatiga que tenía.

Sin embargo, ahora que ambos sabían que les era posible hablar con fluidez, Finn tenía grandes esperanzas para el resto de su estada en América. Lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir practicando y así mejoraría con el tiempo. Ella ya había hecho bastantes progresos; él no podía esperar a ver cuanto podía mejorar con más esfuerzo.

Un pensamiento casual entró en su mente cuando la oyó hablar en inglés durante la cena. Había estado trabajando muy duro para intentar comunicarse con él mientras que este solo se sentaba cerca suyo e intentaba interpretar su roto lenguaje. Tal vez si él conociera algunas expresiones en francés, haría la comunicación mucho más fácil entre ellos. No podría ser muy duro, ¿no?

Finn obtuvo su respuesta después de cenar cuando arrinconó a Kurt en la primera planta. Garabateó algunas frases en un trozo de papel y se la paso a su hermano, intentando desesperadamente ocultar su vergüenza cuando Kurt leyó lo escrito.

Su hermano lo observó como si tuviera dos narices en la cara. −¿Ahora mismo me estás tomando el pelo? −

−Kurt −, Finn lo advirtió en voz baja. −Estoy intentando hacer algo especial para mi novia −.

−Apenas puedes hablar inglés, Finn. Jamás podrás ser capaz de llevar esto a cabo −.

−¡Podré si me ayudas! −dijo Finn, insistió con su pedido. −Simplemente escribe las palabras del modo que que en teoría deberían pronunciarse −.

−Lo que tú digas, hermano −, contestó Kurt entre diminutas risitas. −Pagaría para verte hablar en francés −.

−¡Tú solo traduce las malditas palabras! −respondió él, su vergüenza le estaba afectando bastante. Tenía que admitir que suponía un gran esfuerzo, pero quería hacerlo por ella. Además, descubrió que sería una práctica para cuando visite en algún momento París.

Antes de que Finn saliera de la habitación, Kurt volvió a mostrar una mirada recelosa en su cara. Apuntó algo de lo escrito en el papel y Finn sonrió al darse cuenta a que señalaba.

−¿Qué pasa con esta? −

−Traduce la −,dijo, encogiendo los hombros cuando Kurt abrió los ojos del shock.

−¿Has perdido completamente la cabeza? −cuestionó Kurt.

−No −, dijo del mismo modo. −Hablo en serio, y más te vale no decirme una frase errónea o algo que vaya a estropearlo todo −.

Kurt negó con la cabeza mientras Finn se marchaba de la habitación. −Esto está destinado al desastre. No debería ayudarte para nada con toda esta farsa −.

Finn se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermano con una sonrisa conspiradora antes de retirarse a su habitación para dormir.

−Bueno Kurt, si voy a decirle a una chica que la amo, quiero hacerlo en un idioma que entienda −.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notas de la traducción/traductora:

Las palabras no eran muy complicas, si tenéis alguna duda con alguna palabra francesa avisadme y os ayudo!

Las normas para palabras ze, entre otras, ya quedaron explicas en los capítulos anteriores. Duda alguna, podéis mirarlas en las notas.

Cualquier error localizado, avisadme! En serio, necesito saber si me equivoco!

Si alguien quiere un adelanto del siguiente capítulo que también me avise. :)

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	11. Lujuria, Mentiras e Idioma

Lo prometido es deuda. Como ya he dicho, tengo más tiempo para traducir y esta vez es en serio. xD Además os debo los mucho parones que he provocado. Cuando empecé me dije que intentaría subir a menudo porque no me gustaba leer una historia y quedarme a medias... pero voy y hago lo mismo! Si es que de verdad xD

Con este capítulo ya llegamos al ecuador de la historia, cuando quiera darme cuenta ya se habrá acabado. D: Pero bueno aún quedan otras historias fantásticas para traducir de la misma autora (The Minsk), así que sin problemas. :)

Ya os dejo con el capítulo:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capítulo Once: Lujuria, Mentiras e Idioma.**

Estaba tan nervioso que creía que iba a vomitar.

Había estado practicando durante bastante tiempo su francés junto a Kurt; días, de hecho. Los días que podría haber estado pasando tiempo con Rachel los estaba pasando practicando para ella, y aún tenía la sensación en su estómago de que iba a estropearlo y a hacer el ridículo. Finn cogía la lista de frases con su puño como si fuera una hoja de apuntes, mientras estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de ella como un idiota. Su familia ya estaba abajo, desayunando, y él quería sorprenderla, pero ahora comenzaba a reconsiderar su plan.

Era sábado, a solo una semana del Estatal y por la mitad de la estancia de Rachel en América. Las pasadas tres semanas parecían una sueño irreal del que jamás quería despertar, y Finn buscaba la manera de conseguir que las siguientes cinco semanas fueran las mejores semanas de sus vidas.

Ya que después de eso, ella se marcharía. El joven tenía solo una oportunidad y no podía permitirse estropearla.

Pero ahora no quería centrarse en aquello, ahora que finalmente se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo con el escaso francés que Kurt le había enseñado para intentar realizar tan ridícula hazaña. Durante los últimos días, Kurt le había dicho en numerosas ocasiones que sonaba como si tuviera unas canicas metidas en la boca y que era prácticamente ininteligible, y que no era capaz de diferenciar ni las letras ni la pronunciación. Finn solo esperaba que ella pudiera entenderlo, aún si él mismo no lo hacía.

Su corazón latía tan alto como una batería cuando levantó el puño para llamar a la puerta, y antes de que pudiera prepararse para lo inevitable, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Rachel en su conjunto de dormir rosa cremoso. Era de encaje y ligero y se amoldaba a su flexible figura, luego ella levantó la mirada para verlo, conmocionada pero agradablemente sorprendida.

Finn tuvo que tragar la saliva por garganta cuando ella sonrió, saludándolo con un alegre "Hola" cuando sus planes sorpresa se iban por la ventana. El chico tuvo que apretó sus apuntes tan fuerte que creyó que se iba a romper entre sus dedos.

En vez de abortar completamente la misión, un suave, tímido, "_Bonjour_" salió de sus labios y deseo que Rachel no se riera mucho de él.

En su lugar, ella lo observó con una expresión divertida de confusión en la cara, cuando mantuvieron contacto visual durante un momento. Aún no se había reído de él, así que intentó otra vez.

−¿_Ça va_? −dijo él, preguntando como estaba. Ahora parecía muy confusa.

−¿Aún sigo dormida? −Preguntó en alto la chica. −¿Ahora mismo estoy hablando inglés o francés? −

Finalmente, la tensión retorcía su cuerpo por dentro empezó a disiparse y una suave carcajada se le escapó de sus labios por culpa de su adorable confusión. −Ahora mismo estás hablando inglés, y no, no estás dormida −. Él se acercó y posó la palma de la en su mejilla. −Es _une surprise_ −.

Ahora su tímida sonrisa pasó a ser mucho más grande y radiante. −¿Estás hablando francés? −

−Más bien estoy haciendo chapuzas en francés −, dijo él con cierto aire de desdén. −Has estado trabajando tan duro intentando perfeccionar tu inglés que pensé que tal vez debería intentar hacer algo que hiciera la comunicación un poco más fácil para ti −. Finn apartó los ojos de ella, avergonzado por su lastimoso intento de aprender su idioma. −Kurt me ha enseñado un par de palabras. Casi no es nada −.

−¡_Mais_, _non_! Insistió ella, cogiéndole la mano con la suya y dando un fuerte apretón. −¡Es lo más bonito que nadie jamás ha hecho por mí! − Sus ojos brillaban con lo que parecían lágrimas y su voz se agravaba d por la emoción. −_Merci_, Finn −. Su labio inferior temblaba un poco y él se acercó a besarla lentamente, atrapando sus labios contra los suyos y dejando que los suspiros de alegría de ella pasaran por su garganta. Envolviendo el cuello con sus brazos, ella acercando su cuerpo al de Finn en fuerte abrazo y este sacó sus apuntes de su bolsillos trasero.

−De rien, Rachel −. Dijo el joven, intentando desesperadamente no equivocarse.

Misión cumplida.

−Y bien, ¿Qué otras palabras conoces? −preguntó Rachel, con cierta burla en su voz, cuando se estiraron juntos en la cama de Finn. Sus padres iban a estar fuera toda la tarde y Kurt tenía a Blaine en su habitación, por lo que Finn no se sentía tan mal por estar rompiendo las normas de casa durante aquel temerario sábado.

El chico se tensó mientras jugaba perezosamente con el pelo que se extendía por su pecho. La cabeza de ella estaba apoyada sobre su vientre y sus brazos lo abrazaban fuertemente por la cintura, usándolo como cojín humano. Aquello no le importaba demasiado a Finn. −No mucho. Kurt intentó enseñarme algunas palabras pero dice que no tengo esperanza. Apenas sé hablar correctamente inglés, mucho menos francés −.

−¡_Feen_! −Lo regañó ligeramente, con un grueso acento. −¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡Debes trabajar por las cosas que quieres! −Se sentó, bajando la mirada hacia él, tocándole el pecho. −¡Mírame! Estoy aquí tres semanas, casi un mes, y mi inglés es mucho mejor pero sigo cometiendo errores −.

−Bueno, no hay modo alguno que pueda aprender toda la lengua francesa en tres semanas, Rachel −, se burló él., sentándose con ella y volviendo a atraer hacia él para abrazarla. −Pero puedo decir que eres preciosa −. Finn apartó su flequillo a un lado, despejando los ojos y bajando la mirada hacia ella. −_Tu es belle_ −, arrulló él, intentando recordar lo mejor posible la pronunciación.

Ella negó con la cabeza, los ojos estaban llenos de dudas y ambos se dejaron caer otra vez en la cama. Sus extremidades estaban enredadas mientras ambos se cogían mutuamente. −Los chicos americanos son muy dulces −.

Finn cerró los ojos, revelando su pereza y su evidente rechazo por las reglas. Deseaba que estos momentos duraran siempre; en donde no tenían que preocuparse por el hecho que en poco más de un mes sus pequeños encuentros románticos se acabarían. Rachel estaría en otro continente, preparada para comenzar su vida, y, ¿dónde dejaría eso a Finn? Solo y miserable, del mismo modo en que estaba antes de la entrada de Rachel en su vida. Inconscientemente, su agarre se hizo más fuerte mientras el día llegaba a la tarde.

−Háblame en francés −, le susurró a ella, los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados mientras se abrazaban.

−Pero no puedes entenderme −, argumentó la estudiante francesa, enredando sus dedos entre las ropas de él.

−No me importa −, dijo simplemente. Ella se rió a su lado y empezó a hablar, en voz baja, su acento lo acariciaba como si fuera una caricia.

−_C'est comme une rêve, et je ne veux jamais me réveiller_... −

−¿Qué estás haciendo? −preguntó suavemente.

−Estoy diciendo que estar contigo es como un sueño −,dijo, y él finalmente abrió los ojos para observar su pacífica cara. −Y que no quiero despertar jamás −.

El anhelo de su voz hizo que su corazón se apretara dolorosamente en su pecho. Las palabras "te amo" estaban en sus labios, luchando por ser dichas, pero estaba asustado. Ammbos sabían que su relación tenía un final inevitable, ¿debía molestarse siquiera en decirle cómo se sentía? ¿Aquello cambiaría algo entre ellos o solo lo haría más doloroso para el corazón?

−Yo tampoco −, murmuró él, ahogando su confesión y apartando la idea fuera de su cabeza. Ya era bastante duro que los sentimientos de ambos ya fueran así de fuertes; la fecha de su partida permanecía en sus mentes como si fuera la cuchilla de una guillotina. Tenían que tomar ventaja del tiempo que tenían juntos, de todos los modos posibles.

Finn levantó su cuerpo hasta que sus caras estaban a nivel del ojo, y ella se apoyó en su pecho mientras acercaba su cara a la suya, juntando sus labios con toda la pasión que podía mostrarle. Las manos buscaron su vestido, azul difuminado con todos de colores y lacitos alrededor del cuello, y bajó la cremallera, dejando que el suave material cayera por su figura. Ella buscó su camiseta y la quitó, sus dedos bajaron por su pecho y se quedaron encime de sus tejanos. Con una sonrisa sexy, desabrochó los pantalones y cu cuerpo se endureció por la necesidad.

Ella se movió hasta quitarse el vestido y lo dejó caer casualmente en el suelo, sosteniéndose encima de él con nada más que el sujetador y las bragas mientras la respiración del joven se volvía más gruesa. Los ojos de ella estaban brillando de entusiasmo, luego se acercó a él y lo besó otra vez, sus dientes mordisquearon su labio inferior antes de abrir los labios introducirle la lengua en su boca. Sus besos eran dulces y su cuerpo ardía encima de él. Finn gimió en alto y ella acercó sus caderas junto a las de él, haciendo que estrellas pasaran fugazmente por sus ojos ya que la fricción es volvía inaguantable. Las pupilas de Rachel estaban dilatadas cuando lo observó, atrapándolo con una mirada sofocante mientras sus manos cada vez bajaban más.

Él levantó la vista hacia ella con las estrellas en los ojos mientras se meneaba cada vez más abajo, sus manos estaban en sus caderas y luego le bajó los tejanos. Liberando su erección, su cuerpo sufría por ella mientras ella cogió su miembro y lo bombeó con la mano, el cuerpo de Finn se tensaba bajo el tortuoso placer.

−Rachel −, dijo dejando ir un ronco gemido mientras ella tocaba su pene con las manos. Rachel le sonrió y descendió el cuerpo más abajo, acariciándole una vez más antes de bajar los labios hasta la punta. Finn soltó aire intensamente a la vez que su suave boca lo cubría, sus labios se deslizaban por la tensada piel y las sensaciones se volvían se tornaban irresistibles. Tocando toda su logitud con la legua, el joven vio las estrellas pasar frente a sus ojos antes de correrse de repente, el cuerpo se arqueó encima de la cama con un sonoro gruñido mientras perdía el control debajo de ella. Rachel lo dejó ir y, con una angelical sonrisa, se sentó sobre sus piernas, esperando a que él se calmara.

La necesidad de confesar sus sentimientos se volvía inaguantable para Finn cuando regresaba del cielo. No importaba en qué lengua lo dijera, él quería decirle cómo lo hacía sentir; cómo tenía el poder de romperle en un millón de trozos solo con tocarlo y de reconstruirlo una vez más con su sonrisa.

Pero no dijo nada. Las palabras permanecían dormidas en su lengua. Cogió aire e intentó recuperar el control de su cuerpo cuando se sentaba y se acercaba a ella. Dándole un profundo beso, hubo cierto gusto amargo en su lengua pero a ninguno de ellos le importó demasiado ya que la emoción de ambos crecía y crecía.

El chico dio la vuelta a sus cuerpos, de eso modo ella era la que estaba tumbada debajo y el encima de ella. Por un instante, él se maravilló de lo pequeña que era en comparación. Daba la impresión que podría romperse bajo él por lo que levantó todo su peso y hacía que ambos estuvieran más cómodos. Luego, bajó las manos hacia su entrepierna y frotaba la tela de sus bragas, haciendo que ella diera un pequeño grito entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se mostraban llenos de pasión y lo observaba con los labios separados en el momento en que él usaba sus pulgares para jugar con el elástico de su ropa interior y los quitaba, mientras ella se desabrochaba el sujetador.

Tumbada y desnuda debajo suyo, Rachel levantó las piernas en anticipación mientras que Finn sudaba ante las vistas que tenía frente a él. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos e increíblemente vulnerables, pero Finn jamás había confiado tanto en alguien cuando sus cuerpos se vieron expuestos. Él separó sus rodillas y colocó el cuerpo entre ellos, mientras los ojos de ella se abrían bastante del shock.

−¿Ahora... −dudó ella. −Tenemos sexo? −preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos y el corazón del chico empezó a latir muy deprisa. ¿Estaban realmente preparados para eso? ¿Si lo estuvieran, podría llegar hasta el final?

−Creo que debemos esperar −, susurró él, con voz ronca. La decepción de su cara era clara cuando bajó la mirada para verla. −Pero aún quiero hacerte sentir bien −. Explicó. −¿Puedo? −

−_Oui_ −, respondió con urgencia cuando levantó las caderas y arqueó la espalda contra él, mientras este se recorría su cuerpo, repartiendo besos por su cremosa piel morena. Cuando alcanzó sus piernas, sus labios siguieron hasta los muslos, acercando la boca cada vez hacia su resbaladizo y húmedo centro que lo llamaba. Los dedos de Rachel estaban enredados en su pelo cuando este deslizó su lengua, saboreando su sabor por primera vez, mientras ella siseaba de placer. Acariciando la piel de sus piernas con las manos, la estuvo provocando con la lengua. Sus suspiros de placer llenaban la habitación con una cacofonía de gozo mientras él seguía torturándola lentamente, usando los dedos para frotar las partes sensibles de su clítoris y con la lengua aún introducida en ella.

−Ah, ¡_je viens_! −gritó ella, perdiendo el control y dejando que su cuerpo se arqueara en la cama. Él la cogió por las caderas, agarrándola ya que aún no había acabado su incesante asalto con la lengua, lamiendo la esencia que era puramente de Rachel y que llenaba cada uno de los sentidos de Finn.

Su respiración era pesada, cuando empezó a calmarse, y Finn se sintió satisfecho al mover el cuerpo y colocarse a su lado, uniéndose a ella en la cama mientras se volvían a estirar en ella una vez más. Cierta paz envolvió a ambos adolescentes, era una especie de felicidad que no querían que se acabara nunca. Finn abrazó a Rachel bastante fuerte pero sus cuerpos aún sentían ciertas cosquillas a causa del placer.

Besó su pelo suavemente, gentilmente, cuando, después de algunos minutos de silencio, sus corazones volvían a recuperar el ritmo habitual. −¿Rachel? −preguntó él.

−¿_Oui_? −

−¿Qué significa '_je viens_'? −preguntó, descendiendo los dedos hasta llegar a la curva de su cintura. Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente y la acercó a su pecho, avergonzada, mientras mascullaba la respuesta. −¿Qué era eso? No he podido oírte −.

−Significa 'me estoy corriendo' −, admitió ella con un ligero rubor cubriéndole las mejillas. Él se sonrió para si mismo, eso hizo que su ego prácticamente doblara su tamaño.

−Eso creía −, dijo mostrándose un poco engreído por ello. −¿Estás enfadada conmigo? −Preguntó de golpe, la mirada de decepción estaba grabada en su memoria.

−¿Por qué? −preguntó verdaderamente curiosa.

−Por no haber tenido sexo −, admitió.

−_Non_ −, dijo ella, su agarre se volvió más fuerte. −Porque aún no estoy lista −.

Finn dejó ir el aire que ni siquiera sabía que aguantaba. −Vale, bien −. Hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada hacia ella. −Yo tampoco estaba listo −.

−Debe ser especial −, dijo ella de repente, mirándolo con un aire de desesperación en los ojos. −_Parfait._ No podemos dejar que nos pillen −.

−Lo sé, yo también quiero que sea especial −. Dijo él, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. −Tal vez pueda conseguirnos una habitación de hotel. ¿Como el Marriot o algo así?

Rachel asintió la cabeza, sonriendo alegremente mientras se acurrucaban cada vez más cerca del otro −_Génial_ −.

De repente, se pudo oír un fuerte golpe que provenía de alguna parte de la casa y la adrenalina se apoderó instantáneamente del cuerpo de Finn como si fuera un bala. ¿Sus padres ya estaban en casa? Entrando en pánico, Rachel salía disparada de la cama y corrió a por su ropa, mientras que Finn se quedó tenso entre las sábanas. Habiéndose levantado de la cama bruscamente, Rachel empezó a maldecir en francés mientras intentaba subirse la cremallera del vestido.

−¡_Feen_! ¡_Feen_! ¡_Dépêche-toi_! ¡_Merde_ _alors_! −dijo muy deprisa, poniéndose tan nerviosa que el francés era el único idioma que podía hablar. Le lanzó los boxers y aterrizaron en su cabeza cuando este intentaba levantarse del suelo y desenredar sus extremidades de entre las sábanas.

−Rachel, ¡no estás ayudando! ¡Ack! −Se tropezó con el pie mientras intentaba ponerse los boxers y Rachel básicamente salió huyendo de la habitación, medio vestida y con el pelo completamente desordenado. Él la siguió como un idiota, aún si continuaba prácticamente desnudo, poniéndose la camiseta y topándose de lleno con Kurt en el pasillo.

−¡Mira por donde vas, patoso! −gritó Kurt mientras se frotaba en el sitio donde Finn lo había golpeado en el hombro. Finn se pasó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y observó a Kurt a quien jamás había visto tan desaliñado. La puerta de Rachel dio un portazo mientras Finn oyó a sus padres hablando en la planta baja. −¡Tengo una crisis entre manos! −

−Bueno, ¡yo también! −siseó Finn a su hermano. −Digamos que Rachel y yo estábamos en medio de algo −.

−Y bien, ¿qué te crees que estábamos haciendo Blaine y yo? −murmuró furioso. −¿Tejiendo? −El chaleco de Kurt estaba desabrochado mientras se metía apresuradamente la camisa dentro de sus pantalones abiertos. −Está en mi habitación. Se supone que no debía estar aquí para cuando Papá y Carole llegaran a casa −.

Mierda. Ambos, él y su hermano estaban rompiendo las reglas y probablemente los pillarían. Sin embargo, había algo que Finn quería decir...

−¿Qué pasa con lo de respetar las normas de Burt? −Dijo Finn burlándose deliberadamente. La venganza era sublime. −Creía que yo era el supuesto mal hijo −. Kurt entrecerró los ojos a su hermano mientras lo observaba.

−Solo ayúdame a encontrar el modo en que no castren a mi novio. Resulta que realmente me gustan sus partes masculinas y las necesito para futuros encuentros románticos −.

−¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte? −se quejó, su novia estaba a salvo en su propia habitación.

−¡Porque te estoy ayudando a mantener en secreto tu relación con Rachel! ¡Podrías mostrarme algo de amor y apoyo fraterno! −Con un audible gruñido, Finn sabía que Kurt tenía razón ya que su conciencia lo empujaba a hacer lo correcto.

Desesperado por un plan, le dijo a Kurt que cogiera a Blaine y lo llevara a su habitación. Kurt arrastró rápidamente a su medio vestido novio hacia la habitación de su hermano, una pajarita colgaba holgadamente por su cuello mientras los tirantes de los pantalones le colgaban a cada lado. Blaine le envió a Finn una sonrisa bobalicona antes de que este fuera a buscar a Rachel, quien probablemente se había encerrado por miedo a la ira de Burt.

Tentativamente llamó a su puerta y llevó unos segundos recibir alguna respuesta. Cuando vio a Finn hizo un chirrido y cerró a puerta.

−Rachel, tienes que ir a mi habitación ahora mismo o sinó Kurt y Blaine están jodidos −. Murmuró con el tono más urgente posible para expresar la severidad de la situación. La puerta se abrió un poco cuando Burt pidió a sus hijos que bajaran.

−¿Jodidos? −Repitió inocentemente.

−_Oui_ −, le dijo con necesidad y en francés. −¡_Dépêche-toi_! −La sacó de su habitación, arrastrándola por el pasillo y prácticamente empujándola a la suya propia, mientras que Burt subía las escaleras. Al estar en el mismo nivel, este le lanzó una sola mirada a Finn quien se vio cara a cara con su padrastro.

−Finn −, le dijo imparcialmente.

−Sí, ¿Burt? −respondió, intentando lo mejor posible parecer casual y para nada nervioso.

−¿Dónde está mi hijo? −preguntó Burt con calma, frunciendo los ojos. −¿Y dónde está Rachel? −

−Um −, dijo, frotándose la nuca e intentando distraer a Burt lo suficiente para que a los chicos les diera tiempo a vestirse. −Ya sabes, el Estatal está a la vuelta de la esquina... −

−Sigo esperando la parte en que me dices dónde está mi hijo... −

−Y todos pensamos que un fin de semana para practicar sería bueno para el equipo. Ya sabes, porque solo nos queda una semana para la competición −.

−¿Así que estáis practicando para el Glee Club?−

−Um, sí −.

−¿Y por qué no estás con ellos? −

−Bueno, porque, ¡la práctica es aquí! −mintió entre dientes Finn, abriendo la puerta de su habitación para revelar a Kurt, Blaine y Rachel sentados en la cama. Todos reían nerviosamente y Finn notó que la pajarita de Blaine seguía desabrochada y que Kurt comprobaba su pelo en el espejo.

−¡Papá! ¡Habéis llegado antes a casa! −Dijo Kurt alegremente, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Burt asintió la cabeza y mi alrededor de la habitación.

−Sí, Carole dijo que las antigüedades con suficientemente antiguas, así que nos fuimos −. Observó toda la habitación con una expresión fruncida. −¿Dónde está el resto de miembros del club? −

Rachel miró a Finn, con el pánico en sus ojos, mientras este intentaba cubrir esta ridícula mentira. −Bueno, nosotros somos los solistas −, dejó escapar Finn antes de poder siquiera procesar lo que decía. −Tenemos los solos de una de las canciones y todos necesitamos trabajar en nuestras armonías −.

Burt parecía encantado. −Kurt, no me habías dicho que había conseguido un solo para el Estatal −. Luego se acercó a su hijo con una sonrisa y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro. −¿Y tú también lo has conseguido Blaine? Muy bien, amigo −.

−Sí −, dijo rotundamente Kurt. −Fantástico −.

En realidad no era fantástico. Las audiciones para los solos habían sido la semana pasada y mientras que Finn y Rachel eran las voces líderes en una de las canciones, de hecho era Santana quien se había asegurado el otro solo para Estatal. Kurt y Blaine ni siquiera se había acercado y Santana moriría antes de compartir los focos durante las competiciones. Si Burt se esterara que lo estaban mintiendo, entonces se meterían en un serio problema.

−Bien, ¡opino que esto se merece una celebración! −dijo Burt con alegría, mientras que el corazón de Finn volvió a latir a una velocidad normal. −Breadsticks, esta noche, nosotros los seis. Pago yo en conmemoración a nuestro pequeño grupo de solistas −. Sintiéndose como alguien total y completamente rastrero por mentirle tan directamente a su padrastro, el corazón de Finn le dio una punzada en el pecho mientras Burt decidía bajar las escaleras. Pero este tuvo algo más que decir. −No puedo esperar a veros a todos sobre el escenario la semana que viene. ¡Va a ser asombroso! −

Finn, Kurt y Blaine se miraron entre ellos con una mirada de horror mientras registraron el comentario de Burt, y Rachel los observaba, confusa, cuando solo quedaron ellos en el primer piso.

−¿_Qu'est-ce que c'est_? −preguntó ella, con pánico en la voz y volviendo a su lengua nativa. −¿_Il y a une problème_? −

−Sí, Rachel, un enorme problema −, le contestó suavemente Finn mientras su corazón le daba punzadas en el pecho. −Una de dos: o Santana Lopez nos mata o vamos a descubrir si realmente Burt posee una escopeta −.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Notas de la traducción/traductora:

Ya os deben cansar estas notas verdad? XD

Lo ya escrito anteriormente las normas de palabras tipo _ze_ y tal, se explican en los primeros capítulos, duda alguna podéis consultarlo ahí. :)

Si hay alguna expresión en francés que está escrita y no sale qué significa, pero queréis saberlo, avisadme!

Error encontrado durante la lectura del capítulo: avisadme también! Estoy aquí para aprender! :)

NOVEDAD: si tardo en subir un capítulo (o si simplemente os entra curiosidad), y queréis conocer un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, podéis dejarme un review y, en cuanto lo vea, os lo enviaré, lo prometo.

Espero no tardar demasiado en subir el siguiente capítulo. Hasta entonces,

nos vemos! :D


	12. Estatal

Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo otro capítulo para que lo disfrutéis :) No sabéis lo bien que sienta dormir hasta las tantas después de pasarte semanas estando despierta hasta la madrugada por culpa de los exámenes... xD

Seguramente os sorprenderá que esté subiendo capítulos muy seguidamente verdad? XD

Bueno planeo seguir haciendo por lo menos esta semana, así que espero que sigáis leyendo :D

La maravillosa historia pertenece a la The Minsk quien me ha dado permiso para traducir sus historias :)

Ahora, sin más demora os dejo este capítulo tan especial. :D

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo Doce: Estatal**

−Esto es una pesadilla − , masculló Kurt desde el hombro de Blaine mientras los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en la habitación de Finn y contemplaban las posibilidades. La atmósfera era tensa y Finn intentó encontrar las limitadas opciones.

−De ninguna manera, ni siquiera las pesadillas dan tanto miedo −, admitió Blaine. −Esto es un desastre a la espera de ocurrir −. Finn dejó que la cabeza cayera sobre sus manos mientras suspiraba y se frotaba la sien.

−No entiendo ze problema −, dijo educadamente Rachel, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la silla del escritorio de Finn. Este levantó la cabeza e intentó darle la respuesta más simple.

−Rachel, si la semana que viene, estando en el escenario, Kurt y Blaine no tienen un solo, entonces Burt va a saber que Blaine estuvo aquí sin la vigilancia de un adulto y haciendo cosas que no tienen que ver con un ensayo del Glee Club −.

−Santana tiene el otro solo, y si podemos hacer que nos lo dé, entonces podremos librarnos de esto −. Dijo Blaine.

−Sí, pero, ¿cuándo ha renunciado Santana a un solo? ¿Para dárnoslo a nosotros por si fuera poco? −Kurt negó tristemente con la cabeza.

−Hablemos con ella −, sugirió Rachel. −¡Lo entenderá! −

−Rachel, hablamos de LA Santana Lopez. No hay manera alguna que ella acepte ayudarnos con esto −, explicó Blaine.

−¡Debemos intentarlo! −respondió enfáticamente, golpeando el puño contra su mano libre, y mostrando el enfado en cada uno de sus rasgos. Finn se acercó a ella y le frotó los hombros gentilmente, intentando eliminar el estrés de su cuerpo.

−No te preocupes, Rachel, lo intentaremos −. Miró a su hermano y la expresión de Kurt era dubitativa. −Lo peor que puede pasar es que nos diga que no, ¿verdad? −

Oh, cuanto se había equivocado.

−Oh, mierda, Britts, aguanta mis libros porque creo que me voy a desmayar de la risa −. Finn sintió se tornaba roja de la vergüenza cuando Santana se plantó en medio del pasillo, riéndose histéricamente en sus caras mientras se abrazaba el estómago del dolor. La alegre risa salió de ella mientras Finn, Rachel, Kurt y Blaine estaban de pie y esperando su respuesta.

−¿Ya has acabado? −preguntó amargamente Kurt.

−¡Estoy llorando! −Chilló la latina mientras seguía con su carcajada. −Verdaderamente hay lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos −. Finn golpeaba el pie con impaciencia y Santana seguía riéndose de su petición. Rachel parecía molesta y él acarició su mano desde su sitio.

Finn estaba exasperado. −Realmente necesitamos tu ayuda. No tienes porque tratarnos como la mierda −.

Su risa paró inmediatamente mientras sus ojos pasaron a mostrar dureza y enfado. Frunciendo las cejas, Santana los observó a los cuatro como si fueran moscas sobre su comida. −_Escúchame_ −, dijo ella, directamente a Rachel. −Si crees que voy a darte mi solo en el Estatal a Tweedledum y Tweedledee, entonces tu eres loca −, su voz mostraba ser más mezquina. −Yo no soy quien está completamente jodida, y no pienso pagar por vuestros errores. No voy a renunciar a mi solo para el Estatal, y no hay nada de lo que podáis decir hará que cambie de idea, así que no malgastéis el aliento −.

−Santana −, suplicó Kurt. −Te ruego que lo reconsideres, por favor. Si no encontramos la manera de cantar durante el Estatal, entonces mi padre nos matará por mentirle −.

−No es problema mío, Porcelana −, encogió los hombros, mirando a Brittany y asintiendo. Sin embargo, antes de que las animadoras se marchen, Santana se dio la vuelta y les mandó una última mirada antes de irse pavoneándose. −Y me lo volvéis a preguntar, o encontráis el modo de involucraros en mi canción, haré que la ira de Snixx caiga por toda la escuela. Todos os ahogaréis en el zumo de Snixx antes de que la competición se acabe −. Kurt tuvo un visible escalofrío cuando esta se marchó, sus labios formaron una mueca. −Cómo si quisiera tener algo que ver con su zumo −, dijo desagradablemente.

−¿Qué es el zumo de Snixx? −Preguntó Rachel en alto y Blaine puso los ojos en blanco.

−Es la ira de Santana Lopez. No quieras saberlo −.

−Chicos, la hemos cagado −, dijo Finn, apenado. −Burt va a saber que le hemos mentido y jamás volverá a confiar en nosotros −.

Kurt buscó la mano de Blaine y la acarició, con una mirada de anhelo. −Deberemos vernos lo máximo posible esta semana, ya que probablemente después del Estatal no podremos volver a vernos jamás −.

−¿Por qué no decimos que Santana nos ha quitado nuestro solo? −sugerió Blaine, pero Finn y Kurt negarón con la cabeza.

−¿Has conocido a mi padre? Es capaz de venir al instituto y a pedir que nos lo devuelvan. Y como desde un principio nunca fue nuestro, sabrá que estábamos mintiendo −.

Finn asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo con él, mientras Rachel se mantenía callada, sumida en sus pensamientos. Él la abrazó por la cintura fuertemente y empezó a barajar sus limitadas opciones.. Se le habían acabado los ideas y estaba empezando a perder la esperanza.

−Ya sé lo que haremos −, anunció de repente Rachel, quien estaba a su lado, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras el resto esperaba a que se justifique. −¡Podemos hacer de nuestro dueto un cuarteto! −aclaró alegremente. −Santana puede quedarse con su canción, y nosotros cantaremos todos juntos. ¡_Comme une famille_! −Finn no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado; había estado esperando para cantar con Rachel, pero aquella parecía la única opción que le quedaba.

−Rachel, ¿estás segura? −preguntó Kurt. −Sé lo mucho que quieres este solo −.

Ella encogió los hombros, y Finn pudo ver cómo la duda se manifestaba en sus rasgos, antes de sonreír una vez más. −Quiero que todos seamos felices. Tú eres mi familia, Kurt, y quiero ayudar −. Finn no podía creerse lo altruista que era, cuando Kurt y Blaine la sacaron de su lado para darle un buen abrazo. Finn se quedó quieto, un poco incómodo, mientras Kurt le daba a Rachel un beso en cada mejilla.

−_Merci_, _Rachel._ _Merci_ _mille_ _fois_ −, le susurró Kurt por lo que Rachel asentía con la cabeza. Blaine y Kurt se fueron después de aquello, dejando a Finn y a Rachel solos en el pasillos, quien ña acompañó hasta su clase.

−Rachel, no puedo creer que estés dispuesta a renunciar a nuestro dueto −, dijo él, acariciándole ligeramente la mano, por otro lado ella intentaba no mantener contacto visual con Finn.

−Bueno, aún cantaremos. Kurt y Blaine pueden tener una estrofa y _ze_ armonías, pero nosotros seguiremos siendo _ze_ estrellas −, dijo intentando sonar despreocupada, pero él sabía que estaba bastante molesta.

−Pero has estado soñando con eso toda tu vida −, enfatizó él.

−_Oui_, pero Kurt y Blaine están enamorados. Si los cogen, no pueden estar juntos −, ella lo observó con tristeza en su mirada y el corazón de Finn se contrajo en el pecho. −Conozco ese sentimiento. No quiero que eso pase −.

Espera, ¿acaba de decir que...? −Rachel... −se detuvieron fuera del aula de ella y una feroz sensación lo atravesó mientras contemplaba sus palabras y su altruista sacrificio. Él jamás la había amado tanto, y estaba listo para decírselo, esperando que ella sintiera lo mismo. Francés, inglés, o importaba el idioma. −_Je._.. −

Su espontánea confesión se vio interrumpida por la campana, y ella sonrió alegremente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y entrar a su clase, completamente ajena a las intenciones de él. −¡_À bientôt_! −Se fue despidiéndose con la mano, y Finn se sintió estúpido por estar a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos en medio de los pasillos del instituto.

Tal vez pueda conseguirles un hotel para este fin de semana, ¿para después del Estatal? Entonces podría confesarle sus sentimientos y hacer que su primera vez fuera lo más especial posible.

Sí, pensó para si mismo y luego se dirigió a su clase. Aquello definitivamente sonaba como un plan.

La semana había pasado con un montón de practicas ya que Kurt y Blaine se estuvieron esforzando cada vez más duro para prepararse sus solos. Finn y Rachel había discutido las ideas del cuarteto con el señor Schuester, quien tuvo dudas al principio pero al final permitió el cambio de última hora en los arreglos de la canción. Rachel y Finn había cambiado la coreografía para incluir una segunda pareja y para el sábado, tenían la confianza y estaban emocionados por la oportunidad de cantar en el Estatal.

Rachel prácticamente estaba que flotaba en el aire.

Él jamás había visto antes su sonrisa tan radiante y su energía era contagiosa mientras todos se sentaban en el autobús, durante aquella excursión para la competición, muy temprano por la mañana. Finn estaba planificando, para aquella noche, la sorpresa del siglo y las reservas, para aquella tarde tan especial juntos, ya fueron hechas en el Marriott. Iba a decirle que la quería y probablemente iba a tener sexo con ella y estaba tan nervioso que tuvo que sentarse sobre sus temblorosas manos durante el camino para cruzar el estado.

Sus nervios estaban al límite todo el tiempo mientras esperaban en los camerinos a que la competición comenzara. Rachel estaba realmente preciosa en su vestido, con el bonito maquillaje ya puesto y con los ojos centelleantes de la emoción, cuando se preparaban para subir al escenario. Ella daba pequeños saltitos junto a Kurt y Blaine justo. Antes de que cada uno se colocara en su sitio, esta corrió hacia él con una sonrisa en la cara mientras su maquillaje brillaba a causa de las luces.

−¡_Feen_! ¡_Feen_! −Se notaba bastante su acento cuando hablaba, sin aliento, mientras se acercaba a él. −¡Aprendo una nueva expresión! −Ella lo observó con sus cálidos ojos marrones y Finn perdió todo el control sobre sus emociones. −¡Rómpete una pierna! −

−_Je t'aime_ −, soltó abruptamente, finalmente confesando su amor por ella, después de semanas guardándolo para si mismo. Había estado esperando a esta noche para decirlo, pero no pudo ocultarlo más, ella debía saberlo.

Su reacción fue una simple sonrisa; suave, serena y dada solamente a él, luego el joven se giró u volvió a su posición. Rachel corrió hacia su puesto justo antes de que se levantara la cortina, y él se unió a su novia en el escenario para participar en una competición que jamás olvidarían.

Estaba callada. Muy callada. Tan callada que Finn comenzó a poner paranoico cuando todos esperaban en el backstage, preparándose para que la ceremonia de premios empezara. No podía contener su ansiedad; después de su actuación, Rachel prácticamente salió corriendo del escenario, tan rápido que Finn tuvo que asegurarse de aquello mientras Kurt fue a buscarla. Durante el resto de actuaciones, se había negado a abandonar los camerinos y no le había dicho palabra alguna desde su confesión.

Sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Todo eso era culpa suya. Estaba molesta con él, tenía que estarlo. Aquella era la única razón por la que ella podría estar actuando como si estuviera muy molesta. Finn empezó a caminar de un lado a otro del backstage, tenía los puños apretados mientras esperaban el aviso que los llamara y les dijera los resultados. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con Rachel, pero esta ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

Sabía que debía haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

Las cosas se pusieron peor a medida que el día proseguía. Nuevas iniciativas había ganado el Estatal y mientras el resto del club gritaba y chillaba de emoción, a Rachel se le escapaban las lágrmas y nadie podía consolarla. Cuando lo intentó Finn, ella incluso lloró más, prácticamente perdiendo el aliento y se encerró en si misma, alejándose de los que estaban a su alrededor. Incluso Kurt había intentado hablar con ella en francés y ella seguía negándose a responder.

Nadie sabía qué hacer. Burt y Carole estaban preocupados por ella y Finn estaba a punto de golpear su silla, estaba muy inquieto. Ella estaba miserable y todo era culpa suya y no tenía que haberle confesado sus sentimientos jamás.

Lloró durante todo el viaje en autobús hacia Lima. Finn ni siquiera se había sentado a su lado porque cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella, ella se molestaba más. Lo estaba matando verla tan angustiada, y sobretodo lo mataba saber que él era la causa de aquello.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del McKinley , el resto del equipo estaba preparado para salir y celebrar la victoria en Breadsticks y después con una fiesta en casa de Santana. Se suponía que aquello iba a ser su tapadera durante toda la noche, de ese modo podían saltársela y quedarse en el Marriott en su lugar.

Pero ahora lo único que quería era que Rachel volviera a hablarle. No estaba de humor para celebrar nada.

Estaba a punto de seguir el todo-terreno de Kurt que se dirigía a la fiesta, cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en su sudadera de jugador.

Bajó la mirada hasta ver los húmedos, rojos e hinchados ojos de Rachel y deseó poder besarla hasta hacer desaparecer sus lágrimas.

−Quiero ir a casa −, dijo suavemente, su voz era débil por culpa del llanto.

−¿A casa? −repitió él, su mente se llenaba de oscuros pensamientos.

−_Oui_ −, dijo ella. −Tengo dolores en mi cabeza −.

−¿Dolor de cabeza? −

−_Oui_ −, gimió. −Apenas puedo hablar inglés −.

−Vale −, respondió él, buscando a Burt y a su madre entre la multitud. Burt estaba ocupado hablando con el señor Schuester, quien sostenía el impresionante trofeo entre sus brazos, y Finn se acercó a los adultos. −Burt, voy a llevar a Rachel a casa. No se encuentra bien −.

−¿Estás seguro, Finn? −Preguntó en señor Schuester. −Vas a perderte la fiesta −.

Finn encogió los hombros. −Sí, estoy seguro −.

Burt asintió, dando palmadas en el hombro de Finn. −Cuida bien de ella, hijo, te veremos después de la celebración. Estamos preocupados por ella −.

−Yo también −, dijo sinceramente antes de llevarla hasta su camioneta y dirigirse a casa. Ella seguía sin decirle nada, y su ansiedad no hacía más que aumentar, sobretodo ahora que estaban a solas. Normalmente ella era alegre y exuberante cada vez que se encontraban solos, y ahora apenas lo miraba a los ojos. Al joven lo estaba quemando la culpa cuando llegaron a la entrada de coches y entraron en casa, callados.

Ella no le había dirigido la palabra hasta que no se encontraron dentro de casa, con las puertas cerradas. Inmediatamente la encontró entre sus brazos, su aliento era pesado y volvió a sollozar una vez más. Rodeándola con los brazos, finn dejó escapar un suave quejido desesperado.

−Rachel, por favor, nena, habla conmigo. Siento mucho haberte molestado tanto, pero si dejas que te explique... −

Ella lo interrumpió con un beso de necesidad, que se mezclaba con sus lágrimas, mientras la correspondía seriamente, apretando sus labios contra los propios, desesperadamente. Sus llantos eran aún persistentes e hicieron que su cuerpo temblara.

−No te discupes −, murmuró ella contra sus labios, antes de besarlo una vez más. −Tú no eres la razón por la que lloro −. Dicho esto, de su cara volvieron a desplomarse las lágrimas, mientras él la cogía y esperaba pacientemente a que continuara. −Lloro porque hoy ha sido el día en que mis sueños se han vuelto realidad −.

−¿Qué? −Preguntó él, sin entender que era lo que la atormentaba. −Creía que eso era algo bueno −.

−En América, lo tengo todo, Finn. Una oportunidad en el escenario, un chico que me quiere de verdad −, bajó la mirada, alejando su mirada de la de él y su garganta se bloqueó de la emoción. −Pero no durará siempre. Me quedan cuatro semanas y entonces me iré para siempre −. Finn tuvo la sensación que su estómago estaba lleno de trozos de cristal. −Y todo lo que amo estará siempre aquí −.

Él cerró los ojos, dejando caer su cabeza contra la frente de ella, sus palabras derribaban cada una de las barreras que él se había construido alrededor del corazón. La fina marca de lágrimas llenaba sus ojos y no le importaba para nada si ella las veía.

−_Je t'aime_, Rachel −, repitió otra vez, necesitaba decir en alto una vez más. −Te amo muchísimo −.

−No quiero irme a casa −, lloró en su abrazo mientras ambos amantes se cogían como si se murieran soltando al otro. −Yo también te quiero, Finn. _Je t'aime aussi_ −.

−Creía que estabas molesta conmigo, por haberte dicho cómo me sentía −.

−Nunca −, dijo ella. −Estoy tan contenta que podría explotar −.

−Nos he conseguido una habitación para esta noche −, dijo él urgentemente, forzándola a que lo viera a los ojos. −Si quieres, si crees que estás lista, podemos ir −. Su corazón le latía de prisa esperando la respuesta, y parecía que se lo hubieran pulverizado cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

−_Non_ −, respondió ella mientras él intentaba apartar la incontenible decepción. −Quiero que nos quedemos aquí −.

−¿Qué? −

−Quiero que tengamos sexo ahora mismo −, dijo ella, arrastrándolo escaleras arriba mientras el cerebro de este se esforzaba por procesar. Se tropezó con sus propios pies cuando se dirigían a las habitaciones de arriba.

−¿Estás segura de esto, Rachel? −dijo él, una vez que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada y bloqueada. −No tenemos que hacerlo esta noche si no estás lista −.

−Estoy lista respondió ella, atrapándolo con la mirada mientras estaban de pie en su habitación. −Quiero esto −.

Sosteniéndose sobre sus dedos, cogió su cara para que se encontrara con la suya y así capturar sus labios cuando él la envolvió su pequeña figura con su brazos. Gimiendo en su boca, Finn separó sus labios con la lengua y profundizó mucho más el beso, la lengua de ella se introdujo en la boca de él haciendo que este temblara de necesidad.

−Tengo protección −, murmuró Finn contra sus labios y ella asintió.

−Bien −, dijo esta, separándose de él y buscando la cremallera de su vestido para bajarla. Cuando la tela cayó al suelo como una ráfaga, él se acercó a la mesita de noche y cogió un condón del cajón superior. Desabotonándose rápidamente los pantalones, los dejó caer al suelo mientras se quitó la camiseta y se unía a Rachel en la cama.

Ella estaba sentada, sobre las sábanas, en ropa interior, mirándolo con sus profundos y enternecedores ojos que él seguía sosteniendo que podían ver a través de él. ¿Ella podía ver lo nervioso que cogía la envoltura del condón? Si lo hacía, no parecía que le importara cuando se acercó a ella, cogiendo su cuerpo y dejando besos en cada uno de los trozos de piel que podía alcanzar.

Sus manos siguieron las curvas de su cuerpo y subieron por su espalda, y desabrochó el sujetador con sus dedos haciendo que sus boxers se tensaran dolorosamente. Rachel tembló ligeramente a medida que exponía más piel, y sus rosados pezones parecían pequeños bultos duros cuando se estiró debajo de él.

Buscando sus boxers, Finn veía como ella enredaba los dedos alrededor del elástico y los bajaba, liberando su erección cuando mientras él preparaba el condón. Ella lo cogió de sus temblorosas manos y lo pasó por su longitud, siseando ya que las sensaciones se volvían inaguantables. La besó una vez más antes de encontrar sus bragas, removiendo la última barrera de ropa.

La observó durante un par de minutos como si fuera un idiota virgen, mojándose por la vista que tenía frente a él y revelando lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Finn no había estado listo antes de aquella noche, pero la confesión había solidificado algo poderoso dentro de él. Algo que necesitaba compartir con ella, antes de que saliera de su vida para siempre.

−Te amo −, susurró él mientras sostenía su propio peso encima de ella, de eso modo no la aplastaría con su cuerpo. Las piernas de ella de separaron y él se colocó entre ellas, y ella lo observaba con un resplandeciente amor en los ojos.

−_Je t'aime_, Finn −, murmuró ella, su voz mostraba urgencia, casi súplica. −Por favor... −

Finn dio un gruñido cuando se deslizó dentro de ella, dentro de su resbaladiza y cálida entrada, mientras sus cuerpos se volvían uno solo. La sensación se suavizaba a causa del condón, pero el sentimiento que lo atravesaba era tan poderoso que esforzarse para mantener el control de su cuerpo. Rachel jadeó debajo de él y este estudió su cara para ver cualquier señal de dolor o incomodidad. Lo único que vio fue amor y alegría pura cuando levantó las caderas y la llenó lo máximo posible.

Empezó con gentileza, intentando duramente no perder el control o herirla de algún modo ya que estaba puramente concentrado en ella. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus jadeos eran los únicos sonidos que habían en la vacía casa mientras él seguía moviéndose dentro de ella lentamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido sexo pero esto no se parecía en nada a la vez a cuando perdió la virginidad con Santana en aquel motel barato. Esto era algo especial.

Esto era hacer el amor, no sexo.

−Más , gritó con suavidad, movía la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás. −Más fuerte −.

Cogiendo velocidad, él la cogió por las caderas y ella arqueó la espalda, permitiendo que pudiera introducirse más profundamente dentro de ella y empujar más rápido. Los ojos le daban vueltas en la cabeza cuando sintió cómo el cuerpo de ella se tensaba debajo suyo, sus gemidos de placer se iban volviendo cada vez más frecuentes y iban subiendo el volumen. Finn pudo sentir que su liberación se acercaba mientras Rachel enredaba la mano entre las sábanas de él, pronunciando su nombre con su marcado acento.

−¡_Feen_! −Jadeó, abriendo de golpe los ojos. −¡_Je viens_! −Con un movimiento de caderas, él notó cómo ella había llegado al éxtasis bajo él, y se unió a ella en las eufóricas altura un poco después, mientras se permitía liberarse. Los dos amantes gritaron juntos cuando aún sus cuerpos eran uno, y Finn nunca se había sentido tan cercano a alguien, jamás. El cómo había sido capaz de vivir tanto tiempo sin ella en su vida siempre será un misterio.

Saliendo de ella gentilmente, se dejó caer a su lado mientras la respiración de ambos estaba igual de agitada y empezaron a relajarse en brazos del otro. Por unos felices instantes, Finn estaba en paz. No tenía que preocuparse por su hermano o por sus padres o por su futuro; nada importaba en absoluto, excepto la chica que estaba entre sus brazos.

La chica de la que estaba enamorado.

La chica a la que jamás dejará escapar.

−Eres mía −, dijo suavemente mientras se acurrucaban en brazos del otro. −No vas a ninguna parte −, no estaba segura si estaba de broma o hablaba en serio, pero él lo sintió muy serio cuando ella lo observó con una ligera sonrisa.

−Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre −, dijo somnolienta. −No quiero dejarte nunca −.

−Encontraré la manera para que te quedes, Rachel. Tiene que haber un modo en que puedas quedarte aquí con nosotros −. El pánico empezó a apoderarse de él solo de pensar en su partida. Solo estaba a cuatro semanas...

−Shh −, dijo alegremente, besándolo en los labios y haciendo que su ansiedad anterior desaparezca. −Tenemos que centrarnos en el presente, no en el futuro −, dijo ella, intentado ocultar el dolor de su voz. −El futuro es demasiado aterrador −.

−Sí −, respondió él amargamente, perdiéndose en los oscuros pensamientos que pasaban por su mente. El futuro parecía no ser nada más que una inevitable tortura y Finn no quería que aquella noche acabe jamás e hizo que su agarre fuera más fuerte. − Ahora sé cómo te sientes −.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notas de la traducción/traductora:

Por si tenéis dudas con las expresiones en francés preguntadme. :)

Error alguno, avisadme también. Ya sea frase mal formulada o palabra mal escrita, os expresión ininteligible.

Las palabras que en inglés contienen una _th_, las he mantenido como en la versión original, sustituyéndolas por _z_ (cosas que pasan por la pronunciación). Si no me he explicado bien en esta nota, observad la de los primeros capítulos. Creo que se entiende mejor. XD

Si al acabar de leer y queréis un avance, hacérmelo saber. Os lo daré encantada. :)

Nos vemos! :D


	13. Aviso por Correo

Hey you! Ya estoy aquí y con nuevo capítulo! :D Como estoy subiendo a menudo, no tengo mucho que contar (algo bueno para vosotras que no tenéis que leer mis tonterías xD).

En este capítulo pasará algo muy interesante! Os dejará intrigadas y os recordará a algo que hoy puede ser muy doloroso... para muy lo fue! XD

Gracias a LovexMercy quien me ha dejado un bonito review en el capítulo anterior. Vaya parrafada! XD No en serio, gracias. :)

Y gracias a mis lectoras fieles (NachyGleek, ClauBerry, TiiareSarfatiBenoist y Chantel0319), lo valoro mucho! :D

Esta maravillosa historia pertenece a The Misnk, una muy buena escritora que me encanta y me engancha a lo que escribe. :)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo Trece: Aviso por Correo**

−_¡Voilà!_ −dijo el señor Schuester alegremente saludando con la mano mientras se plantó junto a impresionante trofeo del Estatal que se encontraba en media del aula. Todos los chicos vitorearon y rieron y gritaron deleitándose por la victoria del fin de semana, pero Finn observaba detenidamente a Rachel, buscando algún gesto de incomodidad o de angustia. Sin embargo, parecía contenta, por lo que se permitió dejarse llevar por la victoria con el resto del equipo. Seguía vigilando por encima a Rachel mientras esta se sentaba a su lado. −Ahora que ya hemos superado el Estatal, podemos concentrarnos en cómo dominar en el Nacional −.

Observó de reojo a Rachel y vio que su expresión cambió de repente, mientras en resto comenzaron a hablar acerca de la excursión que harían para el campeonato Nacional de Coros de 2012. Aún así, en lo único que Finn podía pensar era en el hecho que Rachel no iba a poder estar ahí con ellos. Ambos se habían pasado todo el fin de semana procurando no hablar de la inevitable conversación, pero para ser sinceros su estada en Estados Unidos estaba a punto de acabar. Por mucho que quería ignorar la posibilidad de perderla, al final tenía que comprender que realmente se iba a marchar.

Aún si aquello lo espantaba realmente.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Rachel no era americana, era francesa; solo le faltaban un par de meses para poder completar su título del instituto y, además, tenía enormes sueños que Finn ni siquiera podían llegarse a imaginar. Rachel era una verdadera estrella, en cada uno de los sentidos que la palabra poseía; ¿ella querría tener a un tonto novio americano que se interpusiera en su futuro?

Seguramente no, pensó amargamente para si mismo, mientras el Glee Club seguía hablando animadamente a su alrededor. Inconscientemente, Finn envolvió los hombros de Rachel con el brazo, pero ella continuaba callada, con aspecto de estar también sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

−A propósito, ¿qué es lo que la Francesita sigue haciendo aquí? − Preguntó Santana, con cierto disgusto en su tono cuando se dirigió hacia Rachel. −Ni siquiera va a estar aquí para el Nacional. No entiendo cómo es que se sigue molestando en aparecer por aquí −. La chica en cuestión se retorció incómodamente en su haciendo mientras la sangre de su novio hervía de rabia.

−¡Santana! −la regañó el señor Schuester. −Rachel es un miembro del club igual de valioso que cualquier otro. Si quiere venir a los ensayos, tiene permiso. Su apoyo es apreciado −. Cruzando los brazos mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, Santana dejó a un lado el tema y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes lanzar una furiosa mirada hacia Finn y Rachel, desde el otro lado de la sala. Finn intentó igualar el sentimiento mirándola del mismo modo antes de observar a Rachel.

−¿Estás bien? −Preguntó Finn, dándole un pequeño codazo en el brazo.

−_Oui_ −, respondió ella suavemente, pero pudo notar el dolor en su voz. −Aunque tiene razón. No ayudo sentándome solamente aquí- Tal vez ya no debería venir a ze prácticas −.

−Eso es una tontería, Rach −, insistió él, dándole una severa mirada. −No necesitas permiso para estar aquí, y su opinión no significa nada. Solo ignórala. −Asintiendo suavemente, dejó perderse en la lección de aquel día, pero Finn seguía extremadamente preocupado por ella. Rachel no había dormido bien, y tampoco comía tanto como lo hacía antes. Todo en ella tenía aspecto de ser taciturno y triste, como si fuera una preciosa flor a punto de marchitarse. Su infeliz actitud asustaba a Finn, quien se había acostumbrado a su exuberante y contagiosa energía. Ahora parecía como si todo lo que la emocionaba, la molestaba más.

El ensayo de aquella tarde no duró demasiado, ya que seguían eufóricos por la victoria y estaba en modo celebración. Finn estuvo agradecido de que se acabara antes de tiempo porque no quería pasar más tiempo sintiendo como las punzadas de la mirada asesina de Santana se le clavaban en la nuca. Rachel tanbién estaba inquieta y él deseó encontrar el modo de hacerla sentir mejor. A menos que pudiera conseguir una manera infalible de que se quedara en los Estados Unidos, al final tendrían que plantar cara a lo inevitable.

Una vez dentro de casa, inmediatamente, Finn se dio cuenta que tanto su madre como Burt estaban esperando a que llegaran a casa, cosa que era muy inusual para ser lunes por la tarde. Ambos compartían una sonrisa cómplice, y toda su atención la centraron en Kurt, en cuanto entraron en el comedor.

−¿Qué pasa, Papá? Los lunes lamás llegáis tan temprano a casa −. La voz de Kurt reflejaba precaución. −¿Pasa algo? −

−Para nada, colega. Solo necesitaba ver tu cara cuando abrieras esto −, Burt, con una cálida sonrisa, le pasó a Kurt un sencillo sobre blanco y Finn pudo ver el emblema de NYADA en donde la dirección del remitente, justo antes que su hermano rasgara el sobre por los sitios indicados. Rachel miró a toda la familia, confusa, mientras que Kurt abría el envoltorio y leía el contenido de la carta.

Finn estaba tan ansioso por su hermano que sintió que su _propio_ futuro dependía de aquel sobre.

El silencio se hizo durante un minuto mientra Kurt leía la carta, y su familia esperaba a su lado con sin soltar el aliento, por lo que Finn empezó a temerse lo peor. ¿Qué pasaría si no entraba? ¡El futuro de su hermano dependía de un hilo!

Después de una tenso momento en que el único ruido que pudo oír era el de los latidos de su corazón, Kurt dejó de leer la carta y se dirigió a su familia con una sonrisa temblorosa.

−Soy uno de los finalistas −, dijo él, sin aliento mientras Burt gritaba de alegría.

−¡Sí! −dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo y cogiéndolo para abrazarlo mientras quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Finn estaba orgullo de su hermano y le dio un fuerte palmada en la espalda, por lo que Kurt sonrió.

−¿Qué está pasando? −Dijo Rachel en voz baja, al lado de Finn, inconsciente de la importancia de la carta de Kurt. Finn intentó explicárselo de la mejor manera posible.

−Kurt solicitó plaza en una escuela de arte dramático, en Nueva York. Ahora, es un finalista, lo que significa que está un paso más cerca de conseguirlo −.

−Ah, ¡félicitations! −dijo ella, yendo hacia él y dándole un beso en cada mejilla. −¡Nueva York! ¡Eso es fascinante! Siempre he querido ir −.

−Sí −, dijo, cariñosamente, Finn mientras que Burt y Carole abrieron una sidra sin alcohol, dando un vaso a cada uno de los chicos. −Es una sitio fantástico −.

De repente, Rachel se giró hacia él, asombrada, y observó a su novio con cierta intimidación en la mirada. −¿Tú '_ave_ estado _zere_? **[¿has estado ahí?]** −dijo deprisa, con su pronunciado acento a causa de la alegría.

−Bueno, sí −, dijo con cierta vergüenza y frotándose la nuca mientras Kurt le mandaba una mirada divertida. −Una vez −, admitió. Manhattan era una ciudad fantástica, pero el recuerdo de su última visita aún lo atormentaba en sus pesadillas, sin importar lo intentara para no pensar en aquello. Lo peor era que Kurt no sabía cuando mantener la boca cerrada.

−El año pasado, conseguimos llegar al Nacional y pasamos el fin de semana allí. Incluso casi lo ganamos, pero... − Kurt se detuvo cuando Finn le envió una mirada letal de épicas proporciones desde el otro lada de la habitación, agitando la cabeza violentamente.

−Tío, vamos −, rogó a Kurt para que mantuviera la boca cerrada, pero Burt y Carole estaban preparados para humillarle delante de su novia al continuar la historia.

−Finn cayó de cara durante uno de los ensayos , dijo Burt, con un tono divertido, mientras que Rachel jadeó del horror.

−Se dio tan fuerte que se rompió la nariz y perdió el conocimiento −, su madre continuó, haciendo que un par de flashbacks pasaran delante de sus ojos. El recuerdo del ruido de la rotura del cartílago cuando recolocaron la nariz en su sitio, lo perseguiría el resto de su vida y como un eco en sus oídos. Haciendo inconscientemente un gesto de dolor, se pellizcó la punta de la nariz e intentó deshacerse de los tristes recuerdos.

−Os agradezco a todos esta humillación −, dijo por lo bajo.

−_Zat_ parece horrible −, dijo ella, mandando a Finn una mirada compasiva. Lo que más quería era buscar algo de confort en su contacto, pero era imposible mostrar algo de afecto haca ella con sus padres por ahí.

−Sí, cuando caí inconsciente, creí que Santana iba a arrancarme los ojos −, añadió miserablemente. −Acabamos en 13ª posición, pero no fue lo suficientemente bueno cómo para llegar a la final. Todos los del club me odiaron durante _semanas_ −.

−Pero, gracias a Rachel aquí presente, ¡vosotros tenéis otra oportunidad para alcanzar la cima! −dijo Burt, y Finn pudo ver el dolor en las facciones de Rachel, cosa que pasó desapercibida por el resto. −Lo malo es que no podrá ir con vosotros −, añadió después, mostrándose compasivo pero no ayudaba en absoluto. −¡Ella es básicamente la razón por la que habéis llegado tan lejos! −

Finn echaba humo por las orejas ante las palabras de su padrastro, quién había tocado un tema demasiado doloroso como para ignorarlo, y Rachel se puso visiblemente tensa a su lado.

−Creo que voy a ir a tumbarme −, dijo ella, su voz sonó vacía cuando, sin decir nada más, se retiró escaleras arriba. Finn y Kurt fueron capaces de ver a través de su comportamiento y se giraron a ver a Burt con la misma expresión de furia en las miradas después que ella hubiera desaparecido por los escalones.

−¿Qué ocurre? −preguntó Burt, completamente inconsciente. −¿Qué he dicho? −

−¡Muchísimas gracias, Papá! −Kurt dio un fuerte pisotón contra el suelo, enfadadísimo. −¿Por qué no pones un reloj que indique exactamente cuanto le falta para irse y lo colocas sobre la mesa de la cocina? −

Este agitó la cabeza, aún confuso. −No lo pillo −.

−Rachel no quiere volver a Francia −, añadió Finn, el sentimiento era _bastante_ mutuo. −Le gusta estar aquí en US y odia tener que perderse el Nacional en primavera −.

−Pobre chica , añadió su madre.

−Bueno, es triste que se tenga que ir, pero es para lo que se ha apuntado. Su estancia aquí siempre iba a ser limitada, pero si le hace sentir un poco mejor, entonces dejaré de mencionarlo delante suyo −, sus hijos asintieron con la cabeza, aparentemente satisfechos por el momento. −Pero no podemos fingir que se va a quedar aquí para siempre. Le queda un poco más de tres semanas, pero podemos intentar que los disfrute al máximo −.

Finn asintió como un tonto, aunque las palabras de Burt resonaban en su cabeza como una enfermiza manera que tenía su subconsciente de atormentarlo. "_No podemos fingir que se va a quedar aquí para siempre_... "

Bueno, para Finn era mejor eso que afrontar la amarga verdad.

Finn se retiró por las escaleras después que la conversación finalizara, ocultándose en su habitación hasta la cena o, al menos, hasta que Rachel se calmara lo suficiente como para hablar con él, lo que pasara primero. Se estiró en la cama y estuvo observando el techo, como si este tuviera las respuestas a todos sus problemas, cuando un ligero golpe en su puerta captó su atención.

Era Kurt, de pie, frente a la puerta, aún con su carta de NYADA en la mano cuando entró en la habitación y se sentó sobre uno de los bordes de la cama, con una sonrisa tentativa. Finn se levantó y sonrió a su hermano mientras cruzaba las piernas bajo él.

−No lo he dicho antes, pero felicidades, hermano. Realmente te lo mereces −.

−Gracias, Finn. Y lo aprecio −, dijo Kurt mientras, del bolsillo de su blazer, sacaba otro sobre y se lo pasaba a su hermano. −Pero hoy no he sido el único de la familia en recibir correo −.

−¿Qué es esto? −Pregutnó Finn, sorprendido por lo mucho que pesaba el sobre cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos. Kurt encogió los hombros, igual de curioso que Finn.

−No lo sé −, dijo él. −Pero viendo que yo he recibido la respuesta en el correo de hoy, ¿quizás sea tu respuesta de la UA? −La idea llenó a Finn de una extraña mezcla de anticipación y ansiedad, cuando empezó a abrir el sobre, confuso cuando una especie de cuadernillo azul cayó sobre su regazo, en lugar de precipitarse encima de las inmóviles sábanas. Finn cogió el pequeño libro, le dio la vuelta y sintió como el corazón empezaba a latir a toda velocidad dentro del pecho.

Era un pasaporte. _Su_ pasaporte, aquel que había solicitado semanas atrás, cuando prometió a Rachel que iría a visitarla a París. Pasó los dedos por encima de la lisa portada y por la escritura en oro que decía _Estados Unidos de América_. Kurt lo observó como si jamás en la vida hubiera visto un pasaporte cuando Finn miraba las vacías páginas.

−Finn, ¿Cuándo has obtenido un pasaporte? −Preguntó Kurt, con incredulidad.

−Um, ¿hoy? −Aquella era la respuesta sincera.

−¡No! Quiero decir, ¿cuándo te has dado cuenta que un pasaporte era de necesidad vital en tu vida? −

−No lo sé −, dijo Finn encogiendo los hombros. −Digo yo, mi novia es de París, ¿no? Debería tener uno por si acaso −.

−Sí, pero solo va a seguir siendo tu novia durante un par de semanas más. ¿De verdad esperas que cuando vuelva a casa, siga en una relación a distancia contigo? −El pánico recorrió todo el organismo de Finn cuando Kurt dejó escapar, sin remordimientos, aquellas amargas palabras que despertaron todos sus miedos anteriores.

−Ella me ama −, dijo Finn. −Y yo la amo. Vamos a hacer que funcione −.

−Tiene una vida en París. Tú aún estás intentando construirte la tuya propia −, argumentó Kurt.

−¿Qué clase de vida podría construirme para mí? −Espetó Finn, sus emociones se le estaban yendo de las manos, mientras Kurt se vio afectado por las palabras. −Ella es lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida ahora mismo, tío. No puedo perderla. No puedo siquiera _pensar_ en perderla −.

−Finn, se marcha en tres semanas −, enfatizó su hermano. −No puedes permitirte volar hasta Francia cada vez que quieras verla. No puedes hacer que tu vida gire alrededor de alguien que live en la otra punta del mundo −.

−Puedo intentarlo −, respondió, su tono era completamente serio mientras se atrevía a objetar lo dicho por Kurt. −Si solo pudiera encontrar el modo en que se quedara aquí conmigo, entonces no habría ningún problema −.

Kurt se mofó de él con vehemencia, había una tono de burla en su voz. −Bueno, a menos que decidas casarte con ella durante las próximas semanas, tendrá que volver a Francia, tanto si te gusta, como si no −. Finn giró lentamente la cara hacia su hermano, sus palabras entraron dentro de él, con cierta determinación, y cubriendo sus huesos por una sensación que jamás había sentido antes.

−¿Qué acabas de decir? −

Kurt rodó los ojos. −El matrimonio es la única opción real que permitiría a Rachel quedarse legalmente y para siempre en el país, pero he dicho eso en broma ya que no hay posibilidad alguna en que vayas a casarte con una chica francesa a la que conoces desde hace un mes −.

Finn estaba bastante callado, mientras contemplaba sus opciones y los segundos pasaron haciendo que Kurt se pusiera más y más nervioso.

−Finn −, dijo lentamente. −Dime por favor que no estás considerando casarte con una chica francesa a la que conoces desde hace un mes −.

−¿Tendría la posibilidad en quedarse? −Preguntó Finn, con curiosidad y con los ojos abiertos. −¿Para siempre? −

−¡No! −gritó Kurt, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a su hermano. −¡No puedes hablar en serio de esto! −Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación de Finn, nervioso. −¡Esto no es un arreglo rápido! Tendrías que pasar por un par de exhaustivas entrevistas y presentaros a examen y ver si el gobierno os envía un abogado y probar que no te está usando para tener vía libre a la nacionalidad −.

−Nosotros podremos que con todo eso −, dijo Finn, su entusiasmo crecía a cada segundo que pasaba. −Conozco un montón de cosas de ella −.

−¡No será suficiente! −Espetó Kurt, claramente alarmado. _−Jamás_ será suficiente. ¡No tienes ni idea en lo que te estás metiendo! −

−No puedo vivir sin ella, Kurt −, dijo Finn, la verdad que había detrás de su razonamiento le cubría cada hueso de su cuerpo. −Ella es una gran, enorme, estrella, y yo no soy nada. No soy nada sin ella −.

−¡Eso no es cierto! −declaró su hermano. −Solo estás usando esto como otra distracción, así no tienes que lidiar con tu futuro o tus elecciones −.

−No −, dijo él, la idea se iba solidificando en su mente mientras empezaba a hacer planes. −Ella es mi elección. Ella es mi futuro. Podemos construir uno juntos −. En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, supo que eran verdad. No importaba que la hubiera conocido hace solo un mes, Rachel era la chica que amaba. La única chica que jamás ha amado _de verdad_. Jamás habría otra chica como ella, y una vida sin Rachel no era una vida en la que quisiera formar parte.

−Estás loco −, dijo Kurt, agitando la cabeza con nerviosismo y diversión en su tono. −Ahora apenas estás manteniendo tu relación a espaldas de Burt, ¿has imaginado su reacción cuando se entere que has intentado ocultarle un compromiso? −

−Aún tenemos tiempo −, dijo Finn, en aquel momento, intentó convencerse más a si mismo que a Kurt. −Podemos hacer que esto funcione −.

−Bueno, ni pienses en incluirme usando el plural , replicó Kurt, ofendido, mientras cruzaba los brazos por encima del pecho. −No quiero tener nada que ver con todo este fiasco. Ya he hecho suficiente al intentar mantener esto en secreto −.

−No te preocupes, Kurt. Yo voy a ocuparme de todo −, las ideas le daban vueltas en la cabeza y Finn se negaba a que pararan. −Esta es mi idea y voy a afrontarla por mi cuenta −.

−¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? −Preguntó Kurt, con sinceridad, observando a Kurt con una mirada severa.

−Claro, hermano, lo que sea −, respondió encogiendo despreocupadamente los hombros.

−Si hoy hubieras recibido la carta de aceptación de la Universidad de Akron en lugar de tu pasaporte, ¿seguirías considerando el matrimonio como única opción? −

Finn abrió la boca para contestar, pero algo le impidió que respondiera a Kurt, como si la mantequilla de cacahuete le hubiera pegado la boca. Después de un momento tenso en donde realmente reflexionó la palabras de Kurt, se dio cuenta que no sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

−No lo sé, tío −. A Finn no le gustaba sentirse inseguro de si mismo, sobretodo si tenía algo que ver con Rachel.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. −Mira, no te niego que ames a Rachel, pero quiero que pienses seriamente en esto antes de pedírselo. No veo que esta idea no sea un modo de abandonar tu futuro −.

−¡No lo es! −insistió él, aunque no estaba muy convencido. −Quiero decir, no creo que lo sea −. Kurt le golpeó el hombro, con cierta incomodidad, antes de marcharse.

−Solo piensa en ello. No te lances hasta que estés un 100% seguro que esta es la elección correcta para ambos −. Kurt se acercó a la puerta, en silencio, dejando a Finn en sus pensamientos, mientras el atardecer caía delante de sus ojos. En su mente reflexionaban todas las opciones que aparecieron en su conversación con Kurt, ya que seguían se le habían metido en la cabeza.

Para cuando lo llamaron a cenar, Finn había aclarado sus ideas.

Rachel se iba a quedar en Estados Unidos.

Era la única manera.

Sentía el bolsillo pesado, como si hubieran rocas pesadas en él, mientras daba vueltas frenéticamente por el pasillo que había fuera la habitación de Rachel. Su mano reposaba sobre el peso que había sobre sus caderas cuando esperó a que Rachel acabe la conversación por teléfono que tenía con sus padres, en Francia, antes de hacer la pregunta que lo había estado acosando durante todo el día

Disculparse con el señor Schuester por perderse un ensayo del Glee Club había sido fácil; su trabajo en la tienda le servía como excusa para momentos como este y hoy le había le ayudaba bastante. Había conducido por laciudad como un loco, dirigiéndose al banco más cercano donde abrió una tarjeta de crédito para poder permitirse la enorme y cara piedra que ahora se ocultaba en sus pantalones. Sin embargo, dentro de poco, todo aquello valdría la pena. No podía esperar a ver su reacción cuando se entere que había encontrado el modo en que se quede en el país.

Después de un par de minutos de paseo desenfrenado y de comprobar atacadamente los bolsillos, pudo oír como Rachel decía "_au revoir_" a sus padres por teléfono, y supo que aquella era su única oportunidad. Invocando a todo el valor que podía obtener, llamó a la puerta mientras intentaba, patéticamente, conseguir que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

Ella respondió con una tímida sonrisa y un brillante rubor cubriéndole las mejillas. Su humor había mejorado notablemente desde ayer, aunque por cada minuto que pasaba se iba acercando su partida.

Bueno, ahora mismo Finn iba a arreglar esto último.

−¿Podemos hablar un momento? −preguntó él, entrando lentamente en su habitación y rompiendo la norma principal de la casa. Sin embargo, sus padres no estaban en casa, así que no estaba tan preocupado como debería y la atrajo hacia él para darle abrazarla.

−_Oui_ −, respondió suavemente. −¿Qué es lo que pasa? −

−Quiero hablar contigo de algo, pero tienes que prometerme que me escucharás y me dejarás decirte lo que tengo que decir antes de que contestar a nada −. Con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros, la empujó gentilmente hacia abajo para que se siente en uno de los bordes de la cama, mientras esta tenía los ojos bien abiertos y varias preguntas en mente.

Rachel asintió la cabeza, pero parecía tan confusa cuando una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus facciones. _−D'accord_ −.

−Vale −, dijo él, exhalando profundamente y permitiendo que la adrenalina entrara en su sistema como si fuera una bala. Pasaron un par de minutos y Finn no era capaz de formar las palabras. −Guau, esto es mucho más duro de lo que pensaba −.

−¿Hay algún problema? −Preguntó ella tímidamente.

−¡No! −dijo él, más entusiasmado de lo que debía. −Quiero decir, no hay ningún problema, dejando a un lado el hecho que ahora mismo no soy capaz de juntar las palabras −. Ambos rieron un poco antes que Finn intentara de nuevo. −Te amo −, soltó de repente.

−Yo también te amo −, respondió ella, cogiéndole la mano y acariciándola.

−Y no quiero perderte −, su sonrisa decayó un poco. −No importa si es en tres semanas o en tres años, no quiero vivir si no te tengo en mi vida −.

−Finn −, comenzó ella, pero este colocó un dedo en sus labios.

−Por favor, déjame acabar −, ella asintió y él apartó el dedo. −He encontrado una manera en que te puedas quedar aquí −.

−¿Qué? −respondió ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

−Conozco un modo que te puedas quedar aquí, uno en que podremos estar juntos para siempre −. Ella no se opuso por lo que Finn continuó. −No será fácil, y es un poco complicado, pero es la única manera que tenemos para estar juntos para siempre −. Se apoyó en una rodilla, buscando entre sus bolsillos y vio como el asombro el cubría cada uno de sus rasgos. −Lo único que tienes que hacer es decir que sí −. Abrió la cajita y los diamantes la cegaron con la luz, mientras él calculaba su reacción. −Rachel Beri, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? −

La joven se quedó callada durante bastante rato, demasiado, mientras Finn se levantó, incómodo, de sus rodillas. Los ojos de Rachel iban de Finn al anillo que había en sus manos y su silencio se alargó un par de minutos más.

−Finn −, dijo, finalmente, ella, mientras el corazón de Finn bajaba hasta el estómago. −No sé que decir −.

−Por favor, di que sí, Rachel −, dijo rogándole con la mirada para que lo entienda. −Podemos estar juntos. Podemos quedarnos aquí y ser felices −.

−Necesito tiempo para pensarlo −, respondió ella en voz baja, completamente hipnotiza por el brillante anillo que Finn sostenía. Este intentó no tomárselo como si fuera un "no", y se aferró a los pocas migajas de optimismo que le quedaba. −No sé que hacer... −se detuvo y sus palabras se mezclaron con un par de lágrimas.

−Shh, no llores −, dijo él, espantado cuando su cara se arrugó. Apartó rápidamente el anillo, la acercó entre sus brazos e intentó eliminar la tensión de su cuerpo, frotando su espalda y dibujando círculos en ella. Rachel sollozó un poco en su abrazo y Finn se preguntó si Kurt había tenido razón desde el principio.

−Tres días −, respondió ella, mirándolo con los ojos rojos e hinchados y despejando el dolor de su garganta. −En tres días te daré una respuesta, ¿vale? −

−Por supuesto, Rachel −, dijo Finn, ocultando su dolor y besando la parte superior de su cabeza mientras esta se acercaba a él. −Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras −.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notas de la traducción/traductora:

Hay una frase que he puesto más o menos tal cual, pero he puesto la traducción a su lado. Esto es porque tenía que dejar que se note la pronuncia francesa, pero claro, para eso debía dejarlo en original (cómo hago siempre). Bueno creo que se entiende. XD

Luego los _ze_ sustituyendo los _the,_ y cosas así, que ya he comentado anteriormente.

SI queréis un adelanto, avisadme y enviaré a quien me lo pida.

Si veis algún error adelante, ya se de formación de frases o de palabra rara, debéis avisadme también.

Nos vemos pronto! :D


	14. La Respuesta de Rachel

Hola de nuevo! Cómo estáis? Nuevo día, nuevo capítulo :)

Ayer aproveché mi semana de vacaciones para ir a visitar a mi primita que hacía tiempo no veía. Me hizo jugar a sus juegos y ver sus muñecas. Que mona! :D Lo malo es que toda la familia estaba enferma... espero no ponerme mala! XD

Cada vez queda menos, tanto de la historia, como de mis vacaciones. XD Mi meta es seguir subiendo un capítulo por día, pero tal vez tarde un poco más a causa de la tarde en casa de mis tíos. :)

La historia es de The Misnk, quien ha subido otra historia! Yay! Otra historia por la que disfrutar! XD En serio, me encanta cómo escribe.

Bueno os dejó con este impactante capítulo. Tal vez no pueda subir mañana, os aviso por si acaso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo Catorce: La Respuesta de Rachel**

Las siguientes 72 horas pasaron a ser los tres días más estresantes de la vida de Finn. La ansiedad lo perseguía como un virus, con la duda que lo acosaba de reojo. Rachel se mantenía indiferente, distraída y distante mientras que Finn intentaba, desesperadamente interpretar su comportamiento. ¿Iba a aceptar su declaración o iba a desgarrar su corazón latente de su pecho? Finn no podía estar segundo mientras las horas pasaban volando.

Rachel apenas hablaba con él o con nadie, y el resto de la familia se percató de su actitud. Kurt no tenía ni idea que su hermano había llevado a cabo su plan de declararse a Rachel, por lo que no era consciente de los motivos ocultos tras su apagado comportamiento. Sus padres atribuían su melancolía al hecho que la fecha de su partida ya se veía al horizonte, y afortunadamente nadie preguntó a Finn si tenía algo que ver con aquello.

Lo que más preocupaba a Finn era el hecho que Rachel había dejado de asistir las reuniones del Glee Club. Hoy había aparecido en el aula del coro después del instituto, impaciente por verla, y ni siquiera estaba ahí. Kurt la había dejado en casa antes de presentarse en el ensayo lo que dijo lo desalentó.

−Comenzó a llorar después de comer y dijo que quería irse a casa. Mencionó algo de abandonar el Glee Club −.

Desde entonces, su estado de ánimo solo empeoró más. El Glee Club parecía vacío sin ella, prácticamente parecía no tener sentido. Durante un rato, el Glee Club era lo único por lo que luchar en su vida y ahora, sin ella, ya no era lo mismo. Parecía cómo si ella estuviera _destinada_ a quedarse con ellos; cómo si en otra vida ella hubiera sido la estrella de Nuevas Iniciativas y hubiera tenido una vida destinada a Broadway.

Pero aquella no era su vida y, a menos que Rachel acepte casarse con él, a ella solo le quedaban un par de semanas en Estados Unidos. ¿Cómo sería su vida entonces? Ella era la luz, la energía que lo rejuvenecía. Ella era la inspiración para aspirar a ser mejor, para hacer cosas más importantes que resignarse a tener una vida cambiando neumáticos, aceite y lubricante.

Se apresuró en llegar a casa. La casa aún seguía vacía, salvo un suave canto que pudo oír a través de las paredes del piso superior. Kurt había ido a casa de Blaine para cenar y sus padres no estarían en casa hasta dentro de una hora más o menos. Él y Rachel eran los únicos en casa, y, por el melancólico tono de la canción que cantaba, ella estaba bastante triste.

Comprobó la hora en su reloj antes de dirigirse arriba. Habían pasado tres días y un minuto desde que se había declarado y ella aún no le había dado una respuesta. La ansiedad crecía y Finn necesitaba conocer sus sentimientos al respecto. Lo estaba matando por dentro.

Dirigiéndose a su puerta, levantó la mano para llamar, pero entonces detuvo el puño antes de golpear. ¿Debería estar presionándola de aquel modo por algo tan importante? ¿Y si la presionaba tanto y le decía que no?

Así que en lugar de aporrear su puerta como un bárbaro y perdirle una respuesta , se retiró a seguridad y soledad de su habitación, donde practicó con la batería e intentando no pensar en Rachel y en su declaración. Mientras vapuleaba su batería, Finn se puso a meditar los comentarios que Kurt le había hecho hace un par de días. ¿Si Finn hubiera sido aceptado para estudiar música en la Universidad de Akron, seguiría buscando tener una relación permanente con Rachel? La universidad parecía excitante y divertida, y estudiar sería una buena distracción para no echar tanto de menos a Rachel...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se empezó a abrirse y Rachel entró en su habitación con una tímida sonrisa. −Estabas tocando y no podías oírme. Estaba llamando a la puerta −.

−Oh, lo siento −, dijo él, mientras bajaba las baquetas y se apartaba de los tambores. −Solo estaba practicando −. Ella asintió, luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella y él se acercó a ella, con anhelo en el tono de su voz. −No has venido al ensayo de Glee −.

−No creo que vaya más −, dijo educadamente, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. −No tengo motivos para estar ahí −. Sus palabras se clavaron en su corazón como una estaca, confirmando su rechazo. Ella no tenía la intención de quedarse por mucho más tiempo, ¿por qué molestarse en aparecer en los ensayos?

−Así que, ¿ya has aclarado tus ideas? −Dijo él, sintiéndose total y completamente ía sido plantado antes, por alguna de las animadoras más guapas y más populares que jamás había conocido, pero aquello no era nada, comparado con la miseria que sentía ahora cuando su corazón se partió en dos. −¿No quieres casarte conmigo? −

−_Non_, _c'est pas ça_ −, dijo ella, poniéndose énfasis. −Sería un sueño poder casarme contigo, Finn. Un verdadero sueño −. Sus declaraciones volvían a despertar en su corazón la esperanza mientras intentaba entender su lógica.

−Pero, ¿no puedes decir que sí? −Ella negó con la cabeza.

−Lo siento, Finn, pero no puedo. Ahora mismo mi vida está en Francia. Tengo responsabilidades y a mi familia ahí. Hasta que pueda librarme de todos estas cosas, no puedo prometerte mi vida. Sería injusto. Te amo demasiado como para hacerte daño −.

Sus palabras fueron difíciles de oír para Finn, pero era cierto. Ella no era suya para quedársela como su fuera una especie de premio; ella debía volver a la vida que tenía antes de conocer a Finn, y cumplir con las metas para las que había trabajado. Intentar alejarla de todo eso era uno de los actos más egoístas del mundo, y ahora ella era la que se disculpaba con _él._

Kurt había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Tal vez aún no estaban preparados para aquello.

−Lo siento mucho, Finn. Por favor, no me odies. Quiero... −él la interrumpió con un desesperado beso, lleno de amor, de deseo y de disculpas por intentar forzarlos a hacer algo para lo que no estaban listos.

−No te disculpes conmigo, Rachel. No hay porqué disculparse −. Finn se atascó por la emoción, pero aclaró la garganta para continuar. −Es solo que te quiero tanto que me asusta perderte. Pero era una verdadera estrella, Rachel. Más brillante que cualquier otra estrella del cielo y sería un idiota por intentar alejarte de tu destino −. Habían lágrimas en sus ojos mientras asentía con la cabeza, y presionaba los labios contra los de él, para darle un beso que le aceleró el corazón. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces entre los suyos cuando los abrió con la lengua, acariciándola suavemente y profundizando el beso.

Cuando se separaron, Rachel inhaló profundamente, mirándolo con los párpados caídos y una tímida sonrisa. −¿Tenemos que casarnos ahora? −Murmuró ella tan suavemente que apenas pudo oírla.

−¿Qué? −

−Sé que será duro, pero podemos prometer que estaremos juntos cuando vuelva a Francia −. Envolviendo el cuello de Finn con los brazos, este pudo haberle prometido, en aquel instante, cualquier cosa en el mundo. −No quiero a otros chicos. Tú eres el único para mí −.

−¿Hablas en serio? −Preguntó él, claramente indeciso. −¿Crees que podremos con una relación a distancia?

Ella se rió por la expresión extranjera. −Relación a distancia −, repitió ella. −Me gusta. Creo que podremos conseguirlo −.

Sonriendo como un idiota, se separó de su agarre y se acercó a la mesilla de noche, que era donde el anillo estaba escondido, a salvo, en el cajón de arriba. Lo sacó y, delante de ella, se agachó sobre una rodilla otra vez, rebosando alegría y orgullo mientras esta le acercaba la mano izquierda para que él la cogiera.

−Rachel, esto ya no es un anillo de compromiso, esto es una promesa. Una promesa de amarte durante el resto de mi vida, sin importar lo lejos que estés de mí. Algún día nos casaremos, pero ahora mismo tenemos que trabajar para construir un futuro en donde ambos encajemos. _Je t'aime_, Rachel, y algún día nos casaremos −.

−¡_Je t'aime aussi_, Finn! −chilló ella alegremente mientras este colocaba bien, en su dedo, el anillo. Su corazón latía muy deprisa, como si fuera a explotar de amor por aquella pequeña pero tremenda joven que le había robado completamente el corazón. No tenían que casarse en dos semanas, en dos meses, ni siquiera en dos años, ya que lo único que importaba era que estaban enamorados, y que tenían tiempo.

Besando cada uno de los nudillos de su mano izquierda, y prolongando al máximo en donde estaba el anillo, Rachel prácticamente se dejó caer entre sus brazos y golpeó a Finn contra el suelo, mientras ambos amantes se abrazaban, besaban y revelaban su felicidad.

−Estaba pensado −, dijo Rachel cuando se tumbaron sobre la moqueta de Finn, mirando el techo. A pesar de las semanas que habían pasado, él seguía hipnotizado por su ligero acento. Su inglés había mejorado tanto que a veces casi se olvidaba que era extranjera. −En solicitar plaza en las escuelas de Nueva York cuando vuelva a Francia −. Estaba pensativa mientras contemplaba las opciones. −Kurt dice que las universidades adoran a los estudiantes internacionales −.

−¿Nueva York? −Repitió él, su mente se aceleraba al pensarlo.

−_Oui_ −, respondió ella. −Es donde Kurt va a ir y además estaré en el país −. Su corazón creció solo de pensar en que se quedaría en Estados Unidos. −Tú también puedes solicitar plazas en los centros de allí −.

−Creo que una idea asombrosa −, contestó él, besándola en la frente.

−¡_Formidable_! −Dijo ella alegremente, acariciando su hombro con la mejilla. −Sé que entrarás en algún sitio. Tus solicitudes serán bastante tardías, pero verán lo maravilloso que eres −.

−Eso espero −, respondió él amargamente. −Si consigo entrar, siempre podría transferirme en cuanto finalice un semestre en la UA. Si tengo que quedarme aquí en Lima sin ti, mi vida sería lo suficientemente deprimente como para pegarme un tiro en la cabeza −.

−¡Finn! −regañó enfadada, golpeándolo con el dedo en el hombro. −¡Nunca vuelvas a hablar de ese modo! Vamos a triunfar, _mon amour_ −, arrulló ella, cogiéndole, con la palma de la mano, gentilmente, la mejilla. −Nada puede pararnos −.

−Te amo −, dijo él, la verdad de su declaración cubría cada una de las fibras de su ser. −Podemos hacer que esta relación funcione, ¿verdad? −

−_Bien sur_ −, contestó ella, mirándolo a los ojos, agarrándolo y entrando en una especie de trance. −Porque lucharemos por las cosas que amamos −, dijo ella, repitiendo su lema personal, aquel que, en primer lugar, lo había inspirado a empezar a planear su futuro. −Y te amo, por lo que esperaré hasta que estemos listos −.

−Rachel −, exhaló él, acercando su cara, gracias a la barbilla, de modo que pudo presionar los labios contra los de ella una vez más. Finn gimió en el beso, mientras los labios de ella se unían contra los suyos, pasando las menos por su cuerpo y dejando que deambularan bajo sus ropas.

Ambos seguían tumbados sobre la moqueta de Finn, por lo que se sentó en un fluido movimiento, rodeó su espalda y sus muslos con los brazos y la levantó del suelo, dejándola caer sobre la cama con un suave bote y una efervescente risa. Rachel se rió cuando este se unió a ella entre las sábanas, acercándolo antes de provocarle con los labios. La chica cubrió de besos su cara, su cuello, incluso mordisqueó ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja. Finn tembló de gusto mientras sus ojos se paralizaron al ver el cegador anillo de su dedo. Parecía estar en el lugar perfecto y su corazón crecía de alegría por saber que Rachel siempre sería suya, aun si había un océano entre ellos.

Las manos de Rachel descendieron por su torso mientras seguía su asalto a su cuellos y su cara. Enganchando los dedos en sus pantalones, por el espacio destinado al cinturón, ella tiró de ellos juguetonamente, mientras él intentaba desabrocharlo. Finn ya estaba dolorosamente duro, y cada vez que sus manos rozaban su erección, se le entrecortaba la respiración.

Una de sus manos de metió entre sus pantalones, cogiendo su pene mientras lo masajeaba lentamente y le miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa provocadora. Las de Finn se colaron entre la ropa de Rachel, por la espalda, y se deshicieron del sujetador, rápidamente, en el momento en que esta pasaba el pulgar por la punta de su aparato. El chico creyó en aquel momento que iba a explotar, las estrellas ya aparecían delante de sus ojos, pero gentilmente apartó su mano y estabilizó su respiración.

−No tan rápido −, murmuró él con la voz ronca. −O sino no tendremos tiempo para disfrutarlo −. Ella asintió mostrándose de acuerdo y decidieron tomarse su tiempo. Rachel llevaba puesta demasiada ropa para su gusto, por lo que Finn le quitó la camisa y el sujetador en un hábil movimiento, dejándola sin nada de cintura para arriba y sentada a horcajadas sobre su su regazo. La estuvo observando como si fuera una obra de arte cuando ella le quitaba la camiseta. Él la ayudó pasándosela por encima de cabeza, dejando a los dos amantes, en la habitación de Finn, sin nada cumbiéndoles el pecho.

Sentándose, el joven atrajo su cara hacia la propia, besándola y envolviéndola con los brazos tan fuerte que pudo sentir sus pechos frotándose contra el suyo. Finn dejó las manos en cada uno de los costados de su pecho, acariciándole por encima de los pezones con los pulgares y haciendo que se endurecieran al tacto.

Rachel gimió en su boca, produciendo que su ya dolorosa erección le hiciera incluso más daño, ya que esta seguía frotando sus tetas contra su pecho, y él reaccionara moviéndose también. Las caderas reaccionaron involuntariamente, la fricción hacía que su cuerpo ardiera de necesidad mientras profundizaba el beso mucho más.

Buscando la falda, Finn acarició su trasero por debajo de la tela una vez más antes de bajarla junto a las bragas. La chica hizo maniobras hasta que su ropa cayó y se volvió a acercar a la entrepierna de él. Su pene le dolía demasiado y estaba desesperado por eliminar la última barrera de ropa que los separaba, mientras ella seguía torturándolo.

Tornando los puesto rápidamente, posicionó a Rachel suavemente bajo las sábanas, besándola en la frente una vez antes de quitarse los calzoncillos y colocándose entre sus piernas. Separándolas lentamente con la ayuda de las rodillas, Finn bajó la mirada para contemplar la preciosa visión que tenía delante y acercó las mano a la de ella, agarrándolas y entrelazándolas.

−Te amo −, dijo él sinceramente, viendo en ella nada más que profundo amor por él.

−Yo también te amo, Finn −, ella cogió una de las enlazadas manos y la besó con una tímida sonrisa, y él pudo ver el anillo brillando en su dedo como su fuera un rayo de luz. −_À toujours_ −, susurró ella. −Para siempre −.

−Rachel −, su voz era fina por la emoción y entonces se puso a pensar en los obstáculos que deberían afrontar. Las relaciones a distancia solían estar unidas a desastrosas rupturas y escandalosos engaños. −Quiero que seas feliz, y si encuentras a alguien que te haga en feliz en París, entonces creo que deberías estar con él... −Fue interrumpido por gran jadeo, y, cuando Rachel miraba la intima posición en la que estaban, pudo ver como sus ojos reflejaban había algo parecido a la traición.

−¡_Jamais_! Nunca estaría con ningún otro chico −. El agarre de sus manos se hizo más fuerte y se veía el miedo en sus ojos. −Tú eres la única persona a la que quiero. Tú eres la única persona a la que _siempre_ querré −.

−Creo −, dijo Finn en voz alta, −que somos almas gemelas, ¿sabías? Cómo si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos −, sentía como un idiota por mencionarlo en alto, pero en lugar de reírse de él, una radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro. −La solicitud de Kurt estaba destinada a ser malinterpretada. Que estés aquí no fue ningún accidente −.

Pudo ver una fina línea de lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos cuando esta le sonreía. Con los cuerpos acurrucados cerca del otro, lo único que los separaba de tener sexo era la intimidad del momento y la necesidad de un condón, que Finn cogió rápidamente a pesar del agarre.

−Almas gemelas −, repitió ella, le gustaba la forma en la que la expresión extranjera sonaba en ella. −Me gusta −.

−¿Estás segura que vas a querer estar conmigo cuando vuelvas a Francia? −preguntó él, su voz temblaba por el estrés.

−¡_Bien sur_! − Dijo ella enfáticamente, abrazándolo mucho más fuerte. La chica cogió las entrelazadas manos y las colocó entre sus pechos. −Mi corazón es tuyo −.

−El mío también lo es −, confesó él. −Me late deprisa −.

−_Tu peux m'embrasser, si tu veux_ −, contestó ella suavemente, y sus cejas se arrugaron por la confusión. −Puedes besarme si te apetece −.

−Me apetece −, dijo él, antes de presionar los labios con los suyos. Su respiración era fría y dulce contra sus labios, mientras sus caderas estaban sobre las de ella, su pene dolía por ser tocado. Cogió torpemente el condón, intentando no romper su conexión y notando que sus manos estaban en todas partes. Finn se alejó durante un segundo para poder poner bien el condón sobre su miembro antes de besarla una vez más, quitándole el aliento que esta intentaba coger y llenándose del beso.

Rachel gimoteó de placer cuando sus caderas se levantaron y se introdujo en su resbaladizo y sedoso cuerpo. Los ojos de él se pusieron en blanco del placer mientras la llenó lo máximo posible, recibiendo un profundo gemido de su amante. Sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda cuando arqueó la espalda, encontrándose con sus envestidas mientras este comenzó a deslizarse una y otra en ella lentamente. Con un gruñido, Finn comenzó a mantener un ritmo estable, balanceando los cuerpos de ambos, haciendo que el maravilloso placer comenzara a formarse.

Bajando la mirada hacia su amor, su prometida, Finn no vio más que amor y puro gozo irradiando de su cuerpo, cuando comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, descendiendo la mano para frotar su clítoris, mientras seguía embistiéndola. Masajeando lentamente su feminidad, él pudo sentir cómo los músculos de Rachel se contraían a su alrededor de la forma más tortuosa posible, mientras él sentía su propio clímax acercarse. Estaba tan perdido en su propio placer que apenas oyó el ruido de un portazo proveniente de la planta baja.

−¡Ah! −gritó ella de repente, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás a causa del placer y dando un grito que señalaba su clímax. Algo lo molestaba; Rachel seguía gimieno, pero él no podía estar seguro si había oído o no aquel ruido.

−¿Finn? −Un fuerte y masculino grito hizo eco a través de toda la casa mientras el corazón de Finn latía muy deprisa en el pecho. Rachel aún seguía bajando de su euforia, sus pechos rebotaban al ritmo de sus respiraciones cuando el chico colocó una mano en su boca para que pudiera oír mejor. −Finn, ¿qué es ese ruido? ¿Rachel está herida? −

El sonido de la voz de Burt que penetraba a través a las paredes, hizo que se sintiera cómo si le hubieran golpeado directamente en el pecho.

Un pánico que jamás había sentido antes atravesó su sistema mientras separó gentilmente a Rachel. Aún no había acabado pero tenía más problemas por los que preocuparse cuando oyó fuertes pasos acercándose por las escaleras. Había un evidente, incompasible miedo en los ojos de ambos amantes, cuando se movieron para intentar parecer que no habían estado haciéndose el amor hasta perder el sentido. Rachel ni se molestó en vestirse; solo recogió su ropa, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y corrió directamente al armario de Finn, dando un portazo en cuanto entró. Liándose con los boxers y, pasando accidentalmente el brazo por el espacio del cuello de la camiseta, Burt comenzó a golpear la puerta.

−¿Finn? −llamó él, buscando el pomo de la puerta para encontrarla cerrada. −Finn, ¿dónde está Rachel? Kurt me envió un mensaje diciendo que estaba en casa y acabo de oír un grito de chica. No está en su habitación −.

−Um, ¡no lo sé, Burt! −respondió él, el pánico en su voz era evidente.

−Finn, ¿ella está allí contigo? −Rugió él, sacudiendo la puerta cerrada una vez más mientras el pánico empezaba a marear a Finn. −¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo! −

−Vale, ¡dame un minuto" −Finalmente se puso correctamente la camiseta, cerró la puerta del armario, justo antes de respirar profundamente, y abrió la puerta. Burt entró inmediatamente, con fuego en los ojos mientras observaba la habitación.

−¿Dónde está? −Dijo con modernamente Burt, pero con una voz alarmada que Finn notó inmediatamente. Este estaba prácticamente paralizado de miedo, pero de todos modos dio una respuesta entrecortada.

−No lo sé −, mintió. −No la he visto desde la comida −.

−He oído el grito de una chica −, dijo Burt, ensanchando las fosas nasales. −Un chica que sonaba sospechosamente como Rachel. Ha estado cantando durante semanas, conozco cómo suena su voz −. Miró bajó la cama de Finn y este no pudo dejar de observar la puerta del armario. −Sabía que os estabais volviendo cercanos, debería haberme dado cuenta que no podía confiar en vosotros a solas −.

−¡Estaba viendo porno! −Dejó escapar tanto como para sorpresa de su padrastro como para la suya propia. Las cejas de Burt desaparecieron por los bordes de su gorra de beisbol, mientras miraba a Finn, asombrado. −Sí, estaba, um, viendo porno. Ese era el ruido que has oído −.

Burt parecía no querer creerle, pero también parecía muy incómodo después de la confesión de Finn y este tuvo la impresión que lo único que quería era escapar de la habitación de su hijastro. Lentamente, empezó a dar marchar atrás, aparentemente olvidando que Rachel aún seguía desaparecida.

Su madre decidió aquel momento para llegar a casa y dirigirse a la planta superior, y se quedó de pie en la habitación de Finn mientras Burt intentaba salir de ahí. Miró a su hijo y a su marida con varias preguntas en los ojos.

−Chicos, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde está Rachel? −Oh no, ¡no, su madre también! ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que Rachel se vista y salga de su habitación ahora que sus padres estaban en casa? Burt se había tragado su mentira, pero su madre no era tan fácil de engañar.

−Oomf −, se pudo oír un fuerte golpe desde el interior del armario de Finn y el corazón de este cayó directamente a su estómago. Cuando se acercó al armario y abrió la puerta, Burt pasó de parecer incómodo a estar furioso, al revelar a una semi-desnuda Rachel vestida solamente con su chaqueta de jugador que le cubría firmemente el vientre. Sus suaves piernas estaban desnudas y eran claramente visibles, mientras intentaba balancearse en el apretado y abarrotado armario.

−Um −, dijo ella tímidamente, mientras Finn, Burt y Carole la observaban. −_Salut_ −, dijo saludando levemente con la mano.

Durante un rato, hubo un completo silencio en la habitación y la cara de Burt pasó de un blanco pálido al más intenso de los rojos. Se le hinchó una vena del cuello que parecía tener pulso propio y, durante un segundo, Finn temió por el corazón de su padrastro.

−¡Carole! −rugió Burt, el mundo de Finn se colisionaba ante sus ojos. −¡Pásame mi escopeta! −

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notas de la traducción/traductora:

Bromeaba, ya he empezado a traducir el siguiente capítulo. XD

No creo que os haya asustado, pero bueno, jajajaj

Las normas de traducción son las mismas que al principio. Duda alguna, mirad las notas anteriores. :)

Si queréis algún adelanto, avisadme! Os lo daré encantada.

Error alguno, también podéis avisadme!

Nos vemos pronto! :D


	15. La Pelea

Hey you! What's up? XD

Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo. No hay nada mejor que un buen capítulo, verdad?

La historia está a cargo de The Misnk, quien muy amablemente me ha dado permiso a traducirla.

Bueno no se que comentar ahora mismo por lo que os dejo directamente con la historia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo Quince: La Pelea**

Nadie se movió.

Nadie siquiera _respiró._

Rachel aún seguía torpemente de pie en el armario, aguantando el montón de ropa entre sus manos mientras su chaqueta de jugador envolvía su fina figura. Vio pánico en sus ojos cuando esta observó la furiosa cara de Burt, la cual se estaba poniendo de un fuerte tono púrpura a causa de la rabia.

Finn se limitó a observar a Rachel y a su madre, quienes no se habían movido ni un centímetro a pesar de la petición de que le pasaran su escopeta. Mordiéndose el labio por la preocupación, la decepción en su mirada carcomía a Finn, la culpa entró en su cuerpo ya que finalmente la gravedad de la situación le chocó en aquel instante.

Realmente los habían pillado.

Su relación con Rachel había acabado.

No había modo alguno en que Burt le dejara quedarse en casa con Rachel durante el resto de su estancia. Recordaba, como si fuera ayer, la amenaza de su padrastro en donde advertía que lo enviaría lejos, y Burt era un hombro de palabra.

Debería haber pasado menos tiempo preocupándose sobre su relación en cuanto ella se marche y más tiempo asegurándose en mantenerlo oculto de sus padres. Ahora iba a perderla semanas antes de lo que había previsto y todo era culpa suya. Tampoco había nada que pudiera hacer a respecto; había mentido a sus padres adrede y había roto todas las normas de la casa.

Ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

−¿Dónde está mi pistola? −Preguntó Burt otra vez y Finn no estaba seguro si hablaba en serio o intentaba eliminar la tensión de la habitación.

−Burt −, su madre finalmente habló, su voz intentaba mantenerse firme. −Tienes que calmarte un momento, respirar, y reconsiderar la muerte del último linaje de la familia Hudson. Algún día _quiero_ tener nietos −.

−Mamá. Burt −, comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido cuando ambos padres giraron sus cabezas hacia él, compartiendo una mirada de furia.

−_No. Digas. Ni. Una. Palabra_ −. Puntualizó rápidamente Burt, pasando su atención de Finn a Rachel mientras el joven reprimió lo que iba a decir. −Carole −, dijo él, su voz temblaba por la furia. −Por favor, lleva a Rachel a su habitación para que pueda cambiarse y pueda ir al piso inferior −. Su madre asintió rápidamente antes de sacar a Rachel del armario, asegurándose de que estaba bien cubierta mientras, dando un traspié, salió de la habitación. Durante una décima de segundo, Finn cruzó la mirada con la de Rachel y pudo ver el problema; una parte de ella estaba aterrorizada por afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, pero por otra parte, la mayor parte en su opinión, deseaba una vez más poder a estar con él.

Finn se sentía exactamente del mismo modo, deseando encontrar un modo de animarla en aquel instante. Cuando ella pasó por su lado, sus dedos se tocaron durante unos breves segundos y aquello sería suficiente.

Cuando Rachel y su madre salieron de la habitación, Burt cruzó la mirada con la de Finn y este jamás lo había visto tan enfadado. Su padrastro estaba conteniendo la explosión de masivas proporciones, pero el comportamiento de Burt estaba peligrosamente tranquilo cuando se dirigió a su hijastro.

−Tienes cinco minutos para vestirte y llevar tu culo abajo, Finn, o sino habrá tendrás una bala incrustada −. Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta para irse, dando un portazo a salir mientras el estómago cayó en picado a su estómago.

Estaba realmente _jodido_.

Poniendo en piloto automático, Finn estuvo abajo en cuatro minutos, un récord para él, pero estaba tan preocupado por la inminente charla como para notar qué estaba haciendo al ponerse la ropa de antes. Burt ya estaba abajo, esperándolo en la cocina, pero este no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su presencia cuando se sentó lentamente en la mesa del comedor, desando poder atravesar las paredes y escapar. Cuando Rachel bajó por las escaleras, tan solo un par de minutos después, supo que aquel era el sitio en que debía estar. Él y Rachel había roto las reglas y ahora debían afrontar las consecuencias.

Al menos aún había algo que podían hacer juntos.

Su madre entró en la cocina para acompañar a Burt, mientras Finn se puso de pie, se dirigió a Rachel, quien prácticamente temblaba metida en su vestido rosa y blanco a topos, y la envolvió con los brazos. Ella se aferró a su cuerpo, cómo si su vida dependiera de ello, y el chico saboreó el momento lo máximo posible, mientras la francesa lloraba entre sus brazos.

−Pase lo que pase, Rachel, por favor recuerda lo mucho que te amo −, ella asintió tristemente cuando Finn besó su frente. −No quería que esto pasara −.

−También es culpa mía −, sollozó ella miserablemente. −Sabíamos que no estaba bien, pero no pude evitar sentirme como me siento −, al mantener contacto visual, se dio cuenta que la joven decía la verdad. −Aún no quiero separarme de ti −.

−No me importa si Burt me manda lejos −, contestó entrecortadamente a causa de la emoción que ya le afectaba la garganta. −Aún vamos a estar juntos, Rachel. No pueden evitar que nos amenos y que nos casemos −. Quería decirle muchas cosas más, pero no tuvo ocasión ya que sus padres entraron en el comedor. Ambos parecían aún furiosos, pero Finn se negó a dejar marchar a la chica que estaba entre sus brazos por mucho que sus padres los estuvieran mirando.

El silencio cubrió toda la casa y el corazón de Finn empezó a latir muy deprisa; aquello era lo único que podía oír mientras esperaba a que estalle la bomba. Su padrastro cogió una gran bocanada de aire y fue entonces cuando supo que ya estaba. La vida tal y cómo la conocía se había acabado.

−_Esto_, ¿cuanto tiempo... −gesticulando con la mano, señaló a sus entrelazadas manos, que se negaban a separarse, −ha estado durando? −Su agarre se hizo más fuerte cuando Finn respondió, intentando ser lo más honesto para recuperar algo de la antigua confianza de sus padres.

−Desde el comienzo −, confesó él sinceramente. −Para ser honesto, podría decirse que me enamoré de ella a primera vista −. Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, supo que era cierto. Rachel empezó a llorar mientras Carole agitaba la cabeza con tristeza.

−Finn, sabíamos que ambos os llevabais bien, pero no teníamos ni idea de que fuera _así_ de serio −, dijo su madre, aún en shock.

−Es mucho más que serio, Mamá. Rachel y yo no tenemos encuentros causales, ni estamos juntos solo para romper las normas. Estamos enamorados −.

−Sois _niños_ −, añadió Burt, y su mostraba bastante amargura. −No tenéis ni idea de lo que estáis haciendo −.

−Tal vez sea joven, pero sé cómo me siento −, cogió a la pequeña chica francesa entre sus brazos, sabía que allí era en lugar al que pertenecía su corazón. Aún si era en Ohio, Nueva York o Francia, supo que él y Rachel estaban destinados a estar juntos, y nada de lo que sus padres pudieran decir lo evitaría. −La amo, Burt. Queremos estar juntos −.

−¡Confié en ti, Finn! −Chilló finalmente Burt, aliviando toda la tensión que se había creado entre ellos. −¡Ambos confiamos en que respetarías los límites y las reglas que establecimos en esta casa! −

−Lo hicimos −, declaró finalmente Rachel en su defensa, su acento era notable a causa del pánico. −Intentamos seguir _ze_ normas, pero aún así, nos dimos cuenta que sentíamos algo por el otro −.

−Rachel −, dijo Burt, su voz parecía cansada, frotándose las sienes. −No dudamos que tengáis un cuelgue por el otro, pero habéis roto las normas y ahora debe haber consecuencias −.

−¡No es solo un cuelgue! −gritó Finn, cansado de ocultar sus sentimientos por Rachel a las personas que teóricamente debían apoyarlo más. −La amo, Burt. Esto es serio. Esto es _real_ −.

Los ojos de Burt se oscurecieron en cuanto oyó las palabras de Finn. −¿Cómo de serio estamos hablando, Finn? −

−Lo suficientemente serio como para declararme −, respondió él, desafiante, y tanto su madre como su madre jadearon por lo dicho. Finn no tenía la intención de mencionárselo a sus padres, pero salió de su boca antes de que pudiera pararlo y ya no había marcha atrás, por lo que Rachel sacó la mano para enseñarles en brillante anillo de diamantes que había en su dedo.

−Finn −, dijo su madre, con la voz temblorosa. −Cariño, sabemos que sigues inseguro acerca de tu futuro, pero el matrimonio no hará que todo se arregle mágicamente... −

−¡Esto no tiene que ver con mi futuro! −Gritó él, aún cogiendo fuertemente a Rachel. −Esto es sobre mí y Rachel y el hecho querer estar juntos después partida −.

−¿Qué pasa con su vida en Francia, Finn? ¿Qué pasa con solicitar plazas y la tienda de neumáticos? −Burt estaba exasperado mientras Finn seguía revelando sus secretos.

−Ahora mismo no me importan −, dijo él, desesperado por que le entiendan. −Me quedan tres semanas antes de que se tenga que ir. Después de eso, pueden pasar meses antes de volver a vernos otra vez. No estoy diciendo que vayamos a fugarnos ahora mismo, pero va a pasar tanto si os gusta como si no −.

Al mirar a su hijastro, la cara de Burt mostraba desagrado, las confesiones de Finn llenaron su cabeza mientras aclaraba sus ideas. Suspirando profundamente, negó con la cabeza tristemente antes de dirigirse a los jóvenes amantes.

−Lo siento, Finn. Confié en ti. Te di el beneficio de la duda y aún así actuaste a mis espaldas para mantener una relación con nuestra invitada. Sabías las repercusiones de tus actos y has traicionado nuestra confianza e intentado mantenerlo en secreto, de nosotros −. Su corazón palpitaba mientras sellaba su destino. −Ve a preparar las maletas, Finn. No eres bienvenido aquí hasta que Rachel se marche −. Carole parecía tan sorprendida que Finn creyó que sus ojos se le iban a salir de la cara mientras Rachel dejaba caer las lágrimas.

−¡No! −sollozó Rachel desde los brazos de Finn, quien aceptaba el castigo en silencio. −No, ¡no puedes enviarlo lejos! −

−Lo siento, pero así va a ser −, su tono no daba lugar a discusión alguna.

−Burt, _por favor_ −, suplicó Finn, pero se prometió que solo buscaría el perdón de su padrastro una vez. Aquello era su única oportunidad. −Sé que no soy hijo tuyo, pero eres lo más cercano que tengo a un padre y necesitas entender lo mucho que la amo. Aún no alejes de ella −.

−¡Deberías haberlo pensado antes de que empezarais a _tener sexo bajo el techo de esta casa_! −rugió él, su enfado cubría todo su ser. En aquel momento, Finn se dio cuenta que se había acabado. Su destino había sido sellado y ahora tenía que ser un hombre y aceptar su castigo. Al menos sería capaz de verla en el instituto.

−Vale −, dijo finalmente, asintiendo con la cabeza. −Llamaré a Puckerman y le pediré si me puedo quedar con él −. Burt negó con la cabeza, sus labios se cerraron formando una mueca.

−De ningún modo. Durante las siguientes semanas, te vas a casa de tu tía en Toledo. No sería un castigo si aún puedes verla −.

−¡Burt! −Tanto su él como su madre gritaron al mismo tiempo y Finn se asombró al ver que su madre lloraba casi tanto como su Rachel. −¡No puedes hacer esto! −Añadió ella.

−Carole, ¿qué estás haciendo? −Murmuró Burt, furioso, mientras su madre plantaba cara a su marido.

−Nunca me mencionaste que habías amenazado a Finn con mandarlo lejos −, dijo ella enfadada, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, mientras Finn y Rachel veían la discusión que se desarrollaba ante su atónita mirada.

−Fuiste tú la que me dijo que estableciera las normas de la casa y lo hice −, dijo él, cruzando los brazos por encima de pecho. −Además, lo he hecho antes −.

−Sí, pero eso fue antes que nos casáramos, Burt −, dijo ella, defendiendo a Finn y a Rachel. −En aquel entonces, vivíamos en tu casa, por lo que lo entendí, pero ahora esta también es mi casa, y Finn es mi hijo. No puedes mandarlo lejos sin consultarme primero −.

−¿Y qué quieres que haga, Carole? −gritó él, el centro de la discusión paso de la joven pareja a la más mayor. −Puse las reglas y él las ha roto. Si no se puede confiar en él dentro de casa, ¿por qué debería quedarse? −

−Mamá, por favor −, dijo Finn, su voz se mezcló con las lágrimas al mantener contacto visual con ella. −No me mandes lejos. Puedes castigarme hasta el día en que muera, pero no me alejes de ella −. Los ojos de su madre iban de su hijo a su marida mientras se plantó, oficialmente, en medio de la discusión.

−Han estado rompiendo las normas mucho antes que los descubriéramos, Carole. ¿Qué pasa si no han usado protección? −

−¡Lo hemos hecho! −insistió Finn pero fue básicamente ignorado cuando Burt continuó su actitud alborotada.

−Fuiste tú la que me dijo que pusiera límites, Carole, y lo hice. ¿Y ahora me dices que no puedes aceptar mis amenazas? Soy un hombre de palabra y tú lo _sabes_ −.

−Bueno, yo soy una mujer que quiere a su hijo. Él estuvo conmigo mucho antes que lo estuvieras tú, Burt, y su felicidad siempre será mi primera prioridad −. Con las manos en las caderas, dio su decisión final. −No vas a mandar lejos a Finn. A Rachel aún le quedan una par de semanas y hasta entonces puede dormir en el sofá de abajo −.

−Lo haré −, aceptó Finn automáticamente. −Haré lo que sea que me permita poder quedarme aquí. No la tocaré, ni siquiera estaré a solas en la misma habitación que ella, pero necesito quedarme aquí −. Burt le observó con una oscura mirada.

−No estás en posición de decirnos lo que necesitas, Finn −. Se giró hacia su mujer, mostrándose igual de enfadado con ella como con Finn. −Quieres que tu hijo se quedé, pues desde ahora tú te harás cargo de los tortolitos. Yo me planto. En primer lugar ni siquiera quería a esta estudiante de intercambio. −Sin decir nada más, se giró y salió del comedor, saliendo de casa y dando un portazo al salir. Su madre hizo una mueca amarga de dolor cuando este se marchó, su cara estaba bastante pálida cuando Finn se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había estropeado las cosas tanto como para si mismo y Rachel, como para sus padres.

Ella se giró lentamente hacia ellos, observando a los dos amantes, quienes habían estado abrazándose mutuamente todo el rato. Les mandó una sonrisa entre lágrimas, se acercó a ellos y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Rachel y sollozaba en el pecho de Finn. Su hijo pudo ver el dolor en su mirada y se sintió fatal por hacer que su madre pasara por todo aquello. Al menos supo que tenía a alguien de su parte, y significaba para él más que cualquier otra cosa.

−Mamá −, dijo él casi sin aliento, la gratitud era clara en su voz. −Gracias por defendernos −.

−Espero que ambos sepáis lo que estáis haciendo −, contestó suavemente, mirándolos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras apartaba el flequillo de la frente de Rachel. −He hecho todo lo posible para evitar que Burt te mande lejos, pero no puedo expresar lo decepcionada que estoy de vosotros −.

Su corazón cayó hasta los intestinos, lleno de culpa. −Lo siento mucho, Mamá −.

−¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho, Finn? −Preguntó ella. −Sabes que tu felicidad es lo más importante de este mundo para mí. Lo habría entendido −.

−Yo... −se calló, sin saber cómo contestar a la pregunta. Había estado demasiado asustado por la ira de Burt, que no se había puesto a pensar en la reacción de su madre acerca de su relación con Rachel. ¿No había dicho que siempre había querido tener una hija? ¿Que quería que sea feliz? Sintiéndose como un imbécil, Finn deseó que hubiera un modo de poder arreglar todo el lío en el que había metido a su madre. No era justo para ella que se viera envuelta en su error. −No sé que decir, excepto que lo siento −.

−Bueno, de ahora en adelante, vais a seguir mis normas o sino llamaré a la Tía Kathy yo misma y arreglaré las cosas para tu viaje, ¿entendido? −Ambos dijeron que sí con la cabeza, mientras Rachel se mantuvo muy callada durante en intercambio de palabras. −Finn, dormirás en el sofá durante estas tres semanas. No estarán permitidas las visitas sin supervisión. No podéis ir a la habitación del otro, y evidentemente _nada de encuentros sexuales_ bajo este techo. −La cara de Finn ardía de vergüenza pero asintió de todos modos.

−Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que salvar lo que queda de mi matrimonio −, después de enviar a Finn una última mirada de decepción, Carole desapareció en la habitación de al lado para coger el móvil y llamar a su marido. Finn la oyó hablar desde la cocina y Rachel finalmente de separó de su agarre, con lágrimas por toda la cara.

−_C'est horrible_ −, gimió ella, deambulando de una lado para otro. −¡_C'est si grave_! −

−Rachel, por favor, tranquilízate −, ella se giró hacia él con una abrasadora mirada.

−¡No puedo calmarme! −gritó ella mientras su voz temblaba violentamente. −¡Ahora tu familia me odia! −

−Hey, no lo hacen −, respondió tranquilamente, intentando calmarla. −Y todo va a salir bien, no voy a ninguna parte −.

−_Oui_, ¡pero _ma famille américaine_ ya no confía en mí! ¡Tus padres creen que somos tontos e infantiles! −Colocó una mano sobre el corazón. −Sé cómo me siento. Sé que hemos roto _ze_ normas, pero sé que te amo −.

−Rachel, no te preocupes por esto. Al final mis padres se tranquilizarán. Ambos te quieren, y, créeme, me culpan a mí _muchísimo_ más de lo que te culpan a ti −.

−Ahora Carole y Burt están enfadados con el otro. Esto es culpa nuestra −.

−¡Al menos mi madre nos ha defendido! Si no lo hubiera hecho, ¡ahora estaría de camino a Toledo con una bala en el trasero! −.

Rachel se sonó e intentó, en vano, desvanecer las lágrimas de los ojos. −No quieren que nos casemos −.

Él encogió los hombros ligeramente. −Yo también me he dado cuenta, pero no hacemos esto por ellos, lo hacemos por nosotros −. Cogió su mano izquierda y besó el nudillo de su tercer dedo, sus labios tocaron el duro y solitario diamante que estaba en medio del anillo. −_Je t'aime_, Rachel. Ahora podemos decirlo en alto cuando queramos −.

−_Je t'aime aussi_, Finn −, contestó ella. −Pero no creo que vaya a decírselo aún a mis padres. Quiero esperar un poco antes de que lo sepan −.

Finn hizo que sí con la cabeza, aliviado de que aún quiera pasar por todo después de ver la reacción de sus padres. −Parece una buena idea −, dijo ella. −Ya ha sido suficiente tener que lidiar con un padre, no quiero saber lo mucho que tus padres me odiarán −.

−No te odiarán −, dijo ella dulcemente, cogiéndole una de sus mejillas con la mano. −Porque te quiero mucho. ¡Tendrán que quererte también! −Parecía tan optimista que Finn no pudo evitar evitar sonreír mientras le daba un casto beso en la mejilla. De ahora en adelante, debían ser cuidadosos con las muestras de afecto en público, pero al menos no iban a separarlos hasta que el temporizador llegara a cero, marcando así su partida.

−Eso espero −, dijo él, sintiéndose ansioso. −Pero, por si acaso, ¿sabes si poseen un escopeta? −

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notas de la traducción/traductora:

Más o menos lo de mismo así que podéis mirad las notas de los capítulos anteriores.

Debo ponerme al día con un par de cosas, así que como he dicho antes, no voy a comentar gran cosa. :)

Además es día de Glee, por lo que necesito prepararme para la falta de Finchel... los hecho de menos... xD

Nos Vemos Pronto! :D


	16. Resentimiento

Ya queda cada vez menos! Bueno como últimamente escribo para nadie, dejaré de dar charlas sobre mi vida xD

Esta maravillosa historia pertenece a The Minsk, quien escribe fantásticas historias que enganchan con facilidad. :)

Disfrutad del capítulo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo ****Dieciséis****: Resentimiento**

Inspirando profundamente, Finn cogió una gran bocanada de aire y mantuvo la cabeza alta antes de entrar en la tienda de neumáticos a la tarde siguiente. No había hablado con Burt desde la pelea y cuando, más tarde, su padrastro había vuelto a casa, se negó a hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra a Kurt, quien, al llegar a casa por la noche, le había confesado que era consciente que la relación que mantenían. Sintiéndose traicionado por toda la familia, Burt se apartó de todos los habitantes de la casa y ni siquiera miraba a los ojos a Finn.

Este debía encontrar el modo que arreglar esta catástrofe. Finn estaba preocupado por su madre, quien se había tomado a pecho el silencio de Burt y jamás había parecido tan molesta. Rachel también más distante de lo habitual, sintiéndose realmente culpable por haber roto el matrimonio de su familia de acogida. Finn apenas podía disfrutar del hecho de que ahora podían comportarse como una pareja de verdad, a causa de la culpa que lo acosaba por intentar mantener el secreto durante tanto tiempo.

No, debía encontrar la manera de volver a unir a su familia antes de que su relación con Rachel los separara completamente.

Finn entró en la tienda y saludo al resto de chicos, quienes estaban de pie frente de la oficina. Comprobando la lista de trabajos que tenían que hacer, no pudo creerse toda la faena que tenían que hacer aquel día. Normalmente, Burt lo llamaba para avisarle cuando iba a haber una sobrecarga de trabajo, por lo que se desanimó enormemente, mientras cogía su uniforme por la espalda y se cambiaba.

Entrando a la zona de trabajo, Burt se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando este se acercaba a un todoterreno que tenía el faro delantero roto. Por primera vez desde la noche anterior, Burt se acercó a él, pero sus labios permanecían unidos en una firme mueca y sus ojos reflejaban dureza y frialdad. Finn intentó saludar a su padrastro, pero este lo ignoró.

−¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Finn? − dijo él con voz asesina.

−Es jueves −, contestó el chico, encogiendo los hombros. −Siempre vengo los jueves... −

−Hoy no te necesitamos. Vete a casa −, su tono no daba lugar a discusión y Finn sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el pecho.

−He visto el tablón, Burt, hay como, diez coches para arreglar −, intentó razonar. −Hoy _necesitas_ mi ayuda −.

−Creo que podremos arreglárnosla por nuestra cuenta. Ve a casa con tu novia. Ella significa mucho más para ti que este sitio, ¿verdad? −Dijo burlándose de las palabras dichas la noche anterior y lanzándolas de vuelta. Las esperanzas de Finn se desplomaron cuando se dio cuenta de que Burt estaba más enfadado de lo previsto.

−Burt, no quería decir de ese modo... −fue interrumpido con un gesto de negación.

−No importa, Finn. Si ya no quieres trabajar aquí, no tienes porqué volver −. Los ojos de Finn se entrecerraron, analizando las palabras de Burt.

−¿Me estás despidiendo? −preguntó Finn, incrédulo, mientras Burt se mostraba indiferente.

−Depende de ti el querer tomarte o no este trabajo en serio. Te veré en casa −, dijo él antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Los otros trabajadores de la tienda se quedaron observando a Finn, y este sintió todas las miradas clavadas en su nuca cuando salió corriendo del lugar, demasiado avergonzado para quedarse, por lo que se dirigió a casa, aún con su grasiento mono.

Conduciendo hacia casa, Finn se sentía tan culpable de si mismo que casi estrelló coche, ya que sus pensamientos pasaban corriendo por su mente. Amaba a Rachel, más de lo que jamás había amado cualquier otra cosa, pero desde el día en que llegó, su relación había sido la causa de varios problemas que ni siquiera se había imaginado tener. Las mentiras, los secretos, las escapadas. Ahora su relación con su padrastro podría verse permanentemente dañada y no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglarlo.

En cuanto entró en casa, un celestial olor penetraba el aire, y lo siguió hasta la cocina, en donde Rachel estaba rodeada de boles llenos de varias masas y frutas. Estaba mezclando un bol gigante que parecía contener una mousse de chocolate, cuando finalmente levantó la mirada y notó que Finn la observaba. Ella agitó la cabeza, enviándole una perpleja mirada.

−¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Creía que hoy trabajabas? −

−Lo hacía −, dijo él, encogiendo los hombros tristemente mientras se le acercaba. −Hasta que Burt me ha despedido −.

−¿Qué ha qué? −Se oyó la estridente respuesta de Kurt, quien bajó por las escaleras, rápidamente. Finn ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba mientras Rachel jadeó. −¡No lo ha hecho! −

−Bueno, ni siquiera estoy seguro si realmente lo ha hecho. Creo que me está probando, para ver que escogeré −. Pasó un brazo alrededor de Rachel, quien seguía centrando su atención en el bol de la mousse. −Pero no importa. Mientras Rachel esté aquí, siempre la escogeré a ella −. Ella le sonrió, su sonrisa era grande y brillante mientras Kurt negaba con la cabeza, decepcionado.

−No puedo recordar la última vez que vi a mi padre tan molesto. Ni siquiera se enfadó tanto cuando Mercedes lanzó una piedra en la luna de mi coche durante nuestro segundo año −

−¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Kurt? −Preguntó Finn, exasperado. −Mi madre es miserable, Burt es miserable, y he intentado hacer un par de trabajos para él, ya sabes, en señal de paz, pero no ha funcionado −.

−¡Tengo un plan! −Dijo alegremente Rachel. −¡Estoy haciendo sus _patîsseries_ favoritas! −Ella abrió el horno y sacó una enorme bandeja de pastas ya horneadas. Otra bandeja llena ya estaba esperando a ser cocinada sobre la encimera, rodeada de los boles que continuaba preparando. −¡Los comerá y se sentirá mucho mejor! −

−_Mon_ _Dieu_, Rachel, ¡podrías abrir tu propia pastelería en la cocina con todas estas pastas! −Exclamó Kurt mientras Finn robaba una y se la metía en la boca. Era de hojaldre y estaba caliente y básicamente se deshacía en su lengua. Cuando iba a coger otro, Rachel le golpeó la mano con la cuchara con la que mezclaba, y su único consuelo fue poder lamer la dulce mousse de chocolate para quitársela.

−¡_Pas_ _encore_! −le regañó ella. _−Zey_ son para Burt, así le gustaré otra vez −.

−Rachel −, explicó Kurt. −Mi padre no va a sentir mágicamente mejor solo porque se hayas preparados un par de pasteles. Hemos herido sus sentimientos. Tenemos que encontrar el modo de arreglar esto −.

−¿Pero qué podemos hacer? No hablará con su mujer, no hablará con su hijo, y, evidentemente, no hablará conmigo −, explicó Finn.

−Tenemos que hacer que lo haga −, dijo Kurt. −No puede ignorarnos para siempre. A Rachel apenas le quedan tres semanas aquí y van a ser un desastre si no encontramos el modo de unir a la familia otra vez −. Finn intentó ignorar cómo le escocía la verdad mientras se exprimía los sesos buscando las respuestas.

−Tal vez simplemente debería irme a Toledo. Tal vez sería mejor para todos si me marcho hasta que Rachel se vaya −.

−¡_Mais non_! −gritó ella, casi tirando el voz del shock. −_Feen_, ¡_tu ne peux pas partir_! −Estaba tan molesta que pasó a hablar en francés. −¡No puedes marcharte! −

−No tengo muchas más opciones, Rachel −.

−No vas a ir a ninguna parte, Finn −, este se giró cuando oyó la voz de su madre, quien no había hablado desde el final de la cena, la noche anterior. Parecía cansada, decaída; del mismo modo en que estaba antes de volver a casarse. −Mantengo lo que dije anoche y hablo en serio. No quiero que te vayas −.

−Pero Mamá −, replicó él, desesperado por hacer las cosas correctamente. −Todo esto es culpa mía. Tengo que hacer algo para arreglar esto −.

−No, no tienes, Finn. La vida no siempre es algo que pueda arreglarse fácilmente. Ahora mismo Burt está molesto, y bastante herido. Puede llevarle un tiempo antes de que lo supere, y nosotros solo debemos estar a su lado e intentar apoyarlo lo máximo posible. Eso es lo que significa ser una familia −. Luego se acercó y le cogió la cara gentilmente. −No te preocupes, Finn. Las cosas mejoraran pronto −.

Por primera vez en la vida, su madre había estado _equivocada._

Burt si que sabía como guardar rencor.

Pasó una semana entera después de la discusión que había separado a su familia, Burt se negaba a hablar con nadie de la casa. Las pastas de disculpa de Rachel fueron ignoradas, ni las tocó; ella y Kurt tuvieron que donarlas todas a un comedor social que había al otro lado de la ciudad para que no se desperdiciaran. Finn no había vuelto a trabajar en la tienda y a Burt no parecía importarle. Cada día que pasaba era un día más cerca a la partida de Rachel y Finn apenas podía disfrutar del tiempo que pasaban juntos. Ella estaba tan molesta a causa del comportamiento de Burt, que se negaba rotundamente a estar a solas con él, claro intento por seguir las normas de Carole después que ambos rompieran tantas veces las de Burt. Ella apenas podía aguantar la culpa, y su actitud era cada vez más hosca y triste.

−Me odia −, dijo llorando en su abrazo, una tarde, mientras estaban sentados en el sillón. Solo faltaba una semana para que Rachel tuviera que irse, y parecía como si el tiempo acelerara cuando ellos intentaban agarrarse desesperadamente a cada minuto que les quedaba.

Besando la parte superior de su cabeza, la atrajo lo máximo posible hacia él e intentó calmarla . −Si te hace sentir mejor, a mí también me odia. Al menos pronto te libraras de esta locura de casa, yo sin embargo me quedo aquí para siempre −.

−Yo no quiero librarme de esta locura de casa −, repitió ella. −Me encanta este sitio −.

−Sé que lo haces, Rachel. También desearía que pudieras quedarte −.

−Tengo que comprarme una cámara para el ordenador −, dijo ella suavemente, acariciándole el hombro con la nariz. −Así podremos hablar y vernos mutuamente −.

−Sí, fantástico −, dijo él, igualando los niveles mientras ella parpadeaba rápidamente las pestañas. −Y cuando encuentre un trabajo nuevo, seré capaz de ahorrar e ir a visitarte. ¿Tal vez durante el verano? −Ella asintió la cabeza y él suspiró. Parecían estar muy distanciados, pero era lo que ambos lucharían. Aún no conocían sus planes para próximo año y tenían pocas opciones para poder comunicarse. Finn intentaba no asustarse mucho, pero comenzaba ser un poco complicado para sobrellevarlo ya que la cuenta atrás continuaba. Si seguía intentándolo era por la salud de Rachel; si era honesto consigo mismo, realmente estaba considerando secuestrarla y dirigirse a Canadá. En Montreal hablan francés e inglés, ¡allí podrían ser felices! Se acercó a ella para darle un desesperado beso en los labios mientras se perdía entre sus fantasías.

Lo que lo sacó de su ensoñación fue el ruido de un portazo, y su expresión se rompió al notar que Burt los observaba desde el otro lado del salón.

−Vigilad las muestras de afecto −, advirtió Burt, furioso, haciendo que la paciencia de Finn hacia su padrastro se volviera peligrosamente fina.

−¿Qué? ¿Ahora ni siquiera puedo besar a mi novia? −Preguntó él con tono despreciativo mientras que Rachel se sentaba y se acercaba a él, con aspecto de estar aterrorizada.

−Tienes suerte de _ser capaz_ de ver a tu novia ahora mismo, Finn −, dijo Burt con expresión bastante fruncida. −Yo vigilaría ese tono si fuera tú −.

−Lo siento −, respondió él sarcásticamente, sin sentirlo realmente. −Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que has dicho _algo_, que se me olvidaba que podías hablar −. Su madre escogió aquel momento para entrar en el salón y oír la recriminación de Finn.

−¡Finn! Sé que últimamente las cosas han estado un poco tensas, pero no hay motivo para que hables así a tu padrastro −.

−Lo siento, Mamá, pero estoy cansado de sentirme culpable y arrepentido todo el tiempo, solo por sentir lo que siento −. Se giró hacia Burt y este lo miró sorprendido. −Yo no elegí enamorarme de Rachel, Burt. Solo pasó. Sí, debí haber dicho la verdad, y no teníamos que habernos visto a tus espaldas, pero a Rachel solo le queda una semana aquí y voy a pasar ese tiempo lo más cerca posible de ella, porque la amo −. Finn miró a su madre, quien parecía estar más delgada y agotada a causa del estrés. −Y cuando amas a alguien, debes hacer todo lo que esté en tu poder para estar con ellos, y hacerles felices y especiales y que se sientan apoyados −. Observó a Burt un vez más. −Así que, basándonos en el modo en que nos has estado tratando a todos, creo que tú y yo tenemos una definición _muy_ distinta de lo que significa el amor −, con esto se giró, pasando al lado de Rachel, quien estaba en el sofá, y dirigiéndose a la planta de arriba.

−¿A dónde vas? −Lo llamó Burt.

−A mi habitación −, contestó con rigidez. −Ya sabes, el lugar en el que no he dormido desde la semana pasada −. Rachel le mandó una temblorosa sonrisa cuando Finn se retiró por las escaleras, esperando alejarse de sus padres y de sus ridículos encuentros supervisados de su propia casa.

Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos su cama cuando se dejó caer sobre esta, llevándose la cabeza a los cojines e intentando olvidar el hecho que a la chica que amaba solo le quedaban un par de días para irse y no podía disfrutarlos. Esto hacía que sus ojos le escocieran y que su garganta se rasgara, pero se había prometido a si mismo que no lloraría hasta que se marchara.

−¿Finn? −Se oyó cómo llamaban a la puerta, y Finn levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Burt, de pie, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, mirándolo con cierta incomodidad, mientras se balanceaba de un pie a otro. −¿Puedo pasar? −

−Esta tu casa −, respondió él enfadado, dejando que su cabeza cayera una vez más sobre los cojines.

−¿Sabes? Esta es _mi_ casa −, dijo él uniformemente mientras de sentaba en uno de los bordes de la cama. −Pero también es tu casa −, confuso, Finn se levantó y observó a su padrastro.

−¿Qué? −

−Estabas equivocado, Finn. Ambos tenemos la mismo definición del amor, pero yo no la he estado mostrando tan bien como debería −. Con una mano le dio una palmada en el hombro a Finn, para luego dar un par más. −Pero solo ahora, cuando he oído tu discurso y he visto a Rachel bastante asustada de mí, cuando me he dado cuenta de lo mal que estaba todo. Estaba tan molesto cuando descubrí lo mucho que me habíais mentido, que dejé que mi enfado me cegara. En lugar de apoyaros a ti y a Rachel y a vuestra relación, simplemente me enfadé, y mi rabia casi se separa a esta familia −. Finn no podía creer lo que oían sus oídos, mientras que Burt seguía disculpándose.

−¿Qué pasa con la tienda de neumáticos? Me has despedido −. Burt frunció el ceño mientras negaba con loa cabeza.

−Estaba siendo un idiota. Hemos estado a tope de trabajo desde el día en que te dije que no volvieras. El resto de los hombres no paraban de decirme lo estúpido que estaba siendo, pero yo no los escuchaba −. Suspiró profundamente. −Ahora vosotros tenéis casi 18 años. No puedo controlaros para siempre, y, evidentemente, no puedo controlar de quien te enamoras −.

−¿Qué pasa con Mamá? −

−Tengo mucho por lo que disculparme. Ella no se merecía ser tratada de ese modo por defender a su hijo. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si fuera Kurt −. Finn asintió en señal de entendimiento.

−Siento haberte mentido, Burt. Jamás quise herir a nadie −.

−Escúchame, Finn. Puede que no seas mi hijo biológico, pero te quiero como si lo fueras. Siento que hayas sentido como si no pudieras contar conmigo para esta situación, pero, de ahora en adelante, quiero que todos seamos abiertos y honestos con todos y respecto _a todo _−. Finn asintió mientras el resto de la culpa se iba disipando. −Somos una familia, Finn, y, ahora, Rachel es tan miembro de esta como lo era antes. Por favor, solo sé listo y _cuidadoso._ No puedo decirte cómo vivir tu vida, pero lo único que te pido es que consideres todas tus opciones antes de tomar decisiones −.

−Gracias, Burt −, contestó con sinceridad. −Eres un gran padre −.

−¿Eso crees? −

−Yap −, dijo Finn alegremente. −El mejor que he tenido −. Ambos compartieron una pequeña sonrisa y Burt le dio un par de palmadas en la rodilla. −Chico, coge tu chaqueta, te vienes conmigo −.

Finn se quedó en shock, pero siguió sus ordenes. −¿A dónde vamos? −Burt le observó con una mirada divertida.

−Vas a ayudarme a disculparme −.

Después de una hora por la ciudad y cinco intentos fallidos por encontrar un regalo para su madre, Finn y Burt fueron a una floristería local e intentaron escoger una ramo de flores para Carole, cómo regalo de disculpa por parte de Burt. Observaron los diferentes colores de las rosas y Burt estaba decidiendo si comprar un ramo de varios colores o algo más clásico.

−Espero que le gusten estos −, gruñó Burt cuando escogió el ramo de rosas fucsias. −He sido _tan_ capullo −.

−No te preocupes, Burt, Mamá te ama. Además es una chica y a las chicas les gustan las flores. −Se quedó pensativo durante un rato. −Quizás yo también debería llevarle algunas a Rachel −.

−Hazlo, hijo −. Finn estaba emocionado por tener mejor con Burt, pero aún había un problema.

−No es si pudiera permitírmelo −, dijo él. En su voz se notaba la burla. −Ya _alguien_ me despidió en el trabajo −. Burt entrecerró los ojos y miró a Finn, pero siguió sonriendo mientras le ordenaba a la chica que le preparara a Finn un ramo para Rachel.

−No te preocupes, a esta ronda pago yo. Piensa en ello como disculpa por lo de la pequeña francesa −. Finn se rió antes de que el tono de Burt se volviera serio. −Dime, ¿qué vais a hacer cuando se vaya? −Él encogió los hombros, no quería pensar en aquello, pero apreciaba tener a alguien que se preocupara.

−Lo lo sé. Vamos a intentar eso de la relación a distancia, pero me asusta pensar que pueda perderla. No sé qué vamos a hacer el año que viene y me está volviendo loco −.

−Sé inteligente al respecto, Finn. Ella tiene una vida llena de metas y sueños y, aunque no quieras admitirlo, esas son cosas que tú también quieres −.

−Lo sé, pero aún no sé cuales son. He recibido nada por parte de la Universidad de Akron y Rachel también está igual de perdida que yo respecto al año que viene −. El joven dudaba en sincerarse o no, pero sabía que debía ser lo más honesto posible con su padrastro. −Estábamos pensando en irnos a Nueva York con Kurt −.

Una de las cejas de Burt se levantó de la sorpresa, desapareciendo por uno de los bordes de su gorra. −Oh, ¿de verdad? −

−Sí, ella quiere ser actriz y, aun si no me cogen en la universidad, hay varias cosas que podría hacer en la ciudad −.

El tono en que le respondió fue muchísimo mejor del que se esperaba Finn, dada la situación. −Bueno, creo que deberías esperar a conocer todas las opciones antes de tomar una decisión, pero si eso te va a hacer feliz, entonces opino que deberías hacerlo −.

−¿En serio? −preguntó Finn, completamente sorprendido.

−Bueno, estoy seguro que tu madre simplemente va a estar entusiasmada −, dijo sarcásticamente. −Pero es tu vida, Finn, y deberías vivirla cómo que quieras −.

−Gracias Burt −, contestó sinceramente el muchacho en el momento en que la florista les pasaba los dos ramos iguales.

−Sin problemas, Hijo. Ahora, vamos. Tengo que suplicar a mi mujer para que me perdone −.

El camino a casa se hizo en un amigable silencio, mientras que Finn sostenía los dos ramos. Cuando se dirigieron a la puerta, Burt cogió una bocanada de aire antes de recuperar su ramo a manos de hijastro y entrar en casa. Finn le siguió por detrás, aguantando su propio ramo, cuando vio a su madre y a Rachel en la cocina, preparando la cena. Cuando las dos mujeres se dieron cuenta que estaban ahí, ambas fruncieron el ceño, y Finn pudo ver la duda en los ojos de su madre.

−Carole −, Dijo Burt, quitándose el sombrero y dándole el ramo. −No sé que he hecho para merecerme a una mujer tan cariñosa, apasionada y paciente como tú, pero espero no haberlo estropeado al comportarme como un idiota durante toda la semana −. Respiró profundamente antes de continuar. −Me equivoqué al amenazar a Finn, y me equivoqué al ser tan duro que los chicos sintieron que no ya podían confiar en mí. Te amo, Carole, y lo siento −.

Cuando acabó de disculparse, habían lágrimas tanto en los ojos de Carole como en los de Rachel. Su madre no dijo nada, simplemente observó a su marido mientras se cubría la boca con la mano y corrió directamente hacia sus brazos. Burt dejó caer las flores sobre la encimera y abrazó fuertemente a Carole, besando su cabeza mientras esta arrimaba la mejilla contra su cuello.

−Y tú, Rachel, también te mereces una disculpa −. Dijo Burt con Carola aún entre sus brazos, frotando su espalda, mientras observaba a la joven pareja. −Siento haberte hecho sentir incómoda aquí. Quizás solo te quedes aquí una semana más, pero la casa de los Hudson-Hummel siempre será tu hogar en Estados Unidos, cuando lo necesites −.

−_Merci,_ _Papa_ −, dijo ella suavemente, acercándose a Finn quien aún tenía su ramo entre as manos. Este se acercó y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla mientras se lo daba. Burt y Carole estaban tan entretenidos en su propia burbuja que no observaron a la joven pareja cuando esta se apartó un poco, apreciando el momento. _−¿Zey_ son para mí? −preguntó ella, haciendo un leve puchero con los labios.

−Por supuesto, No son para Kurt −, bromeó un poco, por lo que ella sonrió.

−_Zey_ son preciosas. Merci −. Se las acercó a la nariz e inhaló profundamente. −Me asusté cuando te fuiste con Burt −, admitió en voz baja.

−¿De verdad? −cuestionó él. −¿Por qué? −

−_Oui,_ creía que iba a dispararte o a obligarte a coger un bus para irte muy lejos −. Finn no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada.

−No te preocupes, Rachel. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Burt y yo estamos bien, y ahora podemos disfrutar de verdad del tiempo que nos queda −.

−¿Aunque sea solo una semana? −preguntó ella inocentemente, el dolor era evidente en su voz.

−Sí −, respondió él, ignorando a sus padres y dándole un desesperado beso en los labios mientras la cuenta atrás volvía a ponerse en marcha. _−Sobretodo_ porque solo queda una semana −.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notas de la traducción/traductora:

Muchas de las cosas que escribo aquí se repiten, así que leed las notas de los capítulos anteriores! XD

Hoy tengo un poco prisa porque después tengo que hacer de chófer obligada para mi familia, así que nos vemos! :D


	17. Au Revoir, Mon Amour

Hola, hola, señoritas! Cómo estáis? Espero que de maravilla.

Siento no haber actualizado ayer, pero tuve amigos de la familia en casa, y el viernes igual, por lo que no tuve tiempo para traducir. Sorry! :(

Malas noticias, al menos para mí xD. Mañana vuelvo a la universidad, por lo que tengo menos tiempo para publicar. Como las cosas para la nota, no empiezan hasta dentro de bastante, seguiré publicando lo máximo posible. Lo peor ahora mismo es el capítulo con el que he acabado la racha. Ya veréis! XD

Un saludo bien grande a Camila (LovexMercy)quien me ha vuelto a dejar un párrafo por leer! XD Siento comunicarte que aunque no quede mucho, mucho, aún queda cierta angustia. SORRY! Jajaja Pero gracias, me has alegrado es día! :)

Y otro a mi amiga Nerea (GleekSpain7), gracias por leer mi traducción. Sé que no tienes problemas con el inglés, por lo que podrías leer el original sin problemas, pero me alegra pensar que tengo otra lectora! XD (Aunque la historia no sea mía xD) Ya nos veremos por Twitter! :D

Recordatorio a todas que esta preciosa historia no es mía, sino que la fantástica The Minsk quien me ha dejado traducirla y poder llevar su historia a quienes les cuesta un poco leer el original o les apetece leerlo en español. :)

Dejando a un lado mi parrafada de hoy, os dejó el capítulo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo Diecisiete: ****_Au Revoir_****, ****_Mon Amour_**

Cuando Finn se sentó con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Rachel, este pudo oír a su lado cómo su corazón latía como una batería. Un rayo de luz artificial procedente del backstage la envolvía, mientras ella pasaba los dedos por su pelo, jugando con él, y este la acariciaba con la mejilla y oía cómo su risa llenaba el vacío.

Era una pequeña carcajada, pero era música para él, quien continuaba observándola. Su ángel. Su Rachel. Ambos estaban sentados sobre el escenario, mirando cómo el señor Schuester coreografiaba el solo de Mercedes para el Nacional. Rachel ahora era su animadora personal ya que, exactamente, no era parte del equipo, pero aún seguía viniendo a los ensayos para darles apoyo y consejos cuando los necesitaban.

−¡_Mais non_, _Monsieur Schuester_! −Dijo la joven desde el punto en el que se encontraban. −Si entra desde ese ángulo, ¡_zen_ daría la espalda a media audiencia! −. Lo regañó suavemente y su novio levantó la cabeza, observándola cuando esta se acercó a Mercedes y le enseñó el punto exacto por el que debía entrar. −Desde aquí tu voz resonara muchísimo mejor y todos podrán verte la cara al entrar −. Mercedes asintió con una sonrisa y Rachel la ayudó dirigiéndola cuidadosamente a por la pista mientras Finn la observaba con orgullo.

−Chica, ¿qué haremos sin ti cuando te vayas? −Bromeó Mercedes y el corazón de Finn se detuvo en su pecho. Este iba a ser el último ensayo de _todos_ para ella, y, pasada esta semana, se marcharía para siempre. Cada día, Finn intentaba el máximo de tiempo posible con ella, pero no era suficiente porque la fecha de su partida ya se veía al horizonte.

Ahora, en menos de 24 horas, Rachel se habría marchado.

Y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

−¡Damas y Caballeros, _Mesdames et Messieur_! −Gritó Kurt, ostentosamente, cuando Blaine y él llegaron de repente al centro del escenario, cogidos de la mano. −Cómo todos sabemos, hoy es el último día escolar de Rachel, y su último ensayo con Nuevas Iniciativas. Creo que hablo por todos al decir que no habríamos llegadoa al Nacional si no fuera por ti −. Finn vio a Santana lanzando una mirada asesina a Kurt, desde el otro lado del auditorio, pero, al menos, se quedó callada durante todo el discurso de Kurt.

−Te queremos, Rachel, y vamos a echarte mucho de menos −, continuó Blaine. −En tu honor,esta noche, habrá una fiesta de despedida en mi casa. Por suerte, mis padres se han marchado todo el fin de semana por lo que tendremos cierta privacidad. Todo el mundo está invitado −.

El resto del grupo, al oír lo de la fiesta sin supervisión, chillidos y dio gritos de alegría mientras Rachel daba palmas y sonreía a sus amigos. Finn se levantó de su sitio sobre el escenario y se acercó a Blaine y a Kurt, para chocarles los cinco, cuando Rachel corrió hacia él.

−Muchas gracias por todo, Blaine −, dijo Finn amigablemente cuando Kurt y Blaine parloteaban acerca de la fiesta en su honor. −Yo también he querido hacer algo bonito por ella, pero mis padres no han salido en semanas −. Las cosas entre sus padres y él habían estado mejorando, pero de ningún modo iban a confiar en él lo suficiente para dejarle a solas con Rachel otra vez.

−No es molestia alguna −, él encogió los hombros. −Ha surgido la oportunidad y hemos aprovechado la ocasión. Creo que todos nos merecemos una buena fiesta en la que podamos relajarnos todos juntos por última vez −.

−Sí −, dijo para ponerse de acuerdo, mientras rodeaba el hombro de Rachel con el brazo y queriendo que se quedara a su lado para siempre. −Un última hurra −.

−¡Qué empiece la fiesta! −Gritó Rachel en medio del salón de Blaine, con un botellín de sidra en una mano y un micrófono en la otras haciendo que su voz resonara por toda la casa. Blaine preparó una máquina de karaoke y Rachel se había apoderado del micrófono, bailando por toda la casa felizmente mientras que el resto se divertía a su alrededor. Ella era el centro de atención y lo a adoraba cada segundo que pasaba, mientras Finn observaba desde la distancia, aguantando una cerveza.

A pesar de su buen humor, Finn apenas podía mostrar una sonrisa cada vez que daba un sorbo a su botella. El vuelo de Rachel era mañana por la tarde y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera cambiarlo. Sentía cómo su corazón se agitaba y a cada segundo que pasaba este se desgarraba cada vez más.

−¡_Feen_! −La escuchó chillar. −¡Finny! −Apareció a su lado rápidamente, abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura y mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, pero torcida sonrisa. No estaba borracha, pero tampoco estaba sobria. Ella acarició su pecho con la mejilla mientras Finn frotaba sus hombros a través del extraño ángulo en que estaba. −_Tu me manquerais beaucoup_... −

−En inglés, Rachel −, la regañó gentilmente. −_Anglais_ −.

−Voy a echarte mucho de menos −, dijo ella temblorosamente, sus ojos commenzaron a brillar. −No puedo creer que me vaya mañana −.

−Lo sé −, dijo él, su voz se entrecortó a causa de la emoción que se apoderó de repente de su graganta. −Yo también voy a echarte de menos −.

−Hablaremos todos los días −, dijo Rachel, su voz era enfática. −Aunque sea solo por ordenador −.

−Claro que sí, Rachel −, aceptó Finn. −Artie ha estado ayudándome a conseguir una cuenta especial para poder llamarte con tarifa reducida. Las llamadas internacionales son bastante caras −.

−No tan caras como un billete de avión −, dijo ella. −Guardaré todo el dinero que consiga en verano, de esa manera podré permitirme volver −. Ella cogió el anillo de compromiso que colgaba alrededor de su cuello gracias a una cadena de oro y pasó la joya por sus dedos. −Espero que consiga entrar en la universidad aquí. Comenzaré a solicitar plaza en cuanto llegue a casa −.

−¿Qué pasa si es demasiado tarde? −Dijo él, expresando en alto sus miedos. −¿Qué pasa si no puedes volver a Estados Unidos en otoño? −

Ella negó con la cabeza. −No me importa. Voy a volver −. Enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos y Finn pudo oír su débil discurso alentador. −Tengo que volver. Los Estados Unidos es una gran ciudad, ya sabes... −Su voz se interrumpió al levantar la mirada hacia él. −Tú y yo no podemos desaparecer −.

Finn cerró los ojos durante un momento, disfrutando de la fantasía. Él y Rachel, fuera, explorando el país y simplemente dejando todo atrás. Una vez dijo que su sueño era ver los 50 estados; él podía verse a si mismo guiándola a través de lo desconocido y huyendo con ella y escapando del inevitable final que los persigue como si fuera una sentencia de muerte.

−¿Sabes? Podríamos hacerlo −, su voz era profunda y agrietada por la emoción. −huir. Y si alguien de inmigración nos descubre, solo tendríamos que fugarnos y, así, te quedarías para siempre −.

Ella suspiró animadamente, sus pestañas se movían deprisa. −Si solo no tuviera que acabar el instituto −. Su sonrisa alivió un poco el dolor que había en el corazón de Finn. El joven buscó su mano, tan suave y delicada junto a la suya, y acarició el tercer dedo, donde debería estar su anillo de compromiso.

−Ven arriba conmigo −, le murmuró el muchacho, observando cómo se le dilataban las pupilas del placer. La fiesta comenzaba a irse de control, pero aunque fuera en honor a Rachel, nadie pareció darse cuenta cuando la invitada de honor se había marchado a la planta de arriba, enredada entre los brazos de Finn y atacando su boca a besos.

Los dos jóvenes amentes se dejaron llevar durante un momento a causa de la desenfrenada pasión mientras Finn la cogió entre sus brazos, sintiendo la presión de su cuerpo contra el propio. La chica se arqueó contra el joven cuando este la cogió firmemente por el trasero, acariciándolo con más fuerza de la acostumbrada. Un gran gemido salió de los labios de Rachel y él correspondió del mismo modo cuando su lengua con la suya.

Finn no sabía hacia donde se dirigían pero este esperó que la cama en la había caído fuera la de la habitación de invitados, en donde Blaine les había dado permiso para hacer el amor por última vez. De ningún modo podrían haberlo hecho en casa, y Finn siempre le estaría agradecido a Blaine por darle la oportunidad. Las sábanas que estaban bajo ellos eran suaves, cuando quedaron encima del cubrecama, sus manos acariciaban todo lo que podían alcanzar.

Se susurraron cosas en la oscuridad de la habitación, el inglés y el francés se mezclaron, formando sentimientos profundos y eternas promesas y dedicaciones de amor infinito. Sus ropas acabaron en un montón de tela, sus manos estaban en todas partes, acariciando y tocando y amando cómo si fuera la última noche de la Tierra. La fiesta continuaba abajo, la música atravesaba las paredes, pero la única cosa que le importaba a Finn estaba tumbada sobre la cama frente a él, mirándolo como si fuera un espejismo a punto de desaparecer. Arrimó su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo su piel bajo las puntas de sus dedos, sabiendo que todo lo que habían experimentado hasta aquel momento era real.

Cuando sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo, el de ella abierto y dispuesto y maravillosamente perfecto fue metido entre las sábanas por él, quien la cogía como si sostuviera a su propia cordura. Rachel clavó las uñas en su espalda, haciendo que sintiera un fuerte dolor por el lateral, pero lo permitió, al dejar a un lado lo inevitable y centrándose en ayudarla a que hiciera más ruidos de aquellos. Un silbido, un gran gemido, un gutural gruñido que señalaron su liberación.

Finn levantó la cabeza hacia atrás y básicamente aulló mientras buscaba su propio final, Rachel aún daba espasmos bajo él cuando el joven se unió en el fugaz éxtasis. Él se colapsó a su lado, el sudor chorreaba por su ceja, su corazón latía y se rompía al mismo tiempo. Una ola de emoción lo cubrió cuando se acercó a ella, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, estaba llorando. Fuertes y pesados sollozos salieron de su garganta cuando su novia acarició su pelo, y él usó su pecho desnudo como almohada cuando ella lo abrazó gentilmente.

Después de un rato, ella comenzó a tararear una melodía que él no conocía, algo que seguramente era francés, pero era lo suficientemente relajante como tranquilizar su irregular respiración. Su voz era como un bálsamo relajante para su adolorida alma, reparaba cada uno de los trozos y las lágrimas de habían en su corazón a causa de su partida. ¿Cómo iba a poder superar todo esto sin ella?

Cuando cayó en un inquieto sueño, lleno de la voz de Rachel quien seguía tarareando en sus sueños, Finn se dio cuenta que iba a averiguarlo dentro de poco.

Se despertó al oír el grito de alguien, y mientras que la voz sonaba claramente femenina, sabía que no provenía de la chica que dormía a su lado, cuyo pecho desnudo seguía subiendo y bajando incesablemente a cada respiración. El chico seguía usándola cómo su propia almohada personal, y se quitó las legañas de sus dormidos ojos, intentando recordar donde estaba. Entrecerrando los ojos a través de la oscuridad, la habitación en donde se encontraban le resultaba extremadamente familiar, pero no pudo localizar su entorno cuando el grito se volvió más alto y más estridente.

−¡Finn! −La voz familiar chilló. −¡Rachel! ¡No me puedo creer que os hayáis acostado en la cama de mi novio! −Aquello despertó a Finn más deprisa que un café bien cargado, y entonces entendió por que la habitación le resultaba tan familiar. En medio de la niebla de pasión, sin querer, Finn los dirigió a la habitación de Blaine en lugar de la de invitados, por lo que se quedó rojo de vergüenza mientras intentaba darle un codazo a Rachel para que se despertara. Mirando de reojo el reloj, supo que no habían dormido durante mucho rato, pero que se habían aprovechado demasiado de la hospitalidad.

−Rachel −, le arrulló suavemente, su voz ocultaba el pánico que sentía por haber sido pillados en la cama de Blaine. −Nena, tenemos que irnos −.

−_Cinq minutes_ −, masculló ella, dormida, y él empezó a sacudirla un poco más fuerte. El golpe que dio Kurt a la puerta fue la manera más eficiente de despertarla y fuertes gritos traspasaban las paredes. −¿_Qu'est-ce qu'il passe_? −balbuceó ella, aún medio dormida.

−Tenemos que irnos a casa −, le explicó. −Mis padres seguramente ya deben de estar furiosos por estar hasta tan tarde −. Dormirse fue un error y su relación con sus padres aún estaba un poco agitada, y eso siendo positivos. −Y además hemos hecho el amor en la cama de Blaine −.

−¿Qué? −Chilló ella, sentándose y saliendo de su ensoñación. Saltando de la cama, se revolvió para buscar su ropa y la lanzó por la habitación. El estruendo de Kurt proseguía.

−¡Estaremos fuera en un minuto! −Chilló Finn, callando efectivamente a Kurt durante un momento. Sin embargo, supo que no tardarían tanto cuando él también cogió su ropa. Rachel parecía horrorizada por ser pillada en la habitación de Blaine, pero realmente había sido un accidente, y eso fue lo que explicó a Blaine en cuanto ambos salieron de la habitación, vestidos completamente.

−Siento mucho todo esto, tío. Estábamos achispados y no nos dimos cuenta que entramos en la habitación errónea −.

−Ah, no pasa nada −, Blaine encogió los hombros, personificando a la amabilidad. −Kurt solo está molesto porque vosotros dos habéis hecho lo que nosotros no pudimos hacer. Él también ha bebido bastante −. Él susurró y Kurt le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de dar un pisotón contra el suelo.

La fiesta se había acabado, pero la mayoría de los invitados se quedaron dando vueltas por ahí hasta que Rachel se levantó para poder despedirse de ella, aunque ya fuera más de media noche. Dando saltitos entre sus amigos, Rachel les dio a cada uno cuatro besos en sus mejillas en lugar de los habituales dos, explicando que ese gesto estaba reservado para las personas que ella quería más. Si eso fuera verdad, Finn seguramente se pasaría dándole besos en la mejilla toda la noche.

Finn ya no estaba achispado, por lo que condució a Kurt y a Rachel a casa, en silencio, mientras el tiempo seguía avanzado. A ella solo le quedaba un par de horas en el país y Finn estaba tentado a dejar a Kurt en casa, secuestrar a Rachel y escapar con ella por la noche, desapareciendo por el oeste sin nada más que su amor para mantenerlos a flote.

Pero al final lo llevó a casa, se despidió de un malhumorado Kurt y acompañó a Rachel hasta su habitación, deteniéndose frente a su puerta y dándole un beso de buenas noches. Por la mañana, desayunó junto a su familia, forzando sonrisas para reconfortarla y fingiendo que su corazón no se estaba rompiendo en pedazos. A mediodía, la ayudó a bajar su maleta por la escalera, dejando que cargara lo menos posible y perdiéndose en los aspectos físicos de la faena. Su equipaje era más pesado que cuando llegó; durante su estancia, Rachel había estado coleccionando libros, revistas y periódicos que podía llevarse a Francia para acordarse de Estados Unidos. Él se esforzó por intentar mostrarse emocionalmente indiferente cuando sus padres repasaron la lista de cosas que ella necesitaba antes de que su viaje comenzara.

−¿Tienes tu pasaporte? −Preguntó su madre dulcemente.

−_Oui_ −, contestó la joven, dando una palmadita a su bolso de mano. −Está en mi cartera −.

−¿Has dejado escrita tu dirección y tu teléfono en Francia, para que podamos llamarte y enviarte las cosas que te hayas olvidado? −

−¡_Bien sur_! Llamaré en cuanto llegué a París. Aunque son seis horas de diferencia, por lo que ta vez estéis dormidos −.

−No importa −, dijo claramente Burt. −Llámanos de todos modos, así sabremos que has llegado a salvo −.

¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vayamos contigo al aeropuerto? −Preguntó su madre por millonésima vez. Rachel negó amigablemente con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

−Non, merci −, respondió educadamente. −Quiero estar con Kurt y con Finn. Ellos han estado conmigo desde el principio, y quiero lo estén antes de que me vaya −. Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad no comenzar a llorar en aquel momento e lugar, pero afortunadamente, su madre empezó a llorar y aquello lo distrajo lo suficiente para tragarse el dolor.

−Te queremos, Rachel. Siempre serás bienvenida a esta casa, sin importar lo que pase en el futuro −. Empujó a la chica para darle un fuerte abrazo y Finn pudo oír en ligero sollozo de Rachel. No iba a poder resistir mucho que las mujeres no dejaban de estar tan emocionales. Observó cómo su madre besó el pelo de Rachel y descolocó un poco la boina blanca boina que reposaba sobre su cabeza.

−Buena suerte con todo −, dijo Burt, cálidamente, dándole suaves palmadas en el hombro. Burt parecía sorprendido cuando la chica lo cogió para darle un gran abrazo, pero, al final, también la envolvió con los brazos. −_Bon voyage_, Rachel. _Adieu_ −.

−¡Non! −Dijo ella de repente, separándose rápidamente de su abrazo, como si quemara. −¡No diga eso! ¡Nunca diga eso! −Las lágrimas estaban pegadas al borde de sus ojos y ella continuó, con la voz un poco agitada. −Solo diga '_adieu_' cuando sepa que nunca más volverá a ver a alguien. Jamás −. Ella miró a los ojos de todos los miembros de la familia, manteniendo más tiempo la mirada sobre Finn. −Y yo voy a volver a veros, lo prometo. Por ahora, simplemente es '_au revoir_' −.

−_Au revoir_, Rachel −, dijeron sus padres antes de que Rachel saliera de casa por última vez. Entraron en el todoterreno de Kurt, ya que tenía más espacio para el equipaje, y conducieron durante una hora y media hacia el Aeropuerto Internacional de Dayton. El viaje en coche se hizo en silencio y fue tenso, y Finn sostenía la mano de Rachel en el asiento de atrás. Cuanto más cerca estaban del aeropuerto, más ansioso se ponía el muchacho.

Lo inevitable estaba cerca. Llegaron al aeropuerto y Finn encontró un carrito para Rachel, de ese modo podría empujar su equipaje hacia la terminal. Cuando volvió con él, ella estaba abrazando fuertemente a Kurt y murmurándole en el oído algo en su lengua nativa. Cuando se separó de él, su cara ya estaba cubierta por las lágrimas y Finn se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba.

El momento de decirse adiós.

Kurt volvió al coche y le dijo a Finn que se encontrara con él en el aparcamiento; el tráfico estaba demasiado congestionado cómo para que el todoterreno de Kurt se quedara en medio de la carretera. Además, su hermano sabía que Finn quería estar a solas con Rachel durante sus últimos instantes juntos, pero los ojos de Rachel le hicieron sentir que no podría hacer esto solo.

−Finn −, dijo ella, sonándose ligeramente. −No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que significas para mí − Él abrió los brazos para ella, acercándola para darse su último abrazo. Besando su pelo, él inhaló su olor; su olor a caros perfumes y a flores primaverales e incluso también un poco a su propia fragancia. Con intención de guardar el recuerdo, intentó decir algo profundo o especial, pero sabía que jamás ha sido un crack con las palabras. En su lugar, la dejó hablar. −Nunca olvidaré el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, o las promesas que hemos hecho. Volveré lo más pronto posible, y podemos estar juntos para siempre −.

Él asintió con tristeza, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo las lágrimas caer sin previo aviso. No había nada que pudiera decirle ahora que no le haya dicho ya cientos de veces, pero se las apañó para dejar ir un ronco "_Je t'aime_" de algún lugar en su garganta. Las últimas semanas ya habían sido como una larga y ardua despedida, ahora solo parecía si lo estuvieran enterrando vivo.

Se besaron por última vez, sus labios se mantuvieron contra los de él durante un buen rato en donde lo único que Finn sentía eran los latidos de su roto corazón. Lo único que podía saborear era el líquido saldo de sus labios. La única cosa en la que pensaba era en lo mucho que quería quedársela.

Pero ella no era suya como para quedársela, y su beso no podía durar siempre. Al final ella se separó, sus ojos eran un mar de lágrimas cuando él intentó memorizar el momento para siempre. El modo en que ella lo miraba cómo si pudiera conquistar el mundo y ganar, aun si apenas podían controlar sus propias emociones. El modo en el que veía con su inmaculada boina blanca, los pendientes de la Torre Eiffel colgando a cada oreja, igual que el día en que llegó. ¿De verdad había pasado hace ocho semanas? Parecía como si hubiera sido en otra vida.

−_Au revoir_, _Mon amour_ −, dijo ella suavemente antes de empujar el carrito del equipaje a través de las puertas automáticas. Él la vio desaparecer entre la multitud, su boina blanca desapareció en una nube de otros pasajeros mientras Finn la veía irse.

Él estuvo de pie ahí hasta que su imagen se desvaneció en la ocupada terminal del aeropuerto. Él se quedó ahí hasta que un enfadado taxista comenzó a tocarle la bocina ya que estaba estorbando a otros peatones. Él estuvo ahí hasta que cada salada lágrima de cuerpo caía por su barbilla, cada una mostrando el luto a un amor que le aterrorizaba pensar que jamás volvería. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasarás hasta que la vuelva a ver? ¿Medio año, incluso más? ¿Cómo iba a aguantar la tortura de una vida sin ella cuando todo le recordaba a lo que acababa de perder?

Para cuando volvió al coche de Kurt, formó una pelota en los asientos traseros y mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante todo el camino a casa, callándose todo el dolor y la pérdida y el resentimiento que amenazaba en consumirle completamente. Si se dejaba sentir todo el dolor durante los próximos meses, seguramente se volvería loco, por lo que su única opción era dejarla ir. Olvidarse de los andrajosos pedazos en los que estaba su corazón e intentar superarlo lo mejor posible. Seguiría hablando con ella y enviándole cartas e intentar estar en contacto con ella lo máximo posible, pero no podía permitirse quedarse afectado por el dolor, que era el modo en que se sentía ahora mismo. A cada kilómetro que Kurt conducía, llevándolo más y más lejos de ella, era otra oportunidad de liberar su corazón de la tortura que tendría que superar. Apartó a un lado los recuerdos, tanto los buenos como los malos, almacenándolos en el fondo de su mente y sellando su corazón a futuras rupturas.

Cuando llegó a casa y desapareció en la habitación en la que no había dormido durante semanas, se sentía vacío ya que todo le recordaba a Rachel Beri. Cogió uno de los mandos de su abandonada Xbox y se perdió en el juego.

La ignorancia era verdaderamente una gozada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notas de la traducción/traductora:

Si veis por ahí, hay un _zen_, que no es nada místico ni nada xD Solo es un entonces. Aunque creo que eso ya se entendía. XD

Lo demás es igual que en los anteriores!

Nos vemos pronto! :D


	18. Sin Ti

Hey you! Cómo va todo? :D

Segundo día de facultad... que palo! XD

Ya avise que iba a traducir con menos frecuencia a causa de la universidad por lo que... aquí está el capítulo xD

Ya estamos en la recta final de la historia. Solo cuatro capítulos más y un epílogo, por lo que en total son cinco. 1/5 para el final.

La maravillosa historia pertenece a The Minsk, una magnífica escritora que está volviendo a escribir otra gran historia. :)

Os dejo con el capítulo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo Dieciocho: Sin ti**

Ha dormido un montón durante los últimos días; el feliz alivio que le traía el sueño era un descanso para su dolor diario. En sus sueños, esperándole cada noche, con una sonrisa y un dulce "bonsoir", se encontraba Rachel. Sí, era una mera figura de su imaginación, una simple huella de su memoria que se reproducía una y otra vez en cada uno de sus sueños pero aquello era suficiente para él. En sueños, podía estar otra vez con Rachel, pero la agonía volvía cuando abría los ojos por la mañana.

Después de que Rachel volviera a Paris, la apatía era uno de los modos de describir del estado de ánimo de Finn. Cada mañana despertaba adolorido al volver del feliz e ignorante estado causado por el sueño, pero continuaba con su vida tal y como le había prometido. Durante el día, ocultaba para si mismo todos sus sentimientos, todas sus emociones, ya que si las dejaba salir, podría causar una gran oleada de pensamientos que podría ahogarle. La indiferencia era su único modo para sucumbir a su pérdida, la ignorancia y la anulación eran sus nuevos amigos.

La habitación al final del pasillo, ahora estaba vacía pero el antiguo olor de ella se encontraba en el aire, cosa que servía para aliviarle cada vez que todo se volvía tan arrollador cómo para aguantarlo por su cuenta. Se tumbaba en su antigua cama, intentando con desesperación conectar con algo de la habitación que aún le recordara a ella. Rachel se había dejado una goma del pelo sore la mesita de noche y, en lugar de dárselo a su madre para que se lo enviara, se lo había guardado, pasándoselo entre sus manos por la noche e intentando recordar el modo en que le quedaba sobre el pelo; pasó de pensar en el mechón, a una sonrisa en sus labios y a la música que producía su angelical voz.

Hablaba con ella casi cada día, pero no parecía ser suficiente para ninguno de ellos. La diferencia horaria era un gran impedimento para la comunicación, y la conexión que una vez hubo entre ellos no superaba Internet y las llamadas telefónicas. Finn no solo quería oír su voz, quería sentir su aliento contra su mejilla. Quería ver el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que esta le describía las cosas que la emocionaban. Quería sentir la tela de la adorable vestimenta que se había comprado en los Champs-Élysees, en lugar de verlo a través de la pantalla del ordenador.

No era suficiente. Jamás sería suficiente.

Ahora entendía porque la mayoría de las relaciones a distancia no duraban mucho; el anhelo era tan grande, tan intenso, que a veces se encontraba preguntándose si valía la pena todo el dolor que aquello suponía. Se volvía irracionalmente celoso cada vez que ella mencionaba algún otro chico que no sea uno de sus padres y, para ser honestos, ni siquiera sabía si estos eranm conscientes de su existencia. ¿Sabían que Rachel tenía un novio en Estados Unidos? ¿Rachel estaba intentando esconderlo de ellos a propósito? Dejó que centrarse en aquello cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a ponerlo de mal humor e irracional, algo que había estado pasando con cada vez más frecuencia.

Simplemente la echaba mucho de menos; no pensar en ella era mucho menos doloroso que la alternativa. Si no hablaba con ella directamente o le enviaba mensajes por Facebook, entonces podía fingir que era insensible a todos sus sentimientos o emociones.

Aquel comportamiento volvía loca a su familia. Durante esos días, Finn apenas hablaba con nadie, sobretodo con los miembros de su familia. No era como si este intentara castigarlos ni nada por el estilo, pero ellos sabían mejor que nadie lo mucho que Rachel significaba para él, pero, después de su partida, todos actuaban como si ella jamás hubiera estado allí. Todos continuaban con sus vidas y a nadie parecía importarle que ella se hubiera ido. Por supuesto, Kurt era más consciente que sus padres, pero él no era el que se quedaba despierto hasta la 1 de la mañana para desearle buenos días a Rachel. Él no era el que grababa en video cada una de las prácticas del Glee Club y los adjuntaba a emails, para que ella pudiera ver los progresos.

El Glee Club. Sin duda, aquel era el mayor problema para Finn. A veces, el Glee Club lo deprimía tanto, que se saltaba múltiples ensayos solo para evitar todo lo que le recordara a Rachel. Aquel era el sitio en que la falta de su presencia le afectaba más; realmente era como si ella fuera fuera parte del grupo y, ahora, sin ella, todo parecía bastante vacío. A Finn no le parecía justo que Rachel no pudiera participar en el Nacional con ellos, ya que ella había sido una de las razones principales por las que el equipo había llegado tan lejos. Santana iba pavoneándose por el escenario, cómo si este estuviera hecho en su honor, y el nombre de Rachel jamás fue mencionado durante el ensayo.

Era cómo si Rachel ya no existiera. Cómo si todo el mundo se hubiera olvidado de ella.

Todo el mundo excepto Finn. Ella lo perseguía noche y día, ya sea en sueños o mientras estaba despierto. Él solo fingía no pensar en ella, de ese modo no sentía que tenía ganas de llorar todo el tiempo, pero a pesar de su ignorancia voluntaria, la joven seguía acosándolo a cada instante de su vida. Era una extraña contradicción, pero le funcionaba tan bien que marzo pasó a abril. Aún no se había vuelto loco, lo que era mejor de lo que se esperaba Finn, dada la situación.

Las vacaciones de primavera se acercaban rápidamente. Él y los otros chicos habían planeado durante meses un viaje; un viaje para escalar/acampar en el Camino de los Apalaches. Él le había dado el dinero a Mike hacía bastante tiempo y Puck y Sam le estaban suplicando durante semanas que los ayudara a comprar el equipo de acampada, pero él no se sentía con fuerzas cómo para ir al dichoso viaje. Un parte de él deseaba no haberse gastado el dinero, así podría ahorrar para un billete de avión con destino Francia. Kurt y las chicas se iban a Miami Beach, por lo que lo únicos en sus mentes eran el bronceado y los bikinis.

De hecho, las vacaciones de primavera era lo único de lo que el grupo hablaba durante las prácticas del Glee Club. Decidió aparecer al ensayo de la tarde, solamente porque el señor Schuester empezó a atosigarlo incesablemente por su falta de concentración y de consideración hacia el club. Sentándose al final del aula, intentó evitar, en vano, el parloteo que había a su alrededor; redes anti-mosquitos y protectores solares y botas de escalada y palmeras eran la banda sonora de su tortuosa tarde.

El ensayo finalmente comenzó cuando el profesor entró. Santana se levantó para presentar su solo y Finn, personalmente, pensaba que sonaba como a unos gatos aullando a la luna, mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de cubrirse los oídos. Como eso sería de muy mala educación, se tragó el disgusto y dejó que acabara la canción.

Sin embargo, durante el aplauso, un pensamiento entró en su mente tan fuerte, con tanto poder, que pasó por sus labios, sin preámbulos, antes de que su cerebro fuera capaz de detener su voz.

−Rachel lo habría cantado mejor −.

Nadie del aula se movió mientras que los ojos de Santana se encerraron y lo observaron llenos de rabia. Finn no tenía la intención de haberlo dicho en voz alta, y menos en aquel volumen, pero ya estaba dicho y ahora no podía retirarlo. De todos modos, no es que quisiera; él sabía con certeza que Rachel podría cantar todos los nombres de la guía telefónica, sin calentar la voz, y aun así, en comparación, sonaría mejor que Santana.

−Bien, el Descoordinado por fin habla −, siseó ella peligrosamente, parecía una serpiente a punto de atacar. −¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? −

−Ya me has oído −, dijo él con indiferencia, era plenamente consciente de que era la primera vez que abría la boca en mucho tiempo durante un ensayo. −Rachel lo habría cantado mejor. Su voz era mejor que la tuya −. No sabía que bicho le había picado para enfrentarse de ese modo a Santana, sobretodo hablando de algo del que no quería hablar con nadie, pero las palabras salieron, descaradamente, de su boca, mientras intentaba controlar sus embravecidas emociones.

−Bien, ¡entonces dejemos que Rachel cante la canción! −Dijo ella con falsa alegría en la cara para después endurecer su expresión. −Oh, espera, no podemos, ¡porque vive en el otro lado del mundo y no va a volver jamás! −

−Santana −, regañó el señor Schuester cuando notó que la cara de Finn se volvía roja, pero Santana lo ignoró y continuó.

−Seguramente ahora mismo estará metida hasta el cuello con los _croissants,_ ¿verdad? Todos esos hombres franceses, esperando a _untarla con mantequilla_ −, sin remordimientos. −Apuesto a que se mueren por probar su pequeña nube de crema. Debe de volverte loco −. Su cruel voz se burlaba de él, llenando su cabeza de imágenes que no quería ver. Sus palabras lo apuñalaron directamente el corazón y ya no podía oír más. Simplemente observó a Santana y la crueldad de sus ojos lo ponía malo.

Agitando la cabeza, se levantó de su asiento y recogió sus cosas, dirigiéndose a la salida para poder irse a casa. Podía notar las miradas de compasión que le lanzaban todos, pero decidió ignorarlos, centrándose solamente en Santana cuando pasó por su lado. Normalmente la ignoraría y se abstraería del mundo del mismo modo en que lo había estado haciendo desde que Rachel se fue, pero había algo que necesitaba decirle y no podía esperar más.

−Eres una zorra −, fue lo único que dijo, mirando directamente a sus ojos mientras esta se reía alegremente.

−Eh, ¿no te habías dado cuenta antes? −Ella se giró hacia su novia, Brittany, y ambas compartieron una sonrisa.

−Pero tienes corazón −, continuó él, mirando cómo desaparecía su sonrisa. −Sé que lo tienes gracias al modo en que te comportas con Brittany. La amas. Puedo verlo −. Cogió una bocanada de aire y supo que iba a abrir heridas que sabía que aquel día no iba a poder curar apropiadamente. −Así que por un minuto, solo imagínate que fueras tú la que perdieras a la única persona que has amado de verdad. Que Brittany estuviera en algún otro lugar del mundo, tan lejos de tu alcance, que lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a que las cosas salgan bien. Que cada vez que quieras abrazarla, o la necesites, ella no estuviera ahí −. Ella estaba estupefacta, callada, por lo que Finn prosiguió. −Fuiste horrorosa con Rachel durante su estancia. Estabas celosa, y fuiste mala, y maliciosa y no te merecías su amistad. Así que no hables de ella como si la conocieras, porque no sabes nada de ella, ni de mí, ni de lo que significa perder a la persona que amas más que a nada en este mundo. He acabado contigo, he acabado con este club −.

Salió de la sala del coro con doce pares de ojos formando agujeros en su espalda mientras se marchaba. No le importaba en absoluto. Podían mirar todo lo que quisieran.

Llegó a casa y su madre le sonrió con indecisión, había un grueso sobre para él entre sus manos. La carta del remitente era de la Universidad de Akron.

Pero el sobre de Kurt fue más grueso que este, y de esto se dio cuenta cuando cogió el fino papel entre sus manos.

No sabía cuanto estrés más era capaz de soportar.

Su madre parecía expectante, pero había una punzada de compasión en su mirada, como si ya supiera el contenido de la carta antes de abrirlo. Sus corazón parecía una bomba dentro de su pecho cuando abrió la carta, y no tuvo que acabar de leerlo para saber lo que decía.

No había entrado. Decían que sus notas eran buenas pero que se había pasado, por un par de semanas, de la fecha límite Después de un par de frases que le suplicaban por intentarlo de nuevo, pero en el semestre siguiente, Finn arrugando la carta, afrontando la realidad frente a sus ojos.

−Lo siento mucho, cariño −, dijo su madre compasivamente cuando Finn formó una pelota con uno de sus puños. −Al menos sabes que puedes solicitar plaza en el siguiente semestre y conseguirlo −.

−No quiero solicitar plaza en el siguiente semestre −, respondió amargamente, sintiéndose abrumado. −¿Sabes lo que esto significa, Mamá? −Cuando esta encogió los hombros, su hijo tuvo que forzarse a continuar, abriendo aún mas las heridas que se estaban empezando a curar. −Si no he podido entrar en la Universidad de Akron, entonces ninguna universidad de Nueva York va a coger a Rachel. Pedimos plaza demasiado tarde. Ahora no habrá modo alguno en el que podamos estar juntos cuando llegue el otoño −. Era cierto; ambos habían deseado con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera demasiado tarde como para entrar en los semestres de otoño, aquella era la única posibilidad real de Rachel para poder volver legalmente a los Estados Unidos. Ahora, sin alternativas escolares, ¿en qué situación dejaba eso a Finn? Atrapado en la tienda de neumáticos durante un año entero mientras el resto de sus amigos conseguían grandes y mejores cosas. Antes, creía que tal vez podría sobrevivir un entero verano sin ella; ahora pasaría casi un año entero antes de que ella pueda volver al país.

No tenía esperanzas. Primero, perdió a Rachel, ahora toda la ambición que ella le había inspirado en los pasados meses. Retirándose por las escaleras, se sintió vacío cuando entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de él, y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama, apoyando la cabeza entre las almohadas y forzándose a abstraerse del mundo. Normalmente llamaría a Rachel tan pronto llegara a casa, pero estaba tan avergonzado por sus fracasos como para decírselo.

Mientras se forzaba a entrar en un inquieto sueño, se dio cuenta de que ella se merecía a alguien mejor que un fracasado de Lima, como él.

Él y Rachel habían acabado.

−¡Finn! −lo llamó su madre. −¡Rachel está al teléfono desde Francia! −

Él enterró la cabeza de entre las almohadas hasta que su madre explicó que su hijo estaba enfermo.

A la noche siguiente, en algún momento de la madrugada, el teléfono sonó fuertemente y él lo cogió, adormilado, y comprobó sus notificaciones.

−Rachel Beri ha escrito algo en tu muro de Facebook −.

Desconectó el teléfono y volvió a la cama.

−Cariño, el señor Schuester ha llamado y quería sabe que pasa con el Glee Club −. Preguntó su madre un par de días más tarde, durante el desayuno. Kurt le miró, esperando la respuesta, y Finn no quiso ni intentar cruzar la mirada con la suya. −¿Vas a aparecer en el ensayo de esta tarde? −

Observando de reojo durante una décima de segundo a su hermano, vio que este tenía una mirada de pena que aclaró sus pensamientos.

−No. Dile que lo he dejado para siempre −.

−¡Despierta! −Se pudo oír una gran y estridente voz cuando salía del sueño. Algo temblaba, como si un terremoto atacara su habitación, pero cuando abrió los ojos de que quien temblaba era él, no el suelo.

−¡Despiértate, Culo Grasiento! −Entreabrió los ojos a causa de la luz de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a Santana Lopez, quien agitaba su cuerpo violentamente para provocar que se despertara. −Dios Santo, pesas una tonelada −.

−Estoy despierto, Santana, ¡estoy despierto! −Gimió él, empujándola fuera de su cana y cubriéndose el pecho desnudo con las sábanas. La latina cruzó los brazos sobre el vientre y frunció el ceño, levantando la nariz.

−No te sobrevalores, Tetas de Hombre. Tengo unos pechos perfectos esperándome en casa para que les haga cariñitos, no estoy aquí por tus blandengues pezones de hombre−.

Él se frotó los adormilados ojos, dando un fuerte gemido. −¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Santana? Es sábado −. Otra cosa que se le pasó por la cabeza cuando también se fijo en la fecha que marcaba el calendario de su mesita de noche. Era principios de abril, casi había pasado un mes desde que Rachel se había ido. −Además es el primer día de las vacaciones de primavera, ¿por qué no estás yendo hacia Florida? −

Ella dio un fuerte suspiro, mirándose a las uñas para aparentar que parecía aburrida. Aunque había algo en su actitud que lo desconcertaba. Normalmente podía notar sus maliciosas vibraciones a un kilómetro de distancia, pero hoy parecía extrañamente calmada y para nada amenazante. −He venido aquí para hablar contigo. Tenemos un par de asuntos por resolver −.

Finn gruñó fuertemente, cayendo sobre las almohadas y cubriéndose la cabeza con las sábanas. −Si este es tu pobre intento de disculparte y de conseguir que vuelva al Glee Club, entonces te puedes guardar las energías. Vosotros, chicos, no me necesitáis para el Nacional −.

−De hecho, te necesitamos para el Nacional, Tonelete −. Se detuvo ella, cogiendo aire antes de continuar. −Pero también necesitamos a Rachel −.

Rachel. Solo oír su nombre pronunciado en alto era como si le lanzaran piedras al corazón. Ella había dejado de llamar hacía un par de días, y aunque hubiera sido él quien había roto todo contacto con ella, le dolía saber que ella se había rendido. Pero, otra vez, él se había rendido primero, y él era el único al que culpar.

−Rachel está en Francia, Santana. No ya no nos sirve de ayuda −.

−Tenías razón respecto a mí, Finn −. Dijo ella con seguridad en la voz, llamando la atención a Finn. Ella jamás le había hablado con tanta educación. −Aquel día en el Glee Club, cuando explotaste. Lo que me dijiste me… afectó −. Admitió con el ceño fruncido. −¿Por qué no has estado llamando a Rachel? −

Con un gran gruñido, salió de la cama y cogió una camiseta sucia que estaba estirada en el suelo. −¿Cómo lo has sabido? −

−Ha estado como loca en los muros de todos por Facebook preguntado por ti. Le preocupa que hayas encontrado a otra chica, pero todos sabemos que eres así. Y cómo no hablas con ninguno de nosotros, no empezamos a preocupar −.

Él encogió los hombros, no quería hablar de esto con nadie, sobretodo Santana, pero quiso quitarse el peso de encima. −No he entrado en la universidad, Santana. No hay modo alguno en que ella vaya a lograr entrar en otoño. ¿De verdad piensa esperar un año entero para que volvamos a estar juntos? Se merece a alguien que la haga feliz, no a un fracasado que está atrapado en esta mierda de pueblo alejado del mundo −.

−Bueno, por lo que concierne a Rachel, creo que ella está más que dispuesta a esperar por ti y tú estás siendo un completo y total capullo con ella. Te echa de menos y tú solo la ignoras porque crees que no eres lo suficientemente bueno −. Ella negó con la cabeza, claramente decepcionada. −Trágate el orgullo, sé un hombre, y discúlpate −.

−¿Y cómo podría hacerlo exactamente cuando se encuentra a ocho mil kilómetros de mí? −Preguntó él, levantando bastante la voz. La última persona con la que quería hablar de esto era Santana, así que ¿qué intentaba probar? Él ya sabía que estaba siendo un imbécil y que necesitaba disculparse, pero ¿qué bien haría eso si no podían estar juntos para hacer que la disculpa valiera?

Fue entonces cuando Finn notó el sobre que Santana tenía en las manos. No había nada escrito en él, pero seguía captando su atención mientras esta se lo acercó.

−Escucha, no bromeaba al decir que os necesitamos a ti y a Rachel en el Nacional. No podemos hacerlo sin vosotros −.

−¿Qué es esto? −

−Es un regalo de parte del Glee Club. Hemos recolectado todo el dinero de nuestras vacaciones de primavera, así puedes ir a Francia y traer a nuestra chica de vuelta −. Finn cogió el sobre de su manos y lo abrió para encontrar dos billetes de ida y vuelta a París. Debían de costar una pequeña fortuna, más de lo que sus viajes podrían valer. −Sugar ha dado todo el dinero que no hemos podido pagar −, añadió Santana cuando notó la sorpresa en los ojos de Finn. −He hablado con Figgins y ha dicho que mientras su visado esté en regla, ella puede volver al instituto. Lo que decidáis hacer después corre de vuestra cuenta −.

−No lo entiendo −, dijo el joven, su garganta se cerraba de la emoción. −¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por mí? Me odias −.

−Odio a todo el mundo −, contestó ella, sus ojos mostraban dureza. −Pero te respeto por lo que me dijiste en el Glee Club. Si nuestros papeles se invirtieran, y fuera yo la que hubiera perdido a Brittany, probablemente también sería una deprimida y sombría idiota. Espero que esto perdone el horrible modo en el que os he tratado −.

Finn no pudo evitar acercar a Santana para darle un fuerte abrazo, y esta se quedó paralizada ante el gesto y con una mueca en la cara. −Ya vale, Frankenteen, suéltame. Tu tufo a hombre me está dando arcadas −.

−Gracias, Santana −, fue lo único que dijo antes de soltarla, luego corrió a su armario y sacó su pasaporte antes de empezar a meter ropa descontroladamente dentro de su bolsa del fútbol. Hizo el equipaje en tiempo récord y Santana incluso lo llevó al aeropuerto. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse, se aseguró de coger el trozo de papel que contenía la dirección de Rachel, sus dedos pasaron encima de su perfecta y curvada escritura.

_47, Rue de Rivoli_  
_4èmeétage_  
_Paris 75004_

Apenas dos horas más tarde, Finn Hudson estaba en el cielo y volaba hacia Francia con una sola cosa en mente.

Encontrar a Rachel y traerla a casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notas de la traducción/traductora:

No hay mucho que contar. Acerca de lo traducido, solo que voy a traducir con menos frecuencia.

Espero que no os moleste! :)

Si encontráis un error o queréis un adelanto del siguiente capítulo (en caso de tardar en traducir) , avisadme!

Nos vemos pronto! :D


	19. La Ciudad del Amor

Hola de nuevo! He vuelto temporalmente! XD

Siento haber tardado en subir este capítulo, pero para ser sincera se me había olvidado... Perdonadme! XD

Bueno intentaré que no vuelva a pasar! Lo prometo! :)

Para los que sigáis leyendo y queráis el final, agradeced a Nerea (GleekSpain7) que me lo recordó! Ya que estoy aquí, por si se pasan y lo leen, un gran saludo al #TeamMoncheleSpain ! No sabéis lo locas que se vuelven mis menciones por las noches xD

Ya queda menos para el final de esta historia: 2/5.

Recordatorio de que esta maravillosa historia pertenece a The Minsk :) Cuando acabe escogeré otra de sus historias. Es que me encantan! XD

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo Diecinueve: La Ciudad del Amor**

No podía ponerse cómodo en el avión; su asiento era demasiado pequeño para que cupieran sus casi dos metros de altura y, sin importar donde colocara las piernas, estaba rígido, apretado e inquieto. Ni siquiera tenía un sitio seguro en el que apoyar los brazos; el señor mayor sentado a su lado se había dormido nada más sentarse, por lo que se había apropiado del resposabrazos que había entre ellos. Lo único que Finn pudo hacer fue enrollarse, formando una bola lo más pequeña posible, apoyarse contra la ventana, y contemplar el paisaje.

Y aquello si que era un buen paisaje. A 12 mil kilómetros sobre el suelo, Finn bajó la mirada, observando las nubes como si fueran pequeñas y suaves pelotitas de algodón que flotaban por el gran cielo azul. Frente a él no había más que el cielo abierto y la luz solar y cuando el sol empezó a ponerse, vio como en el ambiente aparecían varios colores, jamás había creído que este cielo existiera.

A medida que el avión se acercaba a Europa, la ansiedad aumentaba. Finn no podía hablar francés y, a pesar de los intentos de Kurt y Rachel de que aprenda un par de frases, dudaba que "_Je t'aime_" y "_Tu es belle_" fueran a servirle para acercarse a la _Rue de Rivoli_. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía lo lejos que estaba del aeropuerto de París, y, ¿cómo narices iba a conseguir llegar a la _Rue de Rivoli_ si no tenían ni idea de dónde estaba el aeropuerto?

Básicamente, estaba jodido. Pero sin importar lo que pasara, iba a encontrarla.

Al caer el sol, la azafata le ofreció una manta de extra y fue de bastante utilidad cuando el joven le pidió ayuda. Esta le enseñó las cosas básicas que necesitaba para llegar al centro de París desde el aeropuerto, y su notable acento le recordaba a aquello que estaba esperando a su llegada.

El vuelo aterrizó a primera hora de la mañana, horario parisino. Finn estaba desorientado, cansado y los músculos le dolían como loco, pero cogió inmediatamente su bolso de viaje y, agradecido de no tener que esperar ningún equipaje facturado, se dirigió a la estación de tren que había en el centro de la terminal 2. Un vez allí, compró un billete para el centro de París con las máquinas multilingües (gracias a dios existía la tecnología) y, desde el tren suburbano, vio cómo salía el sol mientras se acercaba a París.

Bajó del tren en la parada que le indicó la azafata, una parada llamada _Châtalet._ La mujer le sugirió que intente usar el metro, pero nada más llegar, Finn descartó la idea. No tenía idea alguna sobre donde se encontraba, o cómo llegar a su destino, y nadie a su alrededor parecía hablar inglés, por lo que no quiso arriesgarse con el metro y perderse. Mientras intentaba centrarse en su faena, el murmullo de la lengua francesa resonaba a su alrededor, cómo si fuera música de fondo. La estación de tren estaba llena, pero al ser domingo y muy temprano por la mañana, no estaba tan abarrotada como se lo esperaba.

Siguiendo las señales sobre su cabeza y agradeciendo que algunas estuvieran en inglés, Finn intentó encontrar el modo de salir de la estación subterránea, recordando cómo, el año pasado, él y el Glee Club se desplazaron por los metros de Nueva York. Manhattan era la única gran ciudad que conocía de verdad, por lo que era lo único con lo que podía comparar París. De hecho, París no parecía tan diferente de Nueva York, pero el tren se había metido bajo el suelo cuando el sol apenas había salido, por lo que en el fondo no había visto gran cosa.

Cuando finalmente pudo encontrar unas escaleras mecánicas que lo llevaban al exterior, se dio cuenta que no podía haber estado más equivocado.

Todo parecía muy ornamentado y decorado; las fachadas de las construcciones que lo rodeaban estaban esculpidas con complejos diseños y los edificios que formaban las calles eran iguales, tanto el altura como en diseño. Por las aceras, había personas elegantes caminando con aires de grandeza y con tazas de café entre sus manos, completamente ajenos a la belleza que los rodeaba, a diferencia de Finn, quien no podía dejar de mirar. Cada una de las pequeñas tiendas que aparecía por la acerca estaba decorada con flores, y los menús de las cafeterías estaban expuestas de modo en que todos los transeúntes los vean. Un señor mayor que caminaba junto a un pequeño perro pasó por su lado y Finn estaba casi seguro de que el animal vestía incluso mejor de lo que suele hacerlo Kurt.

Caminar por Nueva York era cómo experimentar una mezcla de varios estilos, ya sean viejos como nuevos, modernos o antiguos, y dejarse llevar por el espectáculo. Estar en París era cómo vivir en un cuento de hadas, lo transportaba completamente atrás en el tiempo, a una época de reyes y realeza, con el esplendor de un lejano pasado.

_Por supuesto_ que Rachel Beri vivía aquí. Todo a su alrededor le recordaba a ella; el idioma que oía hablar a la gente por la calle, las _pâtisseries_ por las que pasaba (pensando en si tal vez una de ellas pertenecía a la familia Beri), las pequeñas tiendas de recuerdos de las aceras que vendían delantales de la torre Eiffel y llaveros. La necesidad de verla solo aumentaba a medida que recorría París, el verdadero hogar de Rachel.

Debía encontrar el modo que llegar a la _Rue de Rivoli_, por lo que se paró en la esquina de una calle, literalmente comiéndose la cabeza de tanto intentar saber hacia donde debía ir, pero antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba al final de un callejón de alguna parte, perdido.

−¿Inglés? −Le preguntó de repente alguien, asustándole tanto, que casi tira el valioso trozo de papel en el que estaba apuntado la dirección de Rachel. Una pequeña mujer mayor se paró frente a él, no era ni la mitad de alta que él; estiró el cuello hacia Finn y le sonrió sabiamente. Se le notaba bastante el acento; era tal, que el joven apenas podía entenderla.

−Eh, sí −, respondió él, su cara tornó roja cuando esta asintió.

−¿Dónde vas tú? −Preguntó pacientemente, y Finn no necesitó hablar francés para mostrarle la dirección del papel. Lo miró un breve segundo y apuntó hacia su derecha.

−_Là-bas. Allez tout droite_ −, dijo ella amablemente antes de marcharse cojeando, con un gran saco de productos colgando en una mochila, a su espalda. Al mirar hacia la dirección señalada, Finn se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la _Rue de Rivoli_ y parpadeó para ver los letreros de la calle que estaban puestos a ambos lados de los edificios. Aquella azafata prácticamente le había ahorrado un día de búsqueda, pensó mientras se entraba en la llena y larga carretera.

Mientras atravesaba la calle que le dirigiría hasta Rachel, Finn no pudo evitar actuar cómo un turista. Vio supermercados y pastelerías y restaurantes que iban apareciendo a cada escaparate y en cada calle. Observaba de reojo aquellos callejones en los que ningún coche cabía, pero que aún así tenían bares, hoteles; algunos incluso dirigían hacia un o dos parques escondidos.

No sabía qué hora era; su reloj aún seguía con el horario de Ohio y como al llegar a París el sol apenas se había levantado, sabía que aún era muy temprano por la mañana. Sin embargo, a medida que continuaba caminando, cada vez habían más personas que iban apareciendo por la calle con sus finas vestimentas. Por todos lados habían comerciantes vendiendo sus productos y carnes más frescas, discutiendo y regateando con los compradores.

En cierto modo se parecía a los Estados Unidos, pero a la vez era muy, muy diferente.

Le gustaba. Los escaparates pasaban por su lado como una imagen borrosa mientras continuaba avanzando por la calle, y no se detuvo hasta que vio, sobre una puerta roja, un pequeño cartel azul con un distinguido número 47 en la puerta. A cada paso que daba su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa, pero al observar la extraña entrada, supo de inmediato que no sería capaz de entrar. Al lado de la puerta, había un teclado numérico que bloqueaba la entrada y, por si fuera poco, no tenía ningún interfono con el que poder contactar con alguien. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de entrar y encontrarla, si desconocía el código? Alicaído, se frotó las sienes con los las puntas de los dedos, sintiendo como las oleadas de fatiga lo golpeaban. Había volado a través de un océano entero para venir y encontrarla y ahora se quedaba frente a su casa, sin poder entrar.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó. La puerta que había al lado del 47 lo dirigía a una panadería, y el olor a pasteles recién hechos que impregnaba el aire, se le metió en su garganta y le fue bastante familiar. Reconocería aquel olor en cualquier parte.

Aquellas eran las pastas de Rachel.

La pastelería parecía pequeña y, encima del establecimiento, había un toldo de un rojo desteñido que indicaba que era "_La Pâtisserie des Étoiles_". Fue entonces cuando Finn se acercó a la ventana para observarla mejor. Las ventanas mostraban un hilera de pastas de todo tipo, algunas pudo reconocer cómo hechas por Rachel, otras eran muy diferentes, pero todas deliciosas. Miró detrás del mostrador, con la esperanza de ver ahí a Rachel, pero en su lugar vio a un chico mayor con el pelo rizado y unos ojos azul brillante, pero que jamás había visto antes. Esperando realmente estar en el sitio correcto, entró en la tienda y se dirigió al mostrador, sintiendo en su pecho los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

−¿_Comment puis-je vous aider_? −dijo el joven mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Cuando Finn negó con la cabeza, confuso. El hombre ladeó la cabeza a un lado y lo intentó de otra forma.

−¿Puedo yo ayudarte? −Dijo con su torpe inglés, cambiando de orden las palabras pero aún así transmitiendo lo que quería decir. Finn supo que su nivel de inglés debía ser casi inexistente, pero debía intentarlo. Por la salud de Rachel.

−Busco a Rachel Beri −, dijo lenta y claramente Finn y entonces los ojos del hombre se abrieron bastante a causa del shock. −¿Está aquí? −La sospecha llegó a los ojos del hombre quien salió del mostrador.

−¿_Qui êtes-vous_? −Preguntó el hombre, aumentando el volumen de su voz. −¿_Pourquoi cherchez-vous Rachel_? −

−¿Está aquí? Realmente necesito hablar con ella −. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo el hombre, pero, por la forma en la que observaba a Finn, cómo si fuera a robar la tienda, no podía ser bueno. Desapareció por la parte trasera de la tienda y volvió arrastrando con él a dos hombres altos y más mayores que lo observaron indiscretamente.

Bueno, al menos, cuando los tres hombres de plantaron delante suyo, supo que estaba en el sitio correcto. Los más mayores debían de ser sus padres, lo supuso por el modo en que lo observaban, y el más joven debía de era el aprendiz que Rachel había mencionado una vez.

El chico con el que había perdido la virginidad.

Las cosas se iban a poner real y jodidamente incómodas.

−¿_Que voulez-vous avec notre fille_? −Dijo el hombre más alto, al que se le caía el pelo y llevaba unas finas gafas sobre la curvatura de la nariz. Finn no podía entenderlos, por lo que agitó la cabeza e intentó explicarse lo mejor posible.

−No hablo francés. No _français_ −, dijo el chico, y se pudo ver que la frustración hacia él aumentaba. −Mi nombre el Finn Hudson −.

−_'Udson_ −, repitió el otro hombre tirando de su negra y rizada cabellera. De repente, su cara se había iluminado al reconocerlo, pero no parecía contento al respecto.

−¡_C'est l'Américain_! −dijo sin previo aviso, señalando a Finn mientras que los demás lo observaban en shock. El más alto se dirigió a su trabajador y le pidio firmemente, −¡_Donnez-moi mon fusil_! −Cuando el más joven se dirigió a la parte trasera y volvió con una escopeta entre las manos, Finn reflexionaba en si tal vez debería haber llamado antes de dejar Estados Unidos.

−¡Guo! −dijo el americano, levantando las manos y buscando por toda la vacía panadería algo que pudiera ayudarlo, pero no encontró nada. −¡Solo quiero hablar con ella! − La escopeta llegó a manos del patriarca y Finn cerró los ojos mientras el hombre quitaba el seguro al arma, pero el disparo jamas llegó y una pequeña campana sonó detrás de él, alertándolos de la presencia de un comprador. Finn se preguntaba si lo matarían delante de testigos, pero el estallido jamás llegó.

−¿_Mes papas, Jesse, qu'est-ce qui ce passe_? −El sonido era como música para sus oídos, la voz penetró la pequeña panadería y Finn se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Rachel, quien, frente a él, parecía un espejismo. Ella parecía atónita al verlo, luego estiró el cuello para verle la cara, y se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras Finn seguía siendo apuntado por la escopeta.

−_¡Papa!_ ¡_Arrêtez maintenant_! −Chilló ella, corriendo para colocarse entre Finn y la pistola de su padre, pero el chico, Jesse, intentó detenerla. Parecía bastante engreído, pero Rachel apartó su agarre y continuó de pie frente a él. −¿_Que faites-vous_? −Gritó, y comenzó la discusión.

Finn no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban diciendo. Toda la discusión se hizo en su lengua nativa y, francamente, Finn no estaba seguro si quería saber de que hablaban. La cara de Rachel estaba bastante roja de tanta discusión e iba dando vuelta de aquí para allá junto a sus padres. A veces Jesse pronunciaba una o dos palabras, pero se callaba inmediatamente ya sea por una mirada furiosa de Rachel o de sus padres. Todo era difícil de presenciar, pero lo único que importaba era que ella estaba ahí, que la había encontrado y no iba a dejarla escapar de nuevo.

Parecía que la discusión duraba una eternidad. Cada uno de los clientes que entraron entonces, se encontraron inmediatamente con ruidos de gritos y Finn sabía que aquello no podía ser bueno para el negocio. Cuando Rachel comenzó a llorar, todos sus instintos le decían que la cogiera y saliera corriendo, pero se quedó quieto y esperó a que se calmaran. Al final dejaron de discutir, pero los hombres de la habitación no parecían contentos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a él aún había rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero, ahí de pie, en medio de la panadería de su familia, jamás le había parecido más preciosa.

−Vamos −, dijo ella, su acento era más notable de lo que recordaba. −Tenemos que hablar −. Asintiendo la cabeza se dirigió a la puerta y Finn la siguió hacia fuera y luego hacia su apartamento. La francesa tecleó la contraseña en el teclado y la gruesa puerta roja se abrió, después, subieron las escaleras. Su apartamento estaba en la cuarta planta, pero no había ascensor, pero lo que subieron las escaleras en silencio; Finn quiso esperar a que estuvieran seguros tras la puerta para pedirle su perdón e intentar explicarle su comportamiento hacia ella.

Eso si ella llegaba a escucharlo.

Para cuando llegaron al cuarto piso, el joven se había quedado sin aliento y casi se desmaya dentro del apartamento, mientras que ella lo observaba sin inmutarse. Rachel ha estado haciendo la misma caminata toda su vida mientras que Finn apenas podía respirar.

Intentando recuperar el aliento, la observó detenidamente. Estaba sentada en el sillón y esperaba pacientemente a que este se recuperara. Llevaba puesto un vestido primaveral de un colorido rosa que exponía al mundo sus suaves piernas. Sobre su cabeza tenía su singular boina blanca, aunque no había visto ninguna sobre las cabezas de los ciudadanos franceses con los que se había cruzado por la calle. Eso solo le demostraba aún más que Rachel Beri era todo lo única que humanamente se podía ser y con este pensamiento, intentó enviarle una sonrisa.

Ella no correspondió su gesto.

−¿Por qué estás _'ere, Feen? _−Preguntó pacientemente cuando este comenzó a serenarse. Ahora que su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad y sintiendo sus ojos clavados en el, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse por culpa de la proximidad de la chica.

−He venido aquí para hablar contigo, Rachel −. Ella negó con la cabeza.

−¿Por qué no usaste _ze_ teléfono? −

−Necesitaba verte −.

−¿Por qué dejaste de contactar conmigo, Finn? −, le pidió, furiosa y levantando la voz. −Creía que querías estar conmigo −.

−¡Y quería! −Se retractó al ver el dolor en su cara. −Quiero decir, ¡quiero! −Esto no iba bien. −Después de que te marcharas, no podía soportarlo. No podía aguantar estar sin ti −.

−¿Por-por lo que ignoraste? −preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa. Por cómo hablaba saltándose palabras, supo que no había hablado inglés en mucho tiempo. Ella negó la cabeza tristemente. −¿Por qué debería estar sorprendida? −

−¿Qué se supone que significa eso? −Preguntó a la defensiva.

−Siempre que tú no quieres lidiar con algo, simplemente lo ignoras, _Feen._ Cierras los ojos, vas a dormir y solo te esperas a que se vaya, _comme un bébé_. Ya te lo había dicho antes, cuando no quisiste solicitar plaza en ninguna universidad. Preferirías sentarte y ser miserable _zan_**[antes de]** hacer algo que haga sentir mejor −.

−Tienes razón, Rachel −, dijo poniéndose de acuerdo, notando la sorpresa en su cara. −Eso es exactamente lo que hago. Es lo que siempre hago y me mata. Ya no quiero ser esa clase de persona −.

−¿Qué ha pasado con lo de luchar por lo que quieres, _Feen?_ −Preguntó ella, ahora las lágrimas caían libremente por sus ojos. −¿No es _zat_ lo que nos decíamos mutuamente? −

−Lo sé −, contestó él con la voz agrietada, sintiendo cómo caían sus propias lágrimas. Finn no había llorado desde el día en que ella se había ido, pero estaba bien ser capaz de sentir otra vez _algo_, en vez de ignorar el dolor. −Sé que nos prometimos luchar, pero no podía hacerlo sin ti −.

−_¡Zat_ no es justo, Feen! −respondió ella, asustándole a causa de la intensidad de su voz. −Yo también tuve que hacerlo por mi cuenta, y pero no he sido yo _ze_ que simplemente se ha rendido! −

−Rachel, por favor... −

−He sido _ze_ que tuvo que explicar este anillo a mis padres −, dijo ella, levantando la cadena en la que aún colgaba en su cuello. El anillo que le había dado una vez para que se quedara con él, las promesas que había hecho le recordaban lo mucho que la había fallado. −He sido _ze_ que tuve que hablarles de mis sueños y mis intenciones de dejar París. _Zey_ creen que estás aquí para separarme de _zem_ −. Él negó con la cabeza, incapaz de negar la verdad. _Estaba_ ahí para quitarles a Rachel y, por muy egoísta que pareciera, esperaba que ella quiera también quisiera irse.

−Deben de odiarme −, dijo él, refiriéndose a sus padres, que estaban abajo. −Me merecía aquel disparo en la cara −.

−_Mes papas_ me protegen. Me quieren −.

−Yo también te amo −.

Ella agitó la cabeza, intentando negar la verdad. −No sé si puedo creerme eso −.

Que negara sus sentimientos fue como un puñetazo en el estómago, pero se merecía cada una de las punzadas de dolor que lo apuñalaban por todo el cuerpo. −Es cierto, Rachel. No entiendes la tortura por la que he tenido que pasar −.

−_Oui,_ sí que lo hago, Finn. Yo también he sufrido. Yo no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo −.

−No tendrás que hacerlo −, de su bolsillo trasero, sacó los billetes y se los pasó. Antes de coger el sobre con las manos, la chica parecía dubitativa. −Estos son nuestros billetes para volver a los Estados Unidos, Rachel. El Glee Club ha pagado por ellos. Sí, estoy aquí para apartarte de ellos, y no soy el único en casa que no puede seguir sin ti −. Estuvo callada durante un rato, observando los billetes, y Finn pudo ver el rastro de una sonrisa que comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios.

−¿No han olvidado de mí? −cuestionó ella, y él aprovechó la oportunidad para eliminar a distancia entre ellos, inclinándose frente a ella y el sillón y mirándola a la cara.

−Nadie se ha olvidado de ti, Rachel. Yo estaba tan ocupado pensado en ti todo el rato como para olvidarte, y el club no se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido hasta que se marchó −. Colocó la mano sobre su muñeca y ella no intentó apartarlo. −Te queremos, Rachel. Aún te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Queremos que vuelvas a casa −.

Finalmente lo observó con esos profundos ojos marrones que siempre habían podido ver a través de él. ¿No podía ver lo mucho que la adoraba? ¿Lo mucho que sentía haber estropeado la cosa más perfecta que jamás había experimentado en su vida? ¿Cómo se pasaría toda la vida compensándola si le decía que sí y se iba con él?

La joven dejó el sobre encima de la mesa que había al lado del sofá de felpa y, lentamente, se le acercó para cogerle una de las mejillas con la mano. Después de tanto tiempo sin ella, el tacto de su piel le parecía celestial.

−_Tu me manquais_ −susurró ella, antes de colocar la otra mano sobre su otra mejilla. Él puso sus manos sobre las de Rachel, sin intención de dejarla ir otra vez.

−Yo también te he echado de menos −, dijo él, bloqueándose con sus propias palabras. −Muchísimo. Lo siento mucho −.

−Mi inglés vuelve a ser horrible −, respondió haciendo un mohín. −Me falta práctica −.

−No es cierto −, contestó Finn. −Eres la única persona que puedo entender aquí −. Acarició firmemente sus manos. −Podemos volver a trabajar en ello, tanto como quieras −.

−¿Por qué dejaste de llamarme, _Feen_? Sé que algo está mal −. Su habilidad para leerle la mente seguían intacta, por lo que exhaló y finalmente le admitió la verdad.

−No conseguí entrar en la Universidad de Akron, Rachel −. Ella jadeó, mirándolo con compasión, por lo que prosiguió. −Pensé que si no había conseguido entrar en la universidad por haber solicitado plaza demasiado tarde, entonces tú tampoco ibas a lograrlo, por lo que abandoné la idea de volver a verte en otoño. Creía que pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que nos volviéramos a ver y me rendí −. Rompió el contacto visual, dejando caer la cabeza, avergonzado. −Te mereces a alguien mejor que un fracasado de Lima, pero no puedo olvidarte. No puedo −.

−_Feen..._ −

−Y si no quieres volver a estar conmigo, lo entiendo completamente −.

−Feen... −

−Te mereces tener en tu vida lo mejor de lo mejor y no quiero apartarte de tus sueños −.

−¡_Feen_! −Gritó ella, rompiendo su decadente espiral de vergüenza. La volvió a observar con los ojos abiertos, esta le sonrió. −He conseguido entrar en la universidad en Nueva York −.

Su cambió de humor fue tan rápido que creyó tener un latigazo mental. −¿Qué acabas de decir? −

−Solicité plaza en un programa internacional y he sido aceptada en la escuela. No es NYADA como Kurt, pero al menos estaré en Estados Unidos. Mi visado ya ha sido renovado −. La alegría se estaba haciendo tan fuerte que creía que iba a explotar.

−¿Lo dices en serio? −Dijo prácticamente chillando, levantándose, sacándola del sillón y empujándola contra sus brazos. La agarró tan fuerte que tuvo que contenerse para no romperla, viendo cómo todos sus grandes sueños se hacían realidad. Estaba con Rachel, en otoño iba a volver a Estados Unidos y, pese a que seguía molesta con él, no parecía odiarlo, que era mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. Soltando el agarre de su pequeño cuerpo, se apartó y bajó la mirada para ver la felicidad irradiando por su piel. −¿Vas a volver para el Nacional? Figgins dijo que te puedes quedar hasta fin de año si ampliabas tu visado −.

Rachel la sonrió. −¡_Bien sur_! Lo _'ave_ que discutir con mes papas, pero _zey_ lo entenderán −.

−¿Estás segura de ello? −Preguntó él, frotándose el cuello mientras recordaba la visión de una escopeta frente a su cara. −Porque creo que me odian −.

Le dirigió una mordaz mirada. −Odian _ze_ forma en la que me trataste cuando volví. Saben lo mucho que significas para mí y les diré todo lo que me acabas de decir −. Durante un momento, mantuvieron contacto visual y fue entonces cuando supo que debía arreglarlo todo de algún modo. No le importaba si le llevaba un año entero poder reparar sus errores, pero iba a luchar por ella.

Porque la amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

−¿_Tú_ me odias? −Preguntó él, sintiendo la necesidad de saber si aún podían hacer que esto funcione. Jamás se lo perdonaría si lo había estropeado tanto como para no poder arreglarlo.

−Sigo enfadada contigo, pero no, no te odio. Me alegra que hayas venido aquí para buscarme. Francia es mi hogar, pero América es donde está mi corazón. Es mi futuro −. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír, entonces fue cuando se prometió a si mismo que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacer de Estados Unidos su nuevo y permanente hogar.

−Te amo −, le contestó él, esperando que siguiera sintiendo lo mismo, a pesar de toda la tortura por la que la había hecho pasar.

−Yo también te amo, _Feen_ −, dijo ella, y cuando esta se acercó, cerrando los ojos, Finn no dudo ni un segundo en capturar sus labios con los propios y besarle hasta quedarse sin aire. ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin sus adictivos besos? La aferró contra él, como si su vida dependiera de ellos y, de este modo, los amantes se reencontraron. −¡Vamos! −Exclamó con alegría, mientras recuperaban el aliento, y ella le cogió por la muñeca y los dirigía hacia la puerta.

−¿A dónde vamos? −Preguntó el joven dejando escapar por la boca una pequeña carcajada. Hacía mucho que reía tan alto y, con Rachel a su lado, por fin volvía a la normalidad.

−¡Estás en París! −Exclamó ella. −¡La ciudad del amor! ¿No quieres dar un vuelta por ahí? −Abrió la puerta principal, pero, para evitar que se cerrara, Finn puso la mano y después la obligó a darse la vuelta y atraerla a sus brazos una vez más.

−París puede esperar −, sonrió él, cubriéndole las mejillas a besos mientras esta se reía. Este sonido restauraba los destrozos de su corazón y, finalmente, todo volvía a la normalidad. −Tengo todo el amor del mundo, aquí, entre mis brazos −.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notas de la traducción/traductora:

Ya habréis visto que este es uno de lo capítulos con más frases en francés (y sin traducción), por lo que si a alguien le interesa me puede pedir lo que significan. Y si queréis algún avance podéis pedírmelo también. :)

Hay partes en las que, por seguir con mi norma de mantener ciertas cosas en original, tal vez la frase haya quedado ininteligible. Por esto, he dejado pequeñas anotaciones, para intentar que se entienda mejor. Pero si no entendéis algo o encontráis un error de cualquier tipo, avisadme también!

Las normas para ciertas cosas ya han sido explicadas anteriormente, por lo que si hay dudas consultarlas ahí.

O si queréis simplemente dejadme un review xD

Bueno, nos vemos pronto! :D


	20. Una Semana en París

Hola! Qué tal?

He vuelto a traducir otro capítulo... esta vez me he acordado por mi cuenta! XD

Ya cada poco para el final! : 3/5

La increíble historia que estoy traduciendo pertenece a The Minsk. :)

Hoy no os doy la charla, por lo que disfrutad del capítulo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo Veinte: Una Semana en París. **

Dentro de su habitación color pastel, en la cuarta planta de la Rue de Rivoli, 47, se pasaron bastante rato tumbados en la cama, recuperándose después del mes que habían pasado separados del otro. Se besaron, se tocaron; no llegaron muy lejos porque sus padres seguían abajo, en la panadería, y además sabían que pronto tendrían tiempo para eso. Ahora mismo, solo se abrazaban, hablaban y aprovechaban el tiempo, mientras que Finn no dejaba de disculparse. No iba a volver a estropear lo que tenían, cosa que le repetía una y otra vez.

−Haré lo que me pidas, Rachel, solo dilo. No importa lo que sea, voy a arreglar esto por ti, te lo juro −. Ella lo observó a través de la cama, sus dedos buscaron los de él y los entrelazó.

−_Ze_ única cosa que quiero es que no vuelvas a perder la esperanza −, dijo con seriedad. −Eres fantástico, _Feen,_ y solo quiero que te des cuenta de _zat_ por tu cuenta −. Finn negó con la cabeza, frotando sus dedos con más fuerza.

−Lo intentaré, Rachel, pero no sé cómo −, admitió con un susurró.

−¿Qué quieres hacer cuando vayamos a Nueva York? − Cuando se lo preguntó dulcemente, el joven se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras repasaba sus limitadas opciones. Ahora mismo, el único consuelo que tenía era que, a pesar de lo mucho que la había liado, ella aún quería que la acompañara a Nueva York. Aunque una cosa era segura; iba a hacer todo lo que este en sus manos para mantener la última promesa que le había hecho. No volvería a perder la esperanza. No dejaría que sus inseguridades volvieran a controlar su vida.

−Quiero ir a la universidad −, contestó con lentitud. −Y tocar música, y estar contigo −.

Rachel se rió alegremente. −¡_Bonne idée_! −

−Y quiero formar una banda −, continuó, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. −Quizás. Si tengo tiempo −.

−¡Eso suena _formidable_! −

−Pero vamos a necesitar mucho dinero −, admitió. −Seguramente trabajaré en alguna parte, hasta que comience la universidad. Arreglaré coches en algún taller o algo −.

−El dinero no es problema para _ma famille_, _Feen_, así que no te preocupes por _zat._ Escojas lo que escojas, estaré _zere_ para ti −, dijo ella, y el chico no pudo evitar atraerla hacia él para darle un beso de gratitud. Sus labios, presionados contra los suyos, eran dulces y suaves. A pesar de todo el tiempo y todo por lo que la había hecho pasar, Rachel seguía apoyándolo y creyendo en él y en su futuro juntos. No podía estropearlo. Tenía que mantener su promesa y no volver a rendirse. Le debía aquello y mucho más.

−Solo hay una cosa que nos queda por hacer −, dijo él, sentándose en la cama y levantándola también.

−¿_Qu'est-ce que c'est_? −Preguntó ella, sus ojos se abrieron bastante por la curiosidad.

−Tenemos que hablar con tus padres −.

Finn Hudson estaba acostumbrado a estar frente a la presencia de padres intimidatorios. Quería a Burt cómo al padre que nunca había tenido, pero seguía siendo un autoritario estricto que Finn respetaba y temía un poco. Este sentimiento se intensificó y duplicó cuando se encontró frente a dos intimidatorios padres franceses que no podían entenderlo y creían que era una amenaza para su preciada familia. Cuando llegaron a casa después de su largo día de trabajo, Finn se sentó junto a Rachel en el sofá. Los dos hombres lo observaron hasta que Rachel les hizo sentarse frente a ellos, sobre las sillas del comedor.

Pasó un minuto incómodo antes de que alguien hablara, pero al final fue Rachel quien, en su lengua materna, comenzó la conversación para poner a sus padres en situación.

No parecían contentos, pero esperaron a que su hija acabara antes de centrar su atención en Finn, quien necesitaba decirles algo. Usó a Rachel cómo su traductora.

−Señor y Señor Beri, su hija es una estrella −, dijo él, y Rachel se sonrojó mientras traducía. −No estoy bromeando y no lo digo para llegar a su lado sensible. Tiene la mejor voz que jamás ha oído en toda mi vida. Su habilidad y talento sorprenden a todos los que conoce. Un día, va a ser famosa , lo sé de corazón −. Su novia parecía emocionada, pero seguía traduciendo sus elogios a sus padres y Finn cogió una bocanada de aire antes de continuar.

−Pero aquí, en Francia, no puede ser una estrella. No voy quedarme aquí sentado y explicarles lo que su hija quiere ya que la conocen mejor que nadie. Saben que es asombrosa y saben que tiene que mudarse a Estados Unidos para perseguir su carrera −.

Sus padres seguían observándolo mientras Rachel seguía traduciendo sus sinceras y honestas palabras, pero en su mirada comenzó a verse cierta ternura. Sabían que decía la verdad y que el talento de Rachel era algo que traspasaba cualquier barrera del idioma que pudiera existir entre ellos.

El hombre más bajito y con la piel más morena fue el primero en hablar, y a Finn le sorprendió cuando dejó escapar un inglés chapucero. −Nuestra Rachel, ella _ez_ estrella −.

−Lo sé, señor. Pero ella quiere que todo el mundo también lo sepa −.

−Va a una escuela en Nueva York. _Ça suffit_ −. Rachel agitó la cabeza.

−Dice que la universidad en Nueva York debería ser suficiente para mí −.

−Pero no lo és −, fue la respuesta instantánea de Finn. −Cuando Rachel vivía con nosotros, se volvió un miembro importante de nuestro Glee Club, y necesitamos que esté con nosotros para ganar el Nacional este año −. Respiró profundamente, deseando que no tuvieran otra escopeta oculta en algún lugar de la casa. −Quiero que, a finales de semana, Rachel vuelva a Estados Unidos conmigo y, de ese modo, acabe lo que le queda de instituto en Ohio. Mis padres la dejaran quedarse en su antigua habitación, pero si no quieren que esté allí, estoy seguro de que podemos pedirle con una de las chicas para se quede con ella −. Rachel tradujo muy deprisa y después obtuvo una gran protesta por parte de sus padres, quienes no parecían muy contentos con la idea.

−¡_Mais non_! −

−¡_Vous ne pouvez pas voler notre fille_! −Finn no sabía lo que le decían, pero, de repente, Rachel se echó a reír de modo en que le temblaba el cuerpo.

−¿Qué pasa, nena? −Preguntó Finn, preocupado por su repentino cambio en actitud.

−_Qu'est-ce que c'est_, _ma chérie_? −Sus padres también estaban confusos.

−_Zey_ creen que estás intentando robarme para llevarme lejos de ellos −, suspiró, después de calmarse. −Ahora deja que hable con ellos. No pueden decirme de no −. Después de darle un par de palmadas sobre la rodilla a Finn, Rachel plantaba cara a sus padres y comenzaba a defenderse a si misma, por lo que el joven estuvo más que contento por dejar que ella tuviera la oportunidad de hablar por su cuenta.

La conversación era corta, pero involucró varias lágrimas y abrazos y miradas asesinas dirigidas hacia Finn desde el otro lado de la habitación. Solo cuando Rachel logró convencer a sus padres de que no estaba siendo raptada por su novio americano, estos suavizaron el trato hacia él. Al acabar la conversación, sus padres abrieron un vino tinto de cosecha e incluso sirvieron a Finn una copa para brindar por el futuro de Rachel en Estados Unidos. Ellos iban a llamar a su instituto y a arreglar el papeleo del visado.

Rachel había recibido la bendición de sus padres. Realmente iba a volver a casa con él.

−_C'est un pinot noir_, _un bon âge_ −, le dijo su padre, Hiram, después del brindis. Después de todo, debía de haber notado que Finn no se bebía el vino. Jamás había bebido vino antes, pero enloquecía a su madre. −Tú pruebas −.

−Eh, no se me permite beber hasta que tenga 21 −. Respondió tímidamente, intimidado por la bebida rosa que tenía entre las manos.

−¡Prueba! ¡Prueba! −Le pidió, y Finn encogió los hombros antes de dar un trago. Tenía un sabor intenso y amargo que lo quemaba por dentro, pero no era horrible. Se parecía a un vaso de zumo de uvas, solo que un poco más fuerte. Fingió una sonrisa cuando se quedó con el regusto del vino. Aquello apaciguó al padre más alto y con gafas, quien parecía saber menos inglés que su marido.

−_Ma Rachel_ −, dijo él. −Ella quiere tú −.

−Lo sé −, dijo Finn, con sinceridad. −Yo también la quiero −.

−Protégela −le pidió el padre con un serio tono. −_En New York_ −.

−Lo haré −, contestó él, con la misma seriedad, transmitiendo a los dos hombres un sentimiento que las palabras no podían describir. Sus padres confiaban en él para cuidar de ella en Nueva York, pero era algo más que simple protección. Confiaban en él para guiarla a través de la ciudad extrajera, mientras la ayudaba a conseguir sus metas y sueños. No podía fallar en su tarea. Sus padres le estaban diciendo que diera el paso y sea un hombre digno de su hija, y fue entonces cuando quiso probarles, más que a nada el mundo, que se la merecía.

Quería probarse a _si mismo_ que se la merecía.

Con una firme palmada en su hombro, su padre le dio un beso a Finn en la mejilla y repitió la acción en el otro lado de la cara. El joven se paralizó un momento a causa de la proximidad, pero sonrió alegremente después que Hiram proclamara en alto, −¡_Bienvenue à notre famille_! −

Finn estaba eufórico por la aprobación de sus padres, pero aquello no necesariamente significaba que podía dormir bajo el mismo techo que Rachel, cómo hacía en su casa. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó en uno de los sofás del apartamento de Jesse, el cual estaba a cuatro edificios de distancia de la panadería de Rachel. El francés no estaba emocionado por tener que acoger al americano durante una semana, pero rechinó los dientes y aceptó la tarea de alojarlo el resto de su estada. Solo hablaba un poco de inglés y la mayoría era incomprensible para Finn. Cuando, al llegar a su casa, intentó comunicarse con el aprendiz de panadero, Finn se dio cuenta que había subestimado el nivel de Rachel.

Jesse solo lo observó hasta que se cayó y no le dirigió la palabra en toda la noche.

Finn casi lo prefería así.

−¡_Lève ton cul_! −Gritó Jesse desde el otro lado del apartamento, lanzando una toalla húmeda a la cabeza de Finn, quien gimió fuertemente. Finn miró de reojo a través de las largas ventanas dobles y vio que el sol ni siquiera había salido. −_Il faut que je travaille aujourd'hui_ −.

−No entiendo lo que me dices −, gruñó Finn, poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza mientras que Jesse seguía insultando y chillando en francés. Al menos, Finn creía que lo estaba insultanto.

−¡Vago _Américain_! −Rugió él, quitándole la almohada de la cabeza y tirándola al otro lado de la habitación. Finn se sentó y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Jesse.

−No soy vago −, se quejó el aludido, levantándose y poniéndose los pantalones y la camiseta. Vale, quizás sí que era un _poco_ vago, pero no necesitaba que un arrogante francés se lo dijera.

−Va. Trabajo −. Pidió Jesse un par de minutos más tarde, completamente vestido y preparado para comenzar el día. Cuando, en la oscuridad de la temprana mañana, seguía a Jesse hasta la panadería y el apartamento de Rachel, Finn solo podía asumir que los panaderos comenzaban a trabajar muy temprano.

Caminando en silencio por las oscuras calles, Finn se distanció un par de metros, quedando detrás de Jesse. A pesar de la oscuridad, París aún se las ingeniaba para parecer preciosa; varias luces estaban pegadas a los lados de los edificios y alumbraban varias atracciones de las calles, dando luz a la compleja arquitectura sin necesidad de luz solar.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Jesse se había detenido en la esquina por lo que se chocó directamente con el aprendiz de panadero, haciendo que ambos tropezaran mientras un autobús parisino le tocó la bocina.

−¡_Fais attention quand tu marches_! _T'es __**nul**_ −. Espetó, había veneno en su voz. Finn no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero no podía ser bueno.

−Lo siento −, dijo encogiendo los hombros y señalando los edificios. −Hay tantas cosas por ver. Me he distraído −.

Jesse negó con la cabeza, mientras seguían avanzando por la carretera. −_Il faut apprendre le français_, _Mec_ −.

−¿Eh? −

Jesse suspiró, levantando las manos al aire. −¡Aprende francés, _stupide_! ¿Amas a Rachel? _¡Zen_ aprende _ze_ lengua! −Dándose a vuelta, Jesse continuó, callado, con su caminata hacia la pastelería. Entonces, Finn comenzó a pensar en lo que le había dicho. Realmente debería aprender francés, pero ahora de verdad. Cierto, conocía un par de frases determinadas, pero no le habían servido de mucho cuando llegó a París. De hecho, apenas había podido hablar con sus padres, y si iba a proteger a su hija de los peligros de América, tendría que aprender su lengua para que pudiera mantenerlos informados. Rachel estaría encantada por su esfuerzo y sería un alivio en cuanto a la comunicación.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la panadería, el olor a pastas ya impregnaba el aire. Ambos entraron y Finn siguió a Jesse hasta la parte trasera, donde ya estaban Rachel y sus padres trabajando duramente en una bandeja de pasteles recién salidos del horno. El olor celestial hacía que a Finn se le hiciera la boca agua.

−¡_Bonjour_! −Le dijo animadamente Rachel, pasando de Jesse completamente y dándole un casto beso en la mejilla a su novio. Finn vio de reojo cómo Jesse fruncía en ceño y prácticamente podía sentir los celos que este irradiaba al otro lado de la sala. Cuando Rachel tiró de Finn fuera de la zona de horneado y se dirigieron a la zona de ventas, el francés comenzó a ocuparse en un gran bol de preparado dulce.

−¿Pasaste buena noche? −Preguntó tiernamente Rachel, quien tenía la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto de harina. El joven le quitó un poco de la que tenía sobre el hombro y se rió cuando, al caer, formó un poco de humo.

−Sí, aunque estaba algo preocupado de que Jesse intentara asesinarme mientras dormía −. Compartieron una carcajada y él suspiró. −Realmente no le gusto −.

−¿En qué lo notas? −Preguntó ella, había malicia en sus ojos.

−Me grita un montón. Me llamó 'vago americano' y otras palabras en francés que creo que era insultos −. Intentó lo mejor posible repetir lo que Jesse le había dicho y Rachel parecía sorprendida.

−¡No puedo creer que haya dicho _zose_ cosas a ti! −Respondió ella, con las manos en las caderas. −Solo está celoso −. Su voz se volvió susurró. −Mis padres saben _zat_**[que]** no quiero tener _la pâtisserie_. Contrataron a Jesse para relevara _zem_**[les]** cuando se retiren, pero Jesse asumió _zat_ yo iba incluida en el trato −.

Levantó las cejas por el shock. −Bueno, te acostaste con él, ¿no? −Preguntó él, su corazón le dolía solo de pensar en Rachel con alguien diferente, mucho más si se trataba del pequeño bastardo francés de la cocina.

−_Oui,mais c'était rien_. No significó nada para mí −. Acercó la mano y la unió con la de Finn. −No tienes que preocupar. Jesse no es más que un amigo. Hablaré con él −.

−No tienes porqué hacerlo. En cierto modo me estoy apalancando en su casa. Tiene derecho a estar enfadado −.

−_Oui,_ pero eres mi novio. Mis padres también le consideran parte de _ze_ familia, al igual que tú ahora. Es algo que tiene que aceptar −.

Las palabras no podía expresar lo agradecido que estaba por tenerla en su vida. Rachel tenía la mágica habilidad de hacer que todo vaya mejor y siempre sabía exactamente qué decirle. −Te amo muchísimo −, dijo él, agitando, con asombro, la cabeza.

−Yo también te amo −, contestó alegremente. −Y después de comernos un par de esos −, señaló una larga bandeja de pasteles recién hechos que Finn reconoció como las famosas pastas de héroe que adoraba. −Podré mostrarte todo lo que París puede ofrecer −. El joven se acercó y cogió un puñado con las manos y, antes de que ella pudiera acabar de hablar, se los metió en la boca. Se deshicieron en la lengua y el sabor a mantequilla hizo que cerrara los ojos de felicidad. De hecho, estaba tan perdido en el delicioso sabor, que no le importó responder con la boca llena.

−Yua tenoemos pluan −.

Lo llevó a _todas partes_. Calle por calle, Rachel arrastró a Finn por París, deteniéndose en cada rincón para señalar algún hecho importante, o detalle, o suceso histórico que había pasado en aquel sitio. Ella apuntaba a los edificios y le explicaba a Finn su importancia; qué Rey estaba al cargo, quién vivía ahí, quién _murió_ ahí. Le dio los nombres de todos los puentes que atravesaban el Sena y por qué eran tan importantes. Fueron en metro y hubo un momento en que Finn ya se había memorizado todas las paradas y lineas que podían llevarlo de vuelta a la _Rue de Rivoli_, en caso de que perderse sin ella.

Pero lo mejor de hacer turismo con Rachel era verla en su elemento. París era su hogar, y conocía su historia mejor que cualquier profesor que él jamás había tenido. Los hechos históricos salían por su boca con precisión y certeza, mientras hacían el enorme tour por la ciudad. Les llevó casi cuatro días enteros poder ver todos los sitios más importantes y, al final, Finn acabó bastante exhausto. Lo único que hacía que siguiera con el recorrido era el contagioso entusiasmo de Rachel, que solo crecía a cada punto importante que pasaban. Al final de la semana, Finn apenas podía caminar a causa de sus pies llenos de ampollas y estaba seguro que era capaz de nombrar de memoria a todos los pintores impresionistas franceses que habían en el museo d'Orsay.

−De todos modos, ¿cómo es que te sabes todas estas cosas? −Preguntó Finn, el viernes por la tarde, después de un día entero haciendo turismo por la Ribera Izquierda (Left Bank). Aún tenían tiempo antes de que sus padres cerraran la tienda y se unieran a ellos para la última cena en París, por lo que disfrutaban del tiempo a solas sobre la pequeña, pero cómoda cama.

−_Zey_ enseñan todo eso en la escuela. He estado yendo a _zese_ museos desde que tenía cinco años −.

−Que guay. En Estados Unidos no se preocupan tanto por la historia como aquí. Supongo que es porque Francia, es, como, super antigua e importante y tal −.

−_Oui,_ América es como un país bebé comparado con Francia. ¡_Ze_ historia viene de miles de años atrás! −Dijo abriendo bastantes los brazos para explicarse y se rió cuando Finn la colocó encima suyo y la abrazó, aprovechándose de que tenía los brazos extendidos.

−¿Puedo preguntarte algo? −Preguntó él, observándola a ella y a su perfecta boina que adornaba su cabeza. −¿Por qué llevas esa boina a todas partes? He estado en Francia toda la semana y las únicas personas que las llevan son los turistas −.

Rachel se calló un momento, asintiendo ligeramente antes comenzar su explicación. −Era de mi madre. _Ze_ mujer que me llevó. Era americana, estudiante de teatro en París, al menos según lo que contestó en _ze_ carta para _ze_ anuncio que pusieron _mes papas_ −. Suspiró profundamente. _−Zis_ es _ze_ único recuerdo que tengo de ella −.

Finn se acercó gentilmente para cogerle la cara, frotando toda la mandíbula con el pulgar antes de dejarlo sobre su labio inferior. Lentamente, se inclinó hacia ella y reemplazó el pulgar por sus labios, besándola suavemente mientras, contra sus labios, su novia suspiraba de alegría.

−No tenía ni idea. Lo siento −.

−No es muy importante, pero era suyo y me gusta −, ella frunció la expresión y el joven deseó poder besarle hasta hacer desaparecer su tristeza. −Todos los de mi instituto de aquí me torturan por ello, pero en cambio, todos en Ohio pensaban que era mono −. Se lo quitó, dejándolo al lado de la cama y siguió explicando cómo los otros chicos de la escuela solían provocarla y llamarla turista, pero fue entonces cuando un pensamiento casual pasó por la mente de Finn y se alejó en lo más profundo de su cerebro. A tanta profundidad, que no era capaz de quitárselo de la cabeza.

−Rachel, ¿has dicho que tu madre era americana? −

−_Oui,_ nació en Kansas, creo −.

−Bueno, ¿eso no significa que puedes conseguir la ciudadanía del país si uno de tus padres es americano? −Ella levantó una ceja, pensando y reflexionando profundamente en lo que acababa de decir Finn.

−No sé si funciona de ese modo −, dijo ella, insegura de si misma antes de levantar la mirada para ver la determinación en los ojos de Finn. −Pero siempre podemos intentarlo. Haremos búsqueda cuando volvamos −.

−Sí, podemos −, la animó el muchacho. −Y si no funciona, de mientras tienes tu visado −. Luego bajó el volumen de su voz, murmurándole al oído mientras ella se sentaba a ahorcajadas sobre él. −Y cuando después de la universidad se acabe, aún tendremos el anillo −.

−_Oui_ −, dijo ella. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. −Me gusta ese plan −.

−A mí también −, respondió él. La urgencia de acabar con la distancia que los separaba y de besarla crecía de tal manera que era muy difícil de ignorarla. La empujó hacia abajo hasta ponerla al mismo nivel y capturó sus labios. Su dulce aliento acarició su mejilla cuando ella se apartó para coger aire. Finn aprovechó la ocasión para atacar su cuello con los labios, succionando y mordisqueando la piel, mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo. Cuando metía sus manos bajo su falda, notó que su piel era suave como la seda y tan fragante como las flores. La deliciosa fricción lo hacía estremecer mientras entraba en estado de aturdimiento; toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba bajando hacia donde la necesidad aumentaba.

−_Feen_ −, gimió ella, descendiendo las uñas por su pecho hasta llegar al cinturón y a la hebilla de sus pantalones. Metió los dedos por dentro y se paró en su entrepierna; sin detenerla, él la cogió por las caderas y siguió con su trabajo hasta que las estrellas pasaban por ojos.

−Rachel −, dijo él. Su voz era agrietada y parecía estar en carne viva. −¿A qué hora cierra la pastelería? −

−_Dix-neuf heures_ −, respondió ella algo aturdida, −A las siete −. Finn comprobó la hora y sonrió al ver que tenían algo de tiempo.

−Ven aquí, nena −, arrulló el joven, apartándola de él y dejándola a su lado. Ella se acurrucó contra él, las manos de ambos seguían recorriendo y tocando al otro, y sus labios encontraron los del otro una vez más.

Se quitaron la ropa pieza a pieza, mientras se veía cómo, al otro lado de las ventanas de Rachel, el sol empezaba a ponerse al horizonte. Como si fuera una luz incandescente, la luz solar iluminaba a los dos amantes que intentaban recuperar el tiempo perdido. Finn cogió un pecho con cada mano, sintiendo su peso y pasó los dedos por el respingón pezón, mientras ella cerraba los ojos de gozo. Cuando ella dejó la mano por su longitud, Finn dejó escapar un intenso soplido de placer que amenazaba con sobrepasarlo. Cuando ella comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo, hizo que por sus ojos volvieran a aparecer las estrellas.

Con gentileza, Finn apartó su mano, ya que no quería acabar tan rápido. Le dijo que se tumbara y luego él levantó su cuerpo hasta poder ver toda su perfección debajo suyo. Ella lo observó con sus brillantes ojos cuando él apartó sus rodillas y acercó la mano a su entrepierna. Sl introducirle un dedo y luego otro, de su boca salió un grito silencioso e hizo que su respiración se acelerara mientras él seguía trabajando con sus dedos.

En cuestión de minutos, Finn la tuvo ronroneando por sus caricias, su cuerpo tembló por la liberación mientras él seguía con sus dedos en su interior, sintiendo su cálida humedad. Cuando su cuerpo se estremeció y se dejó llevar, el joven pudo ver el deleite en su mirada y el amor que irradiaba a través de su pequeña figura.

No hicieron falta palabras cuando ella cogió un condón de la mesita de noche. Cuando sus cuerpos se volvieron uno, sus ojos no pudieron dejar de mirar a los del otro y, en aquel momento, notaron que sus cuerpos estaban unidos del mismo modo en que lo estaban sus almas. Estaban unidos de por vida; no importa si lo que los separa fueran 8 kilómetros o 8000, jamás perderían la conexión que lo había unido, y, cuando lo abrazó fuertemente, Finn supo de corazón que ella sentía lo mismo. Sus uñas se clavaron a su espalda mientras este continuaba entrando y saliendo de ella. Para que ambos llegaran juntos al éxtasis, el chico intentó prolongarlo lo máximo posible. El cuerpo de su novia parecía tan suave bajo el suyo, tan cálido y perfecto y listo para él que, al final, se perdió en ella. Después de un par de envestidas más, le cubrieron las olas de placer y se alegró al oír que Rachel también llegaba a su liberación.

Para cuando Finn salió de ella y se estiró al lado de Rachel, ambos estaban sudados y cansados. Sus respiraciones eran profundas y pesadas, y el aire de la habitación estaba caliente y viciado a causa que sus anteriores acciones. De un salto, la chica salió de la cama y abrió las grandes ventanas que daban a la calle y, dando saltitos, volvió a la cama, se acurrucó junto a Finn y le acaricióa con la nariz.

−Echaba de menos esto −, dijo ella tímidamente y con un ligero rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas.

−Yo también −, respondió él, dándole un juguetón codazo. −Pero te he echado de menos más ti −. Ella le cogió la cara con ternura, lo miró a los ojos y lo hipnotizó con la mirada.

−Mi dulce chico americano −, le dijo ella. Su voz estaba lleno de afecto.

−Mi preciosa chica francesa −, repitió el joven, haciendo sus propios cambios a la frase.

−_Merci_, _Feen_ −, le respondió ella débilmente pero aún mirándolo a los ojos. Él negó con la cabeza, confuso.

−¿Por qué? −

−Por venir a París a buscarme −, dijo ella. −Por creer en mí y en mi talento −.

−Claro que sí, nena −, le contestó él, besándola profundamente. Sus padres habían tramitado con el instituto su traslado y su visado ya había sido renovado por el gobierno. Mañana por la noche, estarían de vuelta a Estados Unidos. −París es una ciudad fantástica, pero Nueva York es nuestro futuro −.

−_Oui_, echaré de menos París −, admitió, mirando el mundo que conocía y adoraba a través de la ventana. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a dirigirse a Finn, en sus ojos solo resplandecía el amor puro. −Pero mientras esté contigo, será donde esté mi verdadero hogar −.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notas de la traducción/traductora:

Siempre he puesto que si veíais algún error me aviséis... por qué no lo habéis hecho? XD Lo digo porque he leído un par de capítulo y me avergüenzo de mi misma... xD ya los cambiaré :)

Vuelve a haber frases en francés: si queréis os dejaré las traducciones vía mensaje si queréis.

He vuelto a poner anotaciones para que se entienda mejor y no haya confusión. :)

Por lo demás es igual a todos: duda alguna, consultad las normas de los primeros capítulos!

Nos vemos!


	21. Hogar Dulce Hogar

Hola a todos! Cómo va todo?

Primero, quiero disculparme por volver a tardar pese a haber dicho que no lo iba a hacer... Lo siento!

Pero os lo compensaré :)

Cómo? Pues diciendo que ya tengo el próximo y último capítulo ya traducido. Los hice ayer, así que ya no hay problemas con aquello. Si os preguntáis porque no los he subido ayer... bueno es que me he dado cuenta que en capítulos anteriores había hecho bastantes errores, algunos por los que si mis profesores lo vieran me suspenderían, así que decidí seguir el consejo de mi profesora de traducción: esperar un tiempo y luego volver a leer lo escrito para corregir posibles fallos. Bueno después de esta parrafada me disculpo una vez más.

Quiero saludar a Sool-GLMF quien me ha dejado un review muy guay :) Siento haber tardado tanto que me hayas tenido que dejar un review para que continúe... Sorry!

Y también a Nerea (GleekSpain7) que la he echado de menos por Twitter y parece estar un poco de bajón, así que... ANÍMATE! :)

Este es el último capítulo de esta historia. Luego viene el epílogo (4/5).

Nos vemos!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo Veintiuno: Hogar Dulce Hogar**

Su vuelo de vuelta a Ohio era a la noche siguiente; Finn tenía que pasar una tortuosa tarde más en el apartamento de Jesse antes de que él y Rachel se marcharan para siempre. Bien entrada la tarde, la chica organizó una llamada telefónica con Estados Unidos, sirviendo como traductora entre sus padres y Burt, y, así, discutir los arreglos de convivencia para lo que quedaba de año. Al parecer, Kurt se había pasado todas las vacaciones reamueblando el sótano para uso exclusivo de Rachel, siguiendo los gustos personales de la joven y dejándola lo más lejos posible de la habitación de Finn. Incluso tenía una cerradura en la puerta para darle protección extra sobre los novios cachondos (palabras de Kurt, no suyas). Sus padres aceptaron el trato y, ahora, Rachel tenía permiso para vivir con la familia Hudson-Hummel otra vez.

Ahora, lo único que Finn tenía que hacer era sobrevivir a su última noche junto al señor Idiota.

Ambos se sentaron, incómodos, sobre el pequeño sofá del salón; a diferencia del de Rachel, el apartamento de Jesse no tenía mucho espacio, por lo que se vieron forzados a ocupar el mismo sillón estrecho mientras que Finn intentaba entender el doblaje francés del CSI. Fruncía fuertemente el ceño mostrando confusión, cuando oyó a Jesse riéndose de él desde la otra punta del sofá. Sus ojos se cruzaron en una profunda mirada.

−Parece que intentas cagar −, se rió el francés, negando con la cabeza.

−Sí, bueno, es que hablan bastante rápido. Incluso si supiera francés seguiría sin ser capaz de entenderlo −.

−_C'est pas mal_ −, encogió los hombros. −_Anglais_, _c'est difficile aussi_ −, Jesse suspiró por la confusión de Finn. −Inglés también _ez_ difícil −.

−Sí, Rachel hace que parezca fácil −, dijo él, antes de darse cuenta de lo raro que sería hablar con Jesse acerca de su ex. ¿Seguiría teniendo sentimientos por ella, a pesar de la insistente garantía de Rachel de que su pequeña aventura no había significado nada? −Su inglés es casi perfecto −.

−Ella _ez très intelligente_ −. Lo dijo lo agradablemente, pero en su voz se notaba cierta amargura. Jesse le envió una mirada glaciar antes de hablar otra vez. −Se bueno con '_er_ −. **[ella]**

−Lo seré −. Finn asintió, sincerándose con el panadero francés. −La amo. Voy a cuidar de ella −.

Finalmente, pasado el momento tenso, el francés asintió, mirando de arriba a abajo a Finn y evaluándolo como si , en el fondo, jamás lo hubiera visto antes. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Jesse volvió a prestar atención a la televisión y Finn ya tenía la sensación de que Jesse quería asesinarlo mientras dormía.

Incluso tradujo la serie de televisión a Finn antes de irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando sus padres los llevaron al aeropuerto en su pequeño Renault, Finn se movía incómodamente en el asiento trasero, a causa de la falta de espacio para sus piernas. Con el prospecto de más asientos pequeños en su futuro, el muchacho no tenía la sensación de que iba a tener un viaje de vuelta incómodo.

Al menos esta vez sería Rachel quien esté a su lado, en lugar de un señor mayor, calvo y babeante que le usurpaba el espacio personal. Entre sollozos, la chica abrazó a sus padres, cogiéndolos fuertemente mientras se despedía. De ahora en adelante iba a quedarse indefinidamente en Estados Unidos; debían finalizar lo que les quedaba de año escolar y, durante el verano, Finn tenía planeado hacer aquel viaje por todo el país que Rachel había mencionado alguna vez. Antes de que se mudaran a Nueva York, iba a enseñarle lo máximo posible del país y, aún si no conseguían ver los 50 estados, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para aclimatarla a su nuevo hogar.

En este instante, de pie en el exterior del aeropuerto de Charles de Gaulle, Finn le daría todo el tiempo que necesitara. Rachel no volvería a Francia en mucho, mucho tiempo.

−_Au revoir_, _mes papas_ −, dijo ella, dándoles besos en las mejillas y abrazándolos una vez más. Ambos dieron un firme apretón de manos a Finn y, después, por un par de besos. Los hombres franceses eran bastantes afectivos. Tuvo suerte que Jesse no hubiera ido a despedirse.

−_Au revoir_, _Feen_ −, le dijeron a él. Los hombres no necesitaron intercambiarse más palabras. Finn sabía que, de ahora en adelante, su mayor responsabilidad era mantener a Rachel feliz, centrada y segura, mientras se encontrara en Estados Unidos, y el joven no planeaba romper su promesa en un futuro cercano.

−Gracias por todo −. Finn cargó con el carrito de su equipaje y lo empujó hacia el interior del aeropuerto mientras que Rachel lo seguía de cerca. Cuando se esperaron en la sala de embarque, el muchacho le cogió de la mano y la apretó suavemente al ver que un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

−Eh, ¿qué ocurre? −Preguntó él con preocupación en la voz. Ella agitó la cabeza evitando el contacto visual.

−Nada −, susurró ella, observando alrededor del aeropuerto. −Francia es mi hogar −, sollozó un poco. −Adoro _ze_ Estados Unidos, pero echaré de menos París −.

Le dio un empujoncito juguetón, obteniendo como respuesta una pequeña sonrisa. −Bueno, algún día volverás −, dijo el muchacho. −Pasará bastante tiempo, pero París seguirá estando aquí, con tus padres, Jesse y la panadería. Sabes que esto es lo correcto. Esto es todo lo que siempre has querido −.

Finalmente levantó la vista hacia su cara. Una angelical sonrisa adornaba sus facciones mientras sus ojos no se dejaban de las del otro. _−Non,_ _mon_ _amour,_ esto es todo lo que siempre he querido y más −.

El viaje en avión fue terriblemente largo, pero ser capaz de darse la vuelta y ver a una dormida Rachel llevando un antifaz azul para cubrirle los ojos le servía para aliviar si incomodidad. Esta vez, Finn había sido capaz de dormir un rato en el avión, pero seguía estando incómodo, pudo dormir menos de lo que esperaba. Se suponía que Kurt iba a ir a buscarlos al aeropuerto, así que, cuando vio un conocido todoterreno negro aparcado fuera de la terminal, Rachel comenzó a correr hacia la salida. Entre lágrimas, los dos amigos se abrazaron, mientras que Finn, a su lado, los observaba empujando el equipaje para mostrar que era un asombroso novio. Después de que entraran al coche y se dirigieran a Lima, Finn notó que no estaban yendo hacia su casa. En su lugar, iban al instituto.

−Tío, ¿a dónde vamos? −

−Bueno, tú no eres la única persona que echaba de menos a Rachel −, dijo él con un tono travieso. −Además, Carole y Burt no llegarán hasta la hora de cenar, así que podemos permitirnos hacer una pequeña parada −. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Rachel se emocionó al ver a todos sus amigos del Glee Club esperando a que entrara en la sala del coro. Los gritos de alegría llenaron la habitación y, luego, los chicos se acercaron rápidamente hacia ella darle una gran abrazo de grupo.

−¡Te hemos echado de menos! −

−Estamos encantados de que hayas vuelto! −Rachel se entusiasmó de ver que el resto del grupo no se había olvidado de ella, tal y como había temido anteriormente. Después, dio dos besos en las mejillas de cada miembro.

Finn dirigió vista hacia la única persona que no estaba en medio del abrazo colectivo. Con desagrado, Santana observaba las muestras de afecto que se presentaban frente a ella, pero Finn pudo ver gracias a su expresión agradecida que, en el fondo, le aliviaba que Rachel estuviera de vuelta. Cuando el resto se separaró de Rachel, Santana se acercó, y la chica francesa frunció el ceño al ver a la latina paseándose a su alrededor con cierto aire de superioridad cubriéndole la cara. Cuando ambas chicas estuvieron cara a cara, el gesto de la animadora pasó a ser más suave y se transformó en una ligera sonrisa.

−Bueno, al menos sé que ya no tengo que cargar yo sola con todo el peso del equipo sobre los hombros −. Dijo con cierto sarcasmo en la voz que todo el club pudo ignorar. En lugar de estar intimidada, Rachel abrió los brazos y se acercó a Santana para abrazarla, sorprendiendo a esta última quien parecía que se le separan los ojos de la cara.

−Yo también te he echado de menos, Santana −, dijo dulcemente Rachel, y, finalmente, Santana dejó a un lado los intentos de resentimiento y le devolvió el abrazo, envolviéndola con los brazos mientras que en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa traviesa.

−Bueno, Francesita, hueles bien −, contestó seductoramente después de olerle el pelo. −Si alguna vez te cansas del Saco de Patatas aquí presente, estoy segura que a Britt no le importara compartirme por una noche −. Rachel finalizó el abrazo y se separó de ella con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras que, a su alrededor, el resto del equipo se reía al ver la avergonzada expresión de su cara. Incluso Finn se rió antes de atraer a Rachel a su lado y mandar una mirada desagradable a Santana.

−Bueno, chicos −, dijo el señor Schuester, dando una palmada y acercándose al grupo de jóvenes. −Ahora que nuestra estrella ha vuelto, necesitamos ponerla al día con todo lo que hemos hecho en su ausencia. ¡Desde el arriba! −

Finalmente, la vida había vuelto a la normalidad en casa de la familia Hudson-Hummel; bueno, todo lo normal que era cuando Rachel vivía con ellos. La chica tenía una nueva habitación en el sótano, donde había una política estricta de 'Prohibidos Los Chicos', pero Finn y Rachel aún era capaces de encontrar tiempo para estar a solas e intimar, siempre y cuando sea fuera de casa. Finn se gastaba un montón de dinero en habitaciones de hotel para él y Rachel, pero ella se lo devolvía de maneras que el dinero no podía calcular.

Tras su llegada, el Glee Club se había vuelto su nueva prioridad y Rachel afrontaba la tarea con dedicación y mucha ambición. Empujaba al club hacia su máximo potencial y, en múltiples ocasiones, casi llegó a los gritos con Santana, pero, a principios de mayo, el equipo estaba listo para competir en el Nacional. Tener otra vez a Rachel en el equipo era el empujón que necesitaban para preparase para la competición.

Por supuesto, Finn se volvió a unir al equipo, ya que, básicamente, él y Rachel estaban pegados por la cadera y, siempre que tenían tiempo libre, estaban juntos. El joven cambió completamente de actitud acerca el instituto y, ahora que Rachel estaba en casa, la vida en general había cambiado drásticamente, gracias a que, cada día, esta lo inspiraba para ser mejor y a apuntar cada vez más alto de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Realmente estaba intentando mantener la promesa que le había hecho a ella y a sus padres, por lo que no dejaba que las inseguridades le impidieran cuidar de ella y amarla con todo su corazón. De hecho, cuanto más lo inspiraba, menos inseguro se volvía, cosa que lo ayudaba con los preparativos para el Nacional.

El Glee Club no era lo único que los mantenía ocupados. Finn y Rachel intentaron buscar a su madre biológica para que, de ese modo, pudieron intentar solicitar la ciudadanía, y la única mujer que coincidía con los archivos vivía en Nueva York y era profesora. Rachel estaba agradecida de que sus padres la ayudaran y le proporcionaran el nombre de la mujer y cualquier otra información que pudieran encontrar. Rachel contactó con ella por correo electrónico e iba a conocer a su madre biológica, Shelby Corcoran, durante el fin de semana del Nacional. No iban a intentar reconectar o recuperar el tiempo perdido; ninguna estaba preparada para aquello, pero Shelby estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Rachel a conseguir la ciudadanía y, así, cuando acabara la universidad, no tendría que marcharse de Estados Unidos. Shelby dijo que era lo menos que podía hacer por su hija.

Así que, cuando el Glee Club se dirigió al Nacional de Nueva York, Finn se vio una vez más apretado en el pequeño asiento de un avión, pero, en esta ocasión, no tuvo que sufrir demasiado. Al ver la ciudad por el horizonte, el joven se empezó a poner nervioso y, en la cabeza, le vinieron recuerdos de la humillante actuación del año pasado, de todo lo que perdieron, y le recordó lo mucho que no quería estropear esta competición. Esta era su última oportunidad para ganar y probar a su instituto que el Glee Club era más que un grupo de cantantes fracasados. Con Rachel cómo su líder, iban a volver a Lima cómo los reyes y reinas de Nueva York.

Tenía que hacerlo. Si no es por él, entonces por Rachel.

Cuando observó fuera del avión y vio, a lo lejos, el ubicuo horizonte, dándole la bienvenida a Nueva York, a Rachel le escaparon las lágrimas. Apretó las manos contra el cristal de las ventanas y observó, asombrada, el extraño mundo que se encontraba frente a ella. Cierto, había vivido toda su vida en una gran ciudad, pero Manhattan no era como el resto. Nueva York tenía una actitud que no existía en otras partes y, además, una cultura completamente diferente a todo a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Rachel se enamoró inmediatamente del lugar. En cuanto salió del metro y entró en la calle, sus ojos se iluminaron con cierta felicidad contagiosa que se extendió por todos los miembros del club. Incluso los que ya había estado allí el año pasado estaban entusiasmados por estar otra vez en Nueva York y pasaron la primera noche haciendo turismo por la ciudad y enseñando a Rachel lo que Nueva York podía ofrecerle. Esta vez él era el guía turístico, pero lo que le explicaba no era nada comparado con su enorme conocimiento de París. A pesar de sus fallos, la chica adoraba cada una de sus explicaciones y los dos jóvenes turistas se pasaron la primera tarde en Nueva York enamorándose una y otra vez.

Finn prácticamente estaba temblando sobre el escenario, sus nervios se estaban apoderando de él mientras esperaban, con ansias, su turno para actuar. Cada vez que intentaba tranquilizarse y mantenerse centrado, le veían flashbacks del fiasco del año pasado y de la humillante actuación que dejó a Nuevas Iniciativas fuera de los diez primeros puestos de la clasificación. Había estado practicando sus movimientos sin parar para asegurarse de que no hacía el ridículo, pero cuando se encontró sobre el escenario y frente a un público de miles de personas, cualquier cosa afectaba a sus exhaustivas preparaciones. Si volvía a arruinar su oportunidad de ganar, jamás se lo perdonaría, y el club tampoco lo haría.

−_¿Feen?_ −Observó a su lado y vio a Rachel observándolo, la preocupación de su cara aumentaba y no podía estarse quieto. Finn seguía intentando arreglarse la corbata, ya que por mucho que se la anudaba una y otra vez, siempre estaba desigualada,ya sea de un lado o del otro. El muchacho dejó escapar un gruñido, frustrado y agobiado, viendo cómo otro Glee Club bailaba por el escenario. Eran de Nebraska, o de otro estado en medio de ninguna parte, pero eran bastante buenos. −¿Qué te pasa, _mon_ _amour?_ −Dejando a un lado su ocasional acento y ciertas palabras en francés que se le escapaban al hablar, el inglés de Rachel había mejorado drásticamente en cuanto volvió a entrar en el país. Seguía tomándose los estudios de inglés con bastante seriedad y se pasaba varias horas a la semana aumentando su vocabulario y su gramática.

−Estoy nervioso −, admitió él, inclinando la cabeza, avergonzado. −La última vez que estuvimos aquí lo estropeé todo y no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Quiero ganar con todas mis fuerzas −.

−Yo también −, dijo ella asintiendo la cabeza. −Y es por eso lo que lo haremos perfectamente, porque queremos conseguirlo más que el resto −. Colocó una mano sobre el brazo del chico y, con aquel simple gesto, hizo que el estrés de su cuerpo se redujera.

−Pero, ¿qué pasa si lo estropeo? −

−_¡Feen!_ −Le riñó ella. En sus ojos resplandecía la ambición. −¡Finalmente vamos a cantar una dueto juntos! ¡Vamos estar bajo _ze_ focos! −Cuando se emocionaba, su acento se volvía más y más notable. −Hemos estado practicando durante semanas. Has estado fantástico durante los ensayos y sé que estarás fantástico sobre en escenario, conmigo, esta noche −.

−Eso espero −, Rachel había insistido bastante hasta que finalmente consiguieron cantar un dueto en condiciones, por lo que Finn no quería cagarla. A pesar de saberse los pasos de baile de memoria, aún existía la posibilidad de que se bloqueara en medio del escenario y arruinara su oportunidad de ser los ganadores.

−Si te asustas o si te preocupas, solo mírame −, dijo ella con dulzura, cogiéndole de la mano mientras se oía como el sonido de los aplausos llenaban el auditorio. −Y todo saldrá bien −. Llegó el momento de colocarse en sus puestos por lo que se acercó y le dio, en los labios, un beso de gratitud. Si por él fuera, hubiera durado más, pero el señor Schuester prácticamente los empujó hacia el centro del escenario ya que había llegado la hora.

−Rómpete una pierna −, le murmuró él cuando las cortinas comenzaron a levantarse.

−_Je t'aime aussi_ −, le contestó dulcemente, y la banda comenzó a tocar.

Su última noche en Nueva York fue cálida, la pareja caminaba por la ciudad y tenían los brazos alrededor del otro, mientras intentaban no perderse entre la multitud de neoyorquinos y la manada de turistas. Finn la había llevado a su primer musical de Broadway para celebrar su victoria en el Campeonato Nacional de Coros, ya que no lo hubieran conseguido sin su estrella principal. Ella prácticamente estaba entre las nubes, pese a estar caminando por la abarrotada calle.

Sin embargo, antes del musical, se pasaron la tarde hablando con Shelby Corcoran, quien fue lo suficientemente amable como para quedar aquel día para comer con Rachel. Al principio, el encuentro fue bastante incómodo pero ambas mujeres se relajaron rápidamente y comenzaron a discutir la posibilidad de Rachel de conseguir la ciudadanía de Estados Unidos. Shelby estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, incluso había llamado a un abogado amigo suyo que trabajaba en casos de Inmigración y Nacionalización. Intercambiaron teléfonos mantendrían el contacto durante todo el verano, hasta que se mudaran a Nueva York.

Ahora mismo, Finn estaba contento por estar a solas con Rachel en la ciudad de los sueños y por saborear un poco cómo sería su vida en Nueva York. La atrajo lo más cerca posible contra su cuerpo, mientras continuaban caminando por las abarrotadas calles que no hacían más que aumentar en personas, siguieron explorando el norte de lo que sería su futuro hogar. Caminaron por el Rockefeller Plaza, pasando a través de todos los turistas que llenaban las calles a pesar de la hora que era. Finn le preguntó si quería comprar algo en alguna de las múltiples tiendas que los rodeaban, pero ella contestó que estaba más que bien tan solo sentándose fuera y apreciando el paisaje.

−Me encanta este sitio −, le dijo ella suavemente, sentándose en un banco y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Su boina seguía firmemente sobre su cabeza, cosa con la que Shelby lloró al notar que Rachel la llevaba puesta durante toda la comida. Finn apoyó la mejilla sobre la esponjosa y blanca tela y suspiró, completamente feliz con el mundo.

−A mí también −, contestó el muchacho. −No me puedo creer que vamos a vivir aquí en tan solo un par de meses. Parece algo irreal −.

−Pero es real, Finn −, dijo ella con los ojos irradiando felicidad. −Desde que vine a Estados Unidos y te conocí, siento que todos mis suelos se han estado haciendo realidad, uno a uno −. Ella apretó la mano que sostenía. −Incluso _ze_ que no me atrevía a soñar −.

−¿Cómo cual? −

−Tú −, susurró Rachel. −Mi chico americano −. Un sentimiento de paz lo llenó gracias a sus sinceras palabras, y él la acercó más hacia si mismo, soñando en las incontables noches que pasarían juntos en aquella mágica ciudad.

−Bueno, mira bien a tu alrededor, Rachel −, dijo él levantando la cabeza y observando al nuevo y apasionante mundo que estaba destinado a formar parte de su futuro. −Porque cuando acabe el verano, Nueva York será nuestro nuevo hogar −. Presionando los labios contra su frente, Rachel se acurrucó entre sus brazos, mirando la ciudad que los rodeaba, que los inspiraba y les daba la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

−_Oui_ −, dijo ella gentilemente. −Nuestro dulce, dulce _'ome_ −. **[hogar]**

−Tontita −, se rió Finn pellizcándole suave y juguetonamente la mejilla y la corrigió. −Es 'hogar dulce hogar' −.

−_Oui_ −, repitió ella, ligeramente avergonzada. −'_Ome_ dulce '_ome_ −.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notas de la traducción/traductora:

Bueno otra vez, lo siento!

Las normas son iguales a las anteriores y para lo que queda da igual los errores, ya lo veré yo xD

Ahora mismo no sé que más poner, así que aquí se queda :)

Nos vemos pronto! :D


	22. Epílogo

Hola! Cómo va todo?

Bueno... esto es el fin. A continuación viene el epílogo de esta maravillosa y el final de mi primera traducción. :)

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han leído la historia y han llegado hasta aquí. Siento mucho esos meses y semanas en las que no subía capítulos. Pero a pesar, algunas seguisteis leyendo y dejando reviews. Por lo que, otra vez, muchas gracias.

No estoy segura de haberlo mencionado en el capítulo anterior, por lo que me resarciré en este. Esta estupenda y gran historia no me pertenece(ha estas alturas es evidente xD).Sino que pertenece a la maravillosa autora TheMinsk. Es tan buena persona que me ha dejado traducir las historias que quiera y para comenzar elegí esta.

Disfrutad del capítulo. :D

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Epílogo**

Cuando observó hacia el horizonte y vio las cimas y los valles que aparecían frente a él, el cielo encima suyo era ilimitado. Finn cogió una gran bocanada y dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire fresco de las montañas, mientras una feliz tranquilidad lo cubría. El joven pudo oír cómo el resto de sus amigos lo llamaba desde más allá del sendero y se detuvo, esperando a que el resto del grupo lo alcanzara mientras él observaba la preciosa imagen de montaña.

−Tus piernas son demasiado largas −, se quejó Rachel, llegando en último lugar. Casi, ya que Kurt venía por detrás y parecía querer estar en cualquier parte menos en medio del sendero de los Apalaches con el resto del Glee Club. Organizaron este viaje para antes de la graduación, para que, de ese modo, pudieran tener una última aventura todos juntos antes de que se separaran cuando llegara el otoño. Algunos miembros del club les entusiasmaba la excursión más que a otros..

−Tengo piedras en mis botas de diseño −, se quejó Kurt mientras se dejaba caer sobre una gigantesca roca que había a un lado del camino. Blaine le frotó los hombros, mostrándose comprensivo, y Rachel se acercó a Finn con la frente brillante a causa del sudor. Cuando se encontró al lado de Finn, se secó rápidamente y este la besó ligeramente en los labios. A su alrededor, el sol comenzaba a ponerse. La chica tragó un gran sorbo del agua de su botella y luego suspiró dramáticamente.

−Vamos, has estado subiendo escaleras toda tu vida, ¿no puedes con una pequeña montaña? −bromeó él provocando que esta le hiciera un puchero.

−Creía que, durante el verano, íbamos a ver cada uno de _ze_ estados −, dijo ella, acercándose a él con los ojos suplicantes, mientras este se reía.

−Quería, pero nadie del club pudo tener unas vacaciones de primavera en condiciones por nuestra culpa y pensé que esta sería una buena manera para compensarlo −. Él le dio un pequeño codazo intentando que sonriera. −Tenemos el resto del verano para explorar todos los estados. Quería ver a Mike y a Puck una vez más antes de que se marcharan a Los Angeles. Además, Quinn se marcha a Boston dentro de unas semanas−. Finn suspiró. −Me alegra que Kurt vaya a venir con nosotros a Nueva York −.

−_Moi_ _aussi_ −, dijo ella dulcemente. −Pronto tendremos que comenzar a contactar con los propietarios de algunos apartamentos de la ciudad −.

−Sí −, dijo él, mirando a la gente que lo rodeaba; a los amigos que jamás olvidaría. Cuando Finn pensaba en los diferentes caminos que tomarían sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que graduarse del instituto iba a ser una experiencia agridulce. Durante años, todos habían estado unidos, luchando por una meta, un sueño, y, ahora, se iban a separar para que cada uno comenzara a luchar por sus propios sueños.

Rachel seguía pegada a su lado, por lo que Finn desvió la atención de sus amigos y la centró hacia la pequeña chica que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Tal vez no sepa con seguridad que es lo que le deparará el futuro, pero estaba preparado para intentar cosas nuevas y dejar que Nueva York formara su futuro. Estaba entusiasmado por Rachel y su inicio en la universidad, pero también lo estaba por intentar ver las diversas opciones para si mismo y poder tomar sus propias decisiones. Ya había comenzado a buscar diferentes universidades y los múltiples programas en los que podría solicitar plaza. No iba a dejar que la indecisión volviera a controlar su vida nunca más.

Con Rachel a su lado, estaba listo para conseguir lo que sea.

−América es realmente preciosa −, murmuró Rachel en voz baja, mientras observaba las bastas montañas y el amplio valle que había a su alrededor. Algunos de sus amigos volvieron a ponerse en camino y recorrieron el sendero una vez más. A lo lejos, pudieron oír el gruñido de Kurt cuando Blaine simplemente lo arrastraba por el camino.

−Sí, es bastante bonita −, dijo mostrándose de acuerdo. −Aunque no es tan preciosa como tú −.

Al seguir el camino para alcanzar al grupo, un notable sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica. −Tus cumplidos no conseguirán que me escabulla contigo esta noche para irnos al bosque, _Monsieur_ '_Udson_ −. Finn se rió cuando esta se acercó a Kurt dando saltitos y permitiendo que su novio tuviera un primer plano de su trasero al marcharse.

−¡No puedes culparme por intentarlo! −

−Bueno, Trol de Montaña −, se burló Santana, acercándose por detrás a Finn y apareriendo a su lado, mientras que Brittany perseguía mariposas entre los puntiagudos arbustos. −Parecer ser que tú y Francesita os dirigís hacia el camino del 'y vivieron feliz para siempre' yéndoos juntos a Nueva York −.

−Ese es el plan −, dijo él, notando la falta de sarcasmo en la voz de Santana. Había sido realmente simpática tanto con Finn como con Rachel desde que esta última volvió a Estados Unidos. Incluso había dejado de llamarlo gordo.

La mayor parte del tiempo.

−Bueno, ¿y qué hay de ti? Sin universidad, sin trabajo... ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer en otoño, Tonelete? −

Finn sonrió. −¿Acaso detecto cierta preocupación en tu voz, Santana? −La latina miraba a todas partes menos a él, evitando el contacto visual e intentado negar que lo que Finn había dicho era verdad. Parecía que en el fondo tenía corazón, a pesar de que intentara aparentar lo contrario.

−Bueno, alguien tiene que cuidar a Francesita cuando esté en la gran ciudad. A ese pequeño bollo de crema se la comerán viva si no la vigilas −.

−No te preocupes, Santana, lo tengo todo planeado −. Dijo él, mirando cómo Rachel ayudaba a Kurt a rodear un obstáculo que había sobre el camino. −Los primeros meses serán una gran cambio, pero voy a ayudar a Rachel con la ciudadanía y a solicitar plaza en las universidades. No necesito tener planeado cada día de los próximos cuatro años para saber que voy a ser feliz. En Nueva York, quiero vivir mi vida al máximo y superar las cosas que se me vayan presentando por el camino −.

Ella asintió la cabeza, encantada con la respuesta. −Eso está bien, Finn. Me alegro por vosotros −. Sin embargo, había una pregunta más que quería hacerle. La curiosidad la mataba. −Pero, si no te importa que pregunte, ¿exactamente, qué vas a estudiar cuando entres en la universidad? −

Dirigiendo la mirada hacia la única cosa en su vida que aún lo inspiraba, el joven cerró los ojos e intentó imaginarse su futuro. Su mayor prioridad en la vida, la única cosa que le _importaba_, era que Rachel estuviera a su lado, sin importar qué tipo de fantasías se le pasaran por la cabeza. Veía veranos en Francia e inviernos en Manhattan. Veía el nombre de Rachel rodeado de luces y a esta con una orgullosa sonrisa en la cara. Veía pequeños niños con los oscuros ojos de su madre, contando hasta diez en francés y comiendo en el parque diminutos _pain au chocolat_.

−Música −, contestó el chico, −educación, negocios. No me importa lo que estudie, ya lo descubriré tarde o temprano −. Con Rachel a su lado, solo había una cosa que _realmente_ necesitaba aprender. −Aunque hay una clase que voy a escoger sí o sí −.

Santana encogió los hombros. −Bueno, ¿y qué es? −

−¿Tú que crees? −Le preguntó con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo mientras dejaba atrás a Santana y continuaba el camino para acercarse a Rachel. −Francés de primer año −.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notas de la traducción/traductora:

Bueno, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, no creo que haga falta explicar las normas ni deciros donde podéis encontrarlas, ¿verdad? XD

No sé que más comentar. Solo quiero volver a daros las gracias a todos los que os habéis molestado en leer mi traducción. También gracias a los reviews que me habéis dejado a lo largo de este recorrido. :)

Si sueno muy pelota o muy dramática...lo siento! XD

No creáis que no volveréis a ver mis traducciones nunca más, tengo pensado molestaros con otra historia. Aunque aún no he decidido cual. XD

Oh! Solo para que lo sepáis: si me dejáis un par de reviews me haríais feliz! xD

Adiós/Adéu/Bye Bye/Au revoir/さようなら (/sayoonara/)!

[Eso es adiós (o hasta la próxima) en todos los idiomas que "sé".]

Ahora sí, me despido.

Hasta pronto! :)


End file.
